Rise Of Neo Uzumaki Naruto
by Psycho G
Summary: Before his departure, N. Naruto imparted to Uzumaki Naruto some new items and a special “gift” from brother to brother. What major impacts will this have on Uzumaki Naruto’s life? Based on Chapters 56-71 of Neo Yondaime Hokage. Spin Off
1. Chapter One: Getting Acquainted

**Chapter One: Getting Acquainted**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This spin-off fanfic is based on what happened in Chapter 56-71 of Neo Yondaime Hokage. I hope most have read that fanfic or at least those 16 chapters before this one otherwise you won't understand what's going on.**

**

* * *

**

(In The Forest Of Death: Sector No Return)

"_Jiraiya-sensei, for years you have forsaken and gotten me."_

"_You weren't there for my son Naruto when he needed you for all those years after you took on the role as his godfather. Therefore you have forsaken and forgotten me…By all rights Jiraiya-sensei, my son should have been raised by you.__"_

"_Why weren't you there when my son needed you most?"_

"…_Staying on the road and chasing after a traitor for years took precedence over my son's needs?"_

"_You never even met your godson until after the beginning of the Chuunin Exams a few months ago!"_

"_How can you stand there and tell me that going after Orochimaru on the road took years of priority over the son of the man you said was like a son to you?"_

Minato's words played in Jiraiya's mind over and over again as he hurried to where N. Naruto and his female company were. He had to know how he was able to summon Minato from the belly of the Shinigami, a damn well impossible feat Jiraiya believed. There was so much he had to explain and ask Minato besides his forgiveness, most of which revolved around Uzumaki Naruto.

"Wait!!," Jiraiya called out to them but his voice fell on deaf ears, especially since he was still some distance from them.

"Is everything alright," N. Hinata asked. Looking at the girls, Naruto assured, "It's nothing to worry about; just a chat with the old pervert about looking after my brother."

"And you couldn't do that here," Temari asked with a tad bit of annoyance.

"It was on a more personal matter," Naruto replied, "For Jiraiya anyway."

Temari decided not to argue about it further but to accept it instead.

"Let's go home now," Naruto said only to see the girls nod their heads in unison. A moment later, the seal of the Hoka Sekai Senshi appeared and glowed under the four of them. The Toad Sage finally caught up to where the group was. Just as he was about to called out to N. Naruto, in a burst of light and smoke N. Naruto and his female company vanished and were teleported back to their home dimension, never to be seen or heard from again. Jiraiya just stood there looking at the spot where N. Naruto and the girls were. His questions would never be answered; what he had to say to the Yondaime would forever be kept in silence.

"…Minato," Jiraiya say in a low undertone, "Could you ever forgive me…?"

As if the answer came to him, Jiraiya remembered Minato's final words to him…

"_The past can't be changed that I know, but the future is not yet set. You're here now and I hope that things for my son, your godson will improve for the better. I ask you, as your proclaimed prized pupil and son-figure, that you don't let me down and fail Naruto. Good-bye Jiraiya-sensei."_

Despite all the sins that had happened to Naruto, Jiraiya realized that Minato found it in his heart to forgive him, and he still asked of him to watch over and protect Naruto. Minato gave him a chance to atone for his past mistakes and negligence instead on passing judgment and verbally cursing him for all the suffering Naruto had to suffer.

"I won't let you down nor will I fail Naruto again, Minato," Jiraiya said with a new resolve, "I will fulfill my role as his godfather."

With that resolve, Jiraiya turned and started on his trip back to the village.

* * *

(Meanwhile In Konoha)

Hinata was walking through Konoha with Kiba and Shino tagging along with her. Yesterday's events were still fresh in their minds and there was still so much they wanted to ask and find out from N. Naruto and his girls.

"I know there's more to their story than they're letting on," Kiba said, "Do you suppose we can arrange another meeting with them?"

"That depends on whether or not they are up for another meeting at all," Shino replied.

"I still have to hand it to Naruto," Kiba snickered, "Finding and revealing that loincloth was priceless."

"Kiba-kun," Hinata rebuked with a heavy blush on her face. Though Hinata rather enjoyed the sight of the piece of fabric however, she felt sorry for how Naruto's actions incurred the wrath of its owner, his counterpart.

"I found the meeting with our visitors most enlightening," Shino remarked, "We saw first hand what they're capable of thus demonstrating our own hidden potentials. I believe you brought this out the other day Hinata."

Hinata nodded, remembering meeting with Tsunade after their first encounter with N. Naruto and his girls before and during their battle with Leviathan.

While they were walking together, Kiba crashed into someone who seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Hey," Kiba grumbled, "Watch where you're going!"

The group saw that it was a female civilian no older than fifteen years old with long dark brown hair that reached down to her lower back. She was dressed in a scarlet colored kimono that had decorations of a river and mountains with the rising sun overcasting them. She was also wearing white socks and sandals.

"I'm sorry," the girl apologized, "I didn't mean to bump into you like that."

Kiba and his two friends looked at the girl carefully.

"You're not from around here," Shino realized.

"No I'm new here actually," the girl admitted, "I moved here recently hoping to start life anew here."

"Well cutie," Kiba grinned, "Please pardon my rudeness. Since you're new around here, how would you like for me to give you a tour of Konoha? I promise to be the perfect gentlemen. By the way, I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is my partner Akamaru. The two next to me are my friends Shino and Hinata."

"Welcome to Konoha," Hinata greeted, "We're happy that you joined our village."

"I'm pleased to meet all of you," the girl said, "But I'm really in a hurry and I still have a lot of work to do. Thanks for the offer though."

As the girl turned to hurry away from the trio…

"What's your name," Hinata asked politely.

The girl turned and smiled, "My name is Ryota. And I hope we can become good friends."

Ryota departed from them and continued on her way.

"She's a really pretty foreigner," Kiba smiled, "I wonder where she's from."

"I'm sure we'll find that out in the future," Shino said, "After all, she said she hopes to become our friend, yes?"

Hinata agreed, "She seems like a nice girl. Hopefully, we'll see her again soon."

"Hey you guys," a feminine voice called out to them. Team 8 turned to see Sakura and Ino coming over to them.

"Sakura-san, Ino-san," Hinata greeted.

"What are you guys up to," Ino asked.

"Meeting the new girl in town," Kiba answered.

"Who is she," Sakura asked curiously.

"Hey name is Ryota," Shino said, "That's really all we know of her."

"You mean you didn't get anything else on her," Ino asked looking for the latest gossip.

"She was in a rush to get somewhere," Hinata explained, "She didn't leave us time to get to know her. At least for now."

"Well I hope to see her again," Kiba remarked out loud.

"Does someone have a crush," Ino teased.

"What, no," Kiba retorted with a light blush on his face.

"Don't be embarrassed," Ino encouraged, "Was she pretty? How does she look like? You can tell me!"

"Ino-pig that's enough," Sakura said, trying to get Ino off Kiba's back, "They already told us that they don't know much about her."

"Kill joy," Ino muttered.

"By the way," Sakura asked, "Has anyone seen Naruto? He never showed up when he was supposed to meet up with Kakashi-sensei and I this morning."

"I'm sure there's a good explanation for it Sakura," Hinata said trying to defend Naruto.

"Fortunate for him the mission was canceled," Sakura replied, "Otherwise he would have been in a world of trouble."

"Niichan wasn't feeling well this morning," a young voice explained. The group looked to see Konohamaru coming over to them.

"What happened to him," Sakura asked.

"He fell sick for some reason and had to go back home to recuperate," Konohamaru said.

"Maybe I should stop by and see how he's doing," Sakura suggested.

"Don't bother," Konohamaru cut in, "I tried and he wouldn't answer the door. He's sleeping as hard as the dead."

"That's not very funny," Sakura scolded.

"I'm sure if we let him rest he'll be up and running by tomorrow," Konohamaru suggested, "Hopefully well enough to play ninja with me."

"Play "ninja"," Ino and Kiba asked simultaneously with confused expressions, "What kind of ninja plays "ninja"?"

"That's exactly what I said when I first heard it," Sakura remarked.

"Whatever," Konohamaru replied, "Anyway I have to go. See'ya!"

Konohamaru ran off from the group and went on his way to wherever he was going.

"Now you know why Naruto didn't show up Forehead," Ino remarked, "Still up for paying him a visit?"

"Konohamaru said that Naruto-kun won't answer his door," Hinata reminded, "Maybe it would be best to let him rest as Konohamaru suggested."

"Oh, he'll answer if Sakura comes calling at his door," Kiba teased, which earned him a frown from Hinata and a full blown glare from Sakura.

"Do you want some missing teeth," Sakura remarked while cracking her knuckles. Kiba nervously backed away, "Sorry, I was only joking!"

"You better be," Sakura warned.

"You guys can do whatever you want," Ino said, "But I have to go. I'll check you guys later!"

Ino turned and left the four of them as she headed back to her family's flower shop.

* * *

(At The Hokage Tower)

"Shizune," Tsunade called out. Her young assistant entered the office.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Shizune responded.

"I have a most important task for you and I trust only you to retrieve this for me," Tsunade said as she handed Shizune the medical envelope.

"What do you want me to do," Shizune asked as she read through the documents.

"Retrieve Code File UK12674," Tsunade instructed, "And Namikaze Minato's medical records."

Shizune looked at her sensei curiously, "Why do you wish for me to retrieve Yondaime's medical records along with this unknown file?"

"They'll be needed for the next council meeting coming up in a week," Tsunade said, "Naruto's files will also be needed for this as well."

"What would you need with Naruto-kun's files," Shizune asked.

"To do something that should have been done," Tsunade remarked, "A long time ago."

* * *

(Later At Naruto's Apartment)

Naruto tossed and turned a couple of times. His mind was still adapting to the gift his "older brother" gave him. While in his sleep he was seeing many visions of what the other Naruto left behind for him. None of which were nightmarish but it left for him momentary discomforts here and there.

In Naruto's mind, he saw a vision of his "older brother" sitting at a table that was holding up a very large scroll opened up in front of him. The older Naruto looked to be in deep concentration while using an ink brush to pen everything he had to record in that large scroll. Next to the older Naruto were several baskets of scrolls that he was reading and recording from into the large scroll. Everything he was writing had to be precise, in order and accurate.

* * *

(Meanwhile Outside Naruto's Apartment)

Someone was knocking on his door. The knocking got louder with Naruto's ears falling deaf to the noise outside his apartment.

"Naruto are you in there," Sakura called out as she knocked harder on the door.

"Sakura," Hinata interjected, "Konohamaru told us that Naruto-kun needs his rest and-"

"When did Konohamaru become a medic," Sakura replied, "If anything, I suspect that he's covering up for Naruto for whatever nonsense he and Naruto were doing."

"I doubt that," Shino countered, "I sensed no form of deception in Konohamaru's tone from earlier. He was being truthful."

"Let's just wait till tomorrow to see him," Hinata suggested, "He's clearly not answering his door."

Sakura sighed in defeat, "…Fine. But come tomorrow, that baka will have some major explaining to do or else."

"That's nice and all but can we go now," Kiba replied with Akamaru barking in agreement with his master. The group turned and exited out of the building. While on their way out, Kiba's eyes fell upon a familiar sight.

"Hey," Kiba recognized, "It's that cute girl from earlier."

"Ryota-san," Hinata said.

"Hey Ryota," Kiba called out to her. Ryota turned to see Kiba and the others approaching her from the building they were coming out of.

"It's you three again," Ryota remembered, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were coming to see and check up on our friend Naruto," Sakura explained to the older girl, "But we couldn't get a reply from him. So you're Ryota?"

"That's right," Ryota smiled, "I moved into this area recently."

"Why this area of all places," Kiba asked.

"Rent is cheaper in this area," Ryota lied, causing the others to sweat drop.

"This area is rather rough though," Sakura said, "Are you sure you couldn't find a more suitable location to live in?"

"Don't worry about it," Ryota assured, "Considering the last village I used to live in, I'm not concerned about the appearance or people in this area. Besides, you yourself said that your friend Naruto lives in their area, so it can't be all that bad."

"You make a good point," Hinata admitted, "So where do you live at?"

"About a block from here," Ryota answered, "I really don't live that far from your friend I see."

Turning to Sakura, Ryota pointed out, "By the way, you didn't tell me your name."

"Oh," Sakura realized, "I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm Naruto's Genin teammate and Kakashi-sensei is our team leader."

"Ah," Ryota said, "Now I remember where I heard Uzumaki Naruto's name from. You guys are that well reported Team 7 that went to Nami No Kuni sometime back."

"So you heard of us," Sakura smiled.

"Nami No Kuni thinks highly of Naruto and his team," Ryota said, "Considering that they named that huge bridge after Naruto in his honor. This Naruto must be an amazing ninja."

_Don't hold your breath_, Sakura mentally snorted.

"Naruto-kun has many promises and potential," Hinata agreed, "Plus…"

Ryota saw the blush that crept up on Hinata's face. Ryota was no fool. During her days spying on Naruto, she caught sight of Hinata spying and watching Naruto from time to time, using him as her prime source for her own inspiration and self motivation. The older girl was well aware of Hinata's feelings for the blond Genin. She was also well aware of Naruto's unrewarding infatuation with Sakura, something Ryota wasn't fond of.

"You guys don't have to tell me too much so soon," Ryota interjected, "I'm just starting to adapt to being here."

"Oh you'll love it here," Kiba said, "Are you still up for that tour I offered earlier?"

Before any reply could be said, Kurenai appeared in front of the group.

"There you guys are," Kurenai said, "I was hoping to find you three sooner."

"What is it Kurenai-sensei," Shino asked.

"I know this is on short notice," Kurenai explained, "But I scheduled a practice drill session today at Training Ground 15 with Team 9. I expect you three to be there in the next hour."

"Huh," Kiba said, "But I was just about to-"

"Kiba," Kurenai interjected, "If there's anything I learned the other day is that we have much to improve on and I won't accept any arguments. Are we clear?"

Kiba sighed in defeat, "…Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Kurenai said, "I'll see you in the next hour."

Kurenai shunshin'd from the group, leaving Kiba frowning with disappointment.

"Looks like I won't be able to give you that tour today," Kiba said.

"It's alright," Ryota smiled, "I'm sure I can get by on my own. I'll see you guys later."

Ryota turned and walked off from the group to her next destination.

"She seems friendly," Sakura said, "I just wish she could have chosen a more tasteful location to live in."

"That in itself tells much about Ryota," Shino remarked, "There's more to her than she's telling us. But since she said that she'll be living here, we'll learn more about her in time."

"We might as well go about our other affairs and leave also," Kiba suggested. The group dispersed and left the scene to their next destinations after Sakura departed from them.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Ryota, trying to keep a low profile for now, decided to travel to the bridge for some time alone. It wasn't long before she arrived at where she wanted to go. Standing in the middle of the bridge, the young former Iwa kunoichi started to wonder what the future had in store for her. She started wondering how life for her was going to be like once word of her origins gets out to the public. Her mind soon drifted off to Naruto, the very Genin who captured her interest and fondness in spite of the fact that they never actually met face to face. She was wondering how she was going to introduce herself to him and…

"I can't believe myself," Ryota said to herself, "Someone with my background and experience already worried about first impressions."

She looked down over the bridge and watched the moving waters flow by. As she stood there, she sensed someone approaching her from her left.

"May I help you," Ryota asked as she turned and saw the kunoichi dispel her genjutsu, being visible again. The genjutsu mistress suspected from earlier that Ryota was more than she made herself out to be, especially now after she was able to detect her genjutsu. Taking a very good look at her, Kurenai said, "I knew I recognized you from somewhere."

"Have we met before," Ryota asked, "Besides in the district where you intersected your Genin team not too long ago."

"No," Kurenai answered, "But I read about your profile in the bingo books some time ago: Ryota, High A-Class Jounin better known as Iwagakure's Shining Stone."

The teen kunoichi sighed; she knew that this would eventually happen. Kurenai sensed no threatening aura from Ryota, but she by no means dropped her guard just in case.

"Your bingo books need to be updated," Ryota corrected, "Because I don't go by that title anymore. Iwa removed and dismissed me as one of its own."

That totally caught Kurenai off guard, "Excuse me?"

"I was recently disowned by my home village," Ryota explained, "I rather not discuss the reasons for it. But I will say that I came to Konoha in hopes to start life anew here. If you don't believe me, you can always ask Tsunade-sama herself. She'll show you my official discharge papers from Iwa if that'll serve to erase whatever doubts or suspicions you may have of me."

Kurenai saw that the girl was telling the truth, but her curiosity was still present.

"Why Konoha of all places," Kurenai inquired, "Why a village that's not on friendly terms with Iwa?"

"I wasn't exactly on friendly terms with my former village either, something I found Konoha and I have in common," Ryota remarked, "Tsunade-sama allowed me to join and be registered as one of Konoha's Jounins but I'll be under probation for the next few months."

Kurenai let out a small smile, "I admit your story sounds honestly hard to believe."

"I can understand your doubts about me," Ryota said, "I would feel the same way if the situation was in reverse. I'm not expecting to win everyone's trust or acceptance. But I'm certain that I'll find something…or someone precious in Konoha worth protecting."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two females. The older of the two saw that Ryota was being sincere with her words without a trace of falsity in her tone.

"I don't think I properly introduced myself," the older kunoichi said, "I'm Yuhi Kurenai, a Genjutsu Mistress and you already met my Genin team."

Smiling at the older woman, Ryota replied, "I'm happy to meet you Kurenai. I'm Ryota, and I hope to make my new mark as the Stone Leaf of Konoha."

* * *

(At The Hokage Tower)

Tsunade was at her desk reviewing some documents when the door to her office opened, revealing Shikamaru entering the office.

"You wanted to see me," Shikamaru asked as a matter of fact.

Tsunade placed the documents down and told the Chuunin to close the door. After he did as instructed, he turned to face the female Hokage.

"Your skills in detective work are rather remarkable," Tsunade said, "I see why Sarutobi-sensei placed you on Asuma's team."

"My father turned in my report I see," Shikamaru stated. Tsunade explained everything that happened when Shikaku, Inoichi and Chouza entered her office hours earlier today. Shikamaru listened without interrupting until she was done.

"So in one week," Shikamaru spoke, "You're going to have a meeting with the council and advisors in establishing Naruto as the true heir of our late Yondaime."

"That's right," Tsunade confirmed, "And I would like for you to be there also since you were the Chuunin who unmasked irrefutable evidence solidifying Naruto's rightful heritage and inheritance."

"Will the council be willing to grant Naruto his inheritance," Shikamaru asked. Tsunade shook her head, "Knowing them, they'll give me a hard time, even with DNA proof. Regardless, your father and his original team have swore to support having Naruto established as the last Namikaze clan heir."

"How do you suppose Naruto will react to the revelation of his Namikaze heritage," Shikamaru asked, "Especially after he learns that it was own father who sealed Kyuubi into him?"

"Hard to say really," Tsunade replied, "He's been through a great deal and him finding this out will trigger him to react in who knows what way."

"When the time comes," Shikamaru asked, "Will you appoint someone to break the news to him?"

"That won't be necessary," a voice said from the window. Tsunade and Shikamaru turned to see Jiraiya entering through the opened window.

"How long were you there," Tsunade asked.

"Since the conservation between you two started," Jiraiya said, "I was going to report that the other Naruto and the girls are gone when I overheard what you both were discussing."

"So he and the three with him have been sent back," Tsunade said, "Any idea of the identity of their summoner?"

"All he told me was that his summoner was dealt with and that the scroll used to summon them into this world was completely burned and destroyed," Jiraiya explained.

"At least the secret to that jutsu won't fall into the wrong hands," Tsunade commented, "But enough about that. We still have to discuss the matter of Naruto's heritage and inheritance."

"Let me break the news to him," Jiraiya suggested. Tsunade looked at her former teammate with a surprised expression.

"You're not going to argue and say it's not time to reveal Naruto's heritage," Tsunade asked, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Let's just say I had an epiphany before arriving here," Jiraiya remarked, "As the boy's godfather, I owe it to him…I only hope he that he'll find it in his heart to forgive me."

"Both of us really," Tsunade replied.

"Is there more that you need from me," Shikamaru asked.

"I would like for you to inform all of the clan leaders and the other officials on the council of the meeting that will take place in one week," Tsunade instructed, "If they ask for what purpose, tell them that it regards important matters concerning the late Yondaime that can not be ignored and failure to show up for the meeting will not be accepted, by order of the Hokage."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru said before turning and leaving the office to carry out his order. As he reached for the door…

"Shikamaru," Tsunade called out to him. The teen Chuunin turned to look at the Slug Princess.

"Yes," Shikamaru asked.

"There's something I need to ask you," Tsunade said, "After investigating and discovering Naruto's familial roots, what are your thoughts about all this?"

"I think that this whole conspiracy and village cover-up surrounding Naruto's life was one of the most, if not solely, troublesome things I've ever encountered in my shinobi career thus far," Shikamaru replied, "However it gave me a better insight into Naruto's life and how he had it far worse than anyone I can think of."

"Alright," Tsunade remarked, "Now, what do you _really_ think?"

"Does it really matter," Shikamaru asked.

"I'm asking you to be honest and frank with me," Tsunade stated.

There was a brief moment of silence among them. A moment later, Shikamaru decided to break the silence and speak.

"Permission to speak freely," Shikamaru requested.

"Permission granted," Tsunade said.

"I lost a great deal of respect for my father, the villagers and both you and Jiraiya-sama entirely," Shikamaru said bluntly, "It will be a while before I can look at you both, my father and the villagers without feeling some measures of shame and disgust."

With that said, Shikamaru turned and left the office, leaving the two Sannins to their own thoughts. Jiraiya had no argument to say in his own defense. After what Minato told him earlier, he felt he deserved the younger generation's disappointment in him.

Tsunade knew that once news about the truth concerning Naruto's heritage gets out into the public opening, there was going to be major repercussions on a series of levels. Seeing how Shikamaru felt, she could only wonder how the rest of the other Genins and those of the younger generation was going to react when the truth about Naruto's life and familial line was publicly revealed…

* * *

**Ryota got acquainted with Team 8 and Sakura though she wonders about how she's going to introduce herself to Naruto. How will that turn out? And after the meeting with Shikamaru and Jiraiya, what more is to come. Find out next time.**


	2. Chapter Two: Prelude To Changes

**Chapter Two: Prelude To Changes**

**

* * *

**(That Night In Konoha)

Naruto was still in his deep sleep never once waking up or leaving his bed. His mind was still processing the "gift" his big brother endowed him with. It would be hours into the next day when the mental processing would be complete and permanent.

Outside the apartment complex, Jiraiya stood on top of one of the roofs looking through the window at the young blonde sleeping peacefully. He was told by Sakura earlier that Naruto haven't woken up since he returned home and not reporting to meet with her and Kakashi. Jiraiya watched the boy for sometime and found it odd that Naruto haven't moved off his off bed once, not even to go to the bathroom.

"That gaki's been in bed all day," Jiraiya said to himself, "He looks to be sleeping too peacefully to be sick."

Jiraiya was tempted to infiltrate Naruto's apartment and check on the boy himself but decided against it in the end. He decided that he would check on Naruto in the morning after he woke up. Turning around, the Sannin left and returned to his own apartment.

_Sleep well Naruto_, Jiraiya thought, _Your life is going to have some significant changes very soon._

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Ryota was back in her new apartment. Everything was put in order from new furniture, rugs, dishes, all her clothes, her official Konoha Jounin uniform and gear and everything needed to make her new place comfortable looking and inviting. The only picture she had was the one featuring herself and her late older sister Chizuru in civilian clothes. Her sister died years ago protecting her from Deidara after he was revealed to being a traitor and terrorist.

The place was decorated with some plants, four bonsai trees and other ornaments to give it that traditional oriental feeling. After settling back into her apartment, Ryota showered and cleaned herself up. When she was done, she put on clean underwear and her sleeping gown. She headed to her bedroom and glanced through her window. Straight in front of her view was Naruto's apartment. From a relative distance she had a good view of his apartment from her bedroom window.

Turning the lights off, Ryota got into bed and covered herself with her bed sheet.

* * *

(The Following Morning)

It was 8 o'clock in the morning and the sun was rising in all its morning glory. Naruto yawned and stretched his arms out, getting the feeling back in them.

"What the…," Naruto asked confusedly, "What happened? What day is this...And how did I get back here?"

After sitting up on his bed, his mind started recalling everything that happened the previous day. In one fast upload, everything came back to him as he started to feel completely different than ever before in his entire life. His mind was completely opened to many new things. He possessed new experiences and truths he wholly understood with no confusion. He jumped out of his bed with utter excitement.

"WOW!!," Naruto yelled happened with his fists clenched, "This is amazing!! I feel incredible!! Yes, yes!! I can't believe how much I know and totally understand now!! Even years of training at the ninja academy couldn't begin to compare to this!! Niichan's gift is so kickass!!"

The young ninja was finding that the things he was never taught at the academy and things the teachers refused to properly train him in, concepts of chakra control for those having huge quantities of chakra, the fundamental usages of Kage Bushins, training that Kakashi was negligent on, full knowledge of bojutsu N. Naruto learned from N. Sarutobi Hiruzen with the use of a naginata and other styles of fighting along with many other things were fully activated in Naruto's mind.

N. Naruto's gift was this: he copied essential segments his knowledge and experiences as a ninja and merged into his kid brother's mental make-up. In other words, Naruto now had the knowledge, wisdom and understanding of an S-class Elite Jounin. The only catch was that he didn't have the bodily built, stamina or chakra control of an S-class Elite Jounin, something Naruto realized he would have to work _very_ hard to attain with much needed time and dedication.

But in his excitement however, Naruto realized that he couldn't just go and reveal to everyone what he now knows. To do so would raise a lot of questions about how he acquired his newfound knowledge and understanding and compromise his promise to his older brother. For now he would have to keep it on a down low. The only person who knew his secret was Konohamaru and he knew the kid would never betray him.

"I have so much to physically catch up on," Naruto acknowledged, "But first…"

He smelled himself.

"I need a good shower."

Grabbing a towel, Naruto hurried into the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower. It wasn't until another seventeen minutes when he came out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. Returning back to his room, he pulled out a clean pair of boxers from his drawer and placed it on. Turning to his spare bright orange jumpsuit in the closet, Naruto was about to reach out for it when N. Naruto's words came back to remind him of something:

"_You're a ninja, not some immature child seeking attention wherever or from whoever he can. So dress and carry yourself as a disciplined shinobi."_

Turning away from it, Naruto then remembered the scroll his niichan left with him. Going to his other orange jacket on the chair, he retrieved the scroll from it and opened it, finding the kanji for "new clothes and utensils" written in it. Placing the scroll down on the bed, Naruto formed a hand seal and released the seal. In a burst of smoke, the seal released the new clothes and items that were locked away in it. After the smoke cleared, Naruto eyes widened in excitement at the new stuff he was given.

"No way!!," Naruto said happily, "These things looks so cool. And they look rather expensive!! Sweet!!"

Naruto's eyes soon found a note on top of the sets of clothes. Reaching for the letter, Naruto opened and read it:

_Hey little bro.:_

_If you're reading this, then that means that you're awake and that my mental gift that I've imparted to you has been fully processed. I hope you like that and the other gifts I gave to you. Besides having new civilian clothes, I got for you a new special set of ninja clothes. Unlike the standard types, this special type has a gravity seal designed into it. By focusing chakra into it, your clothes could either be as light as a feather, weight hundreds of pounds or several tons. I used to train in them from time to time. I think you will make good use of them too like I did. Just don't go over board with them and use the seal moderately or you'll injure yourself badly. Tell no one about the secret of those clothes unless you're 100% certain you can trust him or her with its secret. Remember, be wise about it._

_Also, I gave you one of my naginatas to keep and train with in the use of bojutsu. Remember, you have the mind for it, now you need to physically develop yourself for it and along with the other talents and skills I've imparted to you. The road to accomplish this will be long and difficult, count on it. But I'm more than confident that you'll see to this no matter how hard things become or whatever challenges come your way. This won't make up for all that you suffered throughout your life, but through all that you__'__ve endured all those years, I saw that it made you stronger than anyone else in Konoha and our parents would be proud of the man you're becoming just as I am._

_Keep in mind too that there are other smart and really pretty girls out there. Just have an opened mind about it and take the time to get to know them and let them get to know you. They'll surprise you, trust me._

_Though we'll never again meet face to face, never forget that a part of me will always be with you, because a part of you will always be with me as well. Good-bye my little brother, the girls and I wish you the best of luck in fulfilling your dreams._

_With Brotherly Love,_

_Senju Uzumaki Naruto_

Naruto already had tears coming down his face. He wiped them away and composed himself. Looking at the letter again, he saw that there was a seal underneath his brother's name. The kanji on it read "rub." Complying, Naruto found an additional statement written at the bottom of the letter that the seal hid:

_PS:_

_Crumble and throw this letter away out the window right away. This letter will self-destruct_.

The letter started emitting smoke from itself.

"Uh Oh," Naruto said before he crumbled the letter and ran out to his balcony. He threw the letter into the air second before it burst into flames and deteriorated into burnt ashes that was scattered and carried off into the wind.

_Good-bye niisan_, Naruto said in his heart he looked into the skies to visualize an image of N. Naruto smiling down at him, _A part of you will indeed live on in me._

Returning back inside, Naruto went to try on the new ninja clothes and gear he was given.

* * *

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

Jiraiya was sprinting from roof to roof heading to Naruto's apartment. He was expecting that he would have to wake the boy up himself if he was still asleep. Reaching his apartment complex, the Sannin leaped down onto his balcony after finding the doors to it opened.

"Hey gaki," Jiraiya called out as he entered the apartment.

"Ero-sennin," Naruto's voice called from the kitchen. Jiraiya never stopped getting annoyed at being called that.

_At least he's awake_, Jiraiya thought, "Where are you?"

Naruto walked into his bedroom to see Jiraiya standing there waiting for him. Jiraiya took a good look and found to his surprise that Naruto wasn't in his usually orange jump suit anymore. His new outfit was completely different and rather appealing for a standard shinobi.

(A/N: Visualize Naruto wearing the same clothes and white gloves as Vegetto from Dragon Ball Z).

Naruto also had bandage wrappings around his ankles and his head protector was tied around his head. Looking at the garments the blond Genin was wearing, Jiraiya saw that they were made with some durable material that wasn't made in Konoha.

"I love the new clothes Naruto," Jiraiya complimented, "They look good on you. But there's no way you could have gotten them on your own. Where did you get them?"

"It was time for a change anyway," Naruto shrugged, "Niichan gave them to me as a going away present."

"Your big brother has good taste," Jiraiya remarked, "And the materials used in the making of those clothes aren't found in Konoha, which makes them rather expensive. He definitely made you look like a real shinobi."

Naruto frowned but gave the Toad Sage no retort.

"So what are you here for," Naruto asked.

"I just came to check up on you," Jiraiya said, "You've been asleep all day yesterday and I was concerned."

"Yeah about that," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I wasn't feeling all that well yesterday but I'm feeling a whole lot better now; like a new man!"

"Is the naginata that's on your bed another going away gift from your niichan," Jiraiya asked. Judging from the craftsmanship on the staff with its large blade, Jiraiya acknowledged that the materials used in the forging of that weapon was of high quality.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "He gave it to me to use and practice with."

"I'm finding it a little hard seeing you using that choice of weapon," Jiraiya admitted, "You never used a naginata at all and it won't be not like using one of your kunais or shurikens."

"I'll surprise you and everyone else in time," Naruto replied calmly, "Don't underestimate me! I'll surpass all expectations of me, even yours! Dattebayo!!"

"Whatever gaki," Jiraiya said, "Just try not to hurt yourself with that weapon. If you're interested in using the naginata, you're best to find someone who's specialized in it. Maybe that Tenten girl could be of some assistance. She's good and talented in the weaponry department."

"That's alright," Naruto said, "I'll practice on my own time. Anyway, I have to meet up with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan to see if we have a new mission today. You coming?"

"No," Jiraiya said, "There's something else I have to look into."

"You mean bath houses you have to look into, right," Naruto snorted.

"Hey," Jiraiya retorted, "There's nothing wrong in appreciating the sculptural beauty of a woman!"

"Whatever," Naruto said as he went and got his new black sandals that came with his new outfit.

"He and the girls left and were sent back home yesterday while you were sleeping," Jiraiya said, "They won't be coming back ever again. I thought I'd be the one to let you know."

Naruto was silent for a minute. After a minute went by…

"It's alright," Naruto assured, "Niichan and the girls already said their good-byes to me, so I'm alright really. And it's not like he left without leaving me with some cool gifts on top of that."

Heading to the balcony, Naruto placed his new sandals on and stepped out into the balcony with Jiraiya following behind him. Naruto locked the balcony door and turned to the Sage.

"I'll see you later ero-sennin," Naruto said as he jumped from the balcony to the next roof. Jiraiya stood there and he watched Naruto flip and maneuver himself from roof to roof.

"Clearly Naruto," Jiraiya smiled and said aloud, "Your big brother has made a huge impression on your life."

Jiraiya then started wondering how he would reveal the news of Naruto's heritage to the boy. He knew he'd have before the coming council meeting to do so before the news hit the fan.

"Things are really going to shake up in Konoha when Tsunade makes that public speech," Jiraiya said to himself as he took off from the balcony.

* * *

(At The Training Ground)

"Naruto better show up soon," Sakura stated while waiting alone, "If he cuts out again…"

Kakashi wasn't there either. As usual, the copycat ninja was always late. The pink-haired kunoichi sighed and continued waiting. It was another twenty minutes later when Naruto appeared on the scene.

"Sorry I'm late," Naruto said. As Sakura turned to face him, "Well it's about-"

She stopped when she saw the new clothes Naruto was wearing. Naruto approached her but reminded himself not to try to show off to her.

"Naruto," Sakura said regaining her voice, "When did you get those sets of clothes?"

"This was a gift from niichan," Naruto said, "I decided to forgo my original clothes and settle for these instead. What do you think?"

"Honestly," Sakura said, "These look lot better than your flashy orange jump suit. You'll be taken more seriously with that new look."

Naruto was about to give Sakura a reply and decided to say nothing as he sat down on the grass in a mediation position.

"What are you doing," Sakura asked.

"Kakashi-sensei won't be here for another two and a half hours," Naruto said, "I'm just making use of the time with some chakra and breathing exercises."

Sakura raised an eyebrow on hearing the thing coming out of Naruto's mouth, but she figured that he was just trying to impress her and raise his chances of getting a date from her. That theory was shot down after forty minutes of silence went by with Naruto saying nothing to her. True to his word he was actually doing chakra and breathing exercises.

"OK Naruto," Sakura started, "What's going on?"

Naruto, after his concentration was broken, asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean really," Sakura retorted, "Your counterpart was summoned to this world and now you're trying to act like him all of the sudden!"

"I'm not trying to act like niichan," Naruto said, "In fact, I can never be him. Still, I can learn from his example and better myself."

"…Well, I can't argue with that," Sakura admitted.

"Seeing niichan in action was one of the most incredible things I've ever seen," Naruto smiled sadly, "And it's something we'll never see again."

"What do you mean," Sakura asked.

"He and his girls are gone and never coming back," Naruto explained, "Ero-sennin told me this morning. Still, I'm happy that we got to meet them."

"Though the introductions were rather bitterly sour," Sakura remarked, "If only I could show him a thing or two."

"Wasn't it mentioned that you're his kōhai back in his world," Naruto asked.

"It's hard to believe," Sakura said, "Me being his junior subordinate."

"Is the idea of being my subordinate that bad Sakura-_kōhai_," Naruto teased.

"What was that, Naruto," Sakura growled with her right first clenched tightly, ready to inflict some bruises on the blonde. Before, Naruto would have being heavily intimidated by Sakura's rage, with fear ever so present in his face and voice. However, N. Naruto's recently infused influence prevented such behavior from manifesting.

"I was only joking Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "You don't have to be so touchy and personal about it."

Sakura was surprised that Naruto didn't panic and ramble fearfully. He stayed calmed and in control of himself.

"Alright," Sakura said, "I'll let it go, just this once."

Naruto shrugged and gave no comment on that.

"What did you think of niichan and his girls Sakura-chan," Naruto asked.

"What do I think of them," Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Naruto continued, "You know about them being…lovers?"

Naruto saw the heated blush that appeared on Sakura's face. When she recalled the graphic erotic tale the three Namikaze girls shared with her, Ino, Tenten and Hinata, Sakura turned and looked away. It was hard for Sakura to look at Naruto straight in the eye with the idea of giving her honest opinion about the idea of Hinata, Ino and Temari offering themselves willingly to him. In truth, she partially would have expected it more from Hinata, but Temari and Ino were another story

"I didn't know what to think to be honest Naruto," Sakura replied, "The Ino, Hinata and Temari we met were completely different from the ones we're used to. In almost every way, Ino and Hinata's counterparts were the complete opposites of them."

"From what niichan said," Naruto said, "You're exactly as you are in his world as you are now. You and Sasuke-teme haven't changed at all from what he said after meeting you."

Sakura didn't know whether to feel complimented or insulted. From what she recalled, Naruto's counterpart looked down on her and he made no attempt to be discreet about it. To add to it, Naruto's alter ego had the utmost contempt for Sasuke of both worlds, wanting nothing to do with any attempts of returning him back to Konoha and getting him to rejoin as a Konoha shinobi.

"Well who cares what jerk thinks of me," Sakura retorted, "He's not even from this dimension so it's not like it matters anyway!"

"I suppose," Naruto shrugged before a thought came to mind, "Would you happen to know why the girls with niichan slept with him?"

Sakura turned and looked at him suspiciously as she asked, "Why are you so curious?"

"Niichan wouldn't me tell the reasons for being intimate with them," Naruto explained, "So I was wondering if any of those three girls explained their reasons to you and the others."

Sakura found the conversation awkward on so many levels. The blush partially returned to her face as she started explaining to Naruto what N. Hinata, N. Ino and N. Temari explained to her and the others during the time N. Naruto and Naruto him weren't in the house during their explanation. She left out the parts that led to Shikamaru's outburst at her during their explanation.

"Wow!!," Naruto marveled, "They did that as their way of bonding strongly with him as their promise of a lifetime?!!"

"I will admit that I found their story hard to believe when I first heard it," Sakura said, "I mean for them to go that far…I mean……They must really love and care for him on deep levels to give of themselves in such a way."

"Would you have done the same for someone you cared for," Naruto asked. Sakura was caught off guard by that question as she recalled the night Sasuke left the village before knocking her unconscious and leaving her on the bench.

"Well…I…," Sakura stuttered.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized, "That's really none of my business. You don't have to tell me anything Sakura-chan."

"…Thank you," Sakura said gratefully.

"Still," Naruto said, "I'm happy that I now better understand the girls' actions. Thanks for filling in the missing gaps."

"No problem," Sakura replied. Closing his eyes, Naruto retuned to his meditation form again and resumed his chakra and breathing exercises. The remainder of the time was kept in silence as Naruto made no attempt to start another conversation. Sakura was bored waiting for their sensei and Naruto was busy with his own thing. For Sakura, it felt weird not having Naruto pester her about going on a date with her before shooting him down, sometimes physically or complaining about Kakashi's habitual lateness. It was something she grew used to but Naruto doing none of those things now proved to feel weird.

A minute later, Kakashi arrived with his favorite book in hand.

"Sorry I'm late again," Kakashi said, "On my way here, two kids approached and asked me to rescue and save their drowning dog."

"LIAR!!," Sakura yelled. Kakashi shrugged and then took notice of the blond Genin's new attire.

"Your new clothes are most appealing and adequate Naruto," Kakashi analyzed with his book still in hand, "Definitely something I respect."

"Thanks," Naruto remarked while still in his meditation position before standing back up, "So what's today's mission?"

"A tour guide mission," Kakashi said.

"Say what," Naruto asked.

"We have a new kunoichi who recently joined our village," Kakashi explained, "Our assignment for today is to give her a complete tour of our village."

"Why us," Sakura asked.

"Because Tsunade-sama requested that our team specifically gives this new ninja the tour," Kakashi said.

"Where's she from," Naruto asked,

"Why do you ask," Kakashi asked.

"Well," Naruto said, "I would like to know a bit more about this new foreign ninja that joined our village. We can never be too careful."

"Point taken," Kakashi said as he closed his book and put it away, "I might as well tell you both the truth before you hear any distorted information about her from anyone else. She's a Jounin from Iwa, formerly known as Iwagakure's Shining Stone."

"Never heard of her," Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto don't interrupt," Sakura scolded.

"She left Iwa after being disowned by her village for reasons unknown," Kakashi continued, "She came to Konoha seeking a chance for a new life here as a new Konoha ninja."

"And Tsunade-sama specifically requested a Genin team whose Jounin-sensei happens to be the former pupil of our late Yondaime give this ninja the tour," Sakura asked disbelievingly.

"Not much to say on that part," Kakashi shrugged, "But yes."

"Is she pretty," Naruto asked, causing Sakura to turn and look at him.

"Excuse me," Kakashi replied.

"Is she pretty," Naruto repeated, "Is she pretty old like baachan?"

Sakura raised her hand and swung it at the back of Naruto's head. Naruto however ducked forward allowing her hand to pass over him as Sakura tripped forward but managed to keep from falling. Sakura and Kakashi were surprised by this. In the past, Naruto would always get smacked or beaten up by Sakura for whatever dumb or senseless remark, act or question he asked. Regardless of what happened, Sakura rebuked, "Show some respect! And don't ask such stupid questions like asking about a female's age!"

"When and where was that law written," Naruto asked, "If we have a foreign kunoichi joining us we should have as accurate of information on her like Kakashi-sensei said, right?"

"That is true Naruto," Kakashi said, "No she's not old at all. In fact, she's only two years older than you."

"She's only fifteen," Sakura asked, "Doesn't she have family or friends back in Iwa?"

"She's an orphan," Kakashi stated, "No family, no friends."

On hearing that, Naruto started to feel some measures of kindred spirit for this foreign kunoichi.

"Well," Naruto said enthusiastically, "Let's go and meet her. If we give her a good impression, we and the rest of Konoha can become her new family and friends!"

Kakashi shrugged as they turned and hurried on their way to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

(A While Later)

Kakashi and his Genin team arrived at the tower and made their way over to the room where their client was waiting. When they arrived at the door, Kakashi opened it to reveal a teenage kunoichi wearing standard Konoha Jounin vest, gear and clothes. Her parts and shirt were dark blue, her long brown hair was tied in a braided ponytail that reached down to her lower back and she was wearing black leather fingerless gloves. Some of her dark brown hair in front of her head fell over the head protector tied around her head. Also, she was wearing a light beige short sleeve cloak with gray-colored leaf designs going around the back of the cloak. On the back of the cloak was the kanji for "Stone Leaf of Konoha."

Hearing the door open, the girl turned to see Kakashi and his team at the door. Sakura however was most surprise to see who their client was.

"Ryota!?," Sakura exclaimed.

"None other Sakura," Ryota said. Kakashi and Naruto looked at both females.

"You two met before," Naruto asked with a confused look.

"Yesterday actually," Ryota said, "I also met your other friends: Hinata, Shino, Kiba and their Jounin-sensei Kurenai."

"Looks like you're popular already," Naruto said.

"So you must be Uzumaki Naruto-kun," Ryota said.

Sakura blanked at hearing the honorific Ryota gave to Naruto's name.

_"__Naruto-kun_,_"_ Sakura questioned in her thoughts, _She only met him just now and already she's calling him "Naruto-kun"?_

"You heard of me," Naruto asked.

"You and your team are famous in Nami No Kuni," Ryota answered, "I heard many other stories about you. Now that I see you, I found that I was misinformed about what I heard about you. You're a lot cuter than they described you Naruto-kun."

Sakura was dumbfounded at what she was hearing and seeing. She didn't know whether or not to believe what she was seeing and hearing. Naruto was smiling and blushing while scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks," Naruto said, "I don't know what you heard but I'm happy it didn't leave you thinking poorly of me."

"That's nice and all," Sakura interjected, "But can we get this mission started today?"

Naruto was a little surprsed at how Sakura abruptly cut in like that but he figured that maybe Sakura was just trying to keep the group focused on their original objective. So with that in mind, the three of them left the tower with Ryota and gave her the tour around Konoha. They showed her some of the village's libraries, restaurants, bars, neighborhoods, bath houses, the ninja academy, training grounds and a couple of other places.

During the tour, Ryota spent much of her time talking with Naruto while asking him a series of questions which she secretly already knew the answers to. However she did this so as to make it look like she didn't know much, if anything at all, about either him or Konoha. The blonde was so absorbed in answering all of Ryota's questions and inquiries that he didn't notice the frown that was on a certain pink-haired Genin's face. Sakura was annoyed at how Ryota frequently flirted with Naruto while Kakashi paid it no mind. On a few occasions, Sakura brought up different subjects to talk about.

Later they stopped by Naruto's favorite ramen stand. Taking a break there, the group ordered some beef and pork ramen. Kakashi however decided to eat later. While the others were eating, the male Jounin pulled out his book and continued reading where he left off. Turning to see what Kakashi was reading, Ryota asked curiously, "What's that novel?"

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi looked at Ryota questionably.

"Icha-Icha Paradise," Kakashi said.

"What's it about," Ryota inquired. Now they really looked at Ryota with surprised expressions.

"You never heard of the Icha-Icha Paradise book series," Kakashi asked with a disbelieving tone. Ryota shook her head, "All I know is that lots of males love reading that book. I have seen a lot of ninja guys reading that book before but I never paid it any mind until now. So who's the author?"

"Ero-sennin," Naruto answered.

"Who," Ryota asked confusedly.

"Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi clarified.

"You mean the famous Toad Sannin," Ryota said, "He writes books?"

"More like smutty materials," Sakura remarked, "The female populous really hate that book."

"I'm sure it can't be all that bad," Ryota said, "Especially seeing that your Jounin-sensei seems to be an advent reader of the famously Sannin's writings. Mind if I take a look at the book?"

Ryota extended her left hand out to Kakashi, wanting to read into the book's contents. Naruto and Sakura had shocked and stupefied expressions of their faces. They couldn't believe what they were seeing and hearing. No female they knew has ever asked to read Icha-Icha Paradise, in public no less.

"I don't think you want to look into that book Ryota," Sakura cautioned, "You might not like what you'll read from it."

"C'mon," Ryota said, "How bad could it be? Let me take a look into it."

_Look's like I'll have to order a new one after she's done tearing this one apart when she sees Naruto and Sakura's point_, thought Kakashi as handed her the book. Taking it, she opened the book and began reading its contents. Naruto and Sakura were waiting for her next reaction. In truth, they were expecting her to toss the book to the ground in disgust. But what happened next was rather unexpected:

She kept reading, and was turning to the next pages! After another nine minutes of reading, a blush filled Ryota's cheeks as a smile appeared on her lips.

"I take it that you like what you're reading," Kakashi asked with an amused voice.

"Do I!?," Ryota said excitedly as she turned to Kakashi, "It has a captivating plot and everything and I only read the introduction with the first couple of pages!! You mind if I borrow this book!?"

Naruto and Sakura's eyes were wide as dish plates with their mouths dropped open in sheer shock at what was happening. Before Kakashi could explain that he wasn't done reading that new edition…

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!! Sakura!!"

The group turned to see Team 8 approaching them. Kiba picked up a familiar scent and found that the new kunoichi was Ryota.

"Ryota," Kiba greeted before he and his teammates saw and recognized the opened orange book that was in her hands. Hinata's face turned red seeing what Ryota was reading while Shino's had raised eyebrows.

"You read that stuff?!," Kiba asked with a surprised expression.

"Until today," Ryota said, "I never knew this great book series existed! I have to say Jiraiya-sama is a really good and talented writer!"

_No way!!_, Naruto thought in disbelief, _She actually likes ero-sennin's writings!! I never thought I'd ever meet a female who loves ero-sennin's books!! She's definitely surprising!!_

_I never thought I ever meet a female that would actually read that stuff with no shame_, Sakura thought.

_She's not afraid to read perverted materials in public!?_, Kiba thought with a wide toothy grin on his face, _What a girl!! Any other girl wouldn't be seen dead with that book in public! I definitely got to get to know her!_

"So you're a ninja," Shino said, stating the obvious.

"Yes Shino," Ryota said, "Besides being the new foreigner in Konoha, I'm one of the village's new recruits."

"A Chuunin," Shino inquired.

"A Jounin actually," Ryota corrected. Shino nodded in acknowledgment.

"It's great to have you among our ranks Ryota-san," Hinata said, "Hopefully we will have the chance to work together some day."

"I'm sure we will Hinata," Ryota agreed, "And in time, I hope that the both of us will become like close sisters to each other."

Hinata smiled and nodded, "I would like that very much Ryota-san."

Sakura didn't know why but she saw that Ryota clearly liked and favored Hinata.

**"****I can't believe her!!," inner-Sakura shrieked, "She said nothing about hoping that I would become like a close sister to her!! And I'm part of the team giving her the damn tour of the village!! Such an ingrate this Ryota is!! Sharanoo!!"**

"Hopefully I'll get to work with you too Ryota," Kiba said, "Perhaps on a cool mission or something."

"Maybe," Ryota remarked, "So long as you remember that I outrank you."

"Yes ma'am," Kiba grinned.

Hinata turned and realized that the ninja sitting next to Ryota was none other than Naruto.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled and greeted as she studied the new clothes Naruto was wearing. Fiddling with her fingers, she said, "I…I-I like your new clothes. They look…really good on you."

"Thanks," Naruto replied with a smile, "You really think my new clothes look good on me?"

"They look a whole lot better than that horrible jump suit you used to wear," Kiba remarked.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata rebuked.

"It's alright Hinata," Naruto assured, "The jump suit thing was getting old anyway; so I decided to change my appearance. I'm happy that you like my new clothes Hinata."

Hinata blushed harder while trying to come up with something to say. Just as she was about to say something more to Naruto…

"Well guys," Kakashi cut in, "As much as we like to stick around and talk with our fellow comrades, but we still have the rest of the mission to carry out."

After paying for the food, the group got up to leave.

"Thanks for the meal jiisan," Naruto said.

"My pleasure Naruto," Teuchi said.

"What mission do you guys have to fulfill," Hinata asked.

"We're giving Ryota a tour of Konoha," Naruto said.

"WHAAAAAT??!!!," Kiba wailed. Naruto was taken aback by Kiba's reaction.

"It's our mission for today and we were specifically selected by baa-chan," Naruto explained, "Well, we'll see you guys later."

Kakashi and his team departed from Team 8 with Ryota following and walking alongside Naruto with Kakashi's book in her hand and her attentive eyes on what she was reading.

"That isn't fair," Kiba wept as tears fell down his face (A/N: anime tears), "I wanted to give Ryota that tour! It isn't fair!"

Hinata gave Kiba a sympathetic pat on his shoulder.

"Sadly the life of a shinobi has its disappointing times," Shino commented, "But keep in mind that Ryota is now a ninja of Konoha. So you'll get to see her again and as it was said before, we'll possibly get to work with her in the future."

That served to lighten Kiba's mood, though he was still a bit sore that he wouldn't be giving Ryota that tour as he had wanted to give her since yesterday.

* * *

(Meanwhile At The Tower)

Tsunade was busying putting together everything that was going to be needed for the coming council meeting. Shizune had given her Code File UK12674 and the medical files on Minato and Naruto. What she retrieved from Code File UK12674 was the secret file on the late Uzumaki Kushina. It contained everything about her, including her marriage certificate and the authentic signatures of two witnesses, namely Jiraiya and Kakashi, with Hiruzen's signature since he was the one who performed the marriage ceremony. Kushina kept her maiden name at Minato's request for her protection from his enemies, both within and outside of Konoha.

Not surprisingly, only a handful knew of Minato's secret marriage. Not even the civilian or shinobi council knew and Tsunade saw that would most likely lead to more complications. In Kushina's files was also Naruto's birth certificate possessing both hers and Minato's signatures. She lived long enough to sign the certificate before dying of exhaustion from child birth and heavy anxiety and stress from Kyuubi's attack.

Also in Kushina's files was Minato's written will to Naruto. In it were his final words stating clearly that all of his possessions, wealth and estate would belong to his only son and sole heir as the last surviving Namikaze. The will went on to explain that to protect Naruto's inheritance, Minato sealed away the estate and everything in it. It then went on to state what would be required to reopen the estate. When her eyes read the instructions, a smile formed on her face.

"This should help silence the council should they try to argue otherwise," Tsunade said. She also added Shikamaru's investigation report that was backed up by three clan leaders into the presentation to help in getting Naruto his inheritance.

* * *

(Somewhere In Konoha)

Team 7 was concluding the tour around the village. They spent most of the day going around the village and even taking Ryota to the top of the Hokage Monument. Now it was close to the evening hours. Ryota still had her head in Kakashi's orange book until the Jounin requested the book be returned to him. Reluctantly, she complied and gave the book back.

"I must say that being here is much different than being in Iwa," Ryota said.

"I suppose it's because we're not the sort that crawls back under the rock from which they came," Naruto remarked. Ryota laughed, "…That's a good one! You're quite the comedian Naruto-kun!"

"He is," Sakura added, "Occasionally, Naruto either has the joke on him or he ends up as the joke."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said feeling slightly deflated.

"Thanks for the tip Sakura," Ryota smiled, "Now I know who to turn to for some good laughs to put a smile on my face during my bad days. You wouldn't mind giving me something to laugh and smile about on my bad days would you Naruto-kun?"

"Hey," Naruto replied with his smile returned to his face, "If I can be useful, then I'll give you all the laughs you wants, even if I'm the one being laughed at."

Sakura muttered something incoherent under her breath but it wasn't given attention to.

"Well guys this brings the tour to its conclusion thus a successful mission," Kakashi said, "Well done."

"Thanks for showing me around and introducing me to new people here in this village," Ryota said, "You guys made me feel most welcomed here."

"It was our pleasure," Naruto said, "Thanks for having us as your tour guides."

They returned to the tower and reported that the mission was completed. In truth, Ryota had been in Konoha as a spy long enough to know the village, though not as thoroughly as the Jounins, ANBU Black Ops or the Hokage herself. The D-rank tour mission assigned to Team 7 by Tsunade was in fact a ploy in getting Naruto to meet and interact with Ryota. Needless to say, everything went perfectly.

After receiving the pay to the day's mission, the team exited the tower.

"Well team," Kakashi said, "We'll report at the same training tomorrow morning. Make sure you're well rested. Bye!"

Kakashi shunshin'd from them, leaving Naruto and Sakura with Ryota.

"Damn it," Ryota muttered, "I wasn't done reading that book. And just when it was getting good…I got to get me a copy of that book and the rest of that series."

"How could you stomach reading that garbage," Sakura asked incredulously. Ryota grinned, "Don't detest it until you test it. Who knows Sakura, maybe it might give you some ideas."

Sakura wasn't able to fight back the heated blush that burned on her face from hearing what Ryota was implying.

_This girl's a total perv!!_, Sakura thought, _Kakashi-sensei completely corrupted her!!_

"In any case," Ryota said, "It was fun. But I guess this is where we part ways."

"I suppose it is," Sakura said, "Well, I have to return home anyway. I'll be seeing you tomorrow Naruto."

Just as Sakura was about to head home…

"Naruto-kun," Ryota said, "From what I found out yesterday, we live in the same district right next to each other."

"Cool," Naruto replied, "So we can walk home together then."

"Shall we," Ryota invited. Accepting her offer, Naruto walked side by side with the older female, leaving Sakura alone to watch them depart together for the same destination. From a distance, she heard Naruto laughing from whatever it was that Ryota told him. Sakura felt a certain feeling manifesting within herself. Shaking and dismissing that feeling out of her system, she turned and started on her way home.

* * *

(All The While)

Jiraiya was standing in front of Konoha's memorial stone. On it were engraved the names of all those who died in the line of duty protecting Konoha; among them was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the late Sandaime Hokage once known as the Professor and God of Ninja. And the one whose name Jiraiya focused on was Namikaze Minato, the late Yondaime Hokage once known as the Yellow Flash.

Jiraiya was wondering how he was going to go about revealing the truth to Naruto. He knew he had to come up with something and hope for the best. But either way, he knew he'd have to face Naruto's reaction head on regardless if his reaction would be favorable or outright violent. And he had to do this before the day Tsunade made the public announcement explaining Naruto's true familial legacy to the entire village.

"I don't know which will be worse," Jiraiya thought out loud, "Naruto's reaction, that of the villagers or those from the other elemental nations when they soon learn of Naruto being Minato's son."

"So Tsunade-sama plans to reveal the truth," a voice spoke from behind Jiraiya. The Sannin turned to find Kakashi standing behind him. The copycat ninja came to the site at Jiraiya's request made to him earlier for his brief audience.

"In a matter of days in fact," Jiraiya said, "As we speak Tsunade-hime is gathering everything together to present before the council irrefutable proof of Naruto's birthright and to establish the boy as the last Namikaze clan heir. Because we were the ones who witnessed Minato's secret marriage to Kushina, we both have to be present to testify before the council in Naruto's behalf during the meeting."

"That makes sense considering that we were among the few who were closest to Minato-sensei and his wife," Kakashi replied, "Is there more to this?"

"Tsunade-hime also plans to repeal Sarutobi-sensei's law and reveal to the younger generation the truth behind Kyuubi's attack and defeat along with Naruto's heritage."

"I can only image how the younger generation will take the revelation," Kakashi said without a doubt, "The reaction from both the council and populous will definitely be ugly."

"Only because our sins and those of the older generation is going to come back to bite us," Jiraiya said, "We're going to reap what we sow."

"Do you suppose the council will try to deny having Naruto being given what rightfully belongs to him despite having tangible proof and verbal testimony from us presented to them," Kakashi asked.

"If they do," Jiraiya stated, "Tsunade-hime will not be the only angry Sannin they'll have to deal with. Plus, the original Ino-Shika-Chou trio and Shikamaru are also backing her up."

"How did those four come into play in all this," Kakashi asked.

"Shikamaru was the one who investigated and unmasked evidence linking Naruto to Minato and Kushina, and his being a Jinchuuriki," Jiraiya explained, "After he wrote his report and gave it to his father through whatever verbal exchange that took place between them, Shikaku got Inoichi and Chouza to support Shikamaru's report, and they plan to support having Naruto established as the rightful Namikaze clan heir. And now we're at this point.

"I'm sure that it was your blunder from a few days ago in mistaken the other Naruto for Minato that triggered that Nara gaki to investigate Naruto's life, thus setting off this domino effect."

"That Nara kid truly is a genius," Kakashi accepted, "So this whole thing is my fault, huh?"

"Looking for someone to blame would be the easy and coward's way out," Jiraiya said, "We all share the blame in failing Minato and his family. It's time we accept responsibilities for our mistakes and not allow history to repeat itself."

Though Kakashi didn't show it, but he couldn't help but wonder what Naruto's reaction toward him was going to be despite whatever explanation was there to give to Naruto for his being silent about knowing his mother and father. Kakashi was sworn to secrecy about Naruto's heritage but even he doubted that Naruto would take it well. The Jounin didn't try to make excuses for his past mistakes either as he understood Jiraiya's words.

Kakashi soon decided to speak his thoughts, "I can only wonder what Naruto's reaction will be toward the both of us. You do know that once word of Minato-sensei having a son gets out to the rest of world that-"

"There are many possible responses, yes I'm very well aware of that Kakashi," Jiraiya interjected, "The Akatsuki won't change their objectives in capturing Naruto, in fact there may be a chance that they'll try to intensify it. Minato's enemies and possibly those from Tsuchi No Kuni might try to target Naruto.

"But Naruto will not be left defenseless or without a means to hold on to the inheritance his father left behind for him. I will increase his training, through sweat and blood. I'll educate and make him smarter, whatever it takes for him to achieve the rank of Elite Jounin and Namikaze clan leader status like his brother. Minato's bloodline and the Namikaze clan will survive and live on through Naruto and his future descendants."

Turning to face Kakashi, Jiraiya stated, "As Naruto's godfather, I will see to that personally."

* * *

**Ryota has been introduced to Naruto, thus starting their new friendship. Jiraiya, taking his godfather role more serious, seeks to not only preserve Minato and Kushina's familial line, but make Naruto achieve the rank of Elite Jounin and the Namikaze clan leader status in Konoha.**

**Will he succeed in accomplishing this? Will Naruto be willing to forgive Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi once the Toad Sannin reveals the truth to him? Will the others and the rest of the villagers take a liking to Ryota? Find out next time.**


	3. Chapter Three: Eccentric Events

**Chapter Three: Eccentric Events**

**

* * *

**(The Following Day)

It was a clear day and everyone was going about their own affairs. Sakura was waiting for Kakashi and Naruto to show up at the designated training ground. Naruto in the meantime was elsewhere in the forest. He started off spending a half hour meditating, preparing his mind and body for the use of his new clothes' features.

When he was done, Naruto chose to start off with the first levels of his new training his older brother "instructed" him about. That training was advanced chakra control. This exercise was to prepare Naruto to have stronger control of his huge quantities of chakra as his older brother. While doing this, Naruto would require his gravity clothes to be on level one to start off.

With the "built-in" gravity seal in place, Naruto focused chakra into the seal and started off with level one, which proved to be more than he expected. His movements were slowed down greatly and his body felt a lot heavier.

_Damn_, Naruto groaned mentally, _How the hell did niichan get used to this?_

* * *

(An Hour Later)

Sakura was still by herself waiting for Naruto and Kakashi to show up. She was still annoyed with yesterday's D-rank mission and Ryota's shameless flirting session with Naruto. Not only that, Ryota openly stated that she wanted to bond with Hinata as her close sister. And throughout the entire tour, the new kunoichi made no statements saying that she hoped to have such a bond Sakura. Along with that, Ryota was a total pervert who took a strong liking to Icha-Icha Paradise.

_I can't believe we have a flirty female pervert amongst us_, Sakura thought, _And I had to sit through most of yesterday's mission watching Naruto talking and being led around by that walking tease._

"Hey Sakura-chan," a voice called out to her. Snapping back to reality, Sakura turned to see Naruto making his way over to her. From the look of things, Naruto looked pretty much worn down.

"What happened to you," Sakura asked.

"…Early morning exercising," Naruto replied while catching his breath, "…Kakashi-sensei didn't show up yet huh?"

"Was it that obvious," Sakura remarked cynically. Naruto fell to the grass on his back. In doing so, the weight created by the gravity seal pressed more on his body.

"Damn it," Naruto swore, "I can't get up!"

Ignoring him, Sakura took it as one of Naruto's stupid gimmicks. While lying on the ground, Naruto took the time to rest for a few minutes though the seal was still activated. After some time had passed, Naruto attempted to stand back up, which proved to be rather difficult. Sakura turned to see Naruto's actions.

"Kakashi-sensei will be here at any minute," Sakura said, "Pull yourself together already!"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto asked, "When the day's over, would you like to go ou-"

"The answer is still "No" Naruto," Sakura said with an annoyed tone as though she knew what he was about to ask her, "Now quit fooling around and get serious!"

Naruto made no attempts to ask her anything further as he rose and stood back up on his feet. Fifteen minutes later Kakashi showed up.

"You wouldn't believe it," Kakashi said with his book in hand, "As I almost arrived here, a black cat crossed my path forcing me turn around and to come here by means of another route."

"LIAR!," Naruto and Sakura yelled at the Jounin. Kakashi shrugged and instructed that they were going to start off doing some warm ups and laps. During the warm up and jogging sessions, Naruto's performance was lagged and below his normal output. When Kakashi asked about it, Naruto explained that he did warm ups and exercises earlier which resulted in his being slowed down.

Later, Kakashi had his two Genins do a sparring session with the rule being the use of no ninjutsus. During the spar, it went without say that Sakura's punches and kicks were much harder than her usual punches and kicks, not that they were any softer in the past even before being taken up as Tsunade's apprentice.

After the spar, Naruto, while lying in a heap with his face in the dirt, sustained multiple injuries which included a busted lip, a black eye and major bruises all over body and face. What added to Naruto's situation was his new special attire. After the spar ended, Naruto deactivated the seal in his clothes, making his clothes light again.

_It's amazing how Fuzzy-brows in time adapted to continuous use of weights_, Naruto thought, _Something I have to do myself with the use of these new fighting clothes._

…_Niichan warned me that training with these new clothes would be challenging_. _But damn it, it makes avoiding Sakura-chan's punches and kicks a lot harder! And she really went all out on me this time!_

Though Naruto didn't want to risk the possibility of hurting Sakura, his female teammate however didn't share his point of view as she didn't hesitate to brutally hurt him.

"_A rule of the shinobi," a mature version of Naruto's voice said in his mind, "Never underestimate an opponent just because she's a female. Not only will such actions prove fruitless but it'll weaken and leave you completely vulnerable and give the enemy the opportunity to attack, beat and kill you. Never misjudge your enemy, no matter the gender or age."_

This was a rule N. Naruto wrote into his little brother's mind, and it was only now that this truth was gradually started to kick in after Naruto suffered yet another brute Sakura beating. Kakashi shook his head after seeing Naruto's atrocious and sluggish performance.

_I actually expected better of him today_, Kakashi shrugged, _Oh well, there's always next time I suppose._

The Jounin told Naruto and Sakura that they could take the following two days off to recuperate. Sakura cheerfully returned home right after the training session was over while Kakashi was left helping Naruto to the nearest hospital to get checked up on.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto," Kakashi replied.

"What did I do to make Sakura-chan this angry at me," Naruto asked cluelessly.

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Sakura decided to spend the day with Ino while Naruto was presently in a secluded training ground by himself. Since yesterday morning after his body fully recovered with no sign of injury or fatigue was present on him, Naruto continued with his training alone.

As before, Naruto started off spending the first half hour meditating, preparing his mind and body. When that was done, Naruto began his new exercise.

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

Ryota, dressed in her red kimono, white socks and sandals, went for a walk through the village. Her hair was released from its braided ponytail and allowed to flow freely down her back. In her purse was her money bag and she had a destination clear in mind. She wasn't able to do so yesterday but today she was certain to get what she wanted.

After some good amount of walking, Ryota came to where she wanted to go, the book store. Going in, she walked in and looked around for what she was hoping to find. In the store were customers of various ages, some with friends, parents or their love interest. Soon her eyes came across a section that was clearly restricted from the younger buyers.

"Here we are," Ryota smiled as she hurried over into that section of the store with drooling eyes. All the while, the female store clerk was dealing with the coming customers buying the books of their choice. For the next five minutes everything was proceeding normally, that was until Ryota stepped up next and dropped down over twenty-one books on the check out station, all of them orange. Everyone there was shocked and speechless. In all their years, they never saw a young girl buying Icha-Icha Paradise, and all twenty-one that were in the store.

"How much for all these," Ryota asked as she pulled out her money bag from her purse. A couple of the kunoichis inside the store, who assumed it was someone's idea of a sick joke, performed a hand sign and said under their breaths, "Kai."

But nothing happened. Before them was an actual girl buying books written by none other than Jiraiya himself. It was no genjutsu as they had first thought. The guys, both young and old, were looking on with widened eyes, not knowing whether or not to believe what their eyes were seeing. A from a distance, three of the seventeen-year-old guys were already snickering and conversing with each other about how unbelievable it was that a hot chick like Ryota was such a shameless pervert.

"Am I seeing this," one teen guy said.

"That hot girl over there is actually buying _those_ books," another teen guy.

"Have you ever seen her," a third guy asked.

"Never have," the first one answered, "But I'd love to get with her. I wonder what looks like underneath her kimono."

"I bet she has a gorgeous figure to die for," the third guy remarked. Believing her to be easy, they started talking about going over to her and seeing if any of them had a shot in getting with her.

The females however looked at Ryota with appalled expressions, the clerk as well.

"Young lady," the clerk remarked, "I believe that you're underage to be buying these books."

Ryota politely took out her ID and showed it to the clerk. The clerk checked the ID and saw that it was authentic. As a kunoichi, the clerk understood that it made Ryota legally an adult by shinobi laws. Frowning, she gave the ID back.

"Is there a problem," Ryota asked with the same politeness.

"No," the clerk said with the same frown on her face, "No problem as at all."

She scanned all the books and gave the final price to Ryota. Taking the money out, she paid for all the books in full and taking out a small blank scroll, Ryota sealed twenty of the books in it, leaving one out for her to read. It was the same one Kakashi had that he wouldn't let her finish. She opened the book to continue where she had last left off at as she took the scroll and slipped it into her sash that was tied around her waist. The clerk cleared her throat quite audibly.

"You seem upset," Ryota said as she looked up from her book to the female clerk. The clerk replied, "Oh no, I'm quite alright. It's just in all my time working here, I never in my life would have thought that I'd live to see a young woman buying this kind of smut."

"I'm sure it'll give you and your girlfriends something to talk about," Ryota remarked as her way of saying "Like I give a damn."

"Aren't you embarrassed of being seen reading that stuff in public," the clerk asked.

"No," Ryota said, "I find these books most enjoyable. You ought to try them sometime. Later."

Ryota then walked out of the store, ignoring the intense glares and looks of disgust the females in the store were giving her. The three boys from before ran out of the store and to see in which direction Ryota was heading into.

"Where she went," the second guy asked. The guys looked around and one of them found her.

"That way," the third pointed out catching sight of her.

"C'mon let's catch up," the first guys suggested before the trio left the book store to keep up with Ryota from a distance. As she continued reading, Ryota noticed the looks the populous were giving her.

The males couldn't help but look on in shock at what they were seeing with their own eyes. Some were blushing and crackling in disbelief while others were looking at the young kunoichi like someone they love to hook up with. The females however didn't know whether or not to believe what they were seeing for themselves. As before, a couple of kunoichis who were passing by assumed it being a misleading genjutsu and attempted to dispel it, only to realized that the girl with the orange book was real.

Some mothers were pulling their sons away from the girl, looking at her as a bad and perverted influence. A few females though looked at Ryota curiously as they wondered what on earth could be so interesting about that book written by the self-proclaimed Super Pervert that would move a young teen girl to want to read it.

Ryota continued reading, blushing and giggling while she continued her walk, ignoring the looks and whispers she was hearing about her. Yes, she was going to make headlines as one of Konoha's biggest gossip.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Ino was at a small bakery shop with Sakura. They were eating a slice of cheese cake with strawberry ice cream while Sakura talked about the tour mission both her and her team were assigned to give to Ryota. Ino listened to her long-time friend and rival as Sakura vented her irritation about the mission. The blonde though noticed that much of the topic of their discussion revolved around Naruto's attention being drawn towards Ryota who Sakura described as a shameless perverted tease. What caught Ino by surprised was when Sakura revealed that Ryota became the first known perverted female who was into reading Icha-Icha Paradise in the open public.

"Looks like Ryota made quite an impression on you Forehead," Ino commented.

"Not a very appealing one if you ask me," Sakura retorted, "All she did was talk and flirt with Naruto and ask him a bunch of dumb questions like a perky schoolgirl. I'm amazed she was given the rank of Jounin after seeing how she acts."

Sakura turned to her friend and saw the look Ino was giving her.

"Why are you looking at me like that," Sakura asked.

"Sakura," Ino replied, "You got it bad and it's written all over your face."

"What do you mean," Sakura asked suspiciously.

"You're jealous," Ino pointed out.

"What did you say?," Sakura barked.

"Admit it Forehead Girl," Ino laughed, "You can't stand the fact that another girl came and stole the attention Naruto always gives you!"

"That isn't true!," Sakura retorted, "There's no way I'm jealous of that perverted little tease!"

"And the fact that you keep insulting her doesn't help to prove your point either," Ino replied, "Someone is stepping up to the play and gradually stealing the spotlight Naruto always placed over you."

"Shut up!," Sakura said, "You don't know what you're talking about! I'm not jealous of Ryota and I don't see Naruto that way!"

"Then why did you go all out and beat the crap out of Naruto during your spar with him two days ago," Ino interrogated, "If I didn't know any better, then I would have said that you used the training spar as an excuse to hurt Naruto for giving another girl the kind of attention he always gave you despite the fact that you brush off his advancements toward you saying that you have no interest in him."

Sakura growled under breath, seeing the truth of Ino's words. Still she wouldn't admit the truth to either herself or Ino.

"Say whatever you want Ino-pig," Sakura retorted, "It's nothing like you say it is!"

"Right," Ino grinned and mocked, "Keep telling yourself that. I'm sure in time you'll convince yourself that's the truth. But like I told you before, don't be surprised when another female steps up seeking Naruto's time and attention, the same you're so used to getting."

"Well," Sakura replied, "At least I'm won't have to deal with him asked me out for dates anymore. It would be a relief for me."

Ino was about to say something further on that line when something caught her eyes.

"Looks like something is going on outside," Ino said as she saw a seventeen-year-old boy approached a young fifteen-year-old reading an orange book, "I'm assuming that girl with the book is Ryota."

Sakura turned to see what Ino was looking at.

"That's her all right," Sakura confirmed. The two girls watched and listened from inside at the scene that was playing out from outside the bakery shop.

* * *

"Hey," the first guy from before called out to Ryota as he approached her. Ryota turned to the guy and asked sweetly, "May I help you?"

"Actually," the guy grinned, "I was hoping to meet you. I couldn't help but admire how a gorgeous girl like you isn't afraid of reading what she likes in public."

"Thank you," Ryota said, "It's not often that I'm complimented for my character."

"What," the boy said, "And why wouldn't you be? Any guy in the right mind would know a gem when they see one."

Ryota was no fool as she caught on to what the boy was getting at. But she decided to go along with it, for now that was.

"I never been referred to as a gem before," Ryota said shyly, "Surely I can't look that good."

"Don't say such things," the continued as he moved closer to her, "I know a gem when I see one and what I'm seeing now is a rare diamond in the rough."

"A diamond in the rough," Ryota smiled, "That's the same nickname Samurai No Senjimoto called Mitsuko-hime."

"I'm a major fan of Icha-Icha Paradise," the young man grinned as he stood beside her and slowly put his arm around her as he continued talking, "And you're just like Mitsuko-hime, you're one of the rarest and most beautiful gems to grace the earth."

* * *

(Back Inside The Snack Shop)

"Are you serious," Sakura said in disbelief, "She wasn't like that before! What kind of game is she playing?"

"Sshhhh! Quiet Forehead Girl," Ino snickered, "I'm trying to see how this is going to play out! This kind of a juice is too good to pass up!"

Sakura knew that Ino was hoping to see what would be the next latest gossip in Konoha.

"It's like I said," Sakura said, "Ryota is just a shameless pervy tease!"

"Quiet Forehead, I'm watching!"

* * *

(Back Outside)

"Mitsuko-hime was a princess of beauty, grace and nobility. There's no way I could ever measure up to that," Ryota said before altering the tone of her voice to one expressing longing, "Plus, Senjimoto-sama was a _handsome_ and _strong_ man that was desirable to the eyes. I don't think I'll ever find such a man like Senjimoto-sama."

"Don't underestimate yourself gorgeous," the teen boy said toothily as his hand moved slowly down her back, "Such a man may be closer than you think."

Ino was holding her mouth trying to keep from bursting out in laughter. What she was seeing first hand was one of the biggest scenes that she would have a field day talking about. Sakura looked on with an appalled expression on her face. She looked at Ryota more like a slut than kunoichi. The others who were passing by either ignored them or looked on curiously at what was happening. From an alley, two guys were watching the scene play out.

"Lucky bastard," the third boy said, "I can't believe he managed to get that hot chick that easily."

"You're telling me," the second boy replied, "If I had known she was that easy, I'd have gone for it first."

The two boys looked on to see what their friend was doing and found that his hand was on top of Ryota's rear, groping it softly.

Ryota grinned, "You know, I find it charming that you think of me as Mitsuko-hime, a diamond in the rough."

"I only say what I mean gorgeous," the boy replied, taking it that he was going to go much farther than he actually counted on.

"Come to think of it," Ryota said, "I am a diamond in the rough. And I know of another set of gems that all men value more than anything."

"You wouldn't mind letting me know what you mean would you," the boy asked.

"I'd love to," Ryota said, "I'm a gem who desires to be precious to someone some day and I'm also _rough_."

The boy and those in hearing range took it that Ryota meant that she was kinky.

_This girl is a freak!_, the boy smiled wider, "And what's this other set of gems you said us guys value more than anything?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Ryota grinned before moving her hands in a peculiar fashion. Moments later, sounds of moving and rising earth was heard and felt as the ground started being manipulated outside the bakery shop. What followed moments later was the sound of a seventeen-year-old boy screaming in intense pain as all of the males in seeing range cringed as they unconsciously held onto to their crotches. The females' mouths were dropped to the floor at the sight.

The young man was held in place with earth-made tentacles wrapped around his waist, ankles and wrists. Between his legs was an arm made out of graveling reaching out from the ground and tightly grabbing and holding his groin, with fingernails from the hand pressed into it. Sakura and Ino looked at the scene with mixed feelings of sheer shock, amazement and fright.

Looking at the helpless boy, Ryota said while hold her book in front him, "Don't ever judge a book by its outward appearance. She may look easy and simple to read on the outside. But on the inside, you'll find that she's not so easy or simple. Trust me, I'm nobody's open book to use or exploit and be sure to tell that to your two friends hiding in the alley waiting for you."

"Oh shit," the third friend cursed.

"She knew we were here the entire time," the second friend realized.

Saying nothing more, Ryota turned and left the helpless boy in the situation he was still in. The crowd moved out of her way as she continued where she left off in her book, reading like nothing happened.

From across the street…

"No really," a kunoichi with a fishnet bodysuit, mini-skirt and trench coat laughed, "I like her!"

Uzuki Yugao was also watching the scene the entire time with her friend in the dango shop across the street. She said, "Not surprising…considering your methods Anko."

"Who is she," Anko asked with interest.

"She's that new kunoichi Kurenai and I told you about yesterday," Yugao said.

"So that's Ryota," Anko realized, "That girl really knows how to rough up and put men in their places. I'll be sure to keep tabs on her. Things just might get interesting around here soon."

"Shouldn't we go free that young man," Yugao suggested.

"Maybe later," Anko said, "Through his humiliating experience just now, a lesson is being learned here by the other would-be players."

* * *

(Five Hours Later; Back At Naruto's Apartment)

It was now some time passed 3 o'clock. Naruto, after returning home, removed all of his clothes until he was completely nude. Going into the bathroom, he filled the tub with warm water and poured oils and bathing salts into the water to soak in. After the tub was filled, he shut the running water off and steadily moved into the tub. He groaned as he sat and soaked in his tub, his whole body felt like it was throbbing.

The blonde worked himself hard and into the ground. The last two days Naruto worked himself intensely with no sign of let up. He remembered not to overdo it but even with the gravity seal on level one the strain was strong.

Naruto sunk into the water and closed his eyes, allowing the warmth of the bath and salts lull him into a snooze. Before long he fell asleep as his mind started processing N. Naruto's gift again. In his dream, his mind was using N. Naruto's downloaded knowledge to review all of Naruto's weaknesses in his taijutsu and eating habits. His mind started suggesting meals that Naruto should eat, instilling in him the mental note to later go out to buy enough required groceries for a month.

* * *

(Forty Minutes Later; Elsewhere)

Ryota was sitting in a park on the bench with her book in hand. Though attentive to what she was reading, she knew she was being looked at by those who were passing by. But she also knew that there were a few in the shadows who were watching her also. Ignoring them, she just continued reading.

"Hey," one of the village girls asked one of her friends, "Isn't she that girl who locked that boy in gravel by that bakery store?"

The three other girls looked Ryota's way.

"Yeah that's her alright," the third girl confirmed, "The pervert never saw it coming."

"Yet she reads those perverted book," the second pointed out, "Isn't that being hypocritical?"

"The boy was feeling up on her from what I saw," the fourth girl said, "That jerk got what he deserved. I heard he had to be carried home by his friends with an ice pack tied to his crotch."

"Did she make him impotent," the first girl asked.

"That's anyone's guess," the fourth girl said.

The girls continued talking to each other while another pair was hiding in the bushes looking at Ryota.

"Tell me again why are we here doing this," Sakura groaned.

"You told me that this girl is a Jounin, right," Ino replied while peaking through the bushes, "After seeing what happened a couple hours ago, I want to know if there is more to this 'perverted' girl than she's been letting on."

"Couldn't you have brought Kiba with you," Sakura said, "Knowing him he would have happily tagged along with you."

"Quiet Forehead," Ino retorted as she looked on at the scene in front them, "Hey Hinata is making her way over to Ryota."

Sakura and Ino looked on as the shy Hyuuga heiress approached the Jounin.

"Ryota-san," Hinata greeted. Looking up from her book, Ryota greeted back, "Hinata, it's nice to see you again. You're not with your teammates this time I see."

"Kiba-kun had to stay home and help his older sister with some newly born pups in their clan," Hinata explained, "And Shino-kun is out with his father."

"That just leaves you alone with me to keep you company," Ryota said, "That's great."

The female Jounin stood up and wrapped her left arm around the young girl's shoulders.

"C'mon," Ryota suggested, "Let's check out one of the bath houses we can hangout out at and relax. We can also talk about whatever topic you're interested in; that is if it's not too personal or private to discuss with me."

Hinata fiddled a bit with her fingers as the older girl led her to one of the bath houses, never closing the book in her right hand.

"We are not going to waste our time following them," Sakura said, "Whatever they're going to talk about is their business and I rather keep myself clear from it."

"You're such a spoil sport Forehead," Ino snorted.

"And you're such a pig sniffing for gossip," Sakura shot back, "I got better things to do with my time than stalking girls."

"That's just wrong Forehead Girl!," Ino growled indignantly at Sakura's implication.

"I'm out of here," Sakura said, "I got practice with Tsunade-sama tomorrow anyway."

Sakura left her friend and went on her way. Ino looked into the direction Hinata and Ryota headed down into. She thought about following them to the bath house, but after hearing what Sakura implied, Ino decided against it and went on her way elsewhere.

All the while, the pink-haired Genin was walking by herself through the village streets. She thought about heading over to the library to keep her mind occupied on studying. She made her way down toward the district where the library was at when she came across Naruto and several clones behind him carrying groceries from the store. Once again Naruto was dressed in his new fighting clothes. There were a few signs of dirt stains around his clothes but that was all.

"Naruto," Sakura called out to the blond Genin. Naruto turned to his teammate and greeted, "Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to the library to study and prepare for Tsunade-sama's lessons tomorrow," Sakura said, "Buying groceries for someone?"

"No," Naruto replied, "All of these are for me actually. I'm trying to change up my eating habits a little bit."

That was clearly an understatement, considering the amount of nutritious food and produce he bought from the market a while ago.

"I'm surprised to see and hear that from you Naruto," Sakura remarked, "I must admit that I thought it would take an intervention from a much higher source to get you to eat something other than ramen."

If she only knew…

"Hey," Naruto replied, "I'll always have a special place for ramen in my heart, but I realized that I'm going have to eat better if I'm going to make any real improvements in my workouts."

"It's good to see you taking your training serious," Sakura said, "A healthy diet is one of the key essentials a ninja needs if he or she is to stay in shape. In your case though, you have a stamina many would die for."

"I'm sure he has more than that Sakura," a voice said from behind. The two members of Team 7 turned to see Shikamaru approaching them.

"Shikamaru," Naruto said as the Nara genius walked over to them, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing Naruto," Shikamaru said, "You were pretty down a few days ago when I last saw you."

"Yeah I was but I'm feeling much better now Shikamaru," Naruto assured, "I've been doing some new exercises and practices to improve myself."

"That's a constructive goal worth fulfilling," Shikamaru remarked, "Nice clothes by the way."

"Thanks," Naruto said, "This is what I wear now though it took some getting used to."

"Well," Shikamaru invited, "If you're not busy later how about coming to hang with Chouji and I at the BBQ restaurant."

"But I spent most of my money on groceries from the store," Naruto said, "I'm practically broke."

"I know this will be troublesome," Shikamaru offered, "But I'll cover your tab so long you don't overdo it."

"Sweet!," Naruto cheered happily, "Let me hurry home to put away all of my stuff! I won't be long!"

Naruto and his clones, with newfound energy, ran as fast as they could back to his apartment with their bags of groceries.

"Where does he get the energy," Shikamaru asked no one in particular.

"If I only knew," Sakura replied.

* * *

(At The Hyuuga Compound)

Hiashi was in his private study office reviewing a few scrolls. He was given the notice of the next council meeting that was to take place in a few days. Both shinobi and civilian council members alike were to be present and failure to show up was not an option. The letter Tsunade sent out made that very clear. The notice Hiashi and the other council members were given didn't go into much details explaining the whole nature of the upcoming meeting. However it did state that the purpose of the meeting was to discuss Naruto's future in Konoha.

Hiashi held no ill will toward Naruto in any way though he knew of his status as the Jinchuuriki. But the Hyuuga clan leader was apathetic towards the orphan and gave little to no consideration to Naruto's needs. All that matter to Hiashi was taking care of issues within his own clan, many of which were personal and familial problems. What happened to Naruto was of no consequence to him, Hiashi believed, though he couldn't help but wonder what could be of so much importance about Naruto's future that it would require the presence of the civilian and shinobi council with his input in matters.

While this was on his mind, thoughts about his elder daughter and her association with Naruto came to his attention. Hiashi was also aware of Hinata's affections toward the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. He knew how Hinata thought highly of the blond Genin despite what he and others have always said and thought of him. Despite what others said of her, she wouldn't stand for anyone who would put Naruto in a bad light. He didn't need to be told up front that his elder daughter cared for the orphan and clan-less Jinchuuriki.

Thinking about this caused the clan leader to remember his late wife who died after Hanabi's birth. Hiashi's marriage was arranged to a woman within the main house. His wife's death hit Hiashi hard and resulted in his cold and harsh mannerism toward his elder daughter whose nature, features and characteristics remained him so much of his late wife. His relationship with his daughter recently started to improve, though not completely like how Hinata would have like things to be, but it was a start.

As Hiashi sat there in his study room, he acknowledged that talks of Hinata having an arranged marriage with a supposed promising male member of the main house prepared for her was never discussed. By tradition, Hinata would be of legal age to marry after she turned sixteen years old and the elders in his clan had pushed the subject of Hinata's potential future husband on him on several occasions. Yet, Hiashi kept putting it off, stating that when he was ready, he would bring the topic of Hinata's future arranged marriage into consideration.

Though Hiashi didn't approve of Hinata having such a strong love interest in the Jinchuuriki of Konoha, at the same time though, he never made any actual attempts to discourage her from pursuing it either. He might not have said it verbally, but after seeing Neji's singlehanded defeat to Naruto during the finals of the Chuunin Exams and how Naruto got Neji to change his views of Hinata and the main house, Hiashi, secretly, had a small spark of interest in the hyperactive blond Genin.

* * *

(At The Hokage Tower)

Tsunade was sitting at her desk with an empty bottle of sake on top of her desk. Ten minutes ago, she had to deal with her two advisors who entered her office wanting to know for what purpose was the coming meeting. After hearing her explanation, they came right out and opposed the idea, arguing that Naruto had neither the maturity nor capability of owning up to the role and responsibilities of a clan heir of the Namikaze clan. They also argued that making a proclamation to the villagers of all generations of Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki and him being the son of the late Yondaime would result in utter chaos and bring further trouble both within and outside of Konoha.

Tsunade told them that her decision was final and that she already had the support of Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shikamaru and three clan leaders on the council. She also made it crystal clear that Jiraiya planned on looking after Naruto and that if anyone had a problem with Naruto's soon to be new status would have to take it up with him personally. After seeing that they couldn't persuade Tsunade into delaying her objectives for a much later time, the two elderly advisors dismissed themselves from her office.

But all in all, preparations for the upcoming meeting were nearly completed. It was a stressful task putting together everything that was going to be needed, but to the Slug Princess' relief everything was almost completed. What she had to wait for was Jiraiya's report about how things went with Naruto in revealing the truth to him before the council meeting. So far Jiraiya had yet to talk to Naruto and there was only three days left before the upcoming council meeting.

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji were leaving the BBQ establishment. After eating to their satisfaction, the three boys left the restaurant and started on their walk.

"Man that was refreshing," Naruto said with a large smile, "I owe you one Shikamaru!"

"It was on me so don't worry about it," Shikamaru assured, "It would just be troublesome."

"They did wonders on that roast duck and beef," Chouji commented as he rubbed his filled belly, "I couldn't get enough of it."

"Asuma-sensei would have been crying on his way home with an empty wallet were he to treat you today," Shikamaru joked.

"Speaking of Asuma-sensei," Chouji asked, "Where did he go today?"

"Something about talking with Kurenai-sensei about whatever private matter it was he had to discuss with her," Shikamaru shrugged. The three boys continued on their way when Ryota and Hinata came into their view in front of them.

"Who's the new girl," Chouji asked while pointing to the older female dressed in the red kimono.

"Hey it's Ryota," Naruto said.

"Who's Ryota," Shikamaru inquired.

"She's new here in Konoha," Naruto explained, "She's a Jounin who's going by the title Stone Leaf of Konoha. And on another note, she has a love for reading Icha-Icha Paradise."

Both Shikamaru and Chouji looked at Naruto as if he grew two extra heads on his shoulders.

"Say What?," both Chouji and Shikamaru remarked simultaneously.

"She takes pleasure in reading writings from ero-sennin," Naruto said. The two members of Team 10 looked and saw for themselves a copy of the same orange book Kakashi was often seen with.

"Are you serious," Chouji replied at the sight.

"If I wasn't here to see this," Shikamaru admitted, "I most likely wouldn't have believed you Naruto."

Ryota and Hinata soon saw the three boys in front of them.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted as she and Ryota approached the boys.

"Hinata," Naruto said, "What are you and Ryota up to?"

"We were just having a girl's day out," Ryota said, "We were pretty much getting to know each other."

"Ryota is…," Hinata stuttered, "…a fun and interesting person to spend time with."

"Ryota," Shikamaru said introducinig himself, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Nara Shikamaru and the one to my left is my teammate Chouji."

"Please to meet you," Chouji said with cheerful smile.

"The pleasure is all mine," Ryota replied, "I'm new here and I'm happy to feel most welcomed here."

"Though some people aren't very happy to see you reading that book Ryota-san," Hinata said.

"You don't have to worry about that," Ryota said, "It's not like they could do anything about it anyway."

Naruto was about to give a reply when…

"Hey gaki," a grown voice called out to Naruto. The group turned to see Jiraiya making his way over to them.

"Ero-sennin," Naruto said, causing Jiraiya to frown at him.

"I told you never to call me-"

Jiraiya stopped when he caught sight of Ryota with a copy of one of his book. With a serious demeanor, the Toad Sage asked Ryota, "Young lady, what are you doing with a copy of one of my books?"

"I'm reading it Jiraiya-sama," Ryota said as she bowed to the older man, "It's an honor to meet the Sannin and author of such great writings face to face. My name is Ryota."

Still maintaining his serious overtone, Jiraiya continued, "You are aware of the content and nature of my publications, yes?"

"Yes I am," Ryota said, "And I find reading your works most enjoyable."

"In that case," Jiraiya continued, "There's only one thing that's very clear at this point…"

Jiraiya fell to his hands and knees before he cried and laughed happily as he bowed to Ryota multiple times, "It's a miracle! I have a female fan who truly appreciates my arts! Let me kiss those beautiful feet you walk on Ryota!"

"Ero-sennin!," Naruto yelled as he smacked Jiraiya on his right shoulder, "Knock it off!"

"Back off Naruto!," Jiraiya retorted, "For the first time in my life, I have found a female who knows good stuff when she reads it and I won't let you take that away from me!"

"Would you do me the honor of signing all of my books Jiraiya-sama," Ryota asked excitedly.

"All of your books," Naruto asked quizzically. Ryota pulled out the scroll from earlier and released the seal in it, releasing all twenty orange books from it. Jiraiya started drooling and looking at Ryota dreamily. Naruto looked at the older girl with a disbelieving expression, as did Shikamaru, Chouji and Hinata who was just blushing crimson.

"I bought all of the available editions of Icha-Icha Paradise from the book store earlier today," Ryota smiled, "I couldn't pass up the chance of getting a hold of all of these books while they were on stock."

"Ryota," Jiraiya exclaimed while still on his knees, "You're be my ideal! Why couldn't you have been around while I was younger! How cruel a thing fate is!"

"Ero-sennin!," Naruto yelled, "Stopping looking and talking about Ryota like that you shameless perv!"

Ignoring the blonde, Jiraiya pulled out his pen began signing all of Ryota's books with his compliments. It wasn't long before he done. When he was, Ryota sealed them all back into her scroll and placed the scroll back in her sash around her waist. Jiraiya stood back up on his feet.

"Thank you so very much Jiraiya-sama," Ryota bowed again, "It was truly an honor."

"No," Jiraiya grinned toothily, "Having such a young beauty as you as an avid reader and fan of my works is truly an honor to me."

"I'll be sure to give you my feedback," Ryota said.

"I'll appreciate every word of it," Jiraiya replied, "Be as honest as possible when you're done."

She nodded before turning back to Hinata, "Hey girlfriend, since we still have time before you have to go home, how would you like to stop by my place and hang with me for a little while longer? I can make some tea and other refreshments you may like."

"O-OK," Hinata agreed, "I would like that very much Ryota-san."

"Don't be so formal," Ryota said, "Just call me Ryota."

"Well," Naruto figured, "Since I was heading home anyway, maybe I can walked with you both."

"That's a great idea," Ryota said.

"I'll join you three also," Jiraiya said enthusiastically.

"What," Naruto asked.

"You heard me," Jiraiya continued, "Besides I've been meaning to see and talk to Naruto about something anyway."

"And what would that be," Naruto asked suspiciously.

"When we get back to your apartment," Jiraiya answered, "You'll find out."

"In whatever case," Shikamaru said, "Chouji and I will see you guys later then."

Waving good-bye, Chouji and Shikamaru turned and departed from the group. As the remaining four turned into the direction where Ryota and Naruto lived, Jiraiya turned to Ryota and asked, "Since we're all heading in the same direction, would you mind telling me what you liked about my stories so far?"

"I'd love to," Ryota said as she and Jiraiya walked ahead of Naruto and Hinata before starting their conversation. In general, the content of their conversation was anything but children-oriented. While following from behind, Hinata and Naruto heard sounds of snickering and giggling as Jiraiya had his pen and notepad out, writing down all of Ryota's comments and recommendations. The Toad Sage was not going to pass up the golden opportunity of getting feminine feedback on how he could add more flavors to his stories with perspectives coming from a female's point of view. The Sage was practically acting like a giddy schoolboy.

"Ryota is…," Hinata stuttered, "Rather unique…don't you think so Naruto-kun?"

"She is," Naruto agreed, "I never thought I would ever meet a girl like her. I can only wonder how she does in a real fight."

"I'm sure she'll surprise us," Hinata said.

"What makes you think she hasn't already," Naruto remarked.

"Point taken," Hinata replied. As the two walked together, Naruto was wondering what he could say to Hinata next. Sure he had been around her on a number of occasions and he himself called her a dear and precious friend. Now he was wondering how he could apply his brother's advice in getting to know other girls.

_C'mon Naruto_, Naruto self-scolded, _This is Hinata we're talking about. I'm sure there's something we can talk about?_

Just as an idea of a topic came to Naruto's idea…

"Na-Naruto-kun…," Hinata asked shyly, "There's…s…something I…'ve been meaning to ask y-you."

"Oh," Naruto replied with his interest sparked, "And what would that be?"

Hinata blushed and gulped nervously, "Di…Did you mean wha…what you said few days ago…back at the ramen stand?"

"What do you mean," Naruto asked.

"Whe-en y-y-you said that I was…(blushed deeper)…smart and…pret-pretty," Hinata finally managed to say, "And a preci…precious friend to you? Did you really mean that?"

Naruto now remembered what Hinata was talking about.

"Every word of it," Naruto replied, "That day I was so depressed and down in the dumps and you came along and brought my spirits back up again. It was just like when I was going to fight Neji during the finals of the Chuunin Exams. You had just the right words to say to me to get me out of my uncharacteristic depressed state. And like I said before that same day, a person like you I really like. And I feel very lucky having you as a dear friend. Dattebayo!"

Hinata smiled and blushed heavily. She truly loved the fact that Naruto acknowledged and appreciated her.

"You're a good person with a good heart…and I'm very happy to be your friend…Naruto-kun," Hinata said, _I just hope one day we can become a lot more than friends._

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto grinned brightly. The group continued walking and talking that they didn't see the time pass by. Before they knew it, they arrived at their destination.

"Time really goes by fast when you're having a great conversation," Jiraiya said, "It's a shame we'll have to break off from here. Still, thanks for all of your inputs and comments! I'll be more than sure to apply them in my upcoming stories!"

"It was my pleasure Jiraiya-sama," Ryota said, "I'll look out for your latest books when they become available to buy."

_You'll have to race Kakashi-sensei to the punch to be first in line that's for sure_, Naruto thought to himself as he snickered at the thought of Kakashi and Ryota pushing each other out of the way like children to get a hold of Jiraiya's latest edition.

"What's so funny Naruto-kun," Hinata asked curiously.

"Oh nothing," Naruto said, "Just some random thought that came to mind, that's all."

"C'mon Naruto," Jiraiya directed as his tone turned a little more somber, "We have very important matters to discuss."

"OK I'm coming," Naruto replied before turning to face Ryota and Hinata. They exchanged their good-byes before going in their two separate ways. Soon, Jiraiya was back in Naruto's apartment with the blond Genin.

"Alright ero-sennin," Naruto asked, "What was so important that you had to talk about with me?"

Jiraiya knew he had to do this and now there was no turning back.

"Take a seat Naruto," Jiraiya advised as he pointed to the chair by the kitchen table, "What I have to explain to you will be a lot more than you can handle standing up."

Now Naruto was really curious as he saw the look in Jiraiya's expression.

"Is something wrong," Naruto asked as he went and sat down at the table. Jiraiya followed and sat in front of him by the table. There was a brief moment of silence as Naruto wondered what the Sannin had to say to him. The older man closed his eyes momentarily as he took a breath and exhaled before opening his eyes again.

"Naruto," Jiraiya started the discussion, as he looked Naruto straight in the eyes, "As your godfather, I must tell you the whole truth about your father and the history of the Namikaze clan and the Uzumaki family."

Naruto's eyes widened and he felt his heart racing and beating fast within his chest…

* * *

**Jiraya, revealing himself to being Naruto's godfather, finally got down to telling Naruto the complete truth about his mother and father. What will Naruto learned from Jiraiya's explanation and how will Naruto himself take it? Find out next time.**


	4. Chapter Four: Hurt

**Chapter Four: Hurt**

**

* * *

**(Three Hours Later; At Naruto's Apartment)

It was passed 9:40 pm in the evening. Jiraiya had just got through explaining the entire story behind the Namikaze and Uzumaki familial history in a span of three hours. Naruto stood there like an emotionless statue trying to process everything the Toad Sage just explained to him in intricate details. The Sannin sat there wondering what was going to happen next as he looked at Naruto's blank facial expression.

One would think that the hyperactive blond Genin would have leapt for joy and excitement to learn that he was the only son and sole heir of the legendary Yellow Flash of Konoha and that he would have gone out screaming it to everyone who his father was. Instead, Naruto lowered his head as he just sat there quietly. He then started doing a complete review of his entire life:

_All his life he had been alone_

_All his life he had been unloved and unwanted_

_All his life he struggled and craved for affections and acknowledgment_

_All his life he was mistreated, bullied and given poor training and educating while at the academy_

_He was kicked out of the orphanage before turning six years old and was made into a homeless child scrapping for food in garbage_

_Stores and restaurants ran him out while others overcharged him on purpose for their services to him_

_The majority shot him harsh glares or pay him no attention as though he was an unwanted animal that should have been put down_

_Parents pulled their children away from him and yelled at him to stay away from them and their families while telling their children to keep away from him all together_

_Many nights alone Naruto spent crying and bawling not knowing why or what he did to deserve the bitter life he was forced to live through_

It was only after the incident with Mizuki and Iruka when Naruto gotten some understanding for the cruelties he was forced to suffer without knowing why before. And now Jiraiya the Sannin and Toad Sage told him something that he always wanted to know about, the entire truth about his father and mother. But then the bombshell kicked in:

_His own father Namikaze Minato the late Yondaime burdened him with the curse he never asked for and as a result he suffered a harsh and lonely life as the village's pariah and scapegoat._

_Hiruzen, Kakashi and Tsunade also knew all along about his parents and familial roots and said nothing to him about it. Kakashi, his late father's only surviving student, hardly taught him anything useful besides tree climbing and having him exercise and do occasional spar sessions. Tsunade dismissed him when he came asking about his parents and jiisan never once brought up the subject while he was still alive._

_And now in front of Naruto was Jiraiya, his godfather:_

_The man who trained and taught his father_

_The man his father and mother always respected and admired_

_The man who created a fictional character Minato named him after_

_He was also the man…who was never there for him for thirteen years_

_The man who neglected and forsaken him just to pursue a traitor for thirteen years_

_The man who never wrote to him or inquired of his well being while keeping himself occupied with women, peeking in bathhouses and other matters for thirteen years_

_The man who was never there to raise, teach and protect him for thirteen years_

_Thirteen years_

…_Thirteen years…_

That was when the Sannin felt the temperature in the room drop rapidly. A massive bloodlust radiated off Naruto, the like of which Jiraiya hadn't felt in years. Naruto removed his gloves and placed them down on the table. In doing so, the older man saw the claws that grew from his hands.

"How could you," Naruto asked with an arctic coldness to his voice. His facial whisker markings become more feral and jagged as his fangs grew longer and sharper. He looked up at the toad Toad Sage with his now reddened Kyuubi eyes and tears streaming down his face.

**"****HOW COULD YOU?!!,"** Naruto cried before being taken over by pure rage. Jiraiya gasped as he felt a large spike of demonic power fill the room's atmosphere.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Hinata and Ryota were enjoying their conversation with the herbal tea Ryota made for the both of them. So far Hinata was enjoying her time with Ryota as they spent time getting to know each other.

"We were taught about the bitter history that exist between Iwa and Konoha…," Hinata said as she sipped her tea, "But I still find it surprising that you chose Konoha of all places to start life anew here. What made you choose this village of all places?"

"Should I even share it with you," Ryota asked.

"I'd be honored if you're willing to share the truth with me Ryota-san," Hinata replied, "It would help to give me a better understanding of you as a person."

Smiling, Ryota said, "If you must know the truth, Naruto-kun was the reason why."

Hinata was caught off guard by Ryota's direct answer.

"N…Naru…Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered with nervousness and confusion in her tone, not knowing what Ryota's intentions were. The Jounin simply nodded.

"…Ho…How could that be," Hinata managed to ask.

"That cute blonde made quite an amazing impression on me," Ryota admitted, "He's a Genin unlike any I've ever met before. In many ways, I found that we could relate to each other."

"How so," Hinata asked with her curiosity heightened, "What about Naruto-kun that made him able to relate to you?"

"It's a long story indeed and it's a sad one," Ryota said.

"Things for me in my life wasn't always pleasant either and there were bitter times I too had to deal with," Hinata replied, "Perhaps we can confide in each other, yes? You did say that you wish for us to become as close as the closest of sisters."

"…Yes I do recall making that statement," Ryota said, "In that case, where do I begin?"

Just as Ryota was about to give Hinata the whole explanation, they suddenly felt a terrible evil hovering around them. They however had no idea what the source of it was. All the people nearby in the vicinity of the district felt it as well.

BOOM!!!

A loud explosion was heard from outside the apartment.

"What the hell?!!," Ryota yelled as she and Hinata got up and ran for the window. In horror, they saw where the explosion came from.

"It came from Naruto-kun's apartment!!," Hinata yelled in worry and fright for Naruto. Fire, smoke and debris were coming from the large hole through the wall that was once Naruto's kitchen.

"Let's not waste time here then!!," Ryota said as she grabbed Hinata's hand and hurried with her out of the apartment after putting their sandals on. Getting outside, the girls hurried to Naruto's apartment and found other villagers hurrying to where the explosion occurred to see if anyone was hurt. Meanwhile Jiraiya was pulling himself together, getting out from the rumble he was laying under. The Sannin looked roughed up but other than that he was still breathing and in one piece.

"Jiraiya-sama!!," Hinata called out in worry as she and Ryota run over to where the Sannin was. Before they could reach him…

"Stay back!!," Jiraiya warned as he thrust his right arm out gesturing for them and the other villagers not to come any closer, "Don't get any closer!!"

Jiraiya looked up and into the burning hole he was blasted from a moment ago, the spot that was previously Naruto's kitchen. In the midst of the hole appeared Naruto in his feral appearance. Red chakra started pouring out of his seal as he got on both his hands and feet. He growled as his body was soon enveloped in a red chakra cloak in the form of a one-tailed fox. Tears were still streaming down his face.

Hinata and Ryota looked at what Jiraiya was staring at. Shock, confusion and horror struck Hinata's face while Ryota, being all too familiar with Naruto's one-tailed Kyuubi form, had a collected but worried expression. The villagers who were seeing this now had expressions of fear on their faces believing that Kyuubi No Kitsune was awakening to take its revenge on them and finish the job it started thirteen years ago.

"Wh—What happened to Naruto-kun," Hinata asked worriedly.

"I'll explained later," Jiraiya answered before he turned to Naruto and saw something that sent him on an even higher alert. He saw that Naruto grew a second tail to his Kyuubi form as he lips blackened with a more beastly appearance showing on his face.

"This is not good," Jiraiya remarked as Naruto yelled and lashed out in a dash toward the Sannin. Jiraiya jumped out of the way, narrowly evading Naruto's attack. Naruto's clawed hand plunged and smashed a large ground-shaking crater into the ground. The people in the surround area were thrown off their feet and down to the ground from the tremor and shock wave. Hinata and Ryota were likewise thrown off their feet and were now getting back up off the ground.

Naruto looked up at the Sannin with a beastly snarl. Hinata took a good look at Naruto who was surrounded by the demonic red aura. She was close enough to see the transformation.

**"****Ero-sennin!!," **Naruto growled with an inhuman tone that filled Hinata's heart with dread. She was afraid that something possessed and took over Naruto. She activated her Byakugan to investigate the phenomenon and gasped in absolute shock and fright at seeing a powerful foreign creature existing inside of his navel and pouring its chakra into Naruto's chakra coils.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said worriedly. Before she could do anything further, Naruto dashed across the twenty yards separating him from Jiraiya in the blink of an eye. Jiraiya evaded Naruto's clawed hands and jumped out of the way as a large amount of chakra burst forth from Naruto's right arm in the form of a claw and rushed at him. The claw-shaped chakra plunged into a fruit and vegetable cart, smashing it and the produce apart instantly. People screamed and the entire crowd panicked, terrified they were about to be killed by the possessed Naruto. Pushing and shoving, they made their escape from the scene as fast as they could. Naruto let them go; he was busy trying to get a hold of Jiraiya.

Seeing the danger, the Sannin took to flight and took to leaping from roof to roof as Kyuubi Naruto went in pursuit of him on his hands and feet in his feral form running and jumping from roof to roof. Jiraiya had to get Naruto away from the villagers and outside of the village.

The people were in a state of panic while others were hurrying to report that Naruto went berserk and was after to kill Jiraiya. Some were even beginning to shout cries for Naruto's death before Kyuubi could be completely freed.

"Kyuubi!?," Hinata asked with fear and realization, "The bijuu Kyuubi!? That's what's inside and took over Naruto-kun?! But how could that-"

"C'mon!!," Ryota exclaimed, snapped Hinata out of her trance, "We have to go after them!! We have to stop and rescue Naruto-kun before he does something he will regret later!!"

Nodding, Hinata followed the Jounin in the direction Naruto and Jiraiya went into.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Tsunade was in her office taking a finishing up the rest of her tedious paperwork and documenting everything that was going to be presented at the coming council meeting. Shizune was in the office with her helping her finish up the rest of her work. All that the Slug Sannin needed now was Jiraiya's report concerning Naruto's reaction to hearing the whole truth and how things were going to play out from there.

Just as she was about to indulge herself in some sake while Shizune had her back to her, a large group of Chuunins and Jounins came bursting into her office.

"Tsunade-sama!!," one of the Jounins called out with urgency. Seeing the expression on the ninjas' faces was more than enough to tell her that something bad was up. Shizune turned to face the group of startled ninjas.

"What's the problem," Tsunade inquired.

"It's Naruto!!," one of the ninja explained, "He's gone out of control!! He went completely berserk and is releasing a massive amount of Kyuubi's chakra!! He's on the rampage chasing after Jiraiya-sama through the village with the intent to kill him!!"

The Slug Princess crossed her hands together and placed them under her chin as she contemplated on the situation. Shizune asked anxiously, "What could have triggered this out burst from Naruto-kun?"

"We don't know yet," a Chuunin replied, "No one was able to get a full account on how this happened!"

"Still we must act fast to contain Kyuubi's vessel before he could do any serious harm to anyone!!," another Jounin suggested.

"You will do no such thing against Naruto," Tsunade stated firmly.

"But Tsunade-sama-"

"Jiraiya is a competent ninja and _he_ will handle the situation with Naruto in his own way," Tsunade instructed, "Your jobs will be to ensure that no is caught between Jiraiya and Naruto and that no one does anything to make matters worse!"

"The villagers are already panicking and fearing the Kyuubi's return," a Chuunin said.

"Some are calling for Naruto to be dealt with severely as soon as possible," A third Jounin added, "And others are already demanding his execution!"

Tsunade rubbed her the bridge of her nose trying to keep herself calm. She had a very strong suspicion of what it was that triggered Naruto's actions against her former teammate.

"Enforce and maintain crowd control," Tsunade instructed, "I don't want the villagers adding to the mass panic and chaos that's already spreading around the village! Make certain that everyone keeps clear and stays out of Naruto and Jiraiya's way! We don't need unnecessary casualties because of foolish provocation!

"I will deal with explaining to the villagers and the younger generation ninjas about Naruto's condition! I don't want the populous spreading false stories and lies about Naruto in anyway and _anyone_ doing so will be punished severely! Dismissed!!"

The ninjas quickly bowed and disappeared to carry out their instructions. Tsunade sat back in her chair feeling drained and tired.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune asked as she faced her mentor with a look of concern.

"Sarutobi-sensei's law concerning the secret of Naruto being the Jinchuuriki is going be officially repealed as of tonight. I know that many of the Genins and youths are going to have a lot of questions that they're going to want answers to. I have to make certain that their parents don't give them a distorted version of the truth about Naruto and Kyuubi."

Shizune gave a small nod in agreement. Like Tsunade, Shizune didn't want more hardships and problems in Naruto's life.

_Jiraiya I hope you can calm Naruto's anger soon_, Tsunade thought to herself. Deep down she knew Naruto's anger would be directed at her next, though hopefully not in the manner that Naruto was directing it at her former teammate. Turning to Shizune, Tsunade ordered, "Summon Tenzo."

* * *

(All The While)

People were running and screaming through the village under the night skies as the Kyuubi-possessed Naruto went on the rampage chasing after the Toad Sage. Naruto destroyed whatever obstacle was in his path but so far Naruto never actually went and attacked anyone else. His primary target was the Toad Sage himself.

Hinata and Ryota were still in pursuit of Jiraiya and Naruto while taking note of the other ninjas doing everything they could to keep the crowd under control and out of the way as Jiraiya headed for outside of Konoha's wall with Naruto following close by. While hurrying after the two ninjas…

"Hinata!!," a masculine voice called out to her. Hinata and Ryota turned to see Kiba, Shikamaru and the rest of the other Genins quickly making their way over to them.

"We heard that Naruto gone mad and is chasing after Jiraiya-sama," Kiba said.

"Naruto-kun didn't go mad," Hinata explained, "He got possessed by Kyuubi No Yoko!!"

With the exception of Ryota and Shikamaru, the Genins had looks of utter disbelief and confusion.

"What are you talking about," Sakura inquired, "Kyuubi was defeated and killed by Yondaime years ago! "

"I know what I saw," Hinata said, "And that red chakra surrounding Naruto-kun's body was in the form of a two-tailed fox!"

Neji recalled the incident that happened when he battled Naruto during the finals of the Chuunin Exams.

"That red chakra that Naruto was emitting during the Chuunin Exams," Neji said aloud, "And that monstrous face I saw from within that chakra! It all makes sense now!"

"What do you mean," Lee asked.

"There was another presence existing inside that red chakra Naruto released when we battled each during the finals of the Chuunin Exams," Neji explained, "The face I saw formed from that chakra resembled that of a monstrous fox."

"On the way here," Shino mentioned, "I heard people referring to Naruto as the demon that should have been finished off years ago after it was defeated by Yondaime. I didn't know what to make of that but it's very clear that there's an untold story behind Naruto's history that we don't know about."

"Sounds like a conspiracy and a cover-up," Ino stated.

"It is," Shikamaru confirmed, "A very big one at that too."

"What conspiracy and cover-up about Naruto could there be," Sakura asked.

"A whole lot," Shikamaru replied, "All of which we were left ignorant about for all of Naruto's life until I recently discovered the real story behind Naruto's life."

"What did you find," Tenten asked.

"A lot more than I was originally counting on," Shikamaru said as he turned to the direction Naruto and Jiraiya left in, "I'll explain what I can on the way before any of you are given a troublesome warped version of the truth about Naruto!"

The others nodded and together continued their pursuit of Naruto and Jiraiya.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

An ANBU Black op ninja was in pursuit of Jiraiya and Naruto, following behind at a safe distance. This ANBU Black Op was unique among the ninjas of Konoha and his name was Tenzo. All the while, Jiraiya had reached the walls of the village with Naruto closing in fast.

**"****Ero-sennin!!"**

Naruto's beastly voice was heard much closer much to Jiraiya's discomfort.

"That gaki is really aiming to kill me," Jiraiya remarked as the jumped from the wall and down from the ground where the chase continued. Naruto followed in hot pursuit, running on his hands and feet like a hungry wild animal out for his prey. The Sage kept the pace in leading Naruto away from the village and deep into the forest. It was a while later when Jiraiya came into a wide opening in the forest and halt to face his possessed godson.

Naruto kept running into his direction with a blood thirsty look on his face. His pace increased when he saw Jiraiya standing where he was. Jiraiya prepared for Naruto when the said blonde suddenly disappeared from his frontal view and reappeared behind him with his clawed hand out ready to tear the flesh of his back open. Naruto struck Jiraiya from behind and sent the Sage skidding brutally off the ground and into several trees, knocking them down on contact. The blonde hurried to Jiraiya only to find that the Jiraiya he struck was replaced with a broken wooden log. He looked around for the Sannin bent on releasing his rage on him.

"Naruto!!"

The blonde turned to see Jiraiya standing some distance behind him.

"You have every right to hate and be angry at me," Jiraiya pleaded, "But you have to calm down! Kyuubi will only use your rage to fuel its influence on you! Please, give me a chance to try to make up for my past sins!"

Reasoning was the last thing on Naruto's mind at this point as he roared and scratched his razor sharp claws into the ground and rushed at the Sannin.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Hinata, Ryota, Shikamaru and the rest of the Genins followed into the directions Naruto and Jiraiya travel. Tracking them wasn't hard at all seeing the amount of mayhem and carnage the enraged Kyuubi-possessed Naruto left in his wake. By this point, Shikamaru had explained everything he discovered in his secret investigation of Naruto. What he left out was his knowledge on Naruto's familial link to Minato though he did explain who Naruto's mother was and the circumstances behind her death.

Hinata was especially emotional upon hearing Shikamaru's explanation about Naruto being a Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi No Kitsune. Lee, Sakura, Ino and Tenten shed some tears for Naruto also. They found that everything that happened to Naruto all his life now started to make sense after heading the explanation. Ryota's understanding of Naruto's life deepened as she felt deep feelings of sympathy for the Genin.

The group was completely sentimental for Naruto. They, like everyone else their age and younger, were told that Kyuubi was killed by Yondaime thirteen years ago. But after hearing Shikamaru's explanation about how bijuus couldn't be killed by mortal humans, the group realized how the history behind Yondaime's encounter with Kyuubi was mixed with half truths and lies with Naruto being on the receiving end of years of abuse from the village. Needless to say, the group lost a lot respect for the village and their trust in their own people was now in question.

Kiba felt bad for being among those who frequently made fun of Naruto and how the instructors would yell at him for no particular reason. He even saw how some of them had blamed Naruto for something they knew he had nothing to do with. The only teacher that showed true concern for Naruto was Iruka and the others knew that also.

Neji felt that what Naruto had gone through all his life was far worse than anything he could image. Sure he had a hard life also but nothing near what Naruto had to endure, Neji acknowledged. Tenten and Lee weren't all that close with Naruto, but they didn't believe that he deserved the life he was forced to live through all because of the burden Yondaime forced on him as newborn baby.

Sakura started feeling guilty about how she and the others used to treat Naruto while and after their days at the ninja academy. Even her own mother didn't approve of her associating with Naruto for a time though her mother later had a spirit of indifference toward her teammate. She knew that Naruto was always the most unpopular person in Konoha but she never knew just how painful his life truly was and how their own people mistreated him.

Shino, though not as emotional as the rest, found that there were a number of factors he was going to address to his clan personally when the whole ordeal was over. After hearing the truth behind Naruto's life, he saw a great deal of fraudulence in the village and how his clan had a part in it.

Moments later, they felt a huge spike of chakra flare up into the skies. Looking forward they saw a giant burst of red chakra rise to the night skies and take on the facial form of the menacing Kyuubi.

"This is the power of a Jinchuuriki," Ino asked with a startled tone, "The power Naruto had locked inside of himself this whole time?"

"Not by choice Ino," Shikamaru stated. "And that very dark power was what ruined his life."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said worriedly as she rushed to where Naruto was. She wanted nothing more than to help the one person who was very dear to her heart.

"Hinata," Ryota called out as she hurriedly followed after her with the others hurrying also.

"Wait up for us," Tenten yelled out as the group continued on their trek. Moments later, there were loud sounds of explosions followed by tremors and shock waves. It was clear to the group that a fierce battle was taking place some distance ahead of them.

"Byakugan," Hinata and Neji said simultaneously. Both Hyuuga scanned into the distance and found Naruto engaging Jiraiya in what looked like a grizzly battle between man and a possessed beast.

"Naruto-kun and Jiraiya-sama are in a vicious battle with each other," Hinata said, "It's unlike anything I've ever seen."

"It's mostly Kyuubi's influence that driving Naruto to do what he's doing," Neji figured.

"Somehow I doubt that the complete case," Shikamaru replied.

"Why do you say that," Sakura asked.

"The other day Jiraiya mentioned that he was going to talk to Naruto about something very important," Shikamaru explained, "Whatever it was he said must have really pissed Naruto off."

"That's right," Ryota recalled, "I remember Jiraiya-sama saying that he was going to Naruto to his place to talk to him about something that he to be said to him in private. I guess the reaction to what he told him about a lot more than Jiraiya-sama was counting on."

"What can we do to help Naruto and Jiraiya-sama," Chouji asked.

"You can help by not getting caught in the crossfire," a voice replied. The group turned to see Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai arriving on the scene with several other Jounins tagging along with them.

"This situation is far more dangerous than anything any of you ever encountered," Asuma said, "It would be best if you all stand down and allow us to handle this."

"Naruto is our friend and comrade," Kiba said, "And we won't desert him no matter the danger!"

"It's not a matter of abandoning him Kiba," Kurenai said, "But right now Naruto is unstable and he-"

"Has to be restrained because he's the _Jinchuuriki_ of Kyuubi No Yoko, right," Hinata interjected with a mix of bitterness and remorse in her tone. The other Jounins flinched slightly, Kurenai especially upon hearing Hinata's tone with them. Kakashi already saw from the looks of the group's faces that the younger ninjas weren't happy with them. He and the other older ninjas knew that there was no point in hiding the truth anymore.

"Yes," Gai said, "Naruto-san is indeed the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi."

"So all these years we were told lies about Kyuubi's defeat and so-called demise while Naruto-kun was used as a scapegoat for the villagers to mistreat!!," Lee retorted, "I can't believe how indescribably unyouthful the people of Konoha are!! They all manifested false flames!!"

Gai cringed on hearing his student's strong words of anger and disgust. Ebisu replied, "Please understand that many lost close friends and family members on the night of Kyuubi's attack and Sandaime-sama did everything he could to-"

"Excuses!!," Kiba interjected, "There's nothing that can justify what Naruto was made to go through all his life by our own people!!"

There was a brief moment of since amongst both groups. That silence was broken when another explosion and shock wave ripped through the surrounding area.

"In the state of mind Naruto is in," Kakashi made clear, "There's a chance that he won't recognize any of us. He may very well see us as a threat and attack us as well though we mean the very best for him."

"Jinchuuriki or not," Chouji countered, "We want help our friend, because Naruto would have done the exact same thing for us!!"

"I agree," Shino added calmly, "We understand the risk and we're willing to take it if it means helping one of our own."

The Jounins saw that nothing they say would change the group's mind as they were fixed on helping Naruto, even at the risk of their own lives.

"Very well then," Kakashi consented, "You all may come with us but all of you are to do exactly as we instruct you if the situation gets out of hand."

"Well let's not waste time standing around here then," Ryota remarked as she and the rest turned and made their way into the direction Naruto and Jiraiya were. Unknown to them was that behind them was the same ANBU Black op that was sent to track Naruto and Jiraiya.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

The surrounding forest region laid waste with many trees knocked off their foundations and destroyed. The ground had craters and crevices all over and in the center of the chaotic scenery stood two figures. Jiraiya was standing on top of one of the shattered boulders while Naruto was down on the ground facing the Sage. So far Jiraiya sustained no injuries though there were a couple of close calls. Naruto growled and grinded his sharpened claws into the rock underneath him.

_I got to find a way to immobilize him and shut off Kyuubi's flow of chakra into his coils_, Jiraiya contemplated. As two-tails, Naruto gave Jiraiya some problems but nothing beyond what he as a veteran ninja couldn't handle, yet.

"Naruto," Jiraiya pleaded, "If you can hear me from within yourself, please understand that I'm very sorry and I only want to make amends and correct for my past mistakes. I know I can never undo what happened years ago but I want to be there for you now like how your father wanted me to be. It was his final wish."

Jiraiya's words seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as all he received from the blonde was a grizzly snarl. The two stood there staring into each other's eyes. Jiraiya's eyes were filled with regret, shame and want for redemption while Naruto's held sadness, contempt, rage and bloodlust.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said, "I know I have a very long way to go to earn your forgiveness. Even if you spend the rest of your life hating me I still want to be there for you until my final breaths."

Jiraiya slowly made his way over to Naruto though he kept his guard up. Naruto growled beastly at the Sannin but he didn't move from where he was.

"Give me a chance to fulfill my role as your godfather," Jiraiya requested, "The way I should have a long time ago."

The Sannin was able to take several more steps towards the boy before he picked up several spikes of chakra approaching them. He turned to see Kakashi and the group with him arriving on the scene.

"NO!!!," Jiraiya warned, "Get back!!"

Naruto turned to the arriving group before his eyes fell on Kakashi. Recalling Jiraiya's words from earlier about Kakashi, more anger poured out from the blond Genin. As a result, something happened that made Jiraiya even more nervous as the situation just gotten more complicated.

"A third tail," Jiraiya said when he saw that Naruto now possessed three red chakra tails with his appearance becoming more feral. Without a doubt; this was going to be a long night…

* * *

**Naruto is hurt and enraged with three tails manifesting from his emotions and Kyuubi's influence! Will Jiraiya and the group be able to calm Naruto's anger or will Naruto vent all of his pent up emotions of pain on everyone? Will the Genins ever look at Naruto and Konoha the same way again? And how will Tsunade deal with the villagers concerning Naruto and what is it about Tenzo that made Tsunade send him out after Naruto and Jiraiya? Find out next time.**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto 10****th**** Anniversary and what a coincidence, this chapter was uploaded on Oct. 10****th****.**


	5. Chapter Five: “A Keeper’s Return”

**Chapter Five: "A Keeper's Return"**

**

* * *

**(Naruto's Mindscape)

"I'm so lost!!," Naruto wailed and cried on his knees in front of Kyuubi's cage, "I don't know what to do anymore!!"

Kyuubi stood there as he watched the young teen vent out his emotions.

"Jiisan, ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-no-baachan," Naruto cried, "They all knew and told me nothing!! They left me to believe I had no blood relatives that loved me!! No one wanted me!! What should I do?!"

**_"_****Hurt them," came Kyuubi's straightforward reply.**

Naruto, still teary-eyed and on his knees, looked up at the giant fox facing him.

**"****Hurt them all," Kyuubi said, "Make them see and feel your grief. Let them see what it really means to suffer."**

Naruto's eyes grew dark and cold as more of Kyuubi's chakra and influence poured out and enveloped Naruto, especially after seeing Kakashi making the appearance.

**"****That's right kit," Kyuubi smiled sinisterly.**

* * *

(In The Real World)

Jiraiya looked on with worry as he watched the third tail grow and take its place among the other two tails. Naruto only grew more beastly looking with little humanity showing in his features and expression.

_This is going to get worse before it gets better_, Jiraiya thought as he saw Naruto turn his attention away from him and over to the group of Genins and Jounins. The Genins had looks of horror and disbelief at seeing the monstrosity Naruto was turning into. Kakashi and the Jounins with him saw the danger that was present before them and wondered how they were going to handle the situation.

"He looks like a possessed animal," Ino remarked with fear in her voice.

"Naruto-kun!!," Hinata desperately called out to him, "It us!! Your friends!! We're here to help you!!"

Her words had no effect on Naruto.

"Right now it's not Naruto you're speaking to anymore," Ebisu said, "Kyuubi is the one in control now!"

"There must be something that can be done to reach Naruto," Sakura replied, "He can't be totally long gone, right?!"

Naruto snarled venomously as he approached the group. Before the Jounins could do anything, Naruto charged at them with lightning speed. Seconds before reaching them, Naruto suddenly vanished from everyone's sight.

"Where did he go?!," Tenten asked as she and the other scanned the region. Neji and Hinata used their Byakugan to scan the region but found no traces of the possessed Genin. Ryota's eyes then widened in realization.

"Jump!!," Ryota yelled to the group as the giant red claw burst forth from the ground right underneath them. The group narrowly evaded being crushed by the red chakra claw as everyone scattered away each other. Naruto emerged from out of the ground and turned his eyes on Kakashi. Growling he rushed at the Jounin with his clawed hands out ready to tear the flesh off Kakashi's body.

He slashed at Kakashi only to find that the Jounin had used Kawarimi No Jutsu and used logs as substitutes in his place. Like a bloodhound, Naruto went searching for Kakashi. Finding him in the trees, the blonde roared loudly and took to pursuing Kakashi. Before Naruto had the chance to jump off the ground, tentacles formed from gravel and rocks grew from the ground and wrapped around his legs, arms, waist and neck. He struggled to break free as he felt himself being pulled hard into the ground.

"Don't just stand there!!," Ryota said as she strained and focused as much of her earth affinity as she could to hold Naruto down, "Immobilize and knock Naruto out while I can still hold him down!! I can't keep this up for much longer!!"

Gai, Asuma and a few other Jounin rushed in to the direction Naruto was.

"Wait!!," Jiraiya hurried over and warned, "Don't-"

Naruto broke free from his confinements and shot a strong wave of chakra from his mouth over to the Jounins. Gai, Ebisu and the rest with them were hit and thrown backwards off their feet and sent flying into trees and rocks. Ryota appeared from behind Naruto and quickly did a set of hand signs. Gravel from the ground started engulfing Naruto's form as Ryota continued focusing her affinity on her earth-type bounding jutsu. Kurenai, Sakura, Lee and the rest hurried to where Ryota and Naruto were.

"Naruto-kun," Ryota said, "If you can hear my voice, please understand that we-"

She was abruptly cut off when a powerful burst of red chakra surrounded by a white energy dome exploded from Naruto's body. Ryota was pulled into the white energetic orb for a couple of seconds before the dome exploded violently with a bright flash of white light, momentarily bathing the vicinity in light and blinding everyone as it destroyed sections of the surrounding landscape. The force of the explosion thrust and propelled Ryota off the ground and straight into the group with a very strong velocity.

Kurenai was the first to get her sight back after the light die out only to see Ryota fly pass her with Ryota's elbow unintentionally striking her face. Kurenai was knocked off her feet and sent spiraling into the trunk of a nearby tree. She hit her head on the tree truck, instantly knocking her unconscious from the blow though Ryota was still flying backwards.

"Kurenai-sensei," Hinata called out worriedly as she hurried over to her, though she was just as worried about Ryota. Several seconds later, Ryota skidded and bounced off the ground twice; making a crater in it each time she struck the ground before coming to the complete and hard crash into the rocky bottom of a large lake. Moments later, Ryota floated to the surface of the lake feeling the pain and spasm of the attack traveling all over her body and the fact that the water was freezing cold didn't help either. She guided herself to the shore of the lake and lied on her belly on the wet dirt and mud, briefly trying to recuperate and catch her breath.

_Pure chakra_, Ryota thought as a trickle of blood seeped down from both ends of her mouth, _Naruto-kun punched me this hard using pure chakra._

"Ryota," Kiba cried out worriedly as he, Lee and Tenten were about to head over to rescue her when Naruto appeared in their midst.

"Kaiten!!," Neji said, acting swiftly as he executed one of the Hyuuga's prized jutsus on Naruto. The force hit Naruto dead on but did nothing close to harming him as he stood there and absorbed the attack.

"What!?," was the only reply Neji could speak before Naruto appeared and delivered and a vicious punch into Neji's guts. The Hyuuga coughed blood from his mouth as he doubled over from the pain that tore through his body. He then grabbed Neji by the neck and lifted him up off the ground with his grip on his throat tightening. Neji struggled to breathe as his supply of oxygen was cut off from him while choking on his blood in his throat.

"Neji!!," Tenten cried out as she pulled out her scroll and released her weapons from it. Grabbing her swords, she rushed at Naruto in the hopes of somehow getting Naruto to release Neji. Naruto turned and threw Neji hard into Tenten, knocking both Genins into the ground in an unconscious heap. Lee came in and unleashed a fury of punches and kicks at Naruto. As fast as those assaults came, Naruto evaded and blocked every last one of them much to Lee's shock and yet, amazement. Growing tired of dealing with the taijutsu ace Genin, Naruto managed to catch Lee's swing kick before launching him into the air and into several tree branches. Lee got stuck hanging upside down by his left leg on one of the tree branches as the impact knocked him out.

Kakashi soon appeared with the remaining Genins.

"Regroup," Kakashi ordered, "We have to-"

When Kakashi's voice fell on Naruto's ears, Naruto hurriedly turned to see the Jounin he previously targeted. Not waiting for a chance to be given to the older male, Naruto ran as fast as he could head on to Kakashi. Naruto thrust his right arm forward as a large extension of chakra came forth from his arm and over to the Jounin. Kakashi quickly flipped and jumped out of the way as the chakra claw chased after him. While he was distracted, Ino was about to attempt her Shintenshin No Jutsu when…

"I wouldn't advise you resorting to that jutsu Ino," Shikamaru cautioned, "Naruto is no longer in control of his body and it won't be him who you'll meet in his mind."

Ino gulped upon seeing Shikamaru's point. Naruto retracted the chakra arm back to him and then suddenly disappeared from everyone's sight.

"Where did he go," Sakura asked. Kakashi kept his guard up and he scanned for Naruto. He then picked up a sudden spike of chakra. He turned to see Naruto in back of him and before Kakashi knew it, Naruto started spinning in a red and blue blur, creating a mighty expanding wind vortex.

Just before it could catch the cyclops ninja while creating a growing crater in the ground and demolishing all of the rocks, trees and other plantlife in the region, Kakashi found himself being pulled away from the attack. He, Kurenai and all of the other Genins and Jounins in the surrounding area were being pulled back with gravel tentacles that swiftly rescued them from Naruto's lethal attack that increased in size destroying everything in its path.

Ryota managed to pull everyone toward her and away from the deadly wind manipulated vortex. The spinning death dome eventually died down, revealing the catastrophic damage it did to the region that was caught in its wake, leaving a massive portion of the land laid waste.

"Ryota," Kiba said turning to the female Jounin, "Are you alright? Thanks for-"

Kiba didn't finish his statement when he took a good look at Ryota's appearance. She was now barefooted and her kimono was heavily damaged, with the left half of the top piece of the kimono totally torn off, exposing her left arm, much of her bra and nicely sized breasts and a little more than half of her stomach. The remaining right half was worn seemingly like a loincloth with her sash tied around her waist helping to keep what remained of the kimono wrapped around her. The bottom half of her kimono was destroyed up to above her kneecaps with a slit formed at the left side of the kimono going right up to her waist, thus exposing more of her left leg.

She was completely soaked and wet, covered in some dirt and mud with her drenched hair flowing down her back with a couple of strands of hair over her face. Her exposed body revealed some of the scars she sustained from previous missions, a few of them looked like they were fatal if they weren't quickly treated. Despite that, she had a gorgeous shape with nicely toned muscles that made her out as a well seasoned kunoichi.

Kiba, as well as Chouji, momentarily forgot themselves with blood trickling down their noses before they were smacked back to reality by Ino.

"Quit gawking at Ryota like that," Ino berated the two boys.

"Never mind that," Ryota remarked getting the group back to focus on the real problem at hand, "What we have to worry about now is finding a way to get close to Naruto-kun and neutralize Kyuubi."

"That jutsu he used was the Shippu Uzumaki No Jutsu," Hinata said, "I don't know how Naruto-kun was able to execute that jutsu."

Likewise, Kakashi was at a loss in trying to figure out how Naruto was able to perform such a level wind-manipulating jutsu, especially with Kyuubi in control.

"With the amount of power and wind manipulation he used," Asuma pointed out, "If we were hit by that attack we'd have been done for."

"Kyuubi is really trying to kill us," Sakura remarked.

"More like he's influencing Naruto to try to kill Kakashi-senpai and Jiraiya-sama," a voice from behind replied, "Your deaths however would have been collateral damage."

Everyone turned to see an ANBU appearing at the scene with Jiraiya next to him.

"Why would you say that," Sakura asked. Asuma went over to check on Kurenai who was still unconscious and being looked after by Hinata.

"I've been watching the battle for some time," Tenzo explained, "From the look of things, Naruto isn't interested in going after anyone else except Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-senpai."

"What I'd like to know is what triggered this to happen," Gai cut in.

"Jiraiya-sama," Ryota said as she looked over at the Toad Sage, "Naruto-kun was with you when Hinata and I parted ways from you both. What happened between you both that led him to be taken over by Kyuubi?"

"…I told him the truth and from there things turned ugly," Jiraiya confessed.

"What truth," Hinata asked curiously as if speaking for everyone. Before Jiraiya could elaborate…

"He's coming!!," Sakura warned. The group looked and saw that Naruto was charging at them at top speed on both hands and feet. Ryota ran through another set of hand signs and clasped her hands together. A circular piece of the ground broke off from under her. Focusing her affinity, she charged forward at a fast speed on the ground with the circular piece of ground being used as a surfboard.

Reaching the possessed blonde, Ryota used the gravel surfboard in the attempt crash and push Naruto back away from the group. Naruto however dodged the attack and slashed at the gravel surfboard, breaking off a third of it off Ryota's feet. Losing her balance as aresult the attack, she flew off the board but managed to regain her balance as she somersaulted and landed down on her feet. Naruto growled and ran over to her. Clenching her fist, she punched and smashed it into the ground. The earth tore itself to pieces as the path of destruction went after Naruto.

Naruto for his part jumped out of the way of the growing fissure and while in the air dived right into her direction. Ryota saw the attack coming and jumped as Naruto smashed to pieces the spot she was previously standing at. She continued to jump back getting some distance to see Naruto running at her.

Picking up a large slab of gravel, she threw it at Naruto who effortless evaded the attack. However, when his shadow was overcastted by the slab's shadow, that was when Naruto gradually lost his traction until he was no longer able to move.

Shikamaru, quickly using the shadow of the slab as an extension, bounded his shadow with Naruto's, using every once of his strength to hold him down.

"Shino," Shikamaru asked as he struggled to hold Naruto in place, "Can your kikkai bugs swarm and eat up some of Naruto's chakra?"

"I'll try," Shino said before extending his arms and giving the signal to his bugs to fly out and attack and consume Naruto's chakra. The bugs flew off to do as commanded. As they approached the possessed Genin however, they couldn't get closer to Naruto before feeling the heat and ill effects of his tainted chakra when a reddened outer aura washed over them. The kikai bugs started shaking violently while looking ready to collapse dead to the ground. Like a powerful repellent, the bugs were kept away at a distance and were unable to do any harm to Naruto.

"It's like a noxious gas," Shino said, "They can't get close enough to him before feeling the strong negativity of his chakra. Kyuubi's chakra is too potent and lethal for my bugs to consume."

Shino called the bugs back to him after seeing that his bugs would be of no use in stopping Naruto. Shikamaru was losing his grip on Naruto fast. Chouji moved in and…

"Nikudan Seisha (Meatball Tank)!!," Chouji yelled as he used one of his familial jutsus and turned into a large spinning attack. He charged at Naruto with the aim to use force and momentum to knock him out. Naruto though suddenly broke free from Shikamaru's hold.

"Damn it," Shikamaru cursed in frustration as Naruto thrust his enlarged chakra claw at Chouji, grabbing and stopping him dead in his tracks. The intensity of Kyuubi's chakra forced Chouji back to normal only to be held in a death grip.

"N…Naruto…," Chouji choked while being squeezed nearly to death.

"Chouji!!," Shikamaru and Ino screamed as they, Kiba and Akamaru rushed in to help their teammate. Naruto threw Chouji into their direction with a fierce force, not giving Shikamaru and Ino time to evade being struck by their friend that was thrown into them. Kiba though side stepped the attack with Akamaru and…

"Jūjin Bunshin (Beast Human Clone)," Kika yelled out using a modified version of a henge jutsu, which allowed a user to transform their animal companion into a perfect copy of themselves.

"Shikyaku No Jutsu (Four Legs Technique)," Kiba said being both he and Akamaru gained some increase of strength and speed, as well as lengthening their nails into claws.

"Gatsūga (Double Piercing Fang)," Kiba yelled out as he and Akamaru started spinning together at a ferocious speed, using a force strong enough to drill through stone. Naruto yelled and released a blast of chakra from out of his body. The strength of the blast was immense, so much so that it forced Kiba's Gatsūga to cancel out while propelling him backwards with Akamaru before skidding and bouncing paining off the ground several times before coming to a brutal halt as a result of the tree they crashing right into. Akamaru reverted back to his normal form though from dog's face it was evident that it was in a world of pain.

Sakura, wanting to pitch in and help in anyway she could, charged forward. Though her training with Tsunade was far from finished, she was ready to put what she learned so far into use. Clenching her fists, Sakura attempted to sock Naruto hard in the face and into the ground. Turning his red cat-slit eyes to her, Naruto evaded her assault as her right fist passed in front of him without so much as touching him. She threw more of her chakra enhanced punches and kicks at Naruto until he grabbed her left fist and pulled her toward him. While holding her in his grip, Naruto delivered a vicious kick into Sakura's ribcage, causing the girl to scream loudly from the attack as he still held onto her fist. He then twisted her arm until a snap was heard and brutally batted Sakura away from him with one of his tails. The girl was sent flying across the right side of the field, hitting and rolling on the hard ground before lying on the dirt facedown. The pink-haired ninja withered from the immense pain going through her body while finding herself defenseless and unable to move.

"I better step in and find a way to stop Naruto and fast," Jiraiya said, "Those young fools have no idea what they're truly up against and if this keeps up he might do a lot worse to them."

After seeing Sakura lying motionless on the ground, Naruto roared and grinded his sharpened nails into the floor. Just before he could do anything else, Jiraiya came leaping in and delivered a mighty punch to Naruto's face, sending the possessed Genin spiraling through several trees and into a boulder. Two of the trees that he crashed through fell down on top of him, temporarily leaving Naruto immobilized.

Jiraiya hurriedly went to check on Sakura with Kakashi and Asuma doing likewise with Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji. From what the Sannin saw, Sakura suffered several bruises and scrapes around her face and body with parts of her clothes having blood stains and tears from the impact. But her injuries didn't end there. She also sustained a mild head injury, a fractured right leg, a broken left arm, four broken ribs and a few more internal injuries as a result of the kick and direct blow she took from being struck by one of Naruto's mighty tails.

_If this situation isn't rectified soon and is allowed to escalate_, Jiraiya contemplated, _I may have no choice but to resort to using Sage Mode. But damn, I really hate how I look in that form though seeing that it would scare away all of the ladies._

"Jiraiya-sama," Tenzo called out as he, followed by Gai and Kakashi hurried over to him. Hinata and Ryota followed also.

"Listen," Jiraiya instructed, "I want all of you to stay out of this fight from here on out. I'll deal with Naruto myself."

"Jiraiya-sama," Tenzo replied, "I was specially instructed by Tsunade-sama to-"

"This is a personal matter between me and my _godson_," Jiraiya stated putting emphasis on the word 'godson,' surprising Hinata, Ryota, Tenzo and Gai, "And like you said before, anyone else getting in the way despite their best intentions, will end up as collateral damage."

Tenzo wanted to argue against the notion of Jiraiya going in to take on Naruto by himself. There was a particular reason why Tsunade chose Tenzo to deal with Naruto should things get out of control.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto pushed off the trees from off him and stood up to locate his surprise attacker. Sensing Naruto's vibrations through the earth, Ryota warned, "He's coming back!!"

Naruto punched his right fist into the ground and used his other arm to extend and shoot out his chakra claw. Jiraiya and company jumped out of the way before the claw plunged into the spot they were previously standing at. Kakashi flipped to the air and prepared to land on the ground when another red claw erupted from the ground and straight at him.

_He anticipated my thoughts_, Kakashi realized with his widened eye, _And steered me right into the direction of his attack!!_

The Jounin didn't have time to react or use kawarimi when the giant claw grabbed and held him in place. Seeing that his target was in his grip, Naruto pulled Kakashi over to him as the chakra arm tore through earth leading back to Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei!!," Hinata cried as she and Ryota hurried to Kakashi. Ryota rushed through a set of hand seals and prepared to execute one of her jutsus when same claw from before appeared from above her and grabbed her back her left leg. Naruto tossed Ryota into the air away from him. She would have had a painful landing on a pile of rocks had Gai not act quickly and successfully catch her after jumping into the air after her.

Kakashi for his part was still in Naruto's vice-like grip when he finally reached the Genin. Naruto, squeezing Kakashi tighter as the Jounin groaned excruciatingly, thrust his arm holding Kakashi forward and slammed him into a tree nearby. Still holding him, Naruto pulled Kakashi back and slammed him into the same tree again, this time twice as hard.

"Naruto-kun!!," Hinata pleaded desperately, "Please!! I know you're in there somewhere!! Don't let Kyuubi consume you!! I know you're stronger than this!!"

Looking over at Hinata, Naruto dropped the battered Kakashi to the ground. The masked Jounin was barely conscious from the assault as pain rip through his body. He also had several broken bones and other internal injuries as a result of the attack.

"H…Hina…Hinata," Kakashi tried to warn despite the pain, "Get away…Naruto…he will…"

Jiraiya hurried to the spot Hinata, Kakashi and Naruto were with Tenzo following right behind him. Naruto's red Kyuubi eyes stared at the Hyuuga heiress as she stood there looking back at him. Despite her present fear, she swallowed it in hopes that she would be able to reach her dear friend and get his mind back.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "I don't want to fight you. The very thought hurts me greatly. Please, come back to us and let us help you. I don't care that you're a Jinchuuriki. I see you as who you are Uzumaki Naruto. You're my dear friend and I really care about you."

A snarl came forth from Naruto's mouth.

"Come back to us," Hinata pleaded, and a bit lowlier, "Come back to me…"

A savage growl escaped Naruto's mouth. He charged at the Hyuuga heiress in a blur with bloodlust ever present in his eyes with his claws out ready to slash and gut her open.

"Hinata!!," Jiraiya cried out as Tenzo rushed as fast as he could, preparing to execute a jutsu that had been thought to be long lost to the death of Shodaime Hokage. Hinata knew she had no real chance fighting Naruto in the three-tailed possessed condition he was in. Despite her dread and fear of the Kyuubi, she was willing to risk death if it meant rescuing and saving Naruto whom she held dear in her heart.

Mere seconds before reaching the young girl so he could viciously maul her, Naruto suddenly stopped and froze in place with his outreached claws only being a few millimeters away from her face. Jiraiya, Tenzo and Kakashi saw that Naruto mysterious stopped dead in his tracks and stood there like a stiff statue.

"What…happened," Kakashi asked.

"He just…froze," Jiraiya stated with a clueless expression.

"What do you suppose caused this," Tenzo asked as he too was at a wonder, seeing that he didn't get to use the intended jutsu he was going to use to restraint Naruto and neutralize the Kyuubi. Hinata still stood where she was staring into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly, as though she was hoping that Naruto had somehow heard her voice. Kyuubi's three-tailed chakra cloak was still enveloped around Naruto's body but something was happening inside of Naruto.

* * *

(Naruto's Mindscape)

**"****What is this?!," Kyuubi growled angrily as he found that his influence was being inverted by an unknown source.**

Naruto, though in a trance, was being pulled back by an arm the suddenly materialized and grabbed him from behind, pulling him from out of Kyuubi's chakra grip through the bars.

"Get the hell back in your cage you damnable fox!!," an older sounding teenage voice ordered while pulling Naruto back away from the cage bars, "You will not have your way with Naruto anymore!!"

**"****Who the hell are you?!," Kyuubi roared after hearing the more mature version of Naruto's voice breaking his hold on Naruto.**

Naruto was finally pulled from out of Kyuubi's hold though still in a trance.

"Naruto," the voice called out, "Naruto!!"

Naruto gradually stirred and regain his self-awareness. He opened his eyes and when his vision came through, his eyes widened in shock at seeing the person holding him in his arms on his knees.

"Nii…Niichan," Naruto asked in surprised, "But…How did you-"

"No Naruto," the 'N. Naruto' doppelganger replied, "Not your niichan, only the part of him that fused and became part of you."

"What do you mean?"

"All I am is a mental embodiment representing of all of your niichan's knowledge, wisdom and experiences," 'N. Naruto' explained, "I'm being projected by your willpower or subconscious."

Kyuubi sneered monstrously at seeing how the N. Naruto doppelganger dressed and resembled Yondaime so closely.

**"****Though you're not the Yondaime," Kyuubi said mockingly, "You carry his same stench!! Just like this boy who just recently learned from his ever loving godfather that his own father was the very man who locked me away in here.****"**

**Turning to Naruto, Kyuubi asked contemptuously, "How does it feel knowing that your own father was the most contributing factor in your life being ruined?"**

The great fox chuckled sinisterly seeing Naruto's dejection.

"Kyuubi," 'N. Nauto' asked, "Since monkeys have opposable thumbs and you don't, does that make you less evolved?"

**"****What did you say!?," Kyuubi growled.**

"What I'm saying is that since monkeys have opposable thumbs and whereas you don't, that must mean that monkeys are more evolved than you are," 'N. Naruto' mocked. Kyuubi roared in rage and slammed against the cage as his claws reached out and attempted to tear 'N. Naruto' apart. The doppelganger stood there unaffected with the massive claws being mere centimeters from his face. 'N. Naruto' replied, "Get back in your goddamn cage!!"

'N. Naruto' didn't wait for Kyuubi's reply as he left cage area with Naruto. Once out of sight, 'N. Naruto' turned to Naruto.

"That was quite a problem you got yourself into," 'N. Naruto' remarked, "Have you anything to say for yourself?"

Naruto was silent for a brief moment before speaking again.

"They knew," Naruto said, "They knew, all of them! They knew about my family and said not a damn thing about it!"

"And how does that now make you feel towards them?"

"Angry!!," Naruto answered, "I spent my entire life not knowing anything about my family or my heritage!!

"Jiisan while he was still alive knew who my parents were and yet he gave me nothing that belonged to them!!

"Kakashi was taught by my father and became a legend yet he played favorites and barely taught me anything useful besides tree climbing!!

"Tsunade-no-baachan knew my parents since they were kids and yet not only did she say nothing about it but lied about not having any documentations stating who my parents and family were!!

"Ero-sennin…my _godfather_…was never there for me!!

"And my father…Yondaime…the one man I have always looked up to…turned out be the very man who put that monster inside me and hoped for the best that everyone saw me as the hero!! Well, we all know how that turned out!!"

'N. Naruto' stood there as Naruto vented his hurt and anger until the boy eventually fell to his knees and hands with tears coming down his face. 'N. Naruto' knelt down on one knee and help Naruto to calm down.

"Yes," 'N. Naruto' said truthfully, "A lot of wrong they did you, that they did regardless of whatever good intentions they may claim they have done in your behalf. You have every right to be angry at them.

"However, you lost control and allowed yourself to be completely consumed by your rage and hurt. In doing so, you've allowed Kyuubi to use and manipulate you in hurting those who _do_ care for you."

To make his point clear, 'N. Naruto' showed Naruto all of the memories of what he did after Kyuubi took control of his mind and body. Naruto only wished to cry more after seeing all of the damage he did and the friends that he attacked and nearly killed. He saw everything, from the time he wreaked his apartment seeking to tear Jiraiya apart to when he nearly killed Hinata and would have done so had it not been for 'N. Naruto' who managed to appear and intervene to stop Kyuubi from going further.

"Kyuubi knew how Hinata's death would have affected you," 'N. Naruto' said, "What better way to break you than to have you unknowingly kill someone very close to you, especially someone whom you yourself said was a kind of person you like."

Naruto felt horrible and sick at heart.

"They must all think I'm a monster now," Naruto cried fearfully, "After this, none of them nor the villagers will want to be anywhere near me!! They'll demand that I be oust from the village!! I have nothing and no one left!! It's all my fault!!"

"Nonsense!!," 'N. Naruto' said with a tone that expression compassion with a level of determination, "Don't allow yourself to be swallowed by guilt and self-pity now!!"

Naruto looked up at 'N. Naruto' who had a firm expression on his face but his eyes showed levels of compassion.

"What happened tonight after Jiraiya spoke with you was an event that overwhelmed you," 'N. Naruto' said, "No one could have predicted this, not even you."

Naruto was silent with nothing to say for himself.

"Naruto," 'N. Naruto' continued, "Though a lot of bad things happened here tonight, understand that some good happened tonight also."

"Good!?," Naruto shouted back at 'N. Naruto' as if 'he' contradicted 'himself', "What good could have possibly resulted from all this?"

Patiently, 'N. Naruto' clarified, "…It took a great deal of courage for Jiraiya to come clean and tell you the truth while begging for your forgiveness, even while you were in your two-tailed state. The Genins risked their lives to help you; hell even Sakura placed herself on the front line trying to help where she could. Hinata as well, and unlike what happened to the rest, Kyuubi especially tried to use you to kill her."

The very thought of killing someone who became precious to him like Hinata nauseated Naruto to the point that he felt like vomiting.

"Don't you see," 'N. Naruto' continued, "Your friends, despite the dangers, came to help and rescue you. They wouldn't have done so if they all believed you to be the monster you believe yourself to be.

"Kyuubi knew how hurt you were after learning the truth from Jiraiya. And in the unstable emotional state you were in, it was easy for him to have his way with you, seeking to try to get you into destroying whatever bonds you've made with the people who only sought to be there for you now. You still have people who care about you, like a family, even though they're not related to you by blood!

"Yes Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and others have wronged you. However as Jiraiya explained earlier they're trying to right the wrongs they made. I know getting over all of this will take time but you have to give them a chance, especially if you want your peace of mind and the ability to move on with your life."

"…Will Hinata, Sakura-chan and the others forgive me after everything I've done to them," Naruto asked with a hint of doubt.

"Try talking with them," 'N. Naruto' suggested, "They may surprise you."

"And the villagers," Naruto asked.

"I will admit that what happened tonight may reopen old wounds from what Kyuubi have done a little more than thirteen years ago," 'N. Naruto' replied, "But don't think for a minute that our godfather and Tsunade will let them or anyone else have their way with you in trying to label you as a monster that should have been killed years ago!"

"Also, your niichan didn't go through the trouble of infusing his gift into you just so you could be brought to nothing so soon in the end. Don't let Kyuubi, self-guilt or tonight's unfortunate event be your undoing. Rather, take everything that happened here tonight as a learning-experience that you can use to make you stronger so you don't make a repeat of history out of it.

"It's hard I know…It's easier to hold grudges, especially toward those you consider as your family. But holding onto such grudges will only fester into hate, which will make you miserable, lonely and unhappy. And ultimately, you'd have driven everyone away from you, everyone who you could have loved, bonded and formed unbreakable ties with.

"I tell you this truth, it takes real strength to forgive and not hold onto grudges especially toward those who've wronged you greatly and sincerely seek your pardon. If you truly desire to be freed from this pain, then you must forgive them. Please, for your sake and peace of mind, forgive Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and jiisan. You must forgive our father for forcing this burden on us and most importantly, you must first forgive yourself. If you do this, I'm sure all of your friends will forgive you for all that happened here tonight. In that way, the healing of the wounds made can be manifested and repair whatever bonds might have been damaged or put into question."

Everything that 'N. Naruto' was telling Naruto having positive results as he felt Naruto's spirit rising up from the disposition it was in.

"Niichan!!," Naruto cried happily as he leaped and embraced 'N. Naruto' tightly. 'N. Naruto' hugged Naruto back.

"Remember Naruto," 'N. Naruto' said with a bright smile, "You're not alone in this world. Like your Niichan once told you, a part of him will always be with you in spirit. He is your keeper after all, a brother's keeper.

"Now Naruto, it's time to go back. But remember, you'll always have me with you."

'N. Naruto' atomized and fused into Naruto before flash of light come appeared out of Naruto and consumed the entire area…

* * *

(Back In The Real World)

Hinata, Jiraiya, Tenzo and Kakashi saw that Naruto was gradually changing back to normal until the appearance of Kyuubi's influence and chakra was completely gone. Naruto fell to his hands and knees in exhaustion. Hinata immediately knelt down and held onto him.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Naruto was breathing hard while his body ached painfully from the experience of going three tails for the first time in his life. Jiraiya knelt down besides Naruto and Hinata. Neither Jiraiya nor Tenzo detected any signs of Kyuubi's influence and found that Naruto somehow neutralized Kyuubi's power over him. Jiraiya was about to say something to Naruto when…

"Godfather, Hinata, Kakashi-sensei…everyone," Naruto said lowly with an apologetic tone as a few tears ran down his face, "…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Jiraiya felt deeply touched that Naruto referred to him by a title he felt he didn't deserve. It took every fiber in Jiraiya's being to hold back his own tears since he didn't feel that it was the right time to show such emotions.

"You have no need to apologize Naruto," Jiraiya replied, "If anyone is to apologize and be blamed for what happened here tonight and accept responsibility for it, it's me. I caused this mess and you being in the situation you were in. It was entirely my fault, not yours. Therefore, I have to set matters right and correct my past mistakes that you and others had to pay for."

Naruto said something under his breath that Hinata managed to catch a few bits of though the rest was incoherent. The blonde then passed out in Hinata's arms from fatigue.

"He'll be fine Hinata," Jiraiya assured, "He's just physically and emotionally drained from the experience."

"He said something in a very low undertone, but I wasn't able to make sense of it," Hinata stated.

"Do you know what he said," Jiraiya inquired.

"Something about his…niichan saving him," Hinata replied, "I don't know what he meant."

Tenzo was completely confused by Hinata's words and this "niichan" she spoke off. He then took it that Naruto must have suffered from some form of delusional disorientation as a side effect of the unstable three tails experience; much like how Gaara at one point screamed for "mother" during the finals of the Chuunin Exams months ago after being wounded from Sasuke's Chidori.

Jiraiya however took it from a whole other perspective as he thought about Hinata's words.

_Could it be that the other Naruto anticipated something like this possibly happening and prepared some form of failsafe in the event things got out of hand_, Jiraiya contemplated as he watched Hinata hold onto Naruto protectively, _It only would seem to make some sense considering how he made sure that the truth about Naruto's heritage was revealed along with his secret as the Jinchuuriki later being exposed._

The other Jounins, followed by the rest of the Genins and Shikamaru, soon made the appearance. The Genins were helping and giving support to each other due to their injuries. Shino's kikkai bugs suffered from the ill aftereffects of the chakra poisoning they got from Kyuubi's chakra. This as a result weakened and made Shino himself sick after his bugs returned to his body. Heavy sweat was already forming around his head and face. Kurenai regained consciousness several minutes ago though she too was in some pain of her own. Sakura and Kakashi, by coincidence being on the same team as Naruto, suffered the most serious injuries and were in need of immediate medical attention.

The medic ninjas among the Jounins started treating Kakashi and Sakura's conditions though the rest of their injuries needed further tending to at the hospital. Shino was in need of chakra cleansing which was only administrable in the hospital. However the medic ninjas did what they could to calm Shino's condition. The others were also having their wounds treated. Hinata and Tenzo were the only ones who weren't harmed in any way by the possessed Naruto despite the close call Hinata had when he nearly struck her.

While this was taking place, they all saw that Naruto was no longer under Kyuubi's control.

"So it's over," Tenten asked, "Kyuubi was dealt with?"

"Somehow," Tenzo explained, "Naruto managed to fight back and regain control of his mind and body before losing consciousness."

"That's Naruto-kun for you," Lee smiled, "Not even the darkness of Kyuubi was able to overshadow and hold down his bright flames for long."

"Be that as it may," Ebisu remarked, "But not to sound pessimistic, I strongly doubt that the rest of villagers will be as understanding."

"We'll deal with that problem when we cross that bridge," Jiraiya made clear.

"What a troublesome night this was," Shikamaru remarked, "It's one I'm sure none of us will forget about anytime soon."

It wasn't after another twenty minutes when the medics stated that the group was good enough to move and return back to the village. Kakashi, Shino and Sakura though had to be carried back on stretchers to be brought the hospital in order to have the rest of their needed treatments taken cared of. Hinata was still holding onto Naruto's sleeping form when Jiraiya moved closer and said, "I'll take him."

Hinata released her hold on Naruto and Jiraiya let carry Naruto into his arms with Naruto's head resting on Jiraiya's right shoulder. Like a protective grandfather who found his lost grandchild, the Toad Sage carried and held onto Naruto.

"Let's go back," Jiraiya said he led the group back to the village. Ryota was still in her soak and wet, dirtied up, ragged and barefooted condition but she just walked it off without a care in the world. This led Kiba and several other male ninjas to stare and gawk at her much to the annoyance of the female ninjas among their number. The female ninjas got a look at Ryota's exposed body and found that she was a ninja possessed a figure that despite being through some hard missions, it didn't hamper her shape and the fact that she had nice sized racks didn't help either; all the more why the most of the males were staring at her. Some of the girls felt a bit envious.

_Man_, Kiba thought lecherously while fighting back a giggle, _I'd sure love to tap that ass._

Kurenai shot Kiba a look of disapproval which caught his sight before turning his gaze away from his Jounin-sensei. However he still stole a few glances at Ryota's direction.

"Sure you can't be interested in some spare clothes," Kurenai asked the older teen Jounin.

"You can use my jacket," Kiba offered as he prepared to remove his jacket from off him.

"I'm fine," Ryota assured, "There's no need to worry about me."

Kurenai argued, "Your clothes are ruined and you have more than half of the male populous staring at you."

The male gender of the group in general, Jiraiya and Kiba especially, opted to look like they didn't know what Kurenai was talking about as they avoided her gaze at them. Gai felt indignant by the accusation.

"So they're staring at me," Ryota shrugged off, "Big deal."

"Big deal," Ebisu interjected indignantly, "We males here were falsely accused of stealing glances at you and all you have to say for yourself is 'big deal'!?"

Kurenai didn't exactly buy into Ebisu's defense though part of her gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"After tonight," Ryota retorted, "Do you honestly think that something like ruined kimonos with half of my body exposed is going to worry me?"

Ryota looked into Jiraiya's direction and took a glance at the blonde being carried in his arms. Hinata was following and walking close alongside Jiraiya ever keeping her eyes on Naruto.

"I'm more worried about Naruto-kun than the current condition of my clothes," Ryota said, "His well being is my prime concern."

Kurenai found an underlying meaning behind Ryota's words but decided not to delve further into it. Kiba felt a small bit of jealousy but after thinking about everything that happened, he figured that Ryota's concerns for Naruto were understandable.

As the group returned to Konoha, they knew they were going to have to deal with the villagers and the aftermath of Naruto's earlier outburst as the three tails. While that was going on, the Genins had many thoughts on their minds concerning the older generation ninjas and villagers. They wondered how much the older people knew about Naruto and his circumstances, along with the lies and misinformation they were taught at the academy about Kyuubi and Yondaime which the Genins until now never knew heavily involved Naruto's life. For what it was worth, the Genins began questioning much of what they were taught and the integrity of the village they had sworn to protect…

* * *

**Naruto was returned back to normal thanks to the intervention and aid of 'N. Naruto' and is being brought back to Konoha. How will the Genins, now knowing and seeing the truth for themselves, react toward the villagers, their own families and senseis? In fact, how will the rest of the younger generation ninjas and commoners react once they learn the truth about Naruto during the aftermath? And what will become of Naruto because of his three-tails outburst? Find out next time.**

* * *

**A/N: What do you, the readers, believe the younger generation ninjas and commoners should react and feel after all this? And what do you all think should become of Hinata and Sakura's character developments in the story, and that of the others as a result?**

**I'd honestly like to know in your reviews please. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter Six: Revelations

**Chapter Six: Revelations**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: To S'Tarkan, thanks for the inspirations from the Team 8 fanfic. Sorry for adding this late; an oversight on my part.**

* * *

The rest of the trip back was made in silence as everyone meditated on the night's events. For the older generation, it brought back some unwanted memories of Kyuubi's assault on Konoha a little more than thirteen years ago. For the younger generation however, it raised many questions and doubts about the grown ups and everything they were taught to believe since their days at the academy.

So many lies, ill treatments and cover-ups surrounded Naruto's life, the Genins thought, and sad to say their own families in one way or other contributed to it. In fact, it turned out that their own senseis knew the truth about Naruto's history, if not most of it. The more the Genins thought about it, a bit more of their faith and confidence in the people of Konoha diminished.

Ryota was no stranger to the truth about Naruto's life. She saw first hand from the shadows what life for Naruto had to be like. If anything, the Jinchuurikis of Iwa didn't have to deal with as much hardships and trials as Naruto, considering the fact that they were regarded as Iwa's ultimate line of defense and offense. The earth user turned her attention to Hinata who looked ever so worried for Naruto. She could only wonder what was going through Hinata's mind at that moment as Jiraiya continued carrying the unconscious Naruto in his arms very protectively.

Shikamaru, like Ino, Chouji and Tenten, came out with the least amount of injuries, which unfortunately couldn't be said of the other Genins except Hinata who to everyone else's amazement came out without so much of a scratch on her person. Kakashi, Shino and Sakura were being carried back to the village on stretchers. One would have guessed that the possessed Naruto was venting some pent up rage against Kakashi and Sakura for reasons unstated considering how those two were the only ones of the entire group that took the most vicious of beatings from the possessed Naruto. Sakura was infamous for her reputation of beating Naruto up whenever her temper got out of control. But what befell her tonight was something she would never forget for a very long time.

Shino was still feeling the ill effects of the chakra poisoning from Kyuubi chakra. It amazed the Shikamaru how Naruto wasn't badly affected by Kyuubi's tainted chakra.

Despite everything that happened though, Shikamaru was still set on helping Naruto.

* * *

(Forty-Two Minutes Later)

ANBU ninjas and Jounins were standing at the main entrance of the gate awaiting their fellow ninjas' return. Anko and Uzuki, who was in her ANBU gear and uniform, were among the ninjas and medic team ready on standby. Many of the villagers, young and old were standing by the gate as well. Among them were Teuchi, his daughter Ayame, Konohamaru, his two friends Udon and Moegi and Iruka. They were very worried about Naruto and hoped nothing bad happened to him. That of course weren't feelings shared by the other villagers about him. Most were expecting Naruto to be brought back either dead in a body bag or in chains with ninjas heavily guarding him and ready to strike him down if he went berserk again.

What they saw however shocked them entirely. As the group came into their sight, they saw that Jiraiya, taking the lead of the group, was carrying the sleeping Naruto in his arms with the Hyuuga heiress walking side by side with him. This sparked feelings of outrage. Many were already shouting and voicing their indignation at the sight. The Jounins and Chuunins there kept the crowd back, preventing them from doing anything foolish.

As Jiraiya entered through the gates with the others following from behind, he and as well as the others saw the looks the villagers were giving them, particular the looks they were giving to Naruto. When the Genins saw this, it only confirmed beyond any room for doubt everything that Shikamaru had explained to them earlier in details.

"Jiraiya-sama," Iruka called out as he ran over to the Toad Sage, "How's Naruto? Is he alright?"

Teuchi, Ayame, Konohamaru and his friends followed Iruka from behind.

"He's alright," Jiraiya assured, "But-"

"Why do you express concern for that _creature_!," one of the villagers shouted with much loathing. The younger ninjas were able to sense the amount of hate that came from that statement. It was clear to them that there were those in Konoha that didn't consider Naruto as one of their own.

"You ought to be more concerned about the damages he's done around the village and for the ninjas he attacked and wounded!," a female villager yelled, "Not that beast!"

Just as the other villagers were about to voice their opinions…

"Silence all of you!," Hinata yelled with unwavering indignation, surprising and shocking everyone, Neji and Kurenai especially, "You pack of sheepskin-covered wolves and hypocrites don't have any right to judge Naruto-kun!"

Hinata's outburst left many stupefied and speechless. The shy Hyuuga heiress was known by many for her tentativeness and meek spirit. Neji looked at Hinata in awe, never seeing such a strong courageous spirit from his cousin before.

"Hinata-sama…," Neji muttered.

"Why do you defend him!," another village protested, "He-"

"He has always been a loyal ninja and defender of the village!," Hinata interjected with tears now falling down her face, "And I won't allow any of you to say otherwise about him! You people say that you honor Yondaime but everyday for years with the way you treated Naruto-kun shows how all of you have disgraced and spat on Yondaime's sacrifice and his dying wish for Naruto-kun to have been seen as the hero he always has been!"

The younger villagers of the Genins' age group didn't know what Hinata was talking about as it raised questions concerning her words. Kurenai saw that something inside Hinata sparked and whatever it was, the genjutsu mistress was happy it was there. Tsunade and Shizune soon arrived on the seen with more ANBU ninjas following behind them.

"What happened tonight with Naruto's outbreak was entirely my fault!," Jiraiya stated firmly to everyone, "It was my actions entirely that triggered Naruto to become possessed by that creature that rampaged through this village tonight! Naruto is completely innocent! So don't anyone of you in any way pass blame or seek to do harm the boy! Whatever damage was done will be taken cared of! I take fully responsibility for all the damages that have occurred tonight!

"None of you have any reason to fear Naruto! As Hinata said, he's still the same loyal ninja and defender of the village!"

Many found it hard to believe that Jiraiya was openly taking the fall for everything that happened. Some thought he was just trying to cover up for Naruto as a scapegoat.

"Everyone return to your homes now!," Tsunade ordered the villagers authoritatively, "There is no threat of any immediate danger! Jiraiya has explained to you how and why this unfortunate event occurred! Therefore I don't want any more trouble from any of you! Right now I need all of you to cooperate in returning to your homes so I can better assess the situation and-"

"But that monster is still a threat that can-"

The villager wasn't allowed to finish when an ABNU appeared with a katana pressed against the skin of his throat.

"One more word out of line from you or** anyone** else will result in your immediate arrest and jail sentence," Tsunade stated with an iron tone, "I will not tolerate anyone of you villagers forcing my hands in this matter concerning one of my ninjas! Like I said, the situation will be assessed and I would very much appreciate your cooperation in returning to your homes now! Refusal to obey at this point will result in your immediate punishment!"

Many of the citizens were still bitter but they knew better than to test the Hokage's patience, especially with many ninjas and ANBU black ops on standby all around them ready to carry out her orders. The villagers eventually obeyed and started leaving the scene with their families but not without giving Naruto one last dirty look of contempt, which didn't go unnoticed by the Genins. Konohamaru and his friends had many questions about what happened with Naruto and they were very worried about him.

"Thank you Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya said, "I was afraid that things were going to get ugly here upon our return."

"After tonight's events," Tsunade said, "The last thing we need now is a riot from the villagers."

"We heard things about some demon running wild in Konoha," Konohamaru sid, "And they kept referring to Naruto-niichan."

"Was he possessed by something," Moegi asked.

"Actually he was," Jiraiya said, "Thankfully the monster that took over Naruto was dealt with."

"So you unintentionally caused him to become possessed by this unnamed demon," Udon asked.

"Sadly that's the case," Jiraiya admitted, "But like I said, the situation was taken cared of."

Tsunade went over to Jiraiya and asked while looking at Naruto, "How is he?"

"Exhausted but other than that he's OK," Jiraiya explained, "We all took a beating but Kakashi and Sakura took the worst of Naruto's attack and Shino is in need of immediately chakra cleansing due to being poisoned by Kyuubi's chakra."

Tsunade nodded in understanding. Looking at the Genins, Tsunade said, "All of you took a dangerous risk confronting Naruto in the state he was in. But I'm happy that all of you are back and safe. I'll need a full report about what happened as soon as possible."

She then ordered the group to head to the hospital for further medical treatments. Turning to Konohamaru and his friends, Tsunade told them to return to their homes and that they could see Naruto later. Reluctantly they obeyed as Teuchi and Ayame volunteered to escort them home with Iruka following close by.

* * *

(At The Hospital)

Kakashi and Sakura were in the intensive care unit while Shino was having his chakra coils treated. Besides suffering from bone fractures and breakages, Sakura also suffered a few organ injuries. Fortunately, the medical staff was able to treat them. It would be two weeks before Sakura and Kakashi were back on their feet again and fit for duty as they both had casts and bandages around several parts of their bodies. Jiraiya stayed with Naruto the entire time, not seeking to leave anything to chance considering the state of mind and panic the villagers were still in. Ryota was given a new set of clothes after her remaining injuries were taken care of.

* * *

(Five Hours Later)

It was some time pass 3 am in the morning. While in the recovery room Naruto and Kakashi were recuperating in, Tsunade questioned Jiraiya and all of the Jounins and Genins about the events that played out. Shino was allowed to sit in and contribute to the explanations being given though he was brought into the room in a wheelchair. Jiraiya didn't go into details explaining how what he told Naruto triggered his three-tailed episode and Tsunade didn't press on the matter since Jiraiya openly admitted to being responsible for it anyway. As the ninjas explained their stories, Jiraiya for his part, was in deep thought about the whole situation.

_It doesn't add up_, Jiraiya thought to himself, _Kyuubi was infamously known for his monstrous bloodlust and thirst for destruction toward everything and everyone around it._ _If anything, I would have assumed that Naruto would have become more dangerously unstable and vicious with the additional tails he acquired. But somehow he was able to keep his focus on me and hold his ground against a team of Jounins and Genins while making sure not to attack the villagers. He knew exactly when, where and how to hit us while avoiding most of our attacks._

Jiraiya wasn't the only one bothered by the strategic mannerism Naruto in his three-tailed state fought everyone, added to the fact that Naruto was able to effectively execute one of N. Naruto's lethal wind manipulated jutsus. Ebisu and the other Jounins who weren't aware of the existence of N. Naruto were left in the dark about the Shippu Uzumaki No Jutsu as the Genins made sure not the reveal that jutsu's name though its power was described.

Tsunade though was surprised that Hinata sustained no harm from Naruto. Hinata explained that she managed to reach Naruto's heart without fighting him and that she got him to fight against Kyuubi's influence before returning back to normal.

"You're telling us that you managed to get Naruto to fight Kyuubi's influence and regain control of himself without actually fighting him," Ebisu asked incredulously. Many in the room like Ebisu found Hinata's explanation very hard to swallow.

"What part of Hinata's explanation is hard to believe," Jiraiya inquired, "That fact that she actually did what she said she did or the fact that she succeeded in doing something that all of us here in this room failed to do?"

"Hinata speaks the truth," Kakashi said, "Jiraiya-sama, the ANBU and I were right there when it happened. Naruto would have done far more damage to me had it not been for her intervention. Naruto while possessed by Kyuubi couldn't bring himself to harm Hinata. He began resisting Kyuubi's power over him the second Hinata came within less than an inch of being seriously harmed."

The group took a moment to process what they heard from Kakashi's mouth confirming Hinata's explanation with Jiraiya, Tenzo and Kakashi himself as eye witnesses. The fact that Naruto couldn't bring himself to harm Hinata in anyway whereas he didn't hesitate to hurt them made them realize that Hinata was a lot closer to Naruto than even Sakura was, and she was his teammate and proclaimed love interest. They also saw that Naruto was very close to the Hyuuga heiress on subconscious levels that even he most likely wasn't even aware of.

_It's strange_, Tsunade thought,_ From what Hinata said, I would have figured that Sakura would have been able to reach Naruto and get him to resist Kyuubi's influence were she to be in the same position Hinata was in. The gaki always had a huge crush on my apprentice from what I've seen and yet she was the one he battered and put in ICU. And to add more to the amazement, Hinata succeeded in accomplishing something that even Jiraiya failed to do, and without resorting to jutsus or seals of any sort for that matter either, just her affections._

"What special feminine charms did you possess and use to tame the savage beast Hinata," Ryota teased and smiled toothily while wrapping her arm around Hinata's shoulders, "Perhaps you can show and give me some good pointers. I'm always ready and willing to learn teacher."

Hinata blushed hotly though Kurenai clearly wasn't amused with Ryota's antics.

"Ryota," Kurenai rebuked, "That's enough! This isn't the time for jokes!"

"Why not," Ryota shot back, "After all this, we could use a little humor to lighten the mood around here."

"Unfortunately," Ebisu commented, "Not everyone shares your sentiments."

"That's putting it lightly," Tenten remarked.

"I'll say," Kiba added.

"We should be happy that Naruto didn't do far worse to us at the time," Neji replied.

"I can't say for sure if Sakura would be too quick to agree with you Neji," Shino replied. The bug user had always been aware of Hinata's feelings for Naruto. At the same time Shino was also aware of Naruto's huge crush on Sakura but the event that transpired between Naruto, Sakura and Hinata led him to question what he thought he knew and understood about them.

"From what Shikamaru said…," Hinata asked, "When Yondaime sealed Kyuubi into Naruto-kun when he was a newborn baby, his last wish before his death was for Naruto-kun to be seen as the hero who had to carry the burden of holding Kyuubi. Yet…that wish wasn't honored by our own people."

"No it wasn't," Tsunade admitted, "And Sarutobi-sensei knew that was going to happen also."

"What!," Hinata asked, "Then why did he allow that!"

From the looks of Shikamaru and all of the Genins' faces they wanted an explanation. Tsunade sighed and for a moment her eyes showed the group a glance of a heavily drained soul.

"If only the Hokages were as powerful as everyone seems to believe us to be," Tsunade said, "It would be nice to be able to do and decide on anything I and Sarutobi-sensei wanted."

Hinata frowned deeply, "Sandaime was the Hokage! His word was law!"

"Our word is," Tsunade replied, "But to a certain degree. In truth, the Hokage actually guides the villagers and the ninjas. It is up to them to follow our leadership. Both shinobis and civilians must work together if anything is to be accomplished.

"A few on the council had petitioned Sarutobi-sensei to have Naruto swiftly executed while he was still a newborn baby, or failing that, to exile him from the village. One among them even suggested having Naruto trained and turned into the village's ultimate weapon. Sarutobi-sensei refused to do any of those things. He made it very clear that Naruto was the Yondaime's legacy, and that he wished the boy to be seen as a hero, because he is the Kyuubi's jailor. They agreed with him and when they returned home they told those in their clan and household to shun Naruto."

The older ninjas saw the hardened looks of disdain and disgust Shikamaru and the Genins were giving them. It went without say that the younger ninjas lost much of their faith and confidence in the older generation. At the same time though, the Genins felt saddened, dishonored and shamed that their own families and people mistreated Naruto so badly.

"They did nothing to openly defy Sarutobi-sensei," Jiraiya added, "The villagers, though stricken by their grief, didn't dare try to kill the boy unless they themselves were looking to be immediately executed and the same rule applied to the ninjas. The populous obey with their mouths and disobey with their hearts. The Hokage can tell someone to treat the boy appropriately; however, unless one of Sarutobi-sensei's loyal ninjas or Sarutobi-sensei himself was standing over the villagers, the people wouldn't do something they felt has been forced on them to do. Even Tsunade could only go so far in carrying out her authority."

"So in other words," Neji spoke up, "You essentially have insidious civil disobedience where Naruto is concerned."

"That is one way to put it," Tsunade replied, "The villagers and even some ninjas look at Naruto and see a reminder of their worst fears and loss of family members and comrades. And sadly tonight's unfortunate event only served to bring back those painful memories."

Hinata turned and looked at Naruto who was resting peacefully on the recovery bed. She, like everyone else in the room, knew that Naruto was going to have an even harder time gaining the acceptance he always wanted from the people of Konoha.

"All I hear are excuses," Hinata remarked, "It saddens me greatly that Naruto-kun suffered so much for us in a village that scorned him and betrayed Yondaime."

Kurenai wanted to say something to Hinata but she couldn't think of the right words to say to soothe the hurt the Hyuuga heiress was feeling for the outcast she was so fond of. Plus, Kurenai sensed that Hinata was angry at her also.

"We have been told many times at the academy how Yondaime killed the Kyuubi and died doing so," Chouji said, "How many more lies were we taught that has Naruto on the receiving end of a great deal of the village's scorn and mistreatment?"

"It was always said that Yondaime was a strong believer of justice," Ino said and then asked, "So why did Yondaime choose Naruto as the vessel to have Kyuubi sealed in? Was it because he was the only child who had the bad timing of being born on the night Kyuubi attacked?"

Shikamaru already knew the answer but he knew that it wasn't his place to speak out. At that point, Jiraiya found no reason to hide the truth anymore, especially since it was going to be revealed soon regardless.

"Because," Jiraiya said, "Namikaze Minato, the late Yondaime Hokage, was confident that his sole son and surviving heir could hold the Kyuubi."

That bombshell shocked everyone but Kakashi and Tsunade. Ebisu looked like he was about to have heart attack. Kurenai gasped and had her hand on her mouth. Ino was just gaping like a fish out of water.

"Na-Naruto-kun…is…," Hinata stuttered in amazement.

"The sole surviving heir and legacy of the Namikaze clan and Uzumaki family," Jiraiya said, "He's Minato and Kushina's son. Like you said Ino, Yondaime was a strong believer of justice and as such, he couldn't and wouldn't ask anyone to do anything that he himself wouldn't have been willing to do with his own child. He was confident that Naruto would someday find and make use of Kyuubi's power in the protection of Konoha.

"But the price Yondaime paid for Konoha's survival was indescribably severe. That same night he lost his wife in death from medical complications after childbirth, and on top of that he was going to force upon his own newborn son the burden of jailing the Kyuubi by resorting to an ancient S-class kinjutsu ougi that would seal the Kyuubi into Naruto."

"What kinjutsu ougi was this," Shino asked. Everyone in the room waited from the answer.

"A most dark natured kinjutsu that even I and many others would have dreaded to use," Jiraiya replied, "This kinjutsu ougi is known as Shiki Fuujin, a jutsu that summons the Shinigami itself."

Everyone in the room gasp in absolute shock.

"Naruto's father was able to summon that dark entity to this plane of reality," Ebisu asked in astonishment.

"Yes," Jiraiya said, "But only a true seal master like him, me and someone on Sarutobi-sensei's level can understand and perform that kinjutsu due to its intricate complexity."

"Was a few drops of blood used for that kind of summoning like the toad and snail summoning contracts," Asuma inquired.

"No," Jiraiya said gravely, "Something far greater was given as a trade off for making a pact with death."

"What was the trade off," Kurenai asked.

"In exchange for its one time service," Jiraiya replied, "The Shinigami devours both your soul and that of the sealed. In such a death like that, you don't get to rest in peace, instead your soul suffers forever inside the Shinigami. The souls of the sealer and the sealed are entwined in hate and are forever locked in combat within the belly of the Shinigami with no rest or escape."

Looks of disbelieving horror and fright were shown on everyone's faces except for Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"What an extremely unyouthful jutsu!," Lee remarked, "I can't believe Naruto-kun's father courageously condemned himself to such horrific fate to stop Kyuubi!"

"Couldn't Yondaime have used another kind of fuuin jutsu," Chouji asked.

"If there was another fuuin jutsu just as powerful to seal Kyuubi away without claiming his life in exchange he would have used it," Jiraiya replied, "However, Minato managed to prevent sealing Kyuubi with him inside the Shinigami. Because Naruto had undeveloped chakra coils and a freshly cut umbilical cord after his birth, his father had the Shinigami seal Kyuubi into Naruto's stomach through the umbilical cord before it closed and healed up. As Naruto grew, his chakra coils as it grew with him would have gradually absorbed and adapted to Kyuubi's chakra. If Kyuubi were sealed into someone else whose chakra coils were already developed, they would have died instantly and because their chakra coils wouldn't have been able to handle Kyuubi's chakra. The sealing would have been a failure and Kyuubi would have been released to continue its havoc.

"Minato sacrificed everything, his life, his son and he lost his wife in the process also all for the preservation of Konoha. You're all here because of the selflessness of Minato and Naruto."

"Us," Kiba replied, "What about you?"

"I was away tracking Orochimaru when the Kyuubi incident took place," Jiraiya said, "It wasn't until a few months ago when I returned to Konoha."

The younger and older ninjas in the room didn't know what to think. Everything they thought they knew about Naruto was inverted and turned inside out. There was a moment of silence that blanketed the room as the information processed in their minds. Ryota was utterly stupefied by the truths she was hearing. But when she and the others took closer looks at Naruto and compared it to Minato's looks, it was a wonder how they were so blind to not have seen the eye-popping resemblances.

"The villagers will have a hard time accepting this," Gai said, speaking up for time after a long period of silence, "They may even believe it to be lies to get them into accepting Naruto again, especially after what happened tonight."

"I managed to unearth irrefutable evidence and documents to prove beyond any doubt that Naruto is indeed Yondaime's son," Tsunade said, "Minato left behind a will leaving everything he and Kushina had to Naruto and one of the major proofs is that everything belonging to Yondaime was sealed away and only Naruto open it. I already have Jiraiya, Kakashi, three clan leaders and a Chuunin ready to provide testimony stating without a doubt that Naruto is Minato's son and that everything that belong to Yondaime is now Naruto's."

The Genins' heads were spinning, and spinning fast they were.

"If Naruto was the son of such a great and powerful man," Tenten asked, "Why was this never made known to us in the first place?"

"For many reasons," Jiraiya explained, "First off, Minato made many enemies during the Third Great Shinobi War, especially out of those in Tsuchi No Kuni and Iwagakure."

A few unconsciously looked at Ryota who looked back at them just the same.

"Just because my former village hated the man doesn't mean I do also," Ryota retorted, "Besides I never knew the man, not in person anyway. I have no ill will towards Naruto-kun in anyway and Tsunade-sama can vouch for that."

Tsunade nodded, "It's true. I crossed examined her myself."

That was all they needed to hear.

"Minato single-handedly crippled and severely weakened the forces of Iwa during the war and that was what greatly helped end that war and made him a legend," Jiraiya continued, "And it was also what made Minato one of the most hated and feared men to live throughout the elemental nations. Despite being the Hokage and the renowned Yellow Flash, Minato also had enemies within Konoha as well. Many would have sought revenge against him by targeting Naruto and Kushina if they knew he was married and that his wife pregnant for him. For Kushina's protection, Sarutobi-sensei married them in secret and by Minato's request Uzumaki Kushina kept her maiden name, which was later handed down to Naruto. Only Kakashi, Tsunade-hime, Sarutobi-sensei and I knew about Minato's secret and private life."

This was a lot more than what everyone was hearing. Shizune herself didn't even know about what she was hearing along with the others.

"You said that you are Naruto-kun's godfather," Ryota recalled, "How is that so?"

Jiraiya explained, "My first book was called the "Gutsy Ninja" and it was written some time before I started writing the Icha-Icha Paradise series. Neither the general public nor major publishers accepted the book. Minato and Kushina on the other hand loved the story about how the main character never gave up despite impossible odds and how hard and crucial things got for him. Minato wanted his son to turn out and become just like that main protagonist. Both he and Kushina asked my permission to name their unborn son after the main character and protagonist I created whose name was "Naruto"."

Once again, another bombshell was drop on the group. Shikamaru was allowing everything to sink in like everyone else was. He saw that there was so much that he wasn't aware of about Naruto in spite of the intense investigation he made on him to discover the truth.

"Also," Jiraiya went on, "There's another reason why Naruto being a Jinchuuriki was kept secret from you younger ninjas. As you already know from Shikamaru, Sarutobi-sensei was hoping that by keeping it secret from the younger generation Naruto would have a chance of a normal childhood with the chance to make friends. But sad to say, the older generation sought to hinder that and chose to make Naruto's life difficult, even at the academy. Some of the teachers at the academy made sure to sabotage his training and paint Naruto in a very ugly way besides being a prankster who was unknowingly to you younger generation ninjas always starving for attention and affections from wherever and whomever he could get it from. Only a handful acknowledged him while the majority shunned him.

"Yet in spite of all the trials and tribulations Naruto was forced to live through, he never allowed it to destroy him or crush his spirits. He overcame those obstacles and he always believe that through his actions for Konoha he would be able to one day gain the acceptance of everyone in Konoha, moving the populous to gradually have feelings of regrets for-"

"Regrets!," Ryota cut in sharply, "Those idiots ought to get on their hands and knees and begged for his forgiveness! It's a miracle that he hasn't lost his mind and started killing everyone he comes across!"

"That is true," Tsunade said, "But from what I've seen of Naruto, he possesses an uncanny ability of bringing out the best in many he comes across, regardless of whatever bad past they had. He was determined to change his future and defy his forced upon fate and the symbol of the Jinchuuriki he never asked for."

Hearing those words struck several cords in Neji as he recalled what he told Naruto during the finals of the Chuunin Exams…

"_Someone as ignorant as you shouldn't be lecturing me. You can never understand what it's like to be burdened with a symbol you can never be rid of!"_

_I was such a shameless coward_, Neji thought while unconscious holding his forehead where the birdcage seal was, being hidden under his head protector, _Naruto courageously fought against impossible odds while I looked for scapegoats and people to blame and pass my anger and hate on._

"But if Sandaime knew that Naruto was going to be forced to endure all of those horrible years of his life," Ino inquired, "Wouldn't it have been better and kinder if Naruto was sent to be raised by another family outside of Konoha who knew nothing about Naruto's secret as the Jinchuuriki?"

"No," Jiraiya stated, "Even if it would have seemed merciful, there are other reasons why he had to stay in Konoha. Some years back, I learned that a new and secretive organization known as the Akatsuki started up. It's an organization that's made up of criminals and missing-nins, all of them S-class. Their main goals are presently unknown but from what I found out they're seeking out information on Jinchuurikis like Naruto with the objective to capture and retrieve them. Outside of Konoha with no one on my or Tsunade's level to protect him, Naruto would become an easy target for the Akatsuki despite having the Kyuubi's power at his disposal."

In a short time, everyone in the room learned a lot more about Naruto than they ever had in all the years they had been around him. Their respect and admiration for him rose to heights beyond what they had ever expected. Shino for his part in some measures of respect felt kindred spirit for Naruto, considering that like him, he held foreign creatures inside his being. And as a result his clan wasn't exactly favored by some among the populous though their treatment by the villagers couldn't begin to compare to Naruto's. After everything that was heard tonight from Shikamaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya, the Genins along with everyone else in the room, felt extremely humbled.

"Well it's been a very long night for everyone," Tsunade said, "But what you all learned about Naruto's parentage is not to be shared with the public at this time. I will make the announcement about Naruto's parentage and history in a couple of days. I trust that one of you will brief Sakura about everything you learned tonight."

"I'll do it," Ino volunteered, "Hopefully Forehead Girl will have an understanding heart."

Tsunade nodded, "You're all dismissed and allowed to return to your homes."

"Tsunade-sama," Hinata requested, "If I may, I would like to stay and keep watch over Naruto-kun."

Tsunade had a raised eyebrow at this and before she could voice a reply…

"I'll stay behind with Hinata to watch over Naruto-kun also if that's alright with you Tsunade-sama," Ryota volunteered.

"I truly appreciate your eager spirits to help Naruto," Tsunade said, "But I'm afraid that I must dismiss the offer. What all of you need now is a goodnight's rest after everything that took place and you all will be able to see Naruto in the morning."

Hinata reluctantly complied. She really wanted to stay at Naruto's side much more than ever before. Tenzo and the rest of the group gradually made their way out the room. For the most part, the younger ninjas knew that they would never look at Naruto or Konoha the same way ever again.

"What do you think will become of all this," Shizune asked Tsunade and Jiraiya, "From the looks on the Genins' faces, it'll be a while before they could look at most of us with the same level of respect again."

"After everything that happened and what they discovered," Tsunade replied, "Could you really blame them?"

"On the plus side," Jiraiya said, "They and the other ninjas who were here have a better understanding of Naruto's life and his character. I'm sure they'll do everything in their power to help him more than before."

"We can only hope," Tsunade said feeling exhausted.

"The mannerism in how Naruto fought against us earlier wasn't his common level of fighting, even while under Kyuubi's influence," Kakashi said.

"You noticed it too, huh," Jiraiya remarked.

"Yes, but that's not all," Kakashi added, "I'm sure you and others have noticed this also: Lee has always been the ace taijutsu Genin fighter and many Chuunins and even some Jounins would be hard pressed in challenging him in a straight one-on-one taijutsu fight. And yet not only did Naruto outmatch him but he also brought about his defeat flawlessly. He even managed to outsmart and steer me straight into the path of his attack. What I'd also like to know is how he was able to execute the other Naruto's wind manipulated attack with such lethal efficiency.

"With all this, I'm led to believe that either we've been continuously underestimating him or he's withholding information about himself that he doesn't want us to know."

"What drew you to that conclusion," Shizune asked.

"I along with others have started noticing gradual changes in Naruto's behavior and actions ever since the other Naruto came to this world," Kakashi elaborated, "His change in wardrobe was an absolute surprise, even to me. He told us that he was even given some going away gifts from the other Naruto but I'm sure that the other Naruto must have had some kind of affect on him if not taught him a thing or two besides giving him a new set of clothes. But that's just my opinion."

"Every ninja have their secrets Kakashi," Jiraiya said, "Not everything is meant to be shared; though some secrets held back too long do come back to bite us in the end in more ways than one. And what happened tonight is living proof of that and it won't stop there."

Jiraiya went over and scooted Naruto's sleeping form into his arms.

"And," Jiraiya said, "As much as I would like to stay here and chat some more about whatever secrets Naruto is holding back from us, I think it's best if I be on my way and take my godson home now."

"But Jiraiya-sama," Shizune pointed, "Naruto-kun's apartment was completely destroyed. You can't let him stay there."

"I'm aware of that Shizune," Jiraiya replied, "But that's not where I'm taking him."

Before Tsunade or anyone could question Jiraiya further, Jiraiya shunshin'd from the scene with Naruto, leaving everyone else behind.

"He was sure in a hurry to leave and cut off the discussion about Naruto-kun," Shizune remarked.

"…_We all share the blame in failing Minato and his family. It's time we accept responsibilities for our mistakes and not allow history to repeat itself."_

_Those were Jiraiya-sama's exact words from days ago_, Kakashi recalled, "Jiraiya-sama feels strongly responsible for Naruto now. He himself said he takes fully responsibility for everything Naruto did while possessed by Kyuubi. But none of us could have predicted Naruto's reaction to hearing the truth about his family and how we spent years hiding it from him. His reaction might have been the same if it came from any of us here who were believed to be the closest to him."

Tsunade sighed, "…Truthfully, I honestly believe that. And some might try to use that against him, seeing him as an unstable threat to all of us."

"What will you do to help calm some of everyone's nerves," Shizune asked.

"I'll have to station Tenzo to be around Naruto and Jiraiya periodically," Tsuande said, "I'll reassign him to Jounin under the codename "Yamato"."

Kakashi and Shizune simply nodded after hearing her words.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Jiraiya was back in his private house, which was in far end of Konoha. He summoned some toads and had them salvage and retreat the surviving remains of Naruto's possession from his now ruined apartment. Among the things brought back from the rubble were Naruto's new clothes, white training gloves, his naginata, two cases of instant ramen, his framed pictures of Kushina and Team 7, and the rest of his ninja equipment were weren't destroyed during the rampage inside the apartment.

The Toad Sage had them set Naruto's things in the guess room he was going to be staying at for the time being. When their tasks were done, they were allowed to return back to Myobokuzan Mountain. Returning to the room Naruto was in, Jiraiya looked at the sleeping blonde who looked to be resting peacefully after his nightmarish ordeal.

There was something Jiraiya wanted to say, but he decided to best save it for when Naruto was awake. Leaving the room, Jiraiya closed the door behind him.

* * *

(All The While)

The Genins returned home for the night. None of them though bothered to speaking to anyone in their household as they all had a lot to think about. They wondered just how much did their folks know about Naruto and how they viewed and treated him. Hearing from Tsunade how members of the council contributed to Naruto many years of misery led Hinata, Chouji, Shino, Kiba and Ino wonder if their parents played a role in this. That was something they were going to look into.

* * *

(The Following Morning)

Naruto's eyes stirred under his eyelids before they eventually opened and adjusted to the lighting of the sun's rays in the room. Looking around, he found that he wasn't in his own bed or apartment. Sitting up, he saw that he was in a comfortable sleeping futon and that his things were with him in the room along with his boxes of ramen.

"Where am I," Naruto asked himself out loud. Moments later, the door to the room opened and Jiraiya stepped in.

"Slept well gaki," the Toad Sage asked. Naruto turned and looked at Jiraiya.

"Where are we," Naruto asked.

"My private house," Jiraiya said.

"You have a house," Naruto asked skeptically. Jiraiya snorted, "Just because I travel a lot doesn't mean I don't have a private house of my own in Konoha."

"Why are we here?"

"Your apartment was totally destroyed in a blaze during your rampage," Jiraiya reminded, "I had my toads bring back all they could salvage from the wreckage you caused while attacking me in your Kyuubi state."

In one fast download, Naruto remembered everything that happened up to the point when he lost consciousness in Hinata's arms and embrace. Seeing the look in the blonde's face as he lowered his head, Jiraiya assured, "It wasn't your fault."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya as the older man continued, "Naruto, I won't make any excuses for myself. I failed you as your godfather in more ways than one and I know I can never undo my past mistakes. Truthfully, I don't deserve to be called your godfather. But I promise you, I will do everything it takes to mold you into the man your mother and father always wanted you to be; to my last breath if I must. I'm going to be there for you as the godfather I should have been a long time ago. If you choose to hate me I will understand and accept it with no ill will towards you. Still, I will do everything I can to earn your absolute forgiveness, even if I must spend years doing so."

Jiraiya got on his hands and knees with his forehead on the ground and wholeheartedly apologized, "For my sins against you, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, I'm sorry."

Naruto sat there in total shock at Jiraiya's gesture and speech. There was no falsity in it whatsoever as the Sannin made his conviction and apology genuinely sincere. A great deal of mixed emotions rushed through Naruto's soul at that moment as Jiraya, while keeping himself in the same prostrated position in front of Naruto, awaited his godson's next reaction toward him. Moments later, the Sannin heard movements coming from Naruto. He looked up to see Naruto rushing and grabbing him in a tight and tearful embrace.

"…I was hurt and angry at you," Naruto cried, "…But I can't hate you. I've faced more than enough hatred in my life and I don't want to start hating anyone who really wants to be there for me…even if that person is my ero-daifu (pervy godfather)."

Jiraiya inwardly snorted at the new nickname Naruto gave him.

_First ero-sennin_, Jiraiya thought, _Then the other Naruto called me ero-jisan; now this Naruto calls me ero-daifu._

Regardless of that, Jiraiya was happy that Naruto at least didn't hate him as he feared he would have. The older man hugged Naruto in return. The blonde knew that things for him were going to start becoming harder because of his three-tailed outburst. He felt that if he wanted forgiveness from the villagers for what he did last night, he had to be forgiving of those sincerely asking for it from him also with no hypocrisy.

"Ero-daifu," Naruto said, "I forgive you."

* * *

(Meanwhile In Iwa)

The newly inaugurated Tsuchikage was inside his new office. He was a short aged man but he made up for that handicap with his long years of shinobi experience and expertise despite his chronic hip problems. His granddaughter Kurozuchi had tried to persuade him from accepting the new role as the Tsuchikage because of his age and hip condition. But he was a stubborn old man and he believed that he had to fill in the power vacuum that the previous Tsuchikage left behind after his death.

Tsuchiko was making her way to the Tsuchikage office to meet with the new Tsuchikage. She was called in for an assignment he had for her. Entering the office, Tsuchiko found the aged man sitting behind the desk that once belonged to her uncle with his granddaughter standing in front of the desk.

"Tsuchikage-sama," Tsuchiko greeted as she entered and bowed, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Tsuchiko," the Tsuchikage said as he gestured to the sixteen-year-old kunoichi to close the door behind her, "Please come in."

She did as instructed and turned to her new leader again as she walked further into the room.

"I have a task for you," Tsuchikage said, "This being a B-A rank mission."

"What's the mission," Tsuckiko asked. Looking at his granddaughter, the Tsuchikage nodded to her. Understanding the unspoken order, Kurotsuchi picked up and handed Tsuchiko the mission scroll. Taking the scroll and opening it, Tsuchiko read into the mission detail carefully. Looking at the aged man again with a questionable expression after reading the scroll entirely, Tsuchiko said, "But Tsuchikage-sama, my late uncle in writing officially allowed-"

"I'm aware of what your uncle authorized in writing before his untimely death," the Tsuchikage said, "But I'm rather wary about this and I believe that your mission will provide the answers I seek. I trust that you will see this mission through Tsuchiko. Unless there's some kind of misunderstanding that we should know of."

Tsuchiko hated that the new Tsuchikage was overriding her late uncle's official decree for his believed suspicious reasons. But seeing that she had practically no choice, she complied with a bit of reluctance, "No, Tsuchikage-sama. I understand my new assignment completely. I will track down and have Ryota brought back to Iwa."

* * *

**The Genins and their senseis have been told the whole truth about Minato and Naruto. Jiraiya humbly apologized and gained Naruto's forgiveness. But how will the other Genins react toward their folks with regards to Naruto and will Sakura ever look at Naruto the same way again, even after what he did to her? Will they be as forgiving? And will Ryota, after settling in as Konoha's Stone Leaf, be deported and brought back to Iwa by force? Find out next time.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Backlash

**Chapter Seven: Backlash**

* * *

(Early That Morning)

Tsuchiko was making her way out of the main entrance of Iwagakure. It didn't take long for her to pack all of her necessities since she was assigned the solo mission in retrieving and bringing Ryota back to Iwa. The young teen medic ninja still wasn't all that thrilled about the mission but she had her orders which came directly from the new Tsuchikage himself and she was in no position to disobey as much as she wanted to.

_Somehow_, Tsuchiko thought, _This mission will bring for me more grief than its worth._

Tsuchiko had no knowledge of Ryota's possible whereabouts and neither did anyone else in Iwa for that matter. That in turn served to make the mission in searching and retrieving Ryota all the more frustrating to the young kunoichi. With all that in mind, the medic ninja saw her work cut out for her in that she would have to find whatever leads to Ryota's possible whereabouts.

* * *

(Back In Konoha)

Naruto returned to the guest room he was staying at in Jiraiya's house after showering and cleaning himself up. Jiraiya had Naruto's training clothes cleaned and returned to him. After dressing himself back in his new training clothes, Naruto left the room and made his way to the kitchen hoping to find something to eat before leaving to continue his training session. He knew he had a long way to go before he physically reached N. Naruto's level but he was determined to do so. It angered the blonde that a month's worth of groceries he bought for his training diet was lost to the flames after he lost control of himself and went two-tails before going three-tails.

"Looking for breakfast," Jiraiya asked the younger male as he entered the kitchen. Naruto turned to the Sannin.

"I lost a month's worth of groceries last night after my place burned down," Naruto said dejectedly, "Not only am I homeless and broke too."

"You won't be homeless or broke for long gaki," Jiraiya replied, "You're Minato's son and heir. Everything he and Kushina had will be rightfully yours."

"After what happened last night," Naruto remarked, "I doubt many will welcome me with open arms as the lost son of their beloved Yondaime Hokage. I know many will be quick to deny-"

"Tsunade-hime and I will deal with that personally," Jiraiya interjected, "We have irrefutable proof of your birth parents and birthright. You need not worry about that."

Naruto then thought about the other Genins who were hurt and hospitalized during his out burst. He made a mental note to visits Kakashi and Sakura later. He only hoped that Sakura didn't hate him for what happened and that he had Kyuubi sealed inside him.

"They don't hate you Naruto," Jiraiya said as if he was reading Naruto's mind. Naruto turned sharply to Jiraiya who looked at him with an understanding expression.

"Simply put," Jiraiya added, "We and many of the older generation ninjas and citizens lost a great deal of respect from them, and it'll be a long time before we can earn it all back from them. They were outraged after learning the truth, especially that shy Hyuuga heiress. I never knew that Hinata had it in her to be that outspoken when it came to you."

"Hinata?," Naruto questioned.

"Upon our return, she boldly and sternly stood up for you in front of all the opposing villagers who were demanding retribution against you. Ryota and all of your Genin friends were there to support you though you were unconscious. You have their sincere admiration and deep respect after they learned of all the hardships you've endured all of your life as a Jinchuuriki."

Naruto placed his hand over his face as a few tears escaped his eyes as he felt a great weight lifted off his shoulders. For years he dreaded and feared the possibilities of what might happened if the others of his age group learned the truth about him being the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi No Yoko. The very idea of all them rejecting and hating him for something that wasn't his fault was something the blonde Jinchuuriki couldn't bear. Knowing that his friends didn't reject or hate him brought immense joy in his heart.

* * *

(Meanwhile At The Hyuuga Compound)

Hiashi was in his study room sipping his tea and reading a scroll from the study room. It was pass 10 am and his was due for a meeting with the top members of the main house in the next forty minutes. His train of thoughts was interrupted when a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Hiashi said. The sliding door opened revealing Hinata standing at the entrance. He looked up from his sitting position as Hinata entered and closed the sliding door behind her.

"Yes Hinata," Hiashi inquired, "Why are you here?"

"I must speak with you father," Hinata said as turned to face her father. Though part of the softness was in her voice, Hiashi saw that it carried with it a measure of strength.

"And what matter of business do you seek to discuss with me?"

"What's your opinion of Uzumaki Naruto-kun," Hinata asked going straight to the point, even to Hiashi's surprise.

"The boy whom bested Neji during the preliminaries," Hiashi said, "What do you wish to know about him from me?"

"For what do you see Naruto-kun," Hinata asked, "I want to hear the honest truth from you."

Hiashi was very well aware of the incident that took place last night as it had the entire village in a chaotic uproar. In spite of the fact that Jiraiya took the full blame for it, there were still those who were skeptic about it.

"Do you hate Naruto-kun for being the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi," Hinata asked looking at her father directly in the eyes. Hiashi wasn't surprised at all that his eldest daughter brought this matter up to him. After last night, he knew that Hinata would seek an explanation about Naruto.

"While I hold no ill will towards Uzumaki-san in any way," Hiashi said, "I gave little to no consideration to Uzumaki-san's needs. All that mattered to me was taking care of issues within my own clan, many of which were personal and familial problems. I felt that whatever happened to Uzumaki-san was of no consequence to me."

Hinata stayed silent while she continued to listen.

"There was a time," Hiashi admitted, "That I thought of him as someone who was of no concern to me since he wasn't of Hyuuga bloodline or of an important clan. Given his infamous reputation for his mischief and pranks, I looked at him as a problematic youth with little to no potential whom Sandaime-sama was too lenient with, especially since he was the worst in his class in the academy."

Hinata looked at her father without interrupting him. Seeing that Hinata was quietly listening, he continued, "When I learned that he would be fighting against Neji during the finals of the Chuunin Exams, I thought that Uzumaki-san's defeat to Neji was imminent since Neji was considered a prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan. Neji's defeat to Uzumaki-san was both surprising and shocking, despite using our prized Jyuuken katas. After a private talk I had with my nephew after his battle with Uzumaki-san, Neji since then started changing his behavior and outlook toward the Main house and everyone else. I have no doubt that Uzumaki-san had some influence on Neji's change in character.

"I'm also aware that Jiraiya-sama has taken a deep interest in the boy, something many ninjas young and old would have counted as a privilege."

"And after last night," Hinata asked after a long period of silence, "Do you see Naruto-kun as the Kyuubi incarnate or a human being who was forced to carry a cruel burden of being the Kyuubi's jailor, a curse he never wanted or asked for?"

Hiashi had never seen Hinata talk to him so directly before, barely stuttering much to even his own surprise. He wondered what else happened to trigger such a major change in his daughter's mannerism.

"Yondaime had wanted Naruto-kun to be regarded as the hero who saves Konoha everyday and treated with great respect and admiration for the load he was forced to live with," Hinata said, "But this clan chose to go with the majority in disgracing Yondaime and his sacrifice. Instead of setting an example the clan chose to follow the crowd."

"Many in our clan, both Main and Cadet Branch House members, lost their lives during Kyuubi's assault," Hiashi said, "Many in the clan held bitter ill will towards Naruto."

"You're telling me that the elder generation members of this clan couldn't see the difference between the sealed and the container holding the sealed," Hinata remarked, "For a clan with the prized all-seeing Byakugan, I'm amazed how blind they are to have failed to see through that! And at the same time, it saddens and shames me!"

Hiashi was caught off guard by Hinata's strong and sharp words, some of them mocking, even towards him. Before he could give her a retort and stern rebuke, she continued, "I know you and many others viewed me as a weak and useless heiress of this clan while saying that Hanabi holds more potential than I do. But after learning the many truths that this clan and the rest of Konoha have been hiding from me and the rest of my fellow Genins while feeding us years worth of lies, I question what truly makes someone weak, along with the prudence and integrity of this clan and the entire village."

Hinata turned to dismiss herself. But before opening the door and leaving the room, she made one final statement, "Naruto-kun promised to change the Hyuuga clan for the better when he becomes Hokage. Before that time comes father, I will become stronger as the heiress of this clan and I will make sure that changes in this clan happens; with or without the consent of the elders!"

Hinata opened the door and exited the room, leaving her speechless father with his thoughts. The heiress didn't bother to acknowledge Hanabi standing by the door though she saw her younger sister in her sight. The younger Hyuuga was listening to the conversation the entire time since its beginning.

Hanabi heard about the night Kyuubi attacked the village more than thirteen years ago. And like everyone else Hinata's age and younger, she was told the same story of Kyuubi being killed by Yondaime. But after overhearing the conversation between her father and older sister, the young Hyuuga now found herself confused and troubled about the things she was taught to believe were truths. To find out that she along with those of her age group were lied to by not only their teachers but their parents too, led Hanabi wonder if there were more things her father and teachers lied to her about.

She thought about questioning her father about that, but with conflicting opinions going through her head, she didn't believe she could trust her father's explanation, that was if he was even willing to give her any considering Hinata's actions toward him earlier. Coming to a decision, Hanabi followed after Hinata to question her further about Naruto and him being the revealed Jinchuuriki while ignoring the notion in the back of her mind to leave her older sister alone for the time being.

Hiashi for himself was stunned by Hinata's opened boldness and choice of words to him. Never in his life could Hiashi recall Hinata standing up to him with such courage, strength and determination without loosing her nerves, especially about herself and Naruto. And speaking of Naruto, Hiashi remembered the council meeting he was going to be present for in a few days, if not sooner considering the recent events that transpired. He was sure that it was going to be a meeting that he was sure not to forget for a long while.

* * *

(At The Inuzuka Clan Compound)

Kiba was out in the fields cooling off, with Akamaru lying next to him. Earlier, Kiba got into a heated argument with his mother Tsume and the Inuzuka clan council members. The topic of the argument regarded Naruto and how the clan held eyes of indifference and apathy toward him. Tsume and the other older members explained how during Kyuubi's attack many dogs and Inuzuka members lost their lives and among them was the Inuzuka alpha male and patriarch, Kiba's father. Kiba argued that though what happened to their brethren and dogs was most unfortunate however it didn't excuse their mistreatment of Naruto who was an innocent victim of the burden that was forced on him by the Yondaime without his consent.

The argument escalated before Kiba, fed up with their one-sidedness, left the meeting room after remarking to them about how Shikamaru was right in saying how the village was full of cowards and hypocritical ingrates.

All the while, Hana was out looking for her younger brother. She was in the meeting room when the argument took place and frankly didn't know what input she could have made that could have help defuse the argument. In the end, she stayed quiet and contributed to neither side of the argument. She soon found Kiba under one of the trees with Akamaru resting beside him. Hana approached him slowly.

"What do you want," Kiba asked without facing his older sister after picking up her scent. Hana saw that Kiba was still angry and she sensed that some of his anger was directed at her also.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," Hana said as she stood a small distance from her brother.

"I'm just fine," Kiba remarked. Sighing, Hana said, "I know you're still upset at mom and their rest of the older members of our clan."

"Upset doesn't cut it; I'm downright pissed and ashamed of them and myself! If I had known what Naruto's life was really like and the hell he lived through each and everyday of his life, I'd have treated him a lot differently than how I used to."

Hana was able to detect the deep feelings of guilt in Kiba's tone.

"I know you're mad at me too Kiba. For a time…," Hana confessed, "…I did blame Naruto for the death of our father and brethren. It wasn't until I grew older when I came to see that Naruto was not the Kyuubi."

"But you still made no attempts to get to know him nor did you encourage me to get to know Naruto and see passed the way the villagers treated and looked at him," Kiba replied. Hana flinched slightly at that verbal jab, but she replied, "Many in our clan as you already knew expressed contempt toward Naruto and getting to know and understand Naruto wasn't something that was encouraged as many wanted me to stay away from him."

"But unlike me you knew the truth," Kiba said, "And the law that Sandaime put in place for Naruto. You obeyed with your words but disobeyed with your heart like all the others. And like those of my age group, I foolishly followed the crowd of kids who used to poke fun at Naruto all because of how he was treated by the teachers at the academy and all of the other grown ups."

It was clear to Hana that Kiba was feeling hurt for his friend and nothing she said would change how Kiba was presently feeling.

"I'll leave you alone now," Hana said as she turned around. Before walking away, she added, "For what it's worth Kiba…I'm truly sorry."

Kiba gave her no reply nor did he bother to turn to look at her. Seeing that, Hana made her way back to the house. It would be a while before Kiba could look at his Inuzuka brethren with the same level of respect, if ever again.

* * *

(At The Aburame Clan Compound)

Early that morning, after Shino woke and cleaned himself up. Last night after being brought home by Kurenai, Shino said few words to father and clan members, saying that he had much to think about in regards to Naruto. But now, he was ready to have the issue addressed. He went went outside to the bug field where he father was doing his routine check up on the bug colonies. After reaching his father, he brought the issue concerning Naruto to his father's attention. In a collective and tight tone, Shino explained that not only does he now know about Naruto's dark secret but how his clan participated in disregarding Yondaime's final wish for Naruto. Shibi calmly requested Shino to elaborate on how their clan dishonored Yondaime's final wish. Shino expressed his dissatisfaction and disappointment in the clan's behavior of indifference toward his fellow Genin over the years in how they stood by and did nothing to help Naruto through the ordeals of hardships that no one in the village could begin to understand.

Shino went on to explain how the attitude of the elder generation of his clan and those of the villagers have corrupted the thinking of himself and others of his generation, to the level that their revulsion for Naruto was passed on, in its entirety, to basically everyone the lone Genin came into contact with. He expressed how he now questions the logic, judgment and wisdom of the elder members of his clan, as well as the rest of the older generation villagers and ninjas.

Shibi saw that his son's tone with him was comparable to, in his clan's expression, venting his anger out.

He admitted to Shino that he had little to no interaction with Naruto and a majority of his point of view about the Jinchuuriki was equally formed from listening to reports from the village council. He also mentioned that he knew of Naruto being a chronic prankster, and how some representatives of the council have appealed to Sandaime to have Naruto removed from the ninja academy or reprimanded in some form or other.

Laying his words carefully, Shino replied by saying that Naruto's unconventional behavior was rather logical when considered in light of his near total social isolation and long years of neglect. Shino also mentioned to his father how Naruto, since being assigned to work with Kakashi-sensei and Team 7, hadn't pulled a prank on any of the villagers. He also stated to his father that he believes that the villagers' actions towards Naruto and the deception played on the younger generation was going to come back on the heads of those of the older generation.

Shino, after saying all he came to say to his father, dismissed himself from his father's sight, wanting to meet up with his teammates. Shibi, after his son's departure, thought long and hard about his son's words to him. What he didn't mention to Shino was the matter concerning the council meeting that was going to be held in a few days. With tension within the village about what took place last night and Shino's words and feelings about the truth surrounding Naruto, Shibi realized that he would have to base his judgment and decision very carefully on the day of the meeting.

* * *

(Meanwhile In Town)

Chouza and Inoichi were at a local bar. Both clan leaders were having drinks at the table they were sitting at. Both men were feeling the backlash of their actions toward Naruto over the years.

That morning, Ino, after an argument between herself and her parents concerning their knowing of Naruto being the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, stopped talking to her mother and father as she had to deal with her own guilt. Unknown to Inoichi was that Ino was also thinking about the hard counseling her and Hinata's counterparts N. Ino and N. Hinata gave them days ago before returning back to their home dimension.

Last night, Chouji skipped dinner and told his parents that he didn't want to see or talk to them. When his mother insistently kept asking why, Chouji remarked that them knowing the truth about Naruto status as the Jinchuuriki, and them doing nothing to help him because of indifference made him wonder if he'd have gotten the same treatment from them were he put in Naruto's shoes.

"So this is where you two are," a voice said from behind them. Both men turned to see Shikaku approaching them before taking a seat with them.

"Ino and Chouji didn't take the news about Naruto any better than Shikamaru, did they," Shikaku figured. Their momentary silence was their only reply to him. After a brief silence…

"Ino refuses to talk to me and her mother after arguing with us," Inochi said breaking the silence, "She locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out to talk things out with us. My wife pleaded to her to allow us to explain things but Ino told us that nothing we said could justify the lies we and the teachers at the academy told her about Naruto and Yondaime. She later left the house this morning without giving us so much of a look."

"Chouji was just as angry," Chouza said, "I don't know if our children will ever trust us again."

"I'm sure this is only the beginning," Shikaku remarked, "I'm certain that children and other teens right now are questioning their folks about what happened last night and if their folks resort to lying to them again, they will face dire repercussions once the truth about Naruto is revealed."

"From just hearing that," Inoichi said, "The next generation ninjas of this village will have a hard time trusting us again. It's ironic how our shinobi way of deception came back to bite us in the end."

"This won't make things any easier when we present ourselves to support Naruto's confirmed heritage," Chouza said, "There's bound to be much protest."

"Troublesome," Shikaku remarked.

* * *

(At The Sarutobi Compound)

Asuma and Ebisu were walking out of the Sarutobi Compound. Asuma was in need of a walk and some time to clear his head. Taking out a cigarette, Asuma placed it into his mouth and lit it.

"What happened that made Konohamaru-kun so mad," Ebisu inquired. After taking a puff of his cigarette, Asuma answered, "I just got through explaining the truth to my nephew about Naruto's dark secret about him being a Jinchuuriki though I didn't reveal who Naruto's parents were. Upon hearing the whole truth, Konohamaru went into a rage. He yelled and said that I was among the hypocrites who stood on the sidelines and did nothing to help Naruto."

"…," Ebisu said nothing as he listened.

"I tried to explain to my nephew that I was going through some difficult times of my own in my personal life and that I also had issues with my father at the same time," Asuma continued, "But Konohamaru was stubborn and he refused to listen or hear of it. Konohamaru asked how many more lies we and his senseis at the academy spoon fed him like how they did with his two friends Moegi and Udon.

"To add to my dilemma, Konohamaru even criticized my late father for failing to protect Naruto like he believed he should have."

"That was rather harsh," Ebisu replied, knowing how much Konohamaru loved and admired his grandfather while he was still alive.

"I again tried to explain that my father being the Hokage while he was alive didn't mean he had absolute power and he couldn't very well force the people to love and accept Naruto for being forced to live with a curse and lonely burden that he never asked for."

Ebisu gave no comment as he thought about that statement.

"I explained that my father did everything he could to help Naruto and that even then he was limited to what he was able to do for him. But as with Hinata, Konohamaru looked at me and told me that all he heard were excuses.

"And that's the part when you entered and saw the argument Konohamaru and I were in."

Ebisu remembered that moment when he came seeking to speak with Konohamaru. When the boy saw him, he got angrier and said he didn't wish to see him. He wanted both his uncle and Ebisu to go away and leave him alone.

"I didn't hear anything from Gai about his team and I haven't spoken with mine yet either. Kurenai on the other hand told me that she didn't exactly have it easy with Hinata to say the least," Asuma said, "Though Hinata didn't go yelling or shouting at her, Kurenai told me that the young girl wanted to be left alone and that Hinata didn't want to talk to her at that time. I know Kurenai was hurt from that considering that she always considered and viewed Hinata as her own daughter. I hope we manage to mend things with our students soon."

"Somehow I doubt that will be an easy road for us to walk down," Ebisu remarked.

* * *

(In Another Part of Konoha)

Naruto was heading to Konoha Hospital with Jiraiya accompanying him. Naruto saw the all too familiar looks the villagers were giving him and this time those looks were coming from some of the children as well. Just as before when he was younger, he saw parents pulling their children away telling them to keep away from him, while telling them that Naruto was a monster in human form.

Jiraiya turned to Naruto and saw the look on his face. Naruto kept a controlled demeanor despite how everyone was looking at him. During the walk, the blonde made no remarks about how the villagers were looking at him. All that was on his mind was seeing Sakura and Kakashi at the hospital. Before long, they arrived at their destination. Naruto and Jiraiya went to see Kakashi first. Entering the room he was recuperating in, the duo found the bandaged Kakashi wide awake and keeping himself occupied by reading one of his Icha-Icha Paradise books. Kakashi's looked up to see the pair coming to see him.

"Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi greeted, "Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto started, "About what happened las-"

"It's alright," Kakashi assured, "It wasn't your fault. I have no permanent injuries."

"That's good news to hear," Naruto said, "But I still feel bad about it."

"It's understandable," Kakashi replied, "However what happened was beyond your control and none of us blame you for it."

Kakashi thought about asking Naruto about how he was able to execute N. Naruto's Shippu Uzumaki No Jutsu with such lethal efficiency considering that Naruto never had wind manipulation training at all. But the Jounin decided against it and saw that now wasn't the time to question Naruto about his mysterious sudden use and expertise of wind manipulation.

"How's Sakura-chan," Naruto asked.

Kakashi broke out of his thoughts and returned his attention back to the blonde.

"Say what," Kakashi asked.

"I was asking how Sakura-chan is doing," Naruto repeated.

"Why don't you go ask her yourself," Kakashi suggested, "She's in the room down the hall."

Naruto wasn't sure how Sakura was going to react to seeing him again. He recalled the memories of himself battering Sakura brutally while breaking several of her bones; not that Sakura never placed him in the hospital before after given him a brute beating of her own.

"Go gaki," Jiraiya said, "I'll meet up with you later."

Naruto nodded and exited the room as he made his way to the said room Sakura was in. Reaching her room, he peaked in to find Sakura recuperating in her recovery bed with a look on her face showing that she was deep in thought about something. Slowly he entered the room and approached his teammate.

"Hey…Uh…Sakura-chan," Naruto stuttered as he struggled to get the right words out. Sakura looked to see her blond teammate slowly approaching her. As he did, Naruto then noticed someone else in the room also.

"Ino," Naruto greeting nervously while acknowledging her presence, "I'm sorry I didn't know you were here too."

"Naruto," Ino said, "You're just the person Sakura and I wanted to see."

A short silence filled the room. Wanting to get what he wanted to say off his chest, Naruto decided to speak.

"…Ino…Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "…About last night…When I…"

"You don't owe us an apology Naruto," Sakura interjected, "It was Kyuubi who attacked us, not you. We know the truth and the lies we were told for all these years."

Naruto heard from Jiraiya that the Genins were now aware of him being the Jinchuuriki and how they view him now. Now he was confirming if what he was told was true.

Ino came to the hospital two hours before Naruto showed up. While there, Ino had explained everything to Sakura in details, from Naruto's parentage, Kyuubi being sealed into Naruto by his own father and how everything else that happened to Naruto followed. Sakura had shed some tears when she thought about what Naruto's father did to him moments after being born and the tragic truth that Minato had no choice but to sacrifice both himself and Naruto for the sake of the village. It also made her feel worse when she thought about how she used to ignore and mistreat him in favor of Sasuke and how her own mother would pull her away from Naruto as the village pariah.

As Sakura looked at Naruto carefully, she couldn't believe how she, like everyone else, failed to see the sharp undeniable resemblance Naruto had with Yondaime, despite the many pictures she saw of Minato. When she thought of N. Naruto and how Kakashi called him Minato-sensei by mistake, she again couldn't believe how she failed to make the connection and how Shikamaru did before anyone else did.

_Was I THAT blind to have failed to see the complete resemblance!_, Sakura asked herself.

"What about your injuries," Naruto inquired, "Will you be OK?"

"Tsunade-sama assured me that I'll be up and running in two weeks time with all of my injuries healed up," Sakura assured with a smile, "I'm just happy things didn't get any worse when they could have before you managed to regain control and suppress Kyuubi's influence over you."

In actuality, Sakura was jealous, hurt and saddened by the fact that Hinata was the only person the possessed Naruto couldn't find himself to hurt and attack even once and that the Hyuuga heiress was the core reason for triggering Naruto's consciousness to fight and restrain Kyuubi's control over him. The more Sakura thought about it, the more she came to believe how much of a bond Hinata had with Naruto than Sakura herself did.

"And you don't hate me for being a Jinchuuriki," Naruto asked. Sakura and Ino saw the look of worry on his face.

"We don't hate you for that Naruto," Sakura assured with sincerity, "What happened to you was a tragic event you had no say in. It was forced on you by your own father."

"Wait a minute!," Naruto cut in, "You know about-"

"Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama told us and the others everything after we were brought here to the hospital last night," Ino explained, "While you were unconscious, they told us the entire story and the lies we were taught and led to believe for all these years."

"Added to that," Sakura spoke up, "When we learned the truth about what really happened to Kyuubi, it made us seeing how most of us, if not all of us followed the crowd and gave you little regards. We had no idea what life was truly like for you and how you struggled to gain acknowledgment from all of us. Naruto, for my past actions and treatment of you…I'm truly sorry."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing with his own ears. He came to apologize to Sakura and the rest of Konoha's eleven for going berserk and here it was that he was the one being apologized to.

Ino approached Naruto and did something he wasn't expecting from her; she embraced him in a hug, very much to his and Sakura's surprise. Naruto wanted to say something but he was too surprised by Ino's sudden display.

"I'm so sorry Naruto," Ino apologized, "Before then, I didn't know the truth and I only believed what I was told to believe by my parents and teachers. I told my parents off after learning the truth. I haven't spoken with either of them yet."

"Don't hate them Ino," Naruto said.

"I don't hate them," Ino replied, "But I lost a lot of respect for them."

Ino pulled away and released Naruto from her embrace.

"I forgave you, Sakura-chan and the others a long time ago," Naruto said, "I'm so happy that me being a Jinchuuriki didn't make both you and Sakura-chan hate me."

"We get annoyed with you from time to time Naruto for the dumb things you do," Sakura said, "But that doesn't merit us hating you and neither does you being a Jinchuuriki. In fact, it made us respect and admire you a lot more than before."

"What's there to admire," Naruto asked, "I'm the dead last and least respected and loved Genin of the entire village."

"But you kept going despite the years of hardships you endured through," Sakura said, "I don't think I would have had to same strength as you to have endured so long and not snap from insanity at some point. You're very strong to have dealt with all the loneliness and mistreatment the village put you through."

"Especially how you were denied your heritage and birthright," Ino added, "I don't think I could have handled being denied that with the years of mistreatment and neglect."

Naruto felt a smile form on his face. He couldn't recall being praise that match from Sakura and Ino at the same time. If anything, they would hit and beat him up for careless mistake and find fault in him.

"Naruto," Ino said, "I know I haven't been kind to you or treated you nicely back in our academy days. But I'd like very much for us to start over and become real friends."

"I'd love that very much Ino," Naruto said with a huge smile on his face as he expended his hand out to her. Ino nodded as she took his hand and shook it with hers.

"Let's be friends," Naruto said with a sincere smile and not one of his fake ones. Looking back at Sakura, Naruto went over to her. Naruto was about to say something when…

"Hey Naruto," a voice from the door spoke. The trio turned to see Shikamaru and Chouji standing by the door.

"Shikamaru, Chouji," Naruto greeted, "I'm happy that you guys are alright."

"Nothing a little rest and healing jutsu can't fix," Shikamaru said as he and Chouji entered the room, "How are you feeling Naruto?"

"Much better than before," Naruto replied, "Ino, Sakura-chan and I were just getting to understanding each other better."

"I'm glad to hear that," Shikamaru said, "No matter what happens Naruto, we're your friends and you have our absolute support."

"You can count on that," Chouji agreed, "We have your back all the way. And I'm more than sure that Hinata and her teammates are also in full agreement with that."

"I believe we can speak for ourselves in confirming that Chouji," Shino said as he, Kiba and Hinata entered the room.

"Looks like everyone is gathering together here," Sakura point out.

"We wanted to speak with Naruto and I deduced that after what happened to you and Kakashi-sensei that you both would be the first two he'd want to see and check up on during this hour," Shino explained, "But course your well being matters to my team and I also."

Sakura gave no reply though giving a cynical remark was tempting.

"Naruto," Kiba spoke up, "How are you feeling buddy?"

"I'm feeling great," Naruto smiled happy, "Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei are said to make a complete recovery in two weeks and will back back on their feet in no time."

"I'm so happy that you're OK Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled, "I was…I mean we were very worried about you."

"None of us here are happy with our folks or Jounin-senseis," Kiba stated, "After years of being lied to and not knowing the truth behind your life makes us question whether or not we can trust the older generation ninjas again."

"Every shinobi village has their share of ugly lies and dark secrets," Shino said, "And recent events demonstrated that such things exist even within our own families."

"Isn't that the ugly truth," Ino remarked. Ino was about to add something else when Lee, Tenten and Neji walked into the room.

"Sakura-san," Lee greeted as went over to her, "My angel! I failed to protect you! I promise to train harder so that I can prove myself youthfulness to you!"

Tenten sighed in annoyance while Sakura looked like she was pleading with the group to rescue her.

"We didn't expect that all of you were going to be here as well," Neji explained, "Lee insisted on coming to visit Sakura. I assume it's for the same reason."

"To some extent," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Neji, Tenten, Lee," Naruto interjected, "I'm happy you guys are here."

Team 9 turned their attention to Naruto.

"Naruto," Neji started, "After learning the truth about your life and experiences, along with everything your father sacrificed, I found myself indescribably humbled and shamed for past my actions. You fought against impossible odds that none here could even begin to relate to."

"Your burning youth and flames are unlike any I've ever seen!," Lee praised, "You're a genius and prodigy of true hard work and unbreakable perseverance on levels I have yet to achieve!"

"I must admit that I never knew much about you at all Naruto," Tenten said, "But after last night, I would like us to become friends and better understand each other."

"I believe that goes without say for all of us here Naruto-kun," Hinata said in a softened tone as she faced Naruto, "We all want to understand you better. Though the event that took place the previous evening was unfortunate, I'm happy that it in fact took place."

"Why would you say that Hinata," Naruto asked quizzically. In fact, the others in the room were just as curious as to why Hinata would make such a declaration as they awaited her explanation.

"Look at the positive outcomes that resulted from it Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled, "Our learning the truth has not only opened our eyes but it moved us to want to drawer closer to you. We learned of the load you live with everyday and now you don't have to spend the rest of your life carrying the load alone without having us there to help you through it. We learned that you've been protecting us since the day of your birth and even now as I speak you're still protecting us. You're a hero everyday at every moment. Your sacrifice and heroism are what this village as a whole has sadly failed to appreciate for all these years.

"But in spite of that fact…," Hinata was now blushing hotly, "I…personally want you to know that I appreciate that you stayed true to yourself and never allowed your bad experiences to mold you into something horrible or in anyway or form into Kyuubi's likeness. You are and have always been my greatest inspiration, since our early days in the academy. You're someone whose strength, courage, loyalty, humor and will I always admired and seek to imitate. You're a very special person I deeply care about Naruto-kun and I want you to know that no matter what happens or whatever the unknown future will bring…I'll be there to face it with you to the end."

Kiba and Shino never saw Hinata speak this openly with her heart to Naruto before. Like the rest in the room, they believed that last night's events triggered a steadily growing change and maturity in Hinata's character, one that couldn't be ignored or overlooked.

"H-Hinata, I…," Naruto said speechlessly after hearing her touching words to him, "I…I never knew that you always thought this way of me. I don't know what to say."

It took all of Hinata's strength and will power to get those words off her chest. Her heart was still racing and beating hard.

"It's alright Naruto-kun," Hinata assured with the blush still on her face, "I just wanted you to know."

"You're going to face many difficult challenges down the line Naruto," Shikamaru said, "But we all want you to know and always remember that you have our absolute support and backing."

"That's right," Kiba grinned as Akamaru barked in agreement, "We made mistakes in the past about you before, but we won't repeat them now or ever again! We'll be there for you!"

"Indeed," Shino added, "You have the support and acknowledgment of all of us here Naruto. We will not abandon you, even if we ourselves face any possible trials for standing with you."

Naruto was deeply moved and touched by everyone's words and loyalty. He couldn't stop the tears that were now coming down his face as he smiled and slightly lowered his head.

"Thank you," Naruto said happily while wiping his eyes, "All of you. Your words mean a whole lot to me. You guys are all precious to me and I'll continue protecting all of you to my dying breath."

"There won't be any talk of dying today Naruto," a mature voice said from behind. Everyone in the room turned to see Jiraiya standing by the door with a Jounin standing beside him.

"Ero-daifu," Naruto said. Jiraiya couldn't help but frown at the new nickname, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Jiraiya said, "But we have much to discuss and my friend here is part of the reason."

"Who are you," Naruto asked looking at the man standing beside Jiraiya.

"I'm Yamato and as Jiraiya-sama said we have much to discuss," Yamato said.

"Can't it wait till later," Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid not," Jiraiya said, "So we're best to be on our way now."

Naruto sighed in disappointment; he wanted to stay longer than the time allowed. But he found that arguing wouldn't be the smart action to take.

"Sorry I can't stay longer guys," Naruto said.

"It's alright," Sakura said, "Just stay away from trouble."

"Trouble has ways of always finding me," Naruto remarked as he went over to Jiraiya.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata asked, "Where are you staying at? I recall that your apartment was destroyed in the wake of the carnage that happened."

"I'm living with Ero-daifu for the time being," Naruto replied as he turned to look at her, "His house is on the far end of Konoha."

Hinata nodded, knowing she could always ask for directions later.

"I'll see you all later," Naruto said as he, Jiraiya and Yamato departed from the hospital.

"It's good to see that Naruto-kun is still in high spirits," Hinata said.

"It was also amazing to see how you were expressing yourself to Naruto without once fainting," Kiba teased, "Shino and I didn't have to catch you this time."

"Kiba-kun!," Hinata scolded as she blushed redder.

"C'mon guys," Shikamaru said, "I think it would be best if we likewise leave to take care of whatever other business we have to give attention to."

The crew, after saying their goodbyes to Sakura, left the room and exited the hospital.

* * *

(All The While)

Ryota, dressed in her new Jounin uniform and short sleeve cloak, was currently walking through Konoha with one of her Icha-Icha Paradise books in hand. Every now and then a giggle would escape her mouth with a blush to follow. While walking and enjoying her book, someone caught sight of her.

"Hey Ryota," a masculine voice called out to her. The teen Jounin looked up from her book to see Kiba and the others leaving the hospital.

"Hey guys," Ryota greeted before making her way over to them. Team 9 caught sight of the orange book Ryota was reading. Before they could question her about it…

"How are you all doing," Ryota asked.

"We're doing just fine," Kiba said, "We came from seeing Naruto and Sakura."

"He was admitted into the hospital," Ryota asked.

"No but he came by to see his teammate and we all just so happened to ran into him there since we were all looking to see and talk to him," Shikamaru explained, "All in all, he's doing as good as ever."

"I'm happy to hear that," Ryota said, "Is he still in the hospital?"

"No he left with Jiraiya-sama and this Yamato guy a couple of minutes ago," Ino replied.

"Looks like I'll have to find and talk to him when I can," Ryota shrugged, "So are you guys up to anything now?"

"Not really," Kiba said, "What about you?"

"Just patrolling," Ryota said, "So I'll be on my way now."

"Ryota-san," Tenten asked while pointing to Ryota's book, "Why are you reading…that smut!"

"Oh this," Ryota said, "It's a good read!"

"It's porno," Tenten replied, "How could you shamelessly read that trash like how Kakashi-sensei does?"

"Call it whatever you want," Ryota replied before turning to Hinata, "So Hinata, your place or mine later this afternoon?"

Tenten couldn't believe how Ryota dismissed her and turned to Hinata. But what caught Tenten, Lee and especially Neji by surprise was how close Hinata seemed to be with Ryota.

"I'll stop by when you're off duty," Hinata said.

"So I'll see you then girlfriend," Ryota said as she walked off with her open book in hand.

"Hey," Kiba shouted to Ryota, "Mind if I tag along later this afternoon!"

"Sorry Kiba," Ryota grinned as she continued reading and walking away, "It's girls' night out."

"But I'll be a good boy!," Kiba replied as Ino snickered at his attempts to gain Ryota's attention and interest.

"You're going to be spending your afternoon with shameless pervert," Tenten asked Hinata skeptically.

"Please don't judge her for her outward appearance," Hinata said, "She's a really good person at heart once you get to know her."

"I see that you've been spending time with Ryota-san, Hinata-sama," Neji said, stating the obvious.

"I have," Hinata said, "She was the one who approached and offered her friendship to me. She desires our friendship to grow stronger and I'd like for that to happen too."

Neji simply nodded and accepted that.

"Hey Hinata," Kiba requested, "When you see Ryota again, do you think you can put a really good word in for me? Please?"

The group sweat dropped on hearing Kiba's request to Hinata.

"I'll…do what I can," Hinata said, not believing her efforts would meet with any success.

* * *

(Many Miles From Hi No Kuni)

Tsuchiko was making tracks leaping from tree to tree. For the whole day she had been searching for leads on Ryota's possible whereabouts and so far, all she ran into were dead ends. It was proving as frustrating as she predicted it was going to be for her.

"Ryota where the hell are you!"

* * *

**Tsuchiko has begun her search for Ryota and so far she doesn't know where she is. The older generation ninjas and villagers of Konoha are feeling the repercussions of their past deeds and still more is to come. Shikamaru and the rest have all promised to be there for Naruto as his friends, knowing the challenges he was going to have to face. Find out what happens next time.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Candor

**Chapter Eight: Candor**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: For those who don't know, the word "candor" means honesty, sincerity, truthfulness and such things along those lines.**

* * *

"What," Naruto replied after hearing Jiraiya and Yamato explain that Yamato was assigned to them. Currently the three of them were sitting at a dango shop.

"It's Tsunade-sama's orders," Yamato said, "I'll be working alongside you and Jiraiya-sama from time to time."

"Naruto," Jiraiya said, "You summoned three of Kyuubi's tails when you went berserk on us and you were a handful to handle."

"And what makes this Yamato guy so important that baa-chan had him taken off the ANBU and assigned as my unwanted baby sitter," Naruto asked.

"Yamato is the only person in the village who can suppress Kyuubi's influence and return you back to normal," Jiraiya replied.

"How so," Naruto asked.

"He was one of the sixty children Orochimaru taken and experimented on when he tried to resurrect Shodaime's bloodline limit," Jiraiya explained, "Yamato was the only one who survived the experimentation."

"Shodaime had the ability to control and suppress the powers of bijuus," Yamato said, "I have his ability infused into me along with his wood-manipulating power. Though my abilities aren't anywhere close to Shodaime's, it still does the job."

"While I appreciate baa-chan's concern," Naruto remarked, "I did manage to restrain that stupid fox on my own, didn't I?"

"Only after placing several ninjas and your teammate in the hospital," Jiraiya replied, "You barely had any control of yourself as three tails and there's no telling what might happen if you to go beyond that."

Naruto took a moment to think things over before giving the two older men another reply.

_'__Don't argue with them any further_,_'_ a voice in Naruto's head advised.

_Niichan_, Naruto thought himself.

_'__Having Yamato around will do us some good_,_'_ 'N. Naruto' said, _'Consider him as a fallback should Kyuubi's influence get out of hand for us to handle alone. Besides, we don't want a repeat of what happened last night, am I right?'_

Naruto silently agreed.

_'__On a side note, I'm more than certain that Kakashi and Jiraiya along with the others are suspicious about us. After eye witnessing your executing of our Shippu Uzumaki No Jutsu on them along with how you strategically thrashed them in your three-tailed Kyuubi state, I wouldn't put it pass them that they believe or suspect that your other self had a hand in this._

_'__Plus, if Tsunade catches you performing healing and medical jutsus on your niichan's level, that will raise a whole world of questioning that I'm sure you'd like to avoid for now. Therefore, you're going to have to be more cautious in how and when you train, and what kinds of jutsus you decide to use.'_

_Great,_ Naruto replied, _I'm an S-class yet I'm not allowed to show it._

_'__That gives us the edge and the best advantage over everyone,'_ 'N. Naruto' replied, _'You of all people should understand that, considering that we're infamous for our use of pranks and deceptions.'_

_And if Kakashi-sensei or ero-daifu comes inquiring about my ability to use wind-manipulation_, Naruto asked mentally.

_'__I'll help you deal with them when or if we cross that bridge,' _'N. Naruto' assured.

_And if they should subject me to a mental evaluation_, Naruto asked

_'__Then the one invading our mind will have me do deal with and it won't be on speaking terms_,_'_ 'N. Naruto' remarked as his concluding words.

"Naruto," Jiraiya called out to the blonde, "Hey, earth to Naruto?"

Naruto snapped out of it, and turned to Jiraiya.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Naruto apologized, "I spaced out there for a moment."

"Just like we saw," Yamato remarked.

"Whatever," Naruto shot back, "…Alright. I won't debate having Yamato tagging along with us from time to time. If it's true that he can help keep that stupid fox in line then I'm up for it."

"That's what I like to hear," Jiraiya said.

"And you having Shodaime's necklace around your neck will be a great help too," Yamato said, "Don't ever remove it from off you."

"I won it from baa-chan in a bet she lost to," Naruto grinned, "Why would I want to part with it?"

"Naruto-niichan," a young masculine voice called out. Naruto and the others turned to see Konohamaru and his two friends Moegi and Udon approaching him.

"Hey guys," Naruto greeted, "What brings you three here?"

"We were looking all over for you," Konohamaru explained, "We wanted to see if you were alright."

"No need to worry," Naruto assured, "Everything is alright."

"We heard what happened after Konohamaru-chan explained everything," Moegi spoke up with a tone of concern, "Udon and I couldn't believe the things we were told. But Konohamaru-chan said that everything he said about you holding the Kyuubi monster inside your body is true."

"I told them right after Asuma-jisan told me everything," Konohamaru said, "I was so mad at him and Ebisu that I didn't want to see or talk to either of them."

"When I sat down to listen to Konohamaru's explanation," Udon added while adjusting his glasses, "He mentioned how almost everyone sees you as the Kyuubi monster in human form that the late Yondaime reduced you to. When Moegi and I thought about it, we found the idea ridiculous that Yondaime was powerful enough to change the great Kyuubi No Yoko into a human yet he wasn't strong enough to actually kill it."

"With all this we wondered how much more lies we were taught at the academy," Moegi added, "We wonder if we can still trust what we're being taught by the grown ups."

It went without say to Yamato and Jiraiya that the older generation villagers lost the faith of the younger generation; and things were only getting started.

"Niichan," Konohamaru said, "We want you to know that we still see you as the great hero you always have been and nothing will ever change that. We're going to make sure the every one of our classmates learn the truth about you and expose the lies we were taught to believe all these years. We'll help them to see you as the hero Yondaime had always wanted everyone to see you for!"

Naruto was about to say something but Konohamaru and his friends took off in a hurry out of the dango shop and went about with the objective they had set out for themselves.

"The sins of the older generation," Yamato remarked, "Without a doubt, it won't go unpunished."

"On the brighter of things," Jiraiya added, "Naruto has the support and backing to the younger and next generation that will later take over and replace this one. We can only hope that great things will come out of it."

* * *

(A Few Hours Later; At The Hokage Tower)

Tsunade was in her office dealing with the bane of all Kages. She was getting through all of the paperwork that accumulated after last night's incident. As she was getting through with the pile of work, the door to her office opened. As it did, the Slug Princess was desperately hoping that it wasn't Shizune with another stack of paperwork for her to review.

"Tsunade," said an elderly feminine voice that Tsunade knew all too well. Koharu and Homura both walked into the office with Shizune following meekly behind them as she closed the door behind them.

"What brings you two here," Tsunade asked, knowing she was going to have a headache after this unscheduled meeting.

"Do you still plan on revealing Uzumaki-san's heritage to the villagers despite last night's outburst from the boy," Koharu asked going straight to the point.

"…My mind has already been made up," Tsunade replied, "Nothing has changed."

"Tsunade," Homura replied, "Perhaps it would be best if you postpone revealing Uzumaki-san's heritage for a much later time. With high tension amongst the villagers, they might not take too kindly to the fact that Uzumaki-san is in fact Minato's only son and surviving heir."

"To hell with that," Tsunade retorted, "The boy has been denied his birthright for far too long! If those foolish villagers can't see passed their blind fear over something that was never Naruto's fault to begin with then they didn't deserve Minato's sacrifice!"

"Tsunade," Koharu replied, "All of us here know that what happened won't make things easier for Uzumaki-san despite whatever tangible proof you and Jiraiya present to the council and villagers."

"As if life for Naruto was easier or better before last night's unfortunate event," Tsunade remarked, "I would have you both know that because of the villagers' many years of mistreatment of Naruto that we lost the trust and faith of many of our young and promising ninjas. There's a chance that they may never fully trust us again."

"We'll deal with that issue as time progress," Homura said, "Understand that there will be repercussions and to drop such a bombshell on the villagers about Uzumaki-san's heritage while in the mental state they're in might more than likely trigger a violent protest from the populous."

"The populous will have the shame and indignation of their children to deal with before they could instigate any form of retaliation," Tsunade remarked, "And should they resort to violence against Naruto, be assured that their actions _will not_ go unpunished. If it comes to it, Jiraiya will personally make examples out of _anyone_ who dares threaten his godchild."

Homura and Koharu knew all too well that none of the villagers would dare challenge one of the Sannins. Even though Jiraiya was known for getting beat up and smacked by women for his perverted nature however, it was only because he allowed it and when it came to being serious and professional, no female could ever have their way with the Toad Sage, not even Tsunade herself.

"On top of that," Tsunade continued, "I assigned Tenzo to Naruto and Jiraiya. He'll be of help in keeping Kyuubi's influence in check."

The two advisors were well aware of Tenzo and his unique abilities.

"The meeting will be taking place as scheduled," Tsunade went on, "But I won't deceive myself into believing that everyone will have open minds about Naruto. I do expect some form of disagreements. But they will have to accept what Jiraiya and I will present, like it or not."

Koharu and Homaru nodded.

"Vell well Tsunade," Koharu spoke, "We can only hope that things don't get too out of hand."

With that being said, the two elderly advisors turned and left the office, leaving a nervous Shizune alone with Tsunade. After the door closed, Shizune was expecting a fuming Tsunade to verbally tear her apart.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama," Shizune spoke meekly, "I'm sorry, but they were adamant about seeing you. I wasn't able to-"

"Forget it," Tsunade replied with a wave of her hand, "I suppose it was inevitable."

Shizune sighed in relief that her master wasn't going to leash out at her.

"The villagers have been busy making the necessary repairs to their stores and shops there were damaged during the chaos," Shizune said, "Thankfully, it was nothing too extensive. And they should be back doing their regular business activities in a day or two."

"Is that all," Tsunade replied. Shizune sighed, "…I wish it was."

Tsunade gave Shizune a look that told her to explain.

"The senseis at the academy today were having hard times dealing with their students," Shizune explained, "After eye witnessing Naruto being taken over by Kyuubi, the students demanded explanations for why they were lied to about Yondaime killing the monster. Konohamaru and his friends Moegi and Udon were the most enthusiastic in explaining the truth though Konohamaru was careful not to reveal Naruto's parentage."

"What resulted," Tsunade asked, knowing she wasn't going to like what she was going to hear.

"More headaches that the academy headmaster and senseis had to deal with," Shizune explained, "None of the students were willing to listen to them as they asked if what most of what they were being taught were more lies and if any of their senseis were trying to sabotage them like how they tried with Naruto. Iruka did all he could to calm and mediate the situation but even he was limited in his influence in controlling all of those students.

"Thankfully, things didn't break out in the utter chaos though the students were reluctant to listen to the headmaster and their senseis."

Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose as she took everything in. She wasn't at all surprised that what happened at the academy took place. Regardless, the situation concerning Naruto was going to have to be addressed and handled soon before things really got out of hand.

_Why did I become Hokage_, Tsunade asked herself, wanting to open a fresh new bottle of sake and forget about her duties.

* * *

(Several Hours Later)

Naruto was alone at a secluded training ground. Making sure that he wasn't being watched, he set up a perimeter of kage bushins hidden around the radius of the training ground. They were set to dispel and inform him immediately that someone was approaching him. With his security system in place, Naruto began his wind manipulation training.

Focusing his wind affinity around his body, Naruto started levitating himself off the ground. Before long he was twenty-one feet in the air. When he tried to move himself through the air though, he found it much more difficult than he counted on. He was only able to fly over forty across before lowered himself down to the ground and on his feet.

_This is definitely going to take some time_, Naruto thought, _Once I mastered using wind manipulation to ride on air molecules, it'll become one of my next useful assets to add to my arsenal._

For the next couple of hours, Naruto use his time to strengthen his chakra control and his use of wind manipulation for levitation and flight.

* * *

(Later)

It was now early in the evening and the sun was beginning to set. The evening sun gave a beautiful light effect in the gradually darkening skies, making the skies look as though it was on fire. in the meantime, Hinata was standing in front of Ryota's apartment door. She came over as soon as she was informed by Ryota that was off duty. She knocked on her door and waited for the older girl to respond.

"Just a second," Ryota said from behind the door moments before it opened. Ryota stood before Hinata dressed in her new red and white kimono and socks.

"Hey girlfriend," Ryota greeted as she allowed Hinata to enter her apartment. She closed and locked the door before following Hinata into the living room. The Hyuuga heiress found that Ryota already had herbal tea and refreshments set on the small table they both were going to be sitting by on the carpeted floor. Hinata saw that among the refreshments were cinnamon rolls, something that happened to be one of her personal favorites.

"I never knew you like cinnamon rolls Ryota," Hinata said.

"I love them," Ryota replied, "Especially with tea."

"Something we clearly have in common," Hinata smiled as she knelt down and sat by the table with Ryota sitting on the opposite side. Both girls dug in and helped themselves to some herbal tea and cinnamon rolls. Several minutes later, Ryota started speaking.

"It's great that Naruto-kun has the support of his friends," Ryota said, "I managed to catch up to him earlier."

"You did?"

"Yeah," Ryota replied, "He offered an apology to me for what happened last night. But I assured him that I harbored no ill will towards him in any way and that I still want our friendship to grow. It all honest, he was very happy to hear that."

"Naruto-kun has been made to endure so much in his life," Hinata stated, "I would never want such a life to be forced on anyone."

"No one in there right mind would," Ryota said, "I'm sure his father didn't either but circumstances didn't allow for Yondaime's dying wish to be honored by his own people. I can understand Naruto's experience in being treated as the outcast and least favored ninja of your own village. I tell you my life in Iwa was no slice of cake."

"How so?"

Ryota got up and went over to where the picture of herself and Chizuru were. Taking the picture off from the top of the cabinet where it was sitting, she went and sat back where she was with Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress took a good look at the picture and noticed the younger nine-year-old Ryota with a taller and older female who clearly resembled Ryota, only her dark brown hair was longer and tied in a long ponytail.

"Back then, I had no family except my older sister Chizuru."

"That's the older girl in the picture," Hinata asked, "What became of her?"

"…," Ryota paused momentarily before she replied, "She was killed in front of me while protecting me from my then sensei turned traitor."

Hinata gave a sympathetic expression, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't worry about it too much," Ryota said, "I learned to live with it. My former sensei Deidara was considered a prodigy and one of the most promising Jounin ninjas of Iwa. He was a bomb specialist and his arsenal was with the use of explosive clay which he had the ability to animate and resize in whatever way he chose. I was seven years old when he was assigned as my Jounin-sensei. I thought it was an honor having him as my personal sensei. He taught and trained me in the arts of nature manipulating of earth and in the use of other jutsus.

"But everything changed after I turned nine years old. My older sister Chizuru found out that Deidara was performing criminal acts as a terrorist and gun-for-hire for enemy villages and clients. By order of the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Chizuru confronted and ordered him to surrender. When he refused, she engaged him in combat and did everything she could to stop him, but nothing worked against him. I begged both Chizuru and Deidara to stop but my pleas went ignored as their battled continued.

"Deidara trapped and immobilized her with one of his clay clones and used a clay jutsu of some sort that demolished Chizuru's body from the inside…"

Ryota paused for a moment to control her emotions. She continued, "I watched helplessly as she fell apart…and disintegrated…into nothing…

"After her death, Deidara then left me where I was as if I was yesterday's trash. I wasn't strong enough to either fight or make him pay for killing my sister and ruining my life.

"Since then most if not all of the people of Iwa looked at me as if I was Deidara's representation and I received much mistreatment from them as the outcast. As I trained and rose in the ranks, things barely changed and after the capture and death of Han, the Jinchuuriki of the five-tailed dolphin horse, at the hands of the Akatsuki, my cowardly team used me as a scapegoat and I ended up taking the fall for the failed rescue mission."

"That's awful," Hinata commented while listening to Ryota's story, "They abandoned and betrayed you. That's low and dishonorable."

"Many things about the life of us ninjas aren't based on honor Hinata," Ryota remarked, "And like I said, my life in Iwa was no slice of cake. I won't go and say that I'm completely innocent either; there were times I took matters into my own hands to cover my own ass and avoid unwanted problems."

"…I see," Hinata replied after a slight pause.

"Later during my final months as an Iwa ninja," Ryota continued, "I started hearing reports about the exploits of Konoha's Team 7, particularly reports of Naruto-kun. Back then, I received word about Naruto-kun and the things he experienced while in this village and him being the so-called dead last. But his academy records and the reports about his exploits as a ninja didn't add up."

"What did you hear?"

"I heard about how he single-handedly took out a traitorous Chuunin of this village before he became an official Genin. I heard about his mission to Nami No Kuni which went from C to A rank. Then I heard how he bested both Neji and Sabaku No Gaara who was said to be one of the strongest ninjas of Suna all in the same day.

"I was immensely intrigued about how someone who was thought of so poorly as the village pariah for almost all his life was in fact one of the most determined and promising shinobis this village failed to pay attention to.

"After receiving my official discharge from Iwa, I was free to go wherever I please. Knowing that Naruto-kun resided in Konoha, I chose to come live here while starting a new life in this village as the new Stone Leaf of Konoha. Believe it or not, Naruto-kun became my next great inspiration after my late older sister; which is one of the reasons why I always want and enjoy being around him."

Hinata started to feel a little worried about Ryota's intentions for Naruto, especially after hearing the last part of her sentence.

"Yes," Hinata said, "Naruto-kun was always my greatest inspiration and so many times I wanted to be like him. Until recently, I only admired him from afar because I was too afraid to confront him about it. But that changed early this morning after the other Genins and I met up with him at the hospital.

"That reminds me."

"What is it," Ryota asked.

"You remember my friend Kiba, yes," Hinata asked.

"The boy who has that silly crush on me," Ryota replied bluntly, "How could I forget?"

"Well…," Hinata said not knowing where to take the conversation, "You see…"

"Hinata," Ryota interjected, "No disrespect to your friend at all, but he isn't my type. I have no romantic interest in Kiba."

And that ended the conversation on that subject.

"I won't lie to you," Ryota openly admitted as she looked directly at the younger female in front of her, "Hinata, I want to be honest and frank with you.

"I know you can see my attraction to Naruto-kun and the truth is that I really do care for him. I know that I'm two years older than him but I can't help the way I feel for him."

"But you've only been in this village for a couple of days and you mostly know of Naruto-kun from the things you've heard about him along with the recent events that took place," Hinata reasoned. Ryota saw that she was going to have to be completely truthful with the younger female.

"Hinata, I haven't been completely truthful with you earlier. I'm going to explain some things to you but you must promise to never tell anyone else…please."

Slowly, Hinata nodded and agreed. With that, Ryota went on to explain the entire story about how she used to spy on Naruto for months while in Konoha as her secret long duration mission given to her by the late Tsuchikage. She told the Hyuuga heiress everything to the point where Tsunade allowed her to join the village as a new Konoha kunoichi.

By the time she was done, Hinata was entirely speechless. She stayed completely silent as she thought about everything she was told by Ryota. What surprised Hinata all the more was learning from Ryota's own mouth that Naruto and his team giving her the full tour of Konoha was in fact a ploy set up by Tsunade to get Naruto into meeting and interacting with Ryota, allowing the former Iwa ninja to get close and form a friendship and bond with him.

"I hope that this doesn't ruin the bond I desire to have with you," Ryota said, "I really meant it when I said that I desire for us to become as close with each other as sisters."

Hinata felt rather awkward and didn't know how to address the situation. For all Hinata knew, there was never another girl in Konoha who was attracted to Naruto. Therefore she didn't have to worry about competition coming from other females. The only thing she had to worry about was Naruto possibly falling for any girl except her.

"Why," Hinata couldn't help but asked, especially after hearing Ryota's long tail.

"We share a common bond with Naruto-kun," Ryota said, "And I feel that we can understand each other's feelings about him and the hardships he was forced to endure through. We both watched and admired him from afar and in the shadows and neither of us had it in us to confront him about it."

"…," Hinata wasn't able to come up with anything to say at the moment.

"Though Naruto-kun is a lot more familiar with you than he is with me…," Ryota continued, "I will say that I seek to form a deep bond with him as much as you want to also, more than just as friends. Naruto-kun…is precious to me."

"…," again Hinata couldn't find the right words to say.

"But still, I don't want this to turn into an ugly rivalry that would ruin the friendship and bond I want to form with you. That's why I chose to be completely open and honest with you; that way, we both know where we stand with each other now rather than crossing that bridge later and facing the situation on a more problematic level."

Hinata's mind was running miles trying to process everything she was told just now. She lowered her head as she tried to control her mixed emotions and how she would soon react to Ryota.

_She's in love with Naruto-kun also_, Hinata acknowledged while going through conflicting emotions and thoughts, _And she's been protecting him secretly from Iwa for all this time. Does this mean that there's a chance that Naruto-kun would…_

Ryota for her part, sat there quietly having said everything she wanted to get off her chest. She felt totally relieved that she got what she wanted to say out of her system. She now had to wait for Hinata's next reaction and to no surprise, she was worried that Hinata might get upset and want to break ties with her. The silence in the room felt like an eternity for Ryota as time seemed to have slowed down for her. After another five minutes…

"Excuse me Ryota," Hinata said as politely as she could before standing up and removing herself from Ryota's sight. The older female watched as Hinata went over to the door and placed her sandals on.

"Hinata wait," Ryota pleaded out, "We sure we can find a way for us to-"

"I'm s-sorry R…Ryo-Ryota," Hinata apologized while stuttering, "But…I have to go. This-is is all too much at o-once. I-I-I need time to th-think. Good-bye."

Before Ryota could say anything to get Hinata to stay a little longer, Hinata opened to the door and hurriedly left the apartment, making sure to close the door behind her. Ryota sat there alone, after seeing Hinata make a hasty exit away from her.

"I'm sorry…Hinata," Ryota said quietly as a few lone tears ran down her face.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was returning back to Jiraiya's house. His long hours of practice left him drained and exhausted with only enough strength to carry himself back. Despite only getting little accomplished with levitation and flight, Naruto was still happy with his progress. Though he presently wasn't on par physically with his alter ego, he was fully determined to do everything he could to reach a level very similar to N. Naruto's.

Reaching the house, Naruto entered and closed the door shut before locking it. Walking further into the house, he found his godfather listening to a digital recorder with earphones in his ears. The blonde saw that while listening to his recorder, Jiraiya was also jotting down whatever he was hearing down paper. Naruto heard snickers from Jiraiya here and there; therefore he knew what kind of stuff Jiraiya was writing.

Leaving the Sage to his hobby, Naruto went to his room and then the bathroom to prepare a relaxing warm bath for himself. All the while, Jiraiya was using Ryota's female perspective suggestions and recommendations and the sexual stories and conversations he secretly recorded with his digital recorder during the time N. Naruto and his three girls were in the village for his next book:

_A __young and mig__hty __male shinobi named Narutaro, with three beautiful kunoichis, Hinako, Inoyumi and Temarami at his side jouneyed together with many adventures to tell. One day though, __Narutaro__ encountered an obstacle that led him __to question his own worth and abilities, which led him to __developed issues with insecurities with the ties he made with his kunoichi companions_._ The kunoichis didn't want what was happening to their beloved __Narutaro__ to get out of hand and turn him into something that would ultimately capsize and blur everything he spent his life believing in and fighting for. So one evening, the young females came together and discussed how they could help put some of the fears of their dearly loved Narutaro to rest in the best way they could. They came up with a suggestion that they were sure was going to work, with everyone being satisfied from it.  
_

_On the next night under a full moon in the grassy forest by a large lake, __Inoyumi, __Temarami __and __Hinako __approached Narutaro together and offered__ themselves freely to him.__ Though he was a little hesitant and reluctant at first, __the girls assured him that this was something they wanted to do with him and only him, not wanting him to feel alone or insecure about his ties with them. Narutaro __realized that his three kunoichi companions wanted to help heal his worries and doubts._

_That night, __Hinako, Inoyumi and Temarami__ bo__nded their hearts and souls with Narutaro, who in turn intimately and passionately expressed his longing and burning desire for them, wanting to always have them at his side.__ The kunoichis gave him the __best and most important parts of themselves, __their "gifts," something sacred to the three young females, as a vow to always stay with him, no matter the dangers or obstacles.__ It was their way of swearing to him a promise of a lifetime to always be with him to the end. __Hinako, Inoyumi and Temarami__ did it out of their deep and sincere love and affections for __Narutaro__._

Jiraiya snickered gleefully, knowing that his latest work was going to make headlines for sure. It was a fact indeed that even in U. Naruto's universe N. Naruto's life brought much graphic inspirations for Jiraiya's stories.

* * *

(Later That Evening)

Hinata, after taking a long walk around the village alone, decided to stop by a bathhouse. After getting herself ready and placing her clothes away in a rented locker, she went over to a private corner of the woman sector to be by herself. Removing the towel from off her body, she went in and she sat submerged in the warm steaming water. Despite how relaxed her body was feeling, her mind though was still thinking about everything Ryota told her. It was the very thing that plagued her mind and robbed her of some peace of mind. It bothered her that Ryota sought to forge a tight sisterly bond with her and yet at the same time the former Iwa kunoichi had a deep romantic love interest in Naruto and she openly admitted to her. Ryota told her that she didn't want to make a rival out of her yet at the same time Ryota wants to pursue the very some person she knew Hinata has strong affections for. Hinata honestly didn't know what to do. She was both confused and distraught.

So caught up in her own thoughts and worries that Hinata failed to take notice of another female, an older and mature one, who entered the private sector and stepped into the water. The older female soon noticed Hinata sitting at the other side of the water by herself. She thought about leaving her alone but after seeing the girl's troubled expression, the older woman's motherly spirit for the young lady overrode whatever inhibitions she might have had from earlier that day when Hinata didn't wish to see her.

Making up her mind, the older woman slowing made her way toward Hinata who was still wrapped her in her own thoughts.

"Hinata," the older woman calmly called out, getting Hinata's attention. Hinata broke out of her thoughts to see Kurenai standing in front of her.

"Kurenai-sensei," Hinata spoke up, "What are you doing here?"

"Taking the time to relax and clear my mind," Kurenai replied, "I honestly didn't expect to find you here too."

"…," Hinata thought for a moment before speaking again, "I had a lot on my mind and I just needed some time to sort things out."

Kurenai didn't know whether or not Hinata would want to talk to her about whatever it was that was bothering her but the female Jounin decided to ask anyway, "If you want, you're more than welcomed to talk to me about it. But, I can understand if you don't presently feel comfortable talking to me or anyone about it; that is if it's too personal to share with anyone."

Hinata remembered dismissing Kurenai earlier when she came by to see and talk with her. And where it stood now, the Hyuuga heiress had no one else to speak with about her current problem and she didn't know any other grown female she was as close to as she was with Kurenai.

"It's…about Ryota," Hinata finally said.

"What about her," Kurenai asked, "Did she do something to upset you?"

"I-I don't know how to put this…but…," Hinata said trying to find the right words to say.

"It's alright," Kurenai assured in an understanding tone, "Take your time. I'm in no hurry. Tell me please exactly what happened from the beginning."

Sighing, Hinata told Kurenai everything that happened between herself and Ryota. The genjutsu mistress listened intently as her daughter figure spoke to her about what took place. When Hinata got to the part of Ryota's secret spy mission, Hinata, remembering her promise, refrained from revealing that story. What she did tell Kurenai was that Ryota, after receiving her official discharged from Iwa, traveled all the way to Konoha not only to start life with a new start but to also have a chance to be with Naruto. When Kurenai heard the reasons Hinata gave for Ryota's interest and affections for the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, the genjutsu mistress recalled what Ryota told her when she encountered her at the bridge days ago.

"_Why Konoha of all places? Why a village that's not on friendly terms with Iwa?"_

Kurenai recalled asking Ryota those two questions and the reply Ryota later gave her:

"…_I'm certain that I'll find something…or someone precious in Konoha worth protecting."_

_So she has deep feelings for Naruto also_, Kurenai realized, _Even before joining Konoha officially._

"And that's everything," Hinata concluded, "I left Ryota's apartment after she told me all she had to say to me. I was so mixed up and confused that I couldn't bear being in the same room with her.

"Ryota said she wants to be my close friend yet at the same time she wants to pursue Naruto-kun as much as I do."

Hinata paused for a brief moment. The red-eyed Jounin waited patiently as she wanted to hear Hinata what more the young kunoichi had to get off her chest.

"This is…just too much to take in all at once," Hinata lamented, "I really don't know what I should do!"

Kurenai stood there as she contemplated on Hinata's plight. The things she heard were far more than she was counting on. In truth, Kurenai was new to the whole romance thing since she and Asuma only started going out recently and she didn't want to give Hinata any wrong advice.

_This is going to be a long night_, Kurenai thought to herself.

* * *

(A Few Days Later; At The Hokage Tower)

Tsunade was making her way to the meeting chamber with Shizune following close by. In Shizune's hand was a folder carrying very important and official documents and medical records that Tsunade was very careful in gathering together personally. Both women arrived at the chamber and entered, finding all of the members of the shinobi council present, along with Danzo, Homura and Koharu. Shikamaru was also present but since he wasn't a clan leader, he was allowed to sit at a designated spot next to his father. Kakashi was also present and sitting next to Shikamaru. Tsunade took her position at the forefront with Shizune sitting next to her.

A few minutes later, Jiraiya and Naruto arrived and entered the chamber.

"Jiraiya, Naruto," Tsunade nodded and greeted, "We waited for you both."

"I wouldn't dream of missing this meeting," Jiraiya grinned, "If anything I'm sure it'll make history."

Naruto looked around and saw how all of the clan leaders, along with Homaru, Koharu and Danzo were looking over at him as though he was being wordlessly examined and evaluated. The young blonde couldn't help but feel a little intimidated but Jiraiya gave him a reassured grip on his shoulders. Smiling at the Toad Sage for his support, the two entered the chamber after having closed the door behind them. Jiraiya and Naruto sat in the center of the room surrounded by all of the others in the chamber.

"The meeting will come to order," Tsunade said, "The Shinobi Council is now in session. This meeting which I summoned you all here for is to discuss a most important matter regarding the last sole survivor of the Namikaze clan, the clan of our late Yondaime Hokage."

* * *

**The meeting has finally begun. Will Naruto be given what rightfully belongs to him by birthright or will there be those who will try to overrule it? And what will become of Hinata and Ryota? Will their friendship survive this test or will it completely come to ruin because of their love for Naruto? Find out next time.**

* * *

**A/N: OK everyone, what do you believe should happen in the next chapter? What do you think should happen between Hinata and Ryota? I'd love to know, all opinions are welcomed.**


	9. Chapter Nine: The Last Namikaze

**Chapter Nine: Established**

**

* * *

**

Hinata was standing in front of the door. She came all the way here to settle an issue that had to be answered and mediated on with no further misunderstandings.

Sighing, she said, "…It's now or never."

She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. A few moments later, the door unlocked and opened, revealing the very Jounin that Hinata came by to see.

"Hinata," the tenant said in surprise.

"Ryota," Hinata answered back politely. It's been a couple of days since Hinata and Ryota last spoke to each other. Ryota missed her association with Hinata and it saddened her that the Hyuuga heiress hadn't spoken and hanged out with her for the last couple of days.

"May I come in," Hinata asked. Ryota nodded and allowed Hinata into her apartment before closing and locking the door behind them. Currently, Ryota was in her Jounin uniform and gear. She was about to step out to do some earth manipulation practice when a knock came at her front door.

Hinata removed her sandals and walked into the living room with Ryota following close by.

"So girlfriend," Ryota asked, "What brings you here?"

"Ryota," Hinata said as she knelt and sat down on the round floor mat by the table she and Ryota customarily sit by. And as usual, Ryota went and sat at her end of the table.

"Do you have time to spare," Hinata asked.

"What do you need," Ryota inquired.

"……," Hinata paused for a moment before getting her courage together to settle the issue, "There's much we need to talk about. Our last meeting placed both of us on the wrong foot with each other and I'd like very much for us to discuss and settle that matter."

Ryota likewise wanted to deal with that matter. Days earlier she thought about heading to the Hyuuga Compound but decided against it seeing how Hinata had been avoiding her for the last couple of days.

"It's about our affections for Naruto-kun, isn't it," Ryota said, stating the obvious. Hinata wordlessly agreed with a nod with her head.

_There's no turning back now_, Hinata thought to herself, _I have to talk this over with Ryota._

Hinata was about to say something when…

"I missed having your company Hinata," Ryota confessed, "Things weren't the same after you started avoiding seeing me. But after what took place between us, I can't honestly blame you for your actions."

"I'm sorry Ryota," Hinata apologized, "But it was too much to take in all at once."

"I know," Ryota admitted, "I kind of hard balled you with the truth. Still I honestly felt it had to come out, and like I said, I didn't want our friendship to be ruin over the fact that we allowed the feelings we have for the same guy to turn us against each other."

"……," Hinata thought for moment then spoke, "No Ryota I wouldn't want that to happen between us either. I've seen how such a thing has almost destroyed the friendship between two other people. If you're been spying on Naruto-kun for as long as you said you have, then I'm sure you're aware of how Sakura and Ino nearly allowed their friendship to be almost forgotten and ruined all because of their bitter rivalry for Sasuke who later turned traitor and abandoned Konoha."

"Yes I'm very well aware of that," Ryota said, "Clearly we've both been very attentive to the lives of others' and how their actions have affected them for the good or the bad. Ino and Sakura's example is what I'd like for us not to repeat but learn from."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two females. Both were wondering what they could say to the other. After another three minutes, both girls started talking to each other about their feelings for Naruto and how they could mutually handle their current situation. Hinata recalled some of Kurenai's advice about not allowing affections for someone ruin the bond another wanted to create with her so long as both are put and kept in their proper places.

* * *

(Meanwhile At The Hokage Tower)

"The meeting will come to order," Tsunade said, "The Shinobi Council is now in session. This meeting which I summoned you all here for is to discuss a most important matter regarding the last sole survivor of the Namikaze clan, the clan of our late Yondaime Hokage."

Tsunade's announcement caught most in the meeting chamber off their guard. Koharu, Homura and Danzo, the original Shika-Ino-Cho trio, Kakashi and Shikamaru were the only ones not taken by surprise. Already many in the meeting chamber were whispering to each other about her proclamation.

"The last sole survivor of the Namikaze clan," Hiashi asked, "Tsunade-sama, from my knowledge the Namikaze clan became extinct with Yondaime having no offspring to carry on his line as his heir."

"That's what Minato wanted everyone to believe," Tsunade replied, "The truth of the matter is that he in fact does have a surviving heir."

"How can that be," a middle age council man asked, "Yondaime was never married and only dedicated himself to preserving the village."

"If I may ask Tsunade-sama," Tsume spoke up, "Why are Naruto and Shikamaru present for this meeting?"

"I'm glad you asked," Tsunade said, "Shikamaru is here because he was the one who investigated and found Yondaime's secret heir."

Again whispers were heard circulating around the chamber. Jiraiya stayed quiet as he just watched the event take place. Naruto for his part was shocked that Shikamaru was the first to figure it all out before everyone else besides the very few who already knew the truth. Tsunade nodded to Shikamaru thus giving him permission to speak.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru said, "After much diligent and dedicated research and investigating, I found beyond a shadow of a doubt who is Yondaime's surviving heir. However, my findings wouldn't have much influence to set in motion to establish Yondaime's child as the rightful heir to the Namikaze clan without the needed support to back up my findings.

"With the backing support of my father, Inoichi-san and Chouza-san, the investigation report was presented to Tsunade-sama. Through that report, she began gathering all essential information behind Minato's life, including his love life."

"His love life," a 34-year-old female council member asked, "Yondaime was never seen in public with a woman."

"That's because his private love life involved a secret marriage to a kunoichi from the former Uzu No Kuni," Shikamaru clarified. Many in the chamber were aware of Uzu No Kuni's history and the refugees from that country that sought sanctuary in Konoha during the Third Shinobi World War.

"Her name was Kushina," Shikamaru continued, "She was among the refugees that sought sanctuary in Konoha. She and Minato in time became very close and eventually fell in love. However, Minato's reputation as the Yellow Flash caused him to have many enemies in foreign villages and nations. For Kushina's protection, Minato kept his relationship with her a complete secret. Only, Sandaime, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei and I'm sure the Hokage's highest ranking council members knew of Minato's secret love life."

Homura, Koharu and Danzo remained calm despite Shikamaru's correction assertion.

Many eyes turned toward Kakashi's direction. They figured him being Yondaime's former pupil would merit him being among the few who would be allowed to know about Minato's private life. With Jiraiya being Yondaime's former teacher it was a given.

"Sandaime performed a secret marriage ceremony for Kushina and Minato," Shikamaru went on, "But Minato requested that Kushina retain her maiden name rather than adopting his as a means to keep her marital involvement with him unknown."

"What was Kushina's maiden name," Tsume inquired. Shikamaru answered, "I'll reveal that shortly. Several months later after their marriage, Kushina became pregnant for Minato, and Minato of course was looking for to starting a family. But we all know that sadly didn't happen. On the very night Kushina went into labor, Kyuubi appeared and attacked Konoha, forcing Minato to resort to the only means to stop the great fox."

"He resorted to using a newborn baby for the sealing whose umbilical cord was freshly cut," Shibi interjected upon coming to a realization, "He used and sacrificed his own son, Naruto."

For those who were now realizing this, they all gasped in disbelief before making the facial connections Naruto had with Minato. Some couldn't believe how they failed to see the obvious resemblance that Naruto had with Yondaime: same hairstyle and color, same type of eyes, and the same smile.

Hiashi realized that since he never bothered to give consideration to Naruto as an orphan that whoever his parents were on no importance to him. The Hyuuga clan leader had always held the utmost respect for Yondaime while he was still alive yet even he couldn't find it in himself to honor Minato's final request for Naruto to be seen as the hero to jails the Kyuubi. Now he was hearing from one of their Chuunins that Naruto was in fact the sole son of their greatest and most respected Hokage. He, along with some in the chamber, couldn't help be feel some measures of dishonor and shame for their hypocritical actions.

Some in the chamber found it hard to swallow.

"This can't be!!," one council man argued, "That's a fabrication!!"

Jiraiya, Naruto and the others in the chamber turned their attention to opposing council man. Danzo, Koharu and Homura maintained their calm composer, as did Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"I refuse to be that…Jinchuuriki is the son of the Yellow Flash," the one council man argued.

"It's true," Tsunade confirmed, "I looked into the investigation myself after Shikamaru performed it."

"But there's no evidence linking-"

"Are you questioning the integrity of Tsunade-sama's words Akimaru-san," Danzo asked as composed as ever, "Before you speak hastily with such foolishness and paid attention earlier, you'd have heard that Tsunade-sama said that she herself looked into the Chuunin's investigation. It was one of our own trusted Chuunins who after much time spent investigating the connections between Naruto, Minato and Kyuubi, found beyond questioning Minato's surviving son. Shikaku and two other clan leaders are giving their backing support after they no doubt thoroughly read and reviewed the report before presenting themselves to Tsunade-sama with the investigation report.

"I'm sure at this point now Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya will present to us tangible evidence linking Naruto as the legitimate son of our late Yondaime Hokage."

When Danzo summarized it that way, it was pretty hard to refute everything that was said earlier. Tsunade and Jiraiya didn't know where Danzo was aiming at in being supportive of Naruto's parenting. Still, they chose his actions as a token for them to proceed in doing just as Danzo said they were going to do.

Naruto looked at the elderly bandaged man with curiosity. The blonde could only wonder what Danzo went through to have most of his body and face bandaged.

_Who is that guy_, Naruto wondered,_ Well whoever he is, I'm happy he stood up for baa-chan. But from the looks of things, he looks like he's been through hell and back._

_**That man is Danzo, 'N. Naruto' said, And he's a veteran ninja. He once competed with Sandaime-jiisan for the title of Hokage. **_

_He did_, Naruto mentally asked as he carefully eyed the man.

_**Though he lost, 'N. Naruto' continued, From what I know he controls a secretive ANBU division known as "Root" and they're completely loyal to him. Though he and Jiisan didn't always see eye-to-eye, he never openly defied or tried to usurp the Hokage.**_

_Is there anything else you know of him_, Naruto asked.

_**His Root ANBU has done an excellent job staying in the shadows under a very low profile and very few know they exist. They also take the dirtiest jobs from other villages that some ninjas wouldn't consider accepting.**_

_Is he someone I should be wary of_, Naruto inquired.

_**Danzo's methods of protecting Konoha have usually been quite unorthodox but from what I heard they get the job done. He's a very patriotic ninja and would do anything or sacrifice whatever he has to in order to accomplish his objective.**_

_**He also has a subordinate that's the same age as us. His name is "Sai" and his shinobi skills lie in his ability to create art paintings and bring them to life to fight for him. Depending on how things play out in this world, you'll probably meet him later on down the line.**_

Jiraiya saw that Naruto was gazing at Danzo with calculative eyes, as though he was dissecting and studying the man piece by piece. Danzo took note of this also but saw that Naruto didn't look at him as though he was a threat of some sort. Both older ninjas were wondering what was going through his mind at that moment before Naruto turned his attention back to Tsunade.

Shizune handed the folder carrying the official documents and medical records of Kushina, Minato and Naruto to Tsunade.

"In this folder," Tsunade explained, "Are authentic documents consisting of Minato and Kushina's marriage license, medical records, Kushina's refugee and integration forms, Naruto's birth certificate possessing both of their signatures on it, and Minato's will, naming Naruto as his legal heir to all that was his and Kushina's."

Tsunade had the folder passed around to allow all of the council members to read and review the documents. One by one the council members went over the documents. Indeed, they found the names of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato in them, with the Namikaze clan seal stamped on all of the documents and on Naruto's birth certificate. Some wanted to argue against what they were seeing but the evidence was too strong to refute and the medical records and blood test clearly indicated that Naruto's parents were Kushina and Minato.

After everyone was done reading the documents, the papers were placed back in the folder and given back to Tsunade.

"My master was one who had a strong since of justice," Kakashi spoke up for the first time, "He wouldn't have asked anyone to do something that he himself wouldn't have been willing to do with his own son. He knew the penalty for using his own son to become the human jailer of the Kyuubi and he selflessly accepted it at great personal cost to himself. His only wish was for his son, his own flesh and blood to be regarded as the hero of Konoha."

"Don't start speaking with a self-righteous tone Kakashi," Inoichi remarked to the younger Jounin, "It wasn't like you were always there for your late sensei's son."

Though Kakashi was allowed to leave the hospital two days ago to take part of the meeting, he still wasn't up to par to resume his shinobi duty until at least another week and he still had medic bandages wrapped around his body on his ninja uniform.

"I'm not speaking as though my past actions were any better," Kakashi clarified, "I became too consumed in my role as captain in the ANBU Black Ops and with my past experiences I was forced to grow and mature fast. I didn't believe I'd have made much of a parental figure to Naruto in any way. All in all, all of us disgraced and failed to honor Yondaime's final request which he, metaphorically speaking, made on his death bed.

"…Still, I find that it's not too late to correct our past mistakes and move on to a more promising future in hopes of not repeating history."

There was a short silence before someone else decided to speak.

"In truth," Chouza spoke up, "I doubt any of us here would have had the heart to do what Yondaime did, let alone endure the many years of troubles and pain we gave his son all his life. This proves that his son is a greater man and ninja than any of us here in this chamber."

"Chouza-san," Akimaru retorted, "Don't address with such talk as though we'd all-"

"Please try not to say anything to make yourself look more senseless than you're already doing," Shikaku interjected, "It's not something that would do well for you."

"There's no point in making excuses for our wrongdoings," Inoichi added, "We all will be facing troubles for our treatment of Naruto but the least we can do is try to atone for them."

Again there was a short silence that was broken a moment later.

"I was Yondaime's teacher," Jiraiya spoke up after a long period of silence, "Plus as you all know I'm a best seller book writer."

"We all know the kind of smut you write Jiraiya-sama," Tsume remarked.

"My first book was called the Gutsy Ninja and it wasn't part of my Icha-Icha Paradise series," Jiraiya continued seemingly ignoring Tsume's comment to him, "The storyline was completely different and Minato and Kushina asked for my personal permission to name their unborn son after the main protagonist of the story."

"Yondaime named his son after a character from your first book," Homura asked, being clearly surprised himself. Jiraiya nodded, "That clearly made me the boy's godfather. And as such, I'm claiming Naruto as my responsibility. Minato was like a son to me and frankly, I owe my late student that much and much more so to Naruto."

"But Jiraiya-sama," a council woman argued, "You're our best spy master and field reconnaissance ninja. Assuming such a role would impede in your work and spy network which has kept Konoha well protected these past number of years. That would endanger everyone here in Konoha."

"I already failed Minato and Kushina in my negligence in protecting someone who was of great importance to them," Jiraiya replied, "I will not fail them and my godson a second time! And as for my spy network I'm more than capable of taking care of that and Naruto has practically been taking care of himself while living on his own before I came into the picture. Therefore he has more than enough maturity to watch his own back and keep out of trouble while I help tap into his hidden potentials."

"Is there any further arguments that Naruto is indeed the son of Uzumaki Kushina and our late Yondaime Hokage," Tsunade asked. Once again there were those who wanted to argue against the claim of Naruto's parentage but they had nothing plausible to say since their words would be met with strong proof supporting Naruto thus discrediting them.

With the way they treated Naruto for all those years, finding out he was the son of their beloved Yondaime was like a slap to their faces. To add to it, all of Minato's assets, estate property, wealth and jutsus will now belong solely to Naruto by rightful birthright and there was nothing they could do to stop it without invoking Jiraiya's wrath against them.

"Then it's official," Tsunade stated, "From this day forward, Uzumaki Naruto will be known to all as the surviving heir of the long thought to be lost Namikaze clan and the proclamation will be announced to all of Konoha in three day's time in a general assembly. The entire populace will all be told the truth about Naruto's heritage and status as the Jinchuuriki."

Some in the council room didn't like that decision but they had no choice but to accept it.

"If I may speak Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya requested, "Naruto as the last of a once great clan of Konoha will be entitled to certain rights once he's of maturity to exercise them yes?"

Tsunade and Shizune knew very well what Jiraiya was talking about and from the tone of his voice and demeanor they acknowledged that he wasn't being a pervert about it. The Slug Princess inwardly frowned at the thought, but she knew that it was a written law that her grandfather Senju Hashirama put in place in the event that a village clan was on the brink of extinction and was in dire need of restoration. With Naruto as the surviving male, he could resurrect and rebuild the Namikaze clan.

"Yes Jiraiya," Tsunade nodded, "When Naruto reaches the standard maturity and attains the status as clan leader he will be allowed to exercise the Clan Revival Act. Until then, he'll have to study and work much harder to earn the status as clan leader and earn a seat on the shinobi council."

Tsunade was expecting Naruto to go into one of his hyperactive antics after hearing everything that was being said. But that never happened; throughout the meeting Naruto had been mature, calm and downright respectful, even to those who questioned his heritage and birthright.

_Jiraiya must have spoken with him before coming here I suppose_, Tsunade figured, "Naruto?"

The blond Genin head shot up in attention, "Yes Tsunade-no-baachan?"

Tsunade's eye twitched at that name he called her still but she continued, "Konoha's laws state that before you can attain the status as clan leader and earn a seat on the shinobi council you must be reach the rank of Jounin. Also no one person makes up a clan, thus you won't have permission to receive the title as clan leader unless you're married and bear children, or have a few selected female individuals living with you in your estate as active members of your clan."

Naruto blinked a few times at what Tsunade was explaining to him.

"I get the part of me alone not being enough to make up a clan baachan," Naruto said, "But what's this about me having a few selected females living with me as active members of my clan?"

"In other words," Shikamaru explained for Tsunade, "When you're ready, you will be entitled to marry more than one female, just a few and have them bear children for you in order to speed up the revitalization of your endangered clan Naruto. Be it civilian or kunoichi females of your own choosing, them being a little younger, as old as or older than you being irrelevant."

Naruto recalled the whole conversation he had with Shizune about procreation. Moments later, Naruto grabbed his head as he felt momentarily dizzy and disoriented.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said as he and the others turned to the young with concern, "Are you alright?"

Naruto didn't answer him as his mind activated and started processing the dormant knowledge and experiences that N. Naruto placed into his mind about what being a Namikaze clan leader and shinobi council member entailed. N. Naruto had those dormant experiences downloaded into Naruto's mind and set them to activate in the event that Naruto was officially given his rightful birthright by the Hokage.

It became clear to U. Naruto that his "older brother" knew the entire truth all along but refrained from verbally revealing it to him for reasons that N. Naruto felt that such truth should be told to him by those closest to U. Naruto. In one fast download, Naruto's mind became conscious about the Namikaze clan, Uzumaki family and their entire history before and after joining Konoha. Overwhelmed by the new experiences and understanding, Naruto fell to the side and lost consciousness.

Jiraiya hurried and checked on him.

"I guess this was rather much for him to take in all at once," Jiraiya said, "He fainted. But he'll be alright once he comes to."

"I don't suppose any of us were expecting someone with Naruto's reputation to behave and react the way he did," Chouza commented.

"How troublesome a thing," Shikaku added. Jiraiya lifted Naruto off the floor as he stood up with Naruto in his arms.

"Is there more to be said Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya asked.

"After he wakes up," Tsunade said, "Have him report to me so I can hand him the keys to his new estate. Since Yondaime sealed it and everything in that estate away, only Naruto can open it. Until then, this meeting has concluded and all of you are dismissed."

Jiraiya took this as his cue to exit with Naruto with a quick shunshin. The rest in the chamber stood up and proceeded to exit the chamber with much on their minds. Tsume was still trying to process everything she heard and now she was wondering how her clan was going to be affected when they learn the truth about Naruto's heritage. Hiashi recalled how Hinata behaved towards him when she confronted him about Naruto being the Jinchuuriki and how her view of the clan took a radical change as a result. Now Hiashi found out that the scorned village pariah was actually the son of their late Yondaime and lost heir of the once great Namikaze clan. And as with the other clan leaders and other council members, Hiashi was going to have to discuss the issue of Naruto's heritage with his clan elders.

"Revealing and announcing Naruto's heritage to Konoha will surely change the course of history for the village Tsunade-sama," Danzo said with his ever calm composure, "Though I'm sure you're aware that many might not be quick to accept the proclamation."

"I can expect that from the older generation," Tsunade admitted, "But the backlash they'll receive from the younger generation will be far worse."

"If that's the case," Danzo remarked, "Then that same backlash might come back to hit you as well. Let's hope that it's something that won't take Konoha years to recover from as I'm sure that some of our younger ninjas and civilians will as a result question the integrity government and the Hokage that leads them."

Tsunade suppressed a snarl that wanted to escape her mouth as Danzo turned and dismissed himself from her sight. There were many things she couldn't stand about that veteran ninja. Shizune approached Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune asked.

"I'm in need of a goddamn drink," Tsunade replied, "And a really good one too!"

* * *

(At The Haruno Residence)

Sakura was allowed to return home two days ago after the doctors deemed her fit to leave the hospital. Currently she was alone in her room with much on her mind. She didn't speak to her mother much after learning the truth about Naruto's entire history. She was trying to sort everything out as her mind recalled what Ino explained to her about how Hinata was the catalyst in triggering Naruto to fight back against Kyuubi's powerful influence. It kept nagging her that Naruto, despite the fact that he was being controlled by Kyuubi, couldn't bring himself to harm Hinata even once.

For all Sakura knew then, Naruto hardly ever noticed Hinata at all. Sakura always saw how Naruto wanted her, not Hinata, to become his girlfriend, doing everything he could to woo and persuade her into going on a date with him, even if it was just once. He gave her compliments and promiseds her a good time and that he'd be the perfect gentleman if she give him the chance to do so. And in spite of all of his efforts, she always flat out rejected him, sometimes physically with a smack or punch to the head or face. Yet, he always kept that goofy smile on his face, as though he was saying that he'd keep trying until he would eventually persuade her into giving him a chance.

_That goofy smile_, Sakura realized, _Masked Naruto's true feelings of sadness and loneliness. Never once did I ever took into consideration what life for him in Konoha truly was for him and how he was seeking affections from anyone willing to share it with him, especially from me._

Sakura walked over to her cabinet and picked up the picture of her and the rest of Team 7. For all Sakura believed of Naruto then, he was a stupid orphan and obstacle between her and Sasuke, the Uchiha who she always wanted affections and acknowledgement from.

"…Sasuke-kun," Sakura said unconsciously in an undertone when her mind started thinking about her time with him before his desertion. As she was recalling her memories of Sasuke, she started thinking about the N. girls and their bond with N. Naruto. She, as well as the others, saw how devoted and loyal the N. Hinata, N. Ino and N. Temari were to N. Naruto and how far they were willing to go to prove to N. Naruto just how much he meant to them. Despite what Sakura said to the N. girls initially about their relationship with N. Naruto, deep down she envied them. What they had she wanted in terms of bonds and affection she had always dreamt and desired such a thing to be shared between her and Sasuke.

She thought about how N. Naruto treated his girls and how he loved and cherished them according to the stories the N. girls shared with them; not to mention how great he was in bed, and Sakura with the others girls were given truck loads of detail.

When she thought about the relationship and bond the N. girls had with N. Naruto and compared it to what she had with Sasuke and how he had always treated her, Sakura, as hard as it was, had to be honest with herself in accepting the truth: She had no romantic relationship or bond with Sasuke at all. Sasuke never once gave her a look or express any form of interest in her. Whenever she asked him out or suggested training together with her, he'd coldly turn her away with harsh words or without saying a word at all. Sasuke never once complimented her, never praised or said she was pretty or beautiful. He looked down on her character and believed her to be weaker and below Naruto and an obstacle for his own ambitions. He even knocked her unconscious and left her outside on the bench on the night he left Konoha for Oto. He gave no considerations to her feelings and he flat out told her she was annoying. When she thought about it, Sasuke treated her the same way she treated Naruto, which served to add more to her guilt.

Then there was Ryota, a former Iwa kunoichi who joined Konoha as the village's newest Jounin recruit. The older ninja barely knew Naruto and yet she was all over him like a giddy school with a crush. Thinking about that reminded Sakura about her behavior toward Sasuke, the major difference was that Naruto didn't treat Ryota, Hinata or even her that way. He was polite, humorous, and enthusiastic and always kept a smile on his face even when the joke was on him. Sakura finally admitted to herself that she was in fact jealous of how Ryota interacted with Naruto when they gave her that tour as their mission and that she used the training session the following day as an excuse to hurt Naruto for giving his attention to another female, attention she was accustomed to receiving from the hyperactive blonde.

Looking back at the picture while thinking back about the old days, the pink-haired kunoichi had to admit that Naruto matured some ever since his unexpected encounter with his "older brother." She soon started wondering how the village was going to react to Naruto being revealed as the son of Yondaime. If anything, she knew that many wouldn't be quick to accept the truth about Naruto being the last Namikaze.

"It's funny how Sasuke-kun was once hailed as the last loyal Uchiha," Sakura said to herself, "Now Naruto will be made known as the last loyal Namikaze; the son of the late Yondaime who had a crush on me since who knows when."

Though she said to herself, she still found it hard to believe. The son of the most beloved late Hokage had always liked her and she, although never knowing the truth about Naruto or ever giving him a chance, always rejected him in favor of Sasuke whose opinions and feelings about her were as warm as a solid block of ice. And yet she had Naruto promised her to bring Sasuke back to her and Konoha, a promise that nearly cost him his life.

"Was I always…that selfish and foolish…," Sakura asked herself before speaking again in an undertone as a few tears drop down her face, "…Naruto, I behaved and treated you so badly and placed so much stress and pressure on you. And making you promise me to bring Sasuke-kun back only added to the burden you already were forced to carry. I'm so sorry for adding to your pain. I promise I'll try to right the wrongs I did you. No matter how long it takes, I'll strive to become a better friend and person for you Naruto."

With that all in mind, Sakura could only wonder how things between her and Naruto were going to play out in the not too far off future.

* * *

(At Ryota's Apartment)

Both girls were still around the table, conversing and drinking herbal tea and eating cinnamon rolls.

"So is there any hard feelings between us Hinata," Ryota asked. Hinata sipped her tea and the replied, "None at all. I know it won't be easy for either of us but we shouldn't let the unknown future with its many possibilities put a fork in our friendship. Although we both have feelings for Naruto-kun, ultimately it'll be Naruto-kun's final decision to choose who he will want to be with."

"And no matter who he chooses," Ryota said, "Let's promise each other to stay friends."

There was a momentary pause between the two girls. Hinata broke the silence, "It's painful and sad that one of us have to suffer heartbreak for the other to be happy."

"Well," Ryota suggested, "Perhaps it would be best if we don't dwell on that too much, for our own friendship's sakes. Not to sound pessimistic, but we don't even know if Naruto-kun would choose either of us. He may very well fall for another girl all together despite whatever efforts we place in trying to win his affections. And if that were to happen, what would have become of our friendship if we were so caught up in the possibilities of Naruto-kun choosing one of us?"

Hinata had to admit that Ryota made a good point.

"…It would be a sad loss for both of us…," Hinata admitted with a bit of reluctance, "…Even still, we should be happy for Naruto-kun……and the lucky girl who won his heart."

"The future is not set in stone, therefore…," Ryota remarked as she sipped her tea, "…Here's hoping to our happy future girlfriend."

Hinata smiled and nodded. She was happy that she was able to apply Kurenai's advice and talk matters over with Ryota. The young Hyuuga heiress was happy that she wasn't going to lose a friend and fellow comrade over their feelings for the same guy. Though some things would be somewhat awkward between the two females, they at the very least managed to save their still developing friendship and bond.

* * *

(Later That Afternoon)

Shikamaru was out in the fields lying on the grass doing one of his favorite pastime hobbies, cloud watching. After the council meeting, he decided to get away from everyone to give himself time to unwind and relax.

"Shikamaru," a masculine voice called out. The Nara genius turned to see his two teammates hurrying over to him.

"Chouji, Ino," Shikamaru greeted as he lazily stood up from the grass. The two Genins reached and stood in front of him.

"So how did the meeting go," Ino inquired.

"Not much to say except that Naruto is now the official heir of the Namikaze clan," Shikamaru explained, "He'll be given everything that once belonged to Yondaime and Kushina. There were a few at the meeting that were rather troublesome but nothing that I couldn't handle with the added proof Tsunade-sama provided me with."

"It must have been quite a show," Chouji remarked, "Too bad I couldn't be there to see the look on all of their faces. I'm sure they were priceless."

"We should celebrate this with Naruto and the others," Ino suggested.

"Not happening," Shikamaru replied, "Jiraiya-sama took off with Naruto the moment the meeting was over. Naruto for some reason or other lost consciousness during the final segment of the meeting."

"Did something happen to him," Chouji asked with a worried tone.

"He just grabbed his head as though his head was spinning," Shikamaru said, "My guess is that he was possibility overwhelmed by the idea of him being the only male left of his clan needing to repopulate his clan. According to Konoha's Clan Revival Act, a sole male member of a dying clan is not considered a clan leader unless he marries and bears children to continue the familial line after achieving the rank of Jounin. Naruto has his work cut out for him if he wishes to reestablish his clan to its former glory."

"Sounds like something they'd have told Sasuke," Chouji remarked.

"Perhaps," Shikamaru replied with a shrug, "But that's clearly not the case as Sasuke's traitorous actions led him to lose out on an opportunity that could have been offered to him. Tsunade-sama will make a public announcement about Naruto heritage to the village in a few days, if not sooner. Expect some fireworks and I don't mean the ones we see during joyous celebrations."

"Regardless," Ino replied, "Naruto will have our support and complete backing! He deserves that much and then some!"

Chouji and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

* * *

(At Jiraiya's House)

Jiraiya placed Naruto in his room and into his sleeping futon. The blonde was still knocked out and hadn't moved since. The Sage could only wonder what triggered Naruto lose consciousness after hearing what Tsunade told him. If anything, the Toad Sannin thought Naruto would have reacted much differently at the idea of marrying a few potential females to help revitalize his clan. Still, Jiraiya found nothing physically wrong with Naruto or the seal, so he allowed the boy to rest up until he wakes up.

"What a long day this was," Jiraiya said to himself as he disappeared into his own room. Going by the table holding his manuscript for his new book, Jiraiya decided some leisure time was in order as a way to take a break from the day's events. Hurrying to the kitchen, he prepared some fresh tea and brought it up to his room, closing the door behind him. Sitting down by the table, Jiraiya sipped some of his tea and picked up him ink pen before seeing where in the story he left off at.

* * *

(Meanwhile At Root ANBU Headquarters)

Danzo was in a chamber with a young pale skinned boy the same age as Naruto kneeling in front of him on one knee. The aged ninja just got through explaining what he wanted to boy to do.

"Do you understand your mission," Danzo asked. The boy nodded with his smile, "Hai, Danzo-sama. I'm to make contact with Namikaze Naruto."

Danzo frowned, "Don't make fake smiles around me."

"My apologies," the boy said as he looked at Danzo with an emotionless expression, "I'm still having troubles conveying emotions and expression. I've been reading about them recently."

Danzo gave no reply to that. He simply went on with his next instructions, "I discussed and arranged it with Tsunade-sama and the advisors two days ago in having you assigned to Team 7 as Sasuke's replacement. As of today, your new codename will be "Sai"."

* * *

**After many years of suffering, Uzumaki Naruto has finally been given his rightful birthright. Hinata and Ryota managed to patch things up between them and Sakura is set on amending matters between herself and Naruto. In the meantime Danzo is planting one of his Root ANBU subordinates as Sasuke's replacement. How will this affect the dynamics of Team 7 and how will the villagers react to Naruto's heritage being revealed to them by the Hokage? Find out next time. **


	10. Chapter Ten: An Era Of Changes

**Chapter Ten: An Era Of Changes**

**

* * *

**(The Next Day; In Tsunade's Office)

"Sai," Naruto exclaimed, "It's you again!"

"It's nice to see you again Naruto-kun," Sai replied. Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura looked at the two boys questionably.

"You both know each other already," Kakashi asked.

"We had a ninja's introduction you can say," Sai remarked, "Naruto-kun's skills were more than I expected. I'll keep in mind to not to underestimate him again."

Naruto turned back to Tsunade and asked, "Why is he here?"

"I told you already," Sai said, "I'm the official new member of Team 7."

Sakura couldn't believe what she heard. She and Naruto looked back at Kakashi and Tsunade for confirmation.

"Yes," Tsunade confirmed, "Effective immediately Sai is now part of Team 7 and Uchiha Sasuke…"

* * *

(Flashback; Several Hours Earlier)

Jiraiya stirred and moved slightly before his eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the lighting coming from the window. The morning sun was radiating its golden rays over the village, signaling the start of a new day with its new beginning. The Toad Sage stretched and yawned groggily as he sat up from his futon.

"I better get cleaned up and prepare Naruto for the day," Jiraiya said to himself as he rose up and headed to the bathroom. Reaching the room, he stepped in and spent the next ten minutes cleaning himself up. He then returned to his room and dressed himself in his custom ninja clothes. Leaving the room again, he headed to Naruto's room and opened the door expecting to find the blonde sleeping. To Jiraiya's surprise, Naruto was gone and from the look of things, it was clear that Naruto wasn't in his room for quite a while, perhaps for an hour or two.

The old pervert stepped into the room and found a note on the futon. Picking the note up, he read the message:

_Gone to train. Don't worry about breakfast Ero-daifu. I helped myself to whatever you had in your refrigerator._

_PS:_

_You still owe me my money you spent on those broads while we were searching for Tsunade-no-baachan._

"That gaki," Jiraiya muttered under his breath. Clearly Naruto intentionally neglected to tell him where he was training and when he'd return.

* * *

(At One Of The Training Grounds)

Naruto was breathing hard and on his knee using his naginata for support while being surrounding by kage bushins. After spending the first half hour mediating and performing chakra exercises to help build up his chakra control, she spent the next two hours putting himself through intense training and spar exercise with his naginata. Though he had the in-depth knowledge of the use of the naginata, his body was from far used to it. He had a long way to go to train his body to be fluid and swift with the use of his weapon of choice. Like him, his clones also had naginatas and earlier they were all coming at him.

So far, Naruto sustained a number of cuts and slashes on his body, staining his blue and orange training clothes with his blood.

"Ready for more," one of the kage bushins asked pointing his naginata at him. Naruto stood back up with a smirk on his face.

"Let's dance!," Naruto challenged as he and his kage bushins charged at each other.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Konohamaru was reading one of the scrolls talking about the stamina and exercises needed for training in the art of the naginata. He had some time left before he had to make his way to the academy with his two friends. He was still wary about some of the teachers at the academy and his relationship with his uncle and Ebisu have been strained ever since he learned the truth about Naruto. In fact, Konohamaru hadn't spoken with Ebisu in days and the young boy barely spoke with Asuma either. Rather than pushing the matter, Asuma decided to give his nephew his space.

"I hope niichan won't take too long before he starts training me," Konohamaru said to himself, "I know he told me that it would be some time before he's physically fit to teach and train me in using the nagjnata, but it almost feels like it'll be forever."

A minute later, a knock came at the door.

"Konohamaru-kun," a maid said behind the door, "It's time for school. Your friends Udon and Moegi are at the front door waiting for you."

"I'll be there in a minute," Konohamaru responded as he marked where he was leaving off at in the scroll before rolling the scroll close and putting it away in his backpack to read later. Getting his things together, the young Sarutobi hurried out of his room and made his way to the front entrance of the house where his sandals were. After putting them on, he stepped out of the house to find Moegi and Udon waiting from his just outside.

"Konohamaru-chan," Moegi smiled and greeted.

"Ready to go," Udon asked. Konohamaru nodded and started on his way with his friends following close by beside him at his left and right. While walking, Konohamaru was trying his hardest to memorize the portion of the scroll he read earlier. So far he managed to call to mind some of the things he studied about but still not the amount he wanted to remember.

"Konohamaru-chan," Moegi said, only not to be given a response. She repeated, "Konohamaru-chan?"

Konohamaru snapped out of his trance and looked to his right at the young girl.

"Is something the matter," Moegi asked with worry, "You looked like you were thinking hard about something."

"Sorry if I worried you," Konohamaru replied, "I was just trying to remember something I read."

"Do you remember what it was about," Udon asked.

"It was something I was looking into in order to strengthen my ninja training," Konohamaru said, "But it's not too big a deal. I'll just go back to reading that scroll again later."

"Was it given to you by Ebisu-san," Udon inquired.

"No," Konohamaru said, "Knowing him, he would stick to giving me some useless short cut. I got that scroll from out of the library several days ago. I don't have to return it until sometime next week."

For the next twenty minutes the trio conversed with each until they reached the academy ground where all the other students were entering from. They made their way to Iruka's class and took their respective seating in the classroom. Ten minutes later Iruka entered the class and closed the door behind him.

"Good morning class," Iruka greeted. Everyone just gave Iruka a silent nod.

_At least they don't give me as much of a cold shoulder like the other teachers have to deal with_, Iruka thought, knowing that the students were still having trust issues with the teachers of the academy.

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

Naruto was sore and exhausted. His body was in pain all over with cuts, bruises and slash marks around his body. He was still a very long way from reaching N. Naruto's physical level and he knew he wouldn't be reaching N. Naruto's level anytime soon.

_I hope I don't collapse and die trying to attain niichan's level_, Naruto thought while making his way back to the house. While on his way, a figure was following him from the shadows among the trees. Jumping to the trees stealthily, the figure sat on one of the branches and pulled out his drawing board, paint brush and ink bottle. After preparing himself, he sketched several animal paintings on his drawing canvas.

Naruto continued on his way when he was suddenly attacked and pounced on by what appeared to be a large black and while tiger. The tiger roared and fiercely pinned Naruto to the ground from behind, digging its claws into his back. Naruto puffed into smoke, revealing itself to be a kage bushin.

The real Naruto emerged from the ground with a Rasengan in had, destroying the tiger instantly. More tigers paintings came at Naruto, but Naruto performed a wind force manipulation jutsu that shredded and splattered all of the tigers that came at him. Naruto then looked up to see a pale skinned boy his age looking back at him with his trademark fake smile.

_**So Sai has arrived**_**, 'N. Naruto' said.**

_So he's Sai_, Naruto inquired.

_**Yes, but don't let on that you already know of him.**_

Naruto mentally nodded in understanding.

"Who are you," Naruto asked as he took a ready to fight stance, "You wear the Konoha insignia yet you attack me. Is it because I'm the container of that stupid fox?"

Still holding onto his fake smile, Sai replied, "I'm Sai. And my reason for attacking you has nothing to do with you being the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't as dick-less as I once thought you to be."

Naruto gagged at Sai's remark to him.

"I'm pleased to see that you got balls and that you're not a pussy," Sai added.

"What was that!," Naruto shouted, "Teme!"

_**Yeah, I should have warned you about Sai's potty mouth demeanor. And if I'm correct, he have less than flattering opinions about Sakura and Sasuke too. Best not to underestimate him though, remember he's under Danzo working for the Root ANBU.**_

"We're going to be working together for now on Naruto," Sai said, "I'm the new member of Team 7."

"Huh!," Naruto said, "I wasn't told about this."

"Tsunade-sama will fill you in on all the details," Sai said, "It has been arranged and made official by the Hokage herself: I'm Uchiha Sasuke's replacement."

"Replacement," Naruto replied, "I don't believe you!"

"Understandable considering what transpired earlier," Sai said, "If you like, we can find Sakura and Kakashi-sensei together and meet with Tsunade-sama."

"I don't even know you and you expect me to trust you like that," Naruto remarked, "What's to say that you won't just lure me into an awaiting ambush?"

"And you got brains too besides a dick," Sai remarked cynically, "You came a long way from being the academy's dick-less dead last and that she-male's personal punching bag."

Naruto's right eye was twitching as he held himself from lunging at Sai.

_**I'm sure that was Sakura he was describing**_**, 'N. Naruto' clarified.**

"If we're to be on the same team as you're trying to get me into believing," Naruto said, "You're getting off to a very bad start with me."

Sai analyzed Naruto carefully. Based on what he read about Naruto from his records, he expected the blond Genin to go into a rage and want to rush in and fight him in blind anger after provoking him enough.

_This Naruto before me is different_, Sai contemplated, _He's more than I expected from him. _

"I'll be at the Hokage Tower later this morning," Sai said as he stood up on the branch, "I'll be looking forward to our second meeting with you then."

Sai performed an ink Shunshin and left the scene.

_I don't like him_, Naruto remarked.

_**He'll take getting used to**__,_** 'N. Naruto' said.**

_I won't accept him as Sasuke's replacement_, Naruto retorted.

_**Deal with it**_**, 'N. Naruto' remarked sternly.**

Naruto was taken aback by 'N. Naruto's' changed demeanor.

_**Like it or not, **_**'N. Naruto' continued**_**, Sai is part of your team now and despite whatever differences surface between you, him and Sakura, you're going to have to learn to work with him, especially since there will be missions that will require trust and confidence in each other from all three of you when faced off against deadly enemies. If you let something as foolish as holding a traitor who tried to kill you in higher regards hold you back from accepting Sai, you're placing yourself in a very steep disadvantage and bad light!**_

_Now wait just a minute_, Naruto argued, _You can't just-_

_**You may not like the idea of Sasuke being replaced or talked bad about regardless of how true it is, but if you ever wish to be acknowledged as a true clan leader and gain a seat on the shinobi council, then you're going to have to shape up and learn to accept and embrace cold hard truths that you won't always like, let alone be able to change!**_

_**I won't repeat Rurouni No Daisuke's words to you but many of what he said of Sasuke's action held truths to them! You may not like or want to hear this, even from me, but you're going to have to grow up and become a man in accepting reality for what it is! Even though you've been infused with experiences from your counterpart, you're going have to grow and mature the rest of the way from it. And holding onto the past isn't an act of maturity. It's depressing, self-defeating and dangerous goddamn it!**_

_**Just look at what it did to the morale of the villagers. They held onto stupid grudges for what Kyuubi did and cowardly used you as their scapegoat. In short, nothing good came out of their holding onto the past. Holding onto memories of things that once were will only hold you back from advancing into the great ninja you desire to become.**_

Naruto never liked when he heard negative things said about Sasuke to his face. But hearing it coming from within his own self gave him a feeling he couldn't describe in words. What added more to this was that it was his own subconscious and will giving him this verbal lashing.

_**Your counterpart didn't become who he is by holding onto the past and the things that used to be. No, he held onto the present and the people who were always with him, people who he trusted as he family and closest friends and they in turn trusted him with their lives and other things of value to them. That was one of the many factors that made him a strong minded and willed man and shinobi. He knew what mattered most and cherished it, doing everything in his power to protect it.**_

_I swore a promise of a lifetime to Sakura that I'd get Sasuke back for her_, Naruto argued, _I'm a man who values the promises I make and I'm not someone who goes back on the promises I make._

_**A commendable trait, only when used wisely.**_

_What do you mean_, Naruto asked.

_**What I mean is that this promise to get Sasuke back for Sakura's sake will only lead you to stab yourself all over with a great deal of sorrow and pain. Sakura's begging you to bring Sasuke back to her knowingly disregarding Sasuke's actions, was selfish and it nearly got you, Shikamaru and the others killed, and in your case more than once. You think of Sasuke as your closest friend yet he not once hesitated to try to kill you, once by breaking your neck and the other time by plunging a Chidori through your chest. On both occasions you'd have been dead had it not been for Kyuubi's reviving your body.**_

_But Sasuke didn't kill me_, Naruto replied, _He spared me._

_**On a whim I'm sure. Knowing his reasons, it was anything but out of friendship. He left you and Konoha for power, seeking it from a traitorous Sannin responsible for Sandaime-jiisan's death and the deaths of other innocent people of the village you seek to protect. What were Kakashi's words to you about those who betray their comrades? He did not say that they were lower than trash? So why do you seek to bring Sakura something lower than trash?**_

Naruto cringed at 'N. Naruto's' harsh logic, especially after hearing his last statement.

_Niichan did this!_, Naruto figured, _He put his thoughts into my mind in his effort to-_

_**Your counterpart did no such thing**_**, 'N. Naruto' calmly rebuked,**_** You should be ashamed of yourself for even thinking that he'd force his will on you after saying to you personally he didn't come to force you to change your mind about Sasuke.**_

_**You honestly think that your counterpart went through so much trouble and consideration on your behalf to impart his gifts to you in the effort to change your mind about Sasuke? How do you suppose he'd feel if he were here to hear you say that to his face, after he went through so much trouble trying to protect you and restore what rightfully belongs to you? Do you honestly value the past and a traitorous comrade over someone who loved and cherished you as his beloved little brother, and gone through great lengths to ensure a better future for you, something no one else has done for you?**_

Naruto wasn't able to hide his shame as several tears spilled from down his eyes. He was expecting to hear more of 'N. Naruto's' words to him, but they never came. Naruto wiped his eyes and took a few minutes to compose himself before resuming his trek back to the house. 'N. Naruto's' never left his mind as he contemplated his words.

* * *

(Meanwhile At The Hokage Tower)

Tsunade was walking through the deep archives of the Hokage vault looking through heavily classified records that only the Hokages were allowed to see. Scrolls written by her grandfather Hashirama, and her granduncle Tobirama were among them. Many of which were personal journals documenting accounts of their exploits. As she was about to leave the vault, her eyes came across a peculiar diary. Letting curiously get the better of her, she went over to the diary and unsealed it. Reading through it, she found that it was a fully detailed journal written by Sarutobi Hiruzen. It wasn't the only journal the late Sandaime written but something about the journal Tsunade was holding stood out to her. It possessed they seals of both the Senju and Uchiha clan.

"Why would Sarutobi-sensei have a journal about my clan and the Uchihas," Tsunade asked her herself as she started reading into it. Upon reading deeper into the diary, what she discovered within its writings shocked and froze her in place. After making sure no one else was around, she continued reading the journal further. She read every letter of it, making sure she didn't miss anything. It took her about forty-eight minutes to finish reading the journal. When she was done, she found Hiruzen's personal signature and seal written and stamped in it, irrefutably solidifying its authenticity.

"You were such an old fool Sarutobi-sensei," Tsunade sighed heavily after discovering one of Konoha's darkest secrets that Hiruzen, Danzo, Homura and Koharu hoped would never see the light of day. But for what it was worth, she didn't know which was worse, what she discovered from the journal or the years of abuse Naruto was forced to endure which in a large way was connected to what she read.

"You kept Itachi's promise and carried it to your gave for Sasuke's sake," Tsunade said, "But you did only do so much for Naruto."

Tsunade took a moment to control her emotions after taking a few breaths. Finding a small empty scroll, she took it and wrote a seal onto it. Placing the book down the scroll, she sealed the book into the seal and rolled the scroll close. Placing the scroll into her pocket, she stepped out and closed the vault shut, sealing it close.

She wasn't going to allow Homura, Koharu and Danzo to get a hold of the tangible proof Hiruzen knowingly left behind linking the truth to why the Uchiha clan was destroyed. The question she had was how she was going to use it, especially since she wasn't around when Sarutobi made that promise to Itachi. She stopped walking when thought about the how Sasuke willfully betrayed Konoha whereas Itachi did what he had to in order to stop a civil war from erupting which would have triggered the next Great Shinobi World War. Itachi accepted and took the fall as a traitor and missing-nin for the sake of preventing his traitorous clan's reputation from being smeared. Then he blackmailed Danzo in order to prevent himself from doing anything to Sasuke. For what it was worth, Sasuke inverted everything Itachi gave his Konoha life and reputation for.

And to make things more complicated, Naruto was hell bent on getting Sasuke back and returning him to Konoha. Though recent events have calmed Naruto's ever burning zeal to go after Sasuke, Tsunade wondered if down the line Naruto would use his clan's influence to sponsor another attempt to go after Sasuke.

"I rather not think about that," Tsunade sighed as she started walking from the archive chamber and back to her office.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was back in house sitting at the table and staring at his food. He returned without saying much to Jiraiya before and after cleaning himself up.

"What's troubling you gaki," Jiraiya asked, "You hardly touched your food and you look like something caved in inside you."

_You have no idea how close to the truth you are ero-daifu_, Naruto thought, "Just a lot on my mind really."

"Want to share it with me," Jiraiya asked offering his attention. Naruto thought about it, remembering Jiraiya's words to him about how he tried to get Orochimaru to come back to Konoha. But his current situation wasn't something Jiraiya could relate to, let alone understand.

"Were there times you wished things could go back to the way they were," Naruto asked.

"What do you mean," Jiraiya asked.

"Orochimaru was your teammate, as was baachan," Naruto went on, "You three were comrades and experienced a great deal together, during both good and bad times before Orochimaru deserted and betrayed Konoha and everything that ever trusted him, including you. Have there ever been times you wished you could turn back the clock and prevent the things that led up to Orochimaru's betrayal?"

"This is about Sasuke, isn't it," Jiraiya interpreted. Naruto wordlessly nodded. The Sage let out a low breath before taking a seat in front of his godson.

"There have been times I felt that way I will admit," Jiraiya said, "But I came to the realization that harboring strong feelings of nostalgia is self-defeating, dangerous and downright depressing."

_'Niichan' said the exact same thing_, Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto I already told you the story about Orochimaru and my failed attempt in trying to retrieve him," Jiraiya said, "When I did you were still fixated on going after Sasuke in order to return him to Konoha, going as far as telling me that if that made you stupid then you rather not be smart."

"The villagers would be willing to forgive him, wouldn't they," Naruto asked, "He was always loved and pampered by them."

"Do think the other Genins share that blind one-sided sentimentalism of yours Naruto," Jiraiya asked, "Seeing that they and the Suna-nins were nearly killed by the Oto ninjas sent to bring Sasuke to Oto? Wouldn't you find it sad and shameful if the villagers were to welcome a traitor home with open arms like nothing happened than to accept the son their proclaimed greatest Hokage who saves them everyday by jailing the Kyuubi within his being while giving him years of grief?"

Naruto never sat down to think about that. When he did though, it placed the idea in a very bad light.

"Orochimaru will never be welcomed back in Konoha with opened arms," Jiraiya continued, "It would be foolish if Sasuke wasn't punished for turning against us."

"Sasuke isn't Orochimaru," Naruto retorted.

"Sasuke _betrayed_ you and _everything_ Sandaime and _**your father**_ stood for and died for in favor of siding with one of Konoha's worst traitors," Jiraiya emphasized, "No one forced Sasuke to turn traitor, not even Orochimaru. He betrayed all of us out of his own free will."

Naruto couldn't help but cringe at Jiraiya's irrefutable logic. The Toad Sage was not sugar-coating his words for Naruto's feelings of sentimentalism seeing where that got Sandaime and himself with regards to Orochimaru. He didn't want Naruto to repeat history and make the same mistakes they did.

"You may want to believe that Sasuke is redeemable," Jiraiya said, "But life doesn't always play out that way."

Naruto always thought he could relate to Sasuke's pain and loneliness; he thought he and Sasuke could understand each other.

"He was my closest friend," Naruto replied.

"That's right Naruto," Jiraiya emphasized, "He _**was**_; past tense, not present! You're acting on feelings of nostalgia again and it's going to cause you to miss out on the more important things that are going on in your life right now. Sasuke isn't here now acting as your proclaimed closest friend like how Hinata, Ryota, Shikamaru and the others are. They risked both their lives and reputations for your sake as _**true**_ friends and you're here moping for a traitor who not only tried to kill you but gave no regards to how his actions were going to affect you and everyone else in the village! That kind of thinking will do great harm to your development and the status you seek to establish in this village as the Namikaze clan heir."

Naruto lowered his head as Jiraiya's words combined with 'N. Naruto's' sank in. As an orphan he always treasured the bonds he made with the people he believed were the closest to him.

"I know you value your bonds with those close to you Naruto," Jiraiya said, "But there are times when some bonds have to be severed, especially with traitorous former friends whose actions will bring harm to those precious to you."

That statement struck a cord for Naruto.

"Besides the tedious paperwork," Jiraiya said, "The job of Hokage isn't always glamorous and if you ever wish to become Hokage, you're going to have to learn to make very painful sacrifices, sometimes at personal cost for the benefit of the majority."

He sat there for several minutes as he thought about everything he was told. A moment later, a knock came at the door. Jiraiya got up and walked over to it allowing Naruto more time to think. Opening the door, he found Sakura standing by the door.

"Jiraiya-sama," Sakura greeted, "Is Naruto here?"

Jiraiya allowed Sakura in and closed the door.

"Gaki," Jiraiya called out, "Your teammate's here for you!"

Naruto snapped out his train of thoughts and left the kitchen, heading to the front door where Sakura was waiting.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you," Sakura said, "We have to report to Tsunade-sama pronto."

Naruto nodded and got his sandal on. As Naruto stepped out with Sakura following next to him, Jiraiya said, "Think deeply about everything I told Naruto."

Naruto turned to look at Jiraiya briefly before turning back around to head to the Hokage Tower with Sakura. While on their way, Naruto remained silent and deep in thought. Sakura saw this and wondered if something was wrong.

"Naruto," Sakura asked, "Naruto?"

Naruto turned to his pinked-haired teammate and said, "Sorry, I just had a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it," Sakura asked, offering her attentive ear, "We have some time before we reach Tsunade-sama's office. If you like, we can slow the pace so you can tell me about it. Maybe I can help with whatever's bothering you."

"It's alright Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "You don't have to-"

"Naruto," Sakura interjected, "You're clearly bothered by something and if it's going to affect how you're going to behave around me and everyone else, I'd like to know what it is and come up with a way to help you through it."

The blonde said nothing as he thought about Sakura's offer.

"Naruto," Sakura said sincerely, "I want to become a better friend and person for you. I know I wasn't much of a friend to you before and I want to change that. Please, let me start by hearing from you what's troubling you."

Naruto was rather surprised by Sakura's changed demeanor and open mindedness towards him.

"I appreciate your concern Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "I'm happy that you want us to become better friends. I want that too."

"But you're not going to tell me what's bothering you," Sakura figured.

"It's not that I don't want to," Naruto said, "I just need time to think about what ero-daifu said."

Sakura sighed seeing that Naruto wasn't going to budge.

"Alright," Sakura replied, "I won't force you to tell me anything you're not ready to talk about. But whenever you do feel ready to talk about it, I'll listen. I'm here for you, OK?"

"Thanks Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a small smile on his face, "I really appreciate that. Just promise not to brutally pound me to into the ground if what you hear sounds displeasing."

Sakura inwardly cringed on hearing how Naruto would believe that she'd brutalize him while hearing what was on his mind.

_Was I always that violent towards him_, Sakura wondered, believing that she instilled a permanent belief that talks with her frequently ends with him at the receiving end of her fist.

The rest of the walk was made in silence though Sakura couldn't help but wonder what was on Naruto's mind. Reaching the tower, the duo found Kakashi waiting for them in the office with Tsunade. Naruto looked and found Sai also in the office smiling his fake smile back at him.

"Sai," Naruto exclaimed, "It's you again!"

"It's nice to see you again Naruto-kun," Sai replied. Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura looked at the two boys questionably.

"You both know each other already," Kakashi asked.

"We had a ninja's introduction you can say," Sai remarked, "Naruto-kun's skills were more than I expected. I'll keep in mind to not to underestimate him again."

_Though you were clearly holding back_, Naruto thought before turning back to Tsunade.

"Why is he here," Naruto asked.

"I told you already," Sai said, "I'm the official new member of Team 7."

Sakura couldn't believe what she heard. She and Naruto looked back at Kakashi and Tsunade for confirmation.

"Yes," Tsunade confirmed, "Effective immediately Sai is now part of Team 7 and Uchiha Sasuke will no longer be counted as an active member of your team. He will be placed in the Bingo Books as a B-class missing-nin."

* * *

**Sai is now part of Team 7 and Sasuke has been placed in the Bingo Books as a B-class missing-nin. How will Naruto and Sakura react to this? Will they accept Sai as their new teammate or will they stand for having Sasuke being part of their team? And what will Tsunade do with the truth she discovered about why the Uchiha clan was wiped out? Find out next time.**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Team 7: Modified

**Chapter Eleven: Team 7: Modified  
**

**

* * *

**

Kakashi remained neutral and gave no reaction to the news, which was more than what could be said of Sakura and Naruto. Naruto wanted to give a reply but stopped himself from doing so as Jiraiya and 'N. Naruto's' words from earlier replayed in his mind. Sakura turned to Naruto and expected him to give a loud out burst in outrage. To her and everyone else's surprise, he gave no reaction nor did he start ranting about his promise to get Sasuke back.

"But Tsunade-sama," Sakura asked, "Won't there be future missions of us or anyone in Konoha going after Sasuke wherever he may be?"

"If that happens," Tsunade made very clear, "It won't be for him being given a full pardon and be allowed to be reinstated as a Konoha shinobi. It'll be for him to face trial and sentence for his offenses against the village. I'm sorry but I will not overlook or turn a blind eye to his crimes."

At this point, Tsunade and Kakashi were expecting Naruto to start shouting and yelling at the top of lungs to against what she was stating. Once again, Naruto gave no reaction as he stood there like a statue. They started to wonder if what she was saying put him in shock. A moment later the silence was broken.

"Sasuke was a full fledged Genin thus making him an adult according to shinobi standards," Kakashi said, "Him becoming a missing-nin and betraying Konoha makes him liable to receive whatever punishment the judicial body decides to pass down on him. In most if not all cases, betraying your village is punishable by death."

_A lesson the Uchiha clan learned first hand_, Tsunade thought coldly. Sakura was about to say something when…

"I understand," Naruto said with a voice completely devoid of emotions. Sakura turned and looked at Naruto. Kakashi and Tsunade were surprised by Naruto's acceptance of what was happening but they didn't show it, at least not facially.

Sakura looked like she wanted to say something as her eyes met Nauto's.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto interjected with a heavy heart, "I don't like it anymore than you do…but we're going to have to embrace the situation for what it is."

Everyone in the office saw that Naruto wasn't putting on a pretense. He was being serious with everyone. With the exception of Sai, Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura stared at Naruto in wonder. They were wondering just what kind of transformation did Naruto underwent in such a short time.

"Excuse me for being indelicate Naruto," Tsunade said curiously behind her seriousness, "But why are you willing to accept this without giving me so much of an argument about your promise to get Sasuke back? To tell you the truth, I thought you of all people here would be the most adamant about doing all you can to get Sasuke back to Konoha, never going back on your word as you would always say."

Naruto took moment to gather his thoughts as everyone in the room waited for his reply. When he was done, he spoke, "I did make that promise…that I did. I did it for Sakura-chan and myself, wanting Team 7 to be back together again. But…yelling and arguing about what you decreed won't improve anything. And honestly, I don't really know what to think."

"I know how much you value your promises to your friends Naruto," Tsunade said, "But this has to be done, promises or not. I will not play favorites with traitors to satisfy anyone's personal interests."

Sakura looked at Naruto and found that he was heavily troubled by what Tsunade was saying. From what she saw, everything Naruto had originally set himself to do to carry out his lifetime promise to her was crashing down on him, hard.

"Naruto," Sakura sympathetically mumbled in a very low undertone. She then remembered her thoughts about Naruto and Sasuke from the other day. She remembered what she was meditating on while she was in her room and how it involved Naruto heavily.

"Sai," Tsunade said, "If you wish, you may tell your new teammates a little about yourself."

Giving the group one of his fake smiles, Sai said, "I know I can't replace whatever spot Uchiha Sasuke might have filled in with your team's dynamics, but I believe that I can prove myself to be reliable and trustworthy teammate. In time, I hope you two will come to accept me as part of your team. Plus art paintings are one of my specialties. Other than that, that's all I have to say really."

"Baa-chan," Naruto asked, "Is there anything else you wanted us for?"

"Other than that," Tsunade said, "No. Since Kakashi and Sakura haven't completely recovered, I have no missions for your team as of yet. So you're all dismissed. Unless there was something you wanted to discuss with me."

Turning around Naruto began walking to the door, "No baa-chan. There's pretty much nothing more I have to say."

Without saying another word, Naruto left the office and started on his way out of the tower, leaving everyone else behind. After exiting the building, the blond Jinchuuriki wandered around aimlessly as everything that happened all today was occupying his mind and thoughts. For the next twenty-seven minutes he walked around the village not failing to notice the villagers' reactions to him as they either move away from him or did so while pulling their children away from them.

Sighing, he traveled and went to one of the training grounds. Arriving there, he found Sakura standing by one of the three wooden posts as though she was deep in thought about something herself. Before he could say anything, Sakura turned to see Naruto behind her.

"Naruto," Sakura greeted, "I was hoping you'd find your way here."

This surprised Naruto to say the least but he kept his behavior in check.

"You were," Naruto asked.

"I was hoping to talk to you," Sakura said, "I'm sure you remember this spot, yes?"

Looking around, Naruto saw that he definitely knew where he was.

"This was where we officially became Team 7 after passing Kakashi-sensei's test," Naruto said, "I was the one tied to that stupid post though."

"Well," Sakura said, "You were the most brazen of us back then, but you came a long way from how you used to be. You really changed a lot."

"Thanks," Naruto smiled, "I strive to improve, you know."

Sakura's smile partly died down as what she had in mind to do now was coming into play.

"Naruto," Sakura asked, "I know you're upset about what Tsunade-sama said earlier about Sasuke-kun being placed in the Bingo Books as a missing-nin. Deep down you looked like everyone was turning against you."

"It was hard hearing that from Baa-chan," Naruto said, "In the beginning she was supportive about me wanting to retrieve Sasuke but for some reason she completely turned against it and condemned Sasuke."

Naruto was expecting to hear something from 'N. Naruto', but for some reason 'N. Naruto' wasn't communicating with him, as though he had nothing to say to him.

"Now we have this new guy that's said to be Sasuke-kun's replacement," Sakura said, "I know it'll take having him on out team some getting used to. I will admit that he does look a little bit like Sasuke-kun, only paler."

"You won't like him much after you hear some of the things he says bluntly about us," Naruto said.

"Don't worry," Sakura said with gesture of cracking her knuckles, "If he steps out of line with me, I'll just put him in his place."

"He's stronger than he let on when you saw him," Naruto warned, "I wouldn't advise you taking him lightly. When he attacked me earlier, it was clear that he was a very skilled ninja, perhaps high Chuunin level."

Sakura simply nodded while making a mental note of what Naruto said.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto apologized, "I'm sorry that changes in circumstances will not allow me fulfill my sworn promise to you in getting Sasuke back. Clearly, he will not be welcomed back and allowed to rejoin our team. Team 7 will never go back to the way it was."

"…Naruto," Sakura said getting the blonde's attention, "…That time when I begged you to bring Sasuke-kun back I-"

"I know that deep down you still have love for Sasuke, Sakura-chan," Naruto replied sympathetically, unknowingly triggering something to spark within Sakura's being, "Sasuke's desertion have hurt both of us and you especially since-"

"I placed a great deal of stress and pressure on you!," Sakura interjected with some of her emotions leaking through, "And making you promise me to bring Sasuke-kun back only added to your burden as a…"

"Jinchuuriki," Naruto finished for Sakura, "It was a burden I chose to carry for your sake. At that time, no matter what it took or how long it took, I wanted to see you happy with Sasuke again."

"That was the problem Naruto!," Sakura retorted loudly, causing Naruto to take a few steps back from her fearing she was going to hit repeatedly, "I was never happy trying to get involved with Sasuke-kun! I just never allowed myself to see the truth or even admit the truth to myself until the other day, especially after everything that happened recently these past few weeks!"

Sakura's pent up emotions were starting to override her judgment as she continued, "The truth is I had no romantic relationship or bond with Sasuke-kun at all. He never once expressed any form of interest in me. Whenever I asked him out or suggested training together, he'd coldly turn me away with cruel words or he would just walk off, completely ignoring me like I was a distraction. And like the senseless girl I was I just continued trying to win his affections despite his insults and cold nature, thinking that eventually I'd be able to change his views about me and in time get him to like me for me. And you know what? Through it all, he never once praised or complimented me!"

What Sakura was feeling was something that she had to get out of her system if she ever desired to become the kunoichi she said she wanted to become. Nartuo stood by not knowing now to react to the situation before him.

Sakura remembered the incident in the hospital when Sasuke coldly slapped the sliced apple she offered him out of her hand before stepping and crushing it under his feet as he went to the roof of the hospital to fight Naruto. The female Genin, whether she was aware of it or not, now had tears falling down her face as her head lowered, "Sasuke-kun looked down on me and stepped on all of the kindness I showed him without so much of a second thought.

"On top of that I nearly lost completely a great friendship I had with Ino all because we allowed our selfish and shallow interests in Sasuke-kun to be of more significance than our bonds. It was only recently that Ino and I reconciled and started rebuilding our friendship again from the bitter turn it made."

Naruto recalled Jiraiya's words about the meaningful bonds with true friends that Hinata, Shikamaru, Ryota and the others were trying to establish with him. Hearing Sakura bring that up made him see further Jiraiya's point.

"Sasuke-kun thinks of me as nothing more than an obstacle to his ambitions. He even knocked me unconscious and left me outside on the bench on the night he left Konoha for Oto.

"Ultimately (sobbed)… I came to realize that Sasuke-kun treated me…(sobbed a few times)…the same way I treated you Naruto. Every time I think about it after I learned the whole truth about your life as the Jinchuuriki, I just feel ashamed and disgusted with myself."

Without thinking twice about it, Sakura moved toward Naruto and embraced him as she wept openly on his shoulders, "I'm so sorry. Forgive me, Naruto."

Naruto, blushing from being held in Sakura's arms for the first time in his life, was left entirely speechless. If there was something he wanted to say he couldn't find the words for it. Without thinking twice, Naruto slowly embraced Sakura who welcomed the embrace. It shocked the blond Jinchuuriki that Sakura kept all of those emotions and feelings of guilt bottled up inside herself. But after some time, such negative emotions could only stay contained so long before they become too much to contain anymore.

"It's OK, Sakura-chan," Naruto consoled, "I don't blame you for anything. Please don't cry and be upset. I don't like seeing you unhappy."

Sakura gradually calmed down but she kept herself in Naruto's arms while still keeping him in hers. A few moments later Sakura broke her silence.

"Naruto," Sakura said, "I was serious when I said earlier that I want to become a better friend and person for you. I don't want that promise you swore to me to be an additional load for you to carry anymore. For both of our sakes, release yourself from that lifetime promise you made. It's not worth the long years of sorrow and pain."

"But Sakura-chan-," Naruto was cut off when Sakura held and tightly pressed herself into him much to the blonde's surprise. His face blushed hotly from the feeling of her body pressed this closely against his. It was something he thought only possible in his dreams.

_Sakura-chan never hugged me affectionately before_, Naruto realized as another memory came to mind, _Neither did Ino for that matter. Both Ino and Sakura-chan really have changed._

"Please," Sakura pleaded sincerely, "Don't put yourself through this. You've already been through enough. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I added more to your suffering to satisfy my own selfish dreams. We can't live in the past and honestly, I don't want us to anymore. Please Naruto, let it go."

Naruto stood where he was with Sakura holding onto him tightly in her embrace. Everything was coming down on him all at once and all in the same day:

_First his subconscious told him to forgo all thoughts about going for Sasuke_

_Then there was Jiraiya who told him the same with while adding more deep words to his reasons_

_After that Tsunade had Sasuke replaced with Sai while making it official that Sasuke will be recorded as a wanted criminal with Kakashi giving no arguments against any possible sentence passed against him_

_Now Sakura was begging to let go of his promise in getting Sasuke back while crying about her miserable she was trying to gain Sasuke's affections. _

He thought momentarily about what happened before they came to the Hokage Tower.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto started, "Remember earlier when I said there was something that was on my mind about what ero-daifu told me."

Sakura nodded, "Do you want to talk it? I'll listen, this is, if you comfortable with me hearing it."

Naruto pulled away from Sakura and sat down on the grass. Sakura followed and sat next to him.

"So what was it," Sakura asked. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, wishing 'N. Naruto' was there to give him whatever support he could give him. Unfortunate for him it wasn't to be as 'N. Naruto' didn't speak. Naruto saw that he was clearly on his own.

Opening his eyes, Naruto started to speak and explained to Sakura was happened earlier between him and Jiraiya before she came by. The female Genin didn't interrupt as Naruto laid out everything the Toad Sage told him. She herself couldn't help but find irrefutable to truth to what Jiraiya told Naruto.

"And that's everything," Naruto concluded his explanation, "With all that's been happening lately these sudden changes have been too difficult to accept."

Sakura remained quiet as Naruto continued to express his feelings. But soon she decided to speak.

"I know you feel unhappy about how some things have been turning out Naruto," Sakura asked, "And I understand that my emotional reaction wasn't what you were expecting either. But I bottle all of those feelings of hurt, anger, sorrow and regret for a very long time. I was only able to ignore and suppress them for so long until I had to get them out of my system.

"So you really don't have any feelings for Sasuke anymore," Naruto asked. As hard as it was for her to admit it, Sakura replied, "Some of it is still there. It's not something I can just shut off like an on and off switch. It'll take some time for me to work through it but I'm sure I can."

"Team 7 will never be the same again," Naruto said, "And baa-chan isn't going to make any effort to restore Sasuke after all that's happened."

Sakura wanted to say something but she decided to stay quiet.

"Although what everyone said is true," Naruto continued, "I still have this internal conflict about accepting the truth as part of me doesn't want to hear or listen to any of it. I so badly wanted to believe that I could save and bring Sasuke back. I know it was selfish of me in how I tried to disregard everything he did and how everyone was affected by it. I put off what everyone else did for me in favor of someone who willingly betrayed and tried to kill me. I wanted to convince myself in believing that it was entirely Orochimaru and Itachi's fault for how Sasuke turned out. I was willing to make excuses and scapegoats for Sasuke instead of accepting the truth for what it is. Part of me just wanted things to go back to the way they were."

Naruto paused for a moment. Sakura, after listening to his words, thought about what he was saying. After a few minutes Sakura chose to speak.

"Naruto," Sakura said as she looked directly at him, "To be perfectly honest with you, it would be both foolish and stupid of you to wish such a thing."

Naruto looked at Sakura with a surprised look. Sakura though continued, "Truthfully, I'm happy things turned out as they did. It opened my eyes to a world of truth the others and I didn't know and weren't told about.

"Think about Naruto, if things went back to the way they were before all of this:

"Would Shikamaru have been moved to investigate and earnestly search out the truth about your familial ancestry, setting in motion these chains of events?

"Would you be where you are now with your status in the village changing for the better because of what Shikamaru has done for you?

"Would you have learned the truth about your parents and the clan status your family possessed in Konoha?

"Would I or any of the other Genins have found out the truth to why your life was the way if was for all these years while not being told the truth about what really happened to Kyuubi and why you were mistreated and abused by the villagers?

"Would any of us have changed and bonded more strongly with you sooner despite the fierce opposition from the rest of the villagers?

"Would you have been given your rightful birthright as Yondaime's only heir?

"Would you and I be having this conversation now, seeking to improve ourselves, our friendship and bonds with each other?"

Naruto had to seriously think about what all the points Sakura was telling him. He saw that with everything he was told earlier by everyone else along with all that Sakura was telling him, he's been doing so many things backwards. He started to understand why 'N. Naruto' and Jiraiya were telling him that wishing and living for the past and not the future was dangerous. His eyes were finally started to see things clearer.

"I really am that stupid, am I," Naruto remarked with head lowered toward the grass, "Some Namikaze clan heir and leader I'll make. I can't believe how incredibly blind and immature I've been."

Sakura placed an understanding hand on his shoulder, causing Naruto to turn and look at her.

"We were both being selfish, immature and stupid Naruto," Sakura said, "I understand how you feel; neither of us wanted to grow up and embrace reality while holding onto pipe dreams. But we can't hold onto to the past and an unrealistic fantasy that someday Sasuke-kun will suddenly change, be brought back and accepted back into the village with open arms. And I can no longer lie to myself in believing that he would open his heart and want a relationship with me. You and I would never be happy spending years training while holding onto false expectations that will never happen."

"…You're right Sakura-chan," Naruto accepted, "That wouldn't be productive or smart on our part."

"Just because Sasuke-kun is no longer here doesn't mean we can't move on with our lives," Sakura said, "True it'll take effort but if we prove to be there for each other with Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Hinata and the others helping us out, I'm sure we can be just as happy if not happier."

Sakura paused for a moment and smiled, "So what do you say Naruto, do you want to give the new Team 7 a chance?"

Naruto saw that Sakura was being completely truthful and sincerely in her words. Through this he started seeing her with a new level of respect and admiration, just like with Hinata.

"Yes," Naruto answered, "I'm willing to give the new Team 7 a chance. And…I'll release myself from my lifetime promise. But if I do get the chance to go after Sasuke again, I'll try not to let old feelings and memories cloud my judgment. I would hate for that to be my ultimate undoing."

Naruto stood up off the grass and Sakura followed and stood by him.

"Are you feeling much better now," Sakura asked. Naruto turned and flashed her on of his famous goofy wide smiles.

"More than better," Naruto replied, "I feel great!"

Before Sakura could say anything, Naruto embraced her.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "You truly are a smart, pretty and precious friend to me! I promise to protect and be there for you and all of my _true_ friends! Dattebayo!"

"I'm very happy to hear that Naruto," Sakura said as she returned the embrace, "And I promise to become what I told you I want to be, a better friend and person for you."

From a distance behind the trees in the shadows, Jiraiya and Tsunade looked on at the two Genins.

"To think she managed to get through and succeed where we had trouble getting through," Jiraiya said, "How do you women do it?"

"Well it's no secret that Naruto always held a special spot for my apprentice in his heart," Tsunade remarked, "It's only logical that he'd listen to her. Still, I'm happy to see that things worked out and that they decided to forgive each other and make a better future for themselves."

"The girl promised to become a better person for the gaki," Jiraiya mentioned, "Any ideas what she meant by that?"

"I'm sure she meant that she promised to change and improve her image as a female and kunoichi," Tsunade replied, "After all, Sakura came a very long way from how she was before and I'm proud of her new developments and changes. I see great things for both of our apprentices."

"Likewise," Jiraiya agreed before turning to see Sai making his appearance and heading to where Sakura and Naruto were with a wrapped package in his hand.

"Am I interrupting," Sai asked, causing Naruto and Sakura to jump and pull away from each other. Sakura fought down a blush that crept on her face.

"Sai," Naruto asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not part of Team 7 now," Sai replied before turning to Sakura.

"Sakura," Sai greeted, "I have a present I want to give to you."

Sai went and handed her the gift-wrapped package.

"This is for you," Sai said with his fake smile, "I put much thought into this. I hope you appreciate the effort."

Sakura smiled and blushed as she accepted the present. Though the package was light, she was looking forward to whatever it was Sai got for her. Naruto, while in control of himself, was wondering what Sai was up to.

_Niichan said nothing about Sai having a crush on Sakura-chan_, Naruto thought suspiciously, _And he called her a she-male earlier, though not to her face. What is he trying to pull?_

Sakura hurriedly unwrapped the present and found a decorated box underneath it.

_Maybe Sai isn't as bad as Naruto made him out to be_, Sakura thought with the same smile still pasted on her face. She opened the box and found something she wasn't expecting as her eyes widened in disbelief. Inside the box was a brown paper bag with two holes for eyes made in it with a card next to it that read with a smiley face: _Do us all a favor._

"I think it suits you," Sai remarked. That was when Naruto felt a strong bloodlust that spiked up as Sakura threw the box to the side.

"BASTARD!," Sakura screeched in rage as, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

She ran after Sai with the intent of beating him down brutally, forgetting what Naruto told her earlier about Sai's skills as a ninja as he effortlessly evaded every blow she threw at him. Naruto stood by and watched from where he was standing.

"What was that about giving the new Team 7 a chance Sakura-chan," Naruto joked under his breath. Jiraiya and Tsunade sweat-dropped at the scene playing out in front of them.

"…They still have a _long_ way to go," Tsunade sighed.

"If they don't kill each other first," Jiraiya remarked.

* * *

(Four Days Later)

Tsunade had called an assembly of all the villagers of Konoha. All of the ninjas and citizens were assembling around the Hokage Tower wondering what was happening and what going to be announced. They knew that it was something big if the Hokage called all of the villagers for this assembly. Naruto was nowhere in sight, The other Genins gathered together knowing what was going to announced by Tsunade. The clan leaders and village elders of Konoha all knew what was going to happened but they remained quiet while standing among the crowd. Ryota was also among the Genins waiting to the proclamation to commence.

Moments later, Tsunade and Jiraiya appeared on the roof of the Hokage Tower. Tsunade signaled everyone on the ground to quiet down before beginning her speech.

"People of Konohagakure No Sato," Tsunade dressed, "Thirteen years ago our village was attacked by the bijuu known as Kyuubi No Yoko, killing many of our ninjas, men, women and children. Our late Yondaime was said to have killed the beast the expense of his life, saving the village from being destroyed by the monster."

"We already heard that story Tsunade-sama," one of the younger villagers yelled, "It's been said to us many times!"

"Yes," Tsunade continued, "And for that very reason, I'm going to set the story straight! I'm going reveal what really happened the night Kyuubi was defeated! I'm going to explain the truth and make known how this village has failed to honor Yondaime's final wish!"

Some of the older generation citizens and ninjas gulped as they now got nervous. They knew this was going to come with repercussions. In Tsunade's hand was a certain book she did well to keep out of sight. She wondered if it came to it, would she choose to use it as a last resort…

* * *

**Naruto and Sakura have resolved to move on with their lives and make things better between them though having Sai as their new team member will take getting used to. Tsunade is now going to make the public speech and reveal the truth. What reactions will this rise out of the populous of all generations? And what is this book Tsunade is holding that she feels might be her last resort if it comes to it? Find out next time.**

**

* * *

**

**So everyone, was the whole NarutoxSakura thing in this chapter too much, good or completely out of character? Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: U Rise U Fall

**Chapter Twelve: "U. Rise; U. Fall"**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I apologize to everyone for the very long wait. After the new revelations Kishimoto placed into his manga, it really threw off a lot of things I had outlined for both stories and for a time lost interest in writing both fics as a result, especially since I couldn't incorporate many of the new revelations into the fics. And that really sucked!**

**In any case, here's the next chapter. It's not as long as my usual chapters but I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

(Many Miles From Konoha)

Tsuchiko was sprinting fast from tree to tree. After visiting a small town to rest in, she received a tip from one of the traveling merchants that stopped by there that he and his young assistant last saw Ryota in Konoha. What threw the young kunoichi in a loop was what the merchant told her about Ryota now going by the title "Konoha's Stone Leaf."

"Traitorous bitch!," Tsuchiko growled while trying to keep her emotions in check, "I should have known she'd betray us and join Konoha the first chance she gets!"

Despite the protest her lungs was begging for, the medic kunoichi continued moving at the fast pace she was going as she made her way to Konoha.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"People of Konohagakure No Sato," Tsunade dressed, "Thirteen years ago our village was attacked by the bijuu known as Kyuubi No Yoko, killing many of our ninjas, men, women and children. Our late Yondaime was said to have killed the beast the expense of his life, saving the village from being destroyed by the monster."

"We already heard that story Tsunade-sama," one of the younger villagers yelled, "It's been said to us many times!"

"Yes," Tsunade continued, "And for that very reason, I'm going to set the story straight! I'm going reveal what really happened the night Kyuubi was defeated! I'm going to explain the truth and make known how this village has failed to honor Yondaime's final wish!"

Many in the crowd were murmuring to each about what Tsunade was saying, mostly the civilian youths. The older civilians already didn't like where this was going.

"Everyone, be silent as I now explain the truth that's been kept from you for all these years," Tsunade ordered authoritatively. With a minute everyone was quiet.

"A bijuu," Tsunade continued, "Is a monstrous beast that's a made up of pure concentrated chakra. Therefore, no living human could actually kill it, let alone the strongest of the nine bijuus that exist. Yondaime, the Yellow Flash himself couldn't kill such a creature. No, he resorted to another means to defeat the monster."

She looked at everyone momentarily, expecting an out burst to occur. She had ordered her ANBU ninjas and Jounins to deal with whatever ruckus any of the villagers would instigate during her speech.

"Yondaime, resorted to using a dark ancient kinjutsu ougi to seal away the Kyuubi. This dark fuujin jutsu required the sacrifice of both the user and a newborn baby whose umbilical cord was freshly cut right after it was born."

Many young females and children found what they heard to be one of the cruelest things only one could do, especially to a newborn.

"Yondaime summoned an entity of another world to seal the Kyuubi within the belly of the newborn in exchange for his life, thus the reason why Yondaime died the night Kyuubi was defeated. His dying wish was for the child, who was forced to carry the burden as the Kyuubi's jailer, to be seen as the hero who saves Konoha every day from the Kyuubi's wrath.

"However, when Sandaime revealed the truth about what Yondaime have done, many of you of the older generation spat on Yondaime's sacrifice and called for the newborn child's death, which would have most probably released the Kyuubi out of its prison since the seal was still new! Sandaime was forced to put in place a law forbidding anyone from revealing the truth about the child being a Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi under penalty of death. Though many of you obeyed with your words, all of you disobeyed with your hearts and scorned and abused the child for crimes the Kyuubi has done, while passing your poisonous hatred down to your children to mistreat the child."

"Who is this Jinchuuriki child of whom you speak," a civilian teen girl asked out loud.

Tsunade turned to look behind her, finding a nervous Naruto standing by the entrance with Jiraiya next to him. The Slug Princess gestured for the blond Jinchuuriki to step forward toward her.

**Go, 'N. Naruto' encouraged, This is your time Naruto. Show them who you really are.**

Naruto was happy that 'N. Naruto' was talking to him again. They managed to mend matters between them and reopened their line of communication.

_OK 'Niichan'_, Naruto thought confidently, _Here I go!_

Naruto walked forward and made his way over to Tsunade. As he did so, Tsunade declared, "I present to you…"

Naruto reached and stood by her at her right.

"Yondaime's greatest legacy that saves this village everyday," Tsunade exclaimed, "Uzumaki Naruto!"

There was a mixture of reactions from the crowd. Many believed it to be outrageous. The younger villagers and ninjas gasped upon seeing Naruto after hearing what Tsunade said.

"There's no way that creature is a hero as he's proclaimed to be," shouted one of the older villagers. Other villagers were making statement similar to that line of thinking. The younger villagers and ninjas though didn't know what to think.

"SILENCE!," Tsunade yelled with a commanding tone, bringing the outcries to a surprising halt.

"There's more to Naruto that you people aren't aware of," Tsunade continued, "Yes, Yondaime used him as the living vessel to jail the Kyuubi, but it wasn't by a random choosing…Yondaime, who had a strong sense of justice, couldn't ask any of you parents with children to do something that he wouldn't have been willing to do with his own son!"

Huge gasps as complete shock and disbelief spread among the crowd of listeners.

"Take a good look at Naruto," Tsunade said, "Can't any of you see Yondaime's obvious features in Naruto's facial appearance?"

Many in the crowd now decided to really compare Minato's facial features with that of Naruto's. When did, many of them especially the younger villagers couldn't believe how they completely ignored how Minato and Naruto resembled each other so closely.

"Yondaime married in secret to a woman named Uzumaki Kushina, who descended from the once mighty Uzumaki clan. Yondaime used his own son and heir to be a living sacrifice to be used as the Kyuubi's jailer," Tsunade continued, "His final wish was for his son, his own flesh and blood, to be seen as the hero that saves Konoha everyday with the sacrifice he has to make everyday. It was a wish that Yondaime practically made on his deathbed, a wish that you people have spat on for all these years with your contempt and discrimination against Naruto!"

The younger villagers and ninjas of Naruto age group started having feelings of guilt for being amongst those that made Naruto's life difficult and shame for allowing their older folks' bitterness toward Naruto to influence their thinking about a boy they never knew. Even now, Tsunade saw that some in the crowd were yelling and arguing with their folks who futilely tried to justify their actions. Others though still refused to believe Naruto to be the son of their greatest Hokage.

"That's a lie!," some were yelling, "Naruto's is no son of our Yondaime!"

"I'll never accept such an illusion that creature would have us believe," another yelled, "He's not the last of the Namikaze!"

Tsunade saw that a violent riot was going to start up and already some of the Jounins and ANBU were dealing with the instigators.

_At this rate_, Tsunade thought, _Life for Naruto will become even harder! Most of the villagers may never accept him as the rightful Namikaze heir!_

She looked at Naruto and saw that he was completely calmed and in control of his emotions. If anything she was expecting him to shed tears of sorrow for how badly the villagers were reacting toward him. She was impressed and proud of how Naruto stayed composed in spite of the situation he and his status were in.

_Naruto_, Tsunade mentally said compassionately. Looking at the book in her hand, she steeled herself and came to a decision.

_Sarutobi-sensei_, Tsunade said within herself, _I'm sorry. But for Naruto's sake and the sake his family's name and honor for always being loyal to this village, I'm going to break your promise._

"Hear my words people of Konoha as I'm about to reveal the ugly truth your Sandaime never revealed to any of you," Tsunade declared with an iron tone, "Kyuubi No Yoko did not attack Konoha on its own desire! It was summoned and ordered to attack the village! The one who summoned the Kyuubi was an Uchiha!"

Those words placed the villagers in absolute silence. Naruto too was also shocked by this revelation while wondering if what he heard was true, as did the rest of Konoha's ninjas.

"This unknown Uchiha was the one who summoned the Kyuubi to destroy Konoha, which led to Yondaime's demise and Naruto's misfortune! But it doesn't end there with the Uchiha clan! No things go even deeper with that clan!"

Koharu and Homura were getting nervous as they wondered how Tsunade could have learned the truth about what they, Sandaime and Danzo had done years ago.

_This could be trouble for us_, Homaru thought bitterly.

"Ever since that event involving that Uchiha," Tsunade continued, "The Uchiha clan had always been kept under tight surveillance. This led to a lot of bad blood developing between Konoha and the Uchiha clan, as members of that clan felt they were robbed of their power of influence in the village.

"In effect, the Uchiha clan, civilian and shinobi members alike conspired together and sought to carry out a coup de tät against the Sandaime and all of Konoha. They were planning on starting a civil war against all of you and take over the established government and ninja force. That war would have thrown all of Hi No Kuni (Fire Country) into utter chaos, allowing enemy nations and shinobi villages to attack Konoha and all of Hi No Kuni thus starting the Fourth Great Shinobi War!

"To prevent that from happening, Sandaime and the hierarchy planted a spy within that clan; that spy was none other than Uchiha Itachi himself!"

Multiple expressions of disbelief spread all over everyone's faces, even the ANBU found the news hard to swallow. Itachi was one of Konoha's worse traitors; there was no way he was on their side.

"Itachi was a double agent, acting as a spy for his parents and clan when in truth he was secretly reporting all of the treasonous actions of his clansmen to the Sandaime and hierarchy. Sandaime was hoping to negotiate with the Uchiha clan leader but he and the rest of the Uchiha clan were fixed on carrying out their coup and starting their war against Konoha.

"And that was when Sandaime, having no other choice, gave Itachi a secret S-class mission: he was to wipe out the Uchiha clan, everyone man, woman and child involved in their treasonous plot. This became known to all as the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

"Itachi however pleaded with Sandaime to have Sasuke spared on the account that his younger brother was the only Uchiha that didn't know about his clan's plot. He also pleaded to allow himself to take the fall for his clan's crimes, making it look like he was the traitor so that his clan's name wouldn't be ruined. He hoped that Sasuke and no one else ever learned the truth and that Sasuke would one day restore and rebuild the Uchiha clan, a new clan loyal to the village under a new form of honor after bringing down the proclaimed "traitor" of their clan. Itachi wanted the ugly truth about his clan to stay solely with him, Sandaime and the hierarchy while they carry that truth to the grave.

"Though Sandaime granted his requests, things still did not turn out as Itachi hoped. Sasuke turned traitor, following in his clan's footsteps of treason and joining one of our worse traitors, Orochimaru! He nearly killed the son of your Yondaime, the son of a loyal ninja clan of this village whom you people have scorned! Sasuke inverted everything Itachi did in his and this village's behalf."

Naruto had a hard time understanding what he was hearing.

_The Uchiha clan was planning on betraying us? Itachi did all that he did for Konoha_, Naruto wondered, _But why did he joined the Akatsuki?_

"I tell you this truth today because I'm not obligated in any way to uphold Sandaime's promise to Itachi! I refuse to have the name of the loyal Uzumaki and Namikaze clan reviled and shamed while the name of the traitorous Uchiha clan is revered as fallen brethrens and martyrs!"

Tsunade held the book up above her head so everyone in the crowd could see.

"This book, this very book was written by Sandaime himself," Tsunade revealed, "It possess Sandaime's very own signature and seal, thus authenticating the book. It's the surviving tangible proof that everything that I said of the Uchiha clan is true!"

Before anyone could say anything, Tsunade threw the book at the crowd, much to everyone's shock and disbelief. A few moved out of the way as the book landed on the ground in front of them.

"Take a look at the book for yourselves," Tsunade said, "It's your choice!

"As of now, I declare Naruto as the rightful sole heir of the joint Uzumaki-Namikaze clan by birthright! Everything that belonged to his mother and father will now be his. If you have a problem with that, take it up with Jiraiya in person! This assembly is over!"

Tsunade turned and walked off from the crowd's sight while a stupefied and speechless Naruto remained where he stood like a statue. Jiraiya stood by the entrance patiently as watching and seeing the entire event play out.

"Naruto," Tsunade said, grabbing the young teen's attention as he snapped back to reality. Wordlessly he walked over to Tsunade and Jiraiya. Meanwhile some of the villagers walked over and picked up the journal that Tsunade threw at them. One of the villagers opened and started reading aloud the contents that was written in the journal.

* * *

(Meanwhile Back Inside The Hokage Tower)

"That was quite a climatic stunt you pulled Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya remarked, "Exposing the ugly truth about the Uchiha clan that Itachi hoped would never see the light of day. I'm sure that you're aware that this will come with major repercussions."

"Be that as it may," Tsunade replied, "We'll deal with them should they come. Somehow I think part of Sarutobi-sensei wanted the truth to be discovered. Otherwise, he wouldn't have written that book and locked it away in the vault for only the Hokages to see."

Jiraiya said nothing to that effect as the three of them continued walking.

"What a waste," Naruto remarked, "What a sad waste."

Jiraiya and Tsunade turned their attention to the teen.

"Sasuke devoted himself solely to the purpose of avenging his clan," Naruto continued, "Not knowing the truth to why they were wiped out in the first place. To be honest I'm finding it hard to swallow. To think that jiisan had Itachi…I mean…"

"As I've told you before gaki," Jiraiya said, "The life of the Hokage and shinohi isn't always glamorous."

"But Itachi is part of the Akatsuki," Naruto said, "And if what was said about Itachi being a double agent is true…why would he join that organization?"

"His reasons are still unknown," Jiraiya said, "My spy network wasn't able to gain much about that."

"Did you both know the truth about the Uchiha clan," Naruto asked Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"No," Tsunade replied, "I didn't find out until only a few days ago when I found Sarutobi-sensei's book explaining the history between my clan and the Uchihas. To make a long story short, our clans didn't get along."

"Sasuke betrayed and deserted Konoha to fulfill his quest to get stronger to kill Itachi for massacring their clan," Naruto thought out loud, "When he hears the truth…when Itachi founds that Sandaime's promise was overthrown-"

"We'll deal those matters Naruto," Tsunade assured, "You have no reason to place that load on your shoulders. Besides you have other matters to be concerned with. I'm sure your friends would love to give you their support now. Why do you go see them?"

It was clear to Naruto that Tsunade wanted to discuss the topic about the Uchiha clan no further. Taking a hint, Naruto agreed and hurried from the two Sannins out of the Hokage Tower. Jiraiya and Tsunade continued walking together until they reached her office. When they arrived, they found Homura, Koharu and Danzo already there inside the office. Homura and Koharu's expression clearly showed that they weren't pleased with her actions not too long ago; not like Tsunade cared anyway. Danzo looked as neutral as ever with no emotion expressions to read.

"Oh this is going to be fun," Tsunade remarked with a touch of sarcasm.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto left the tower and found Shikamaru, Hinata and all the other Genins standing outside waiting for him. Ryota was also present among the group.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she walked over to him, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Naruto said, though Hinata and the others didn't look convinced, "Just a lot more happened that I'm sure none of us were expecting."

"You mean about the dark truth behind the Uchiha massacre," Shino said, "I can honestly agree the there were many secrets that the government didn't want us or anyone else to know."

"Very troublesome for Sasuke when wind of what happened here today reaches his and Itachi's ears," Shikamaru remarked, "Sasuke's actions went against the intricate illusion Itachi wanted him and all of us to believe."

"His actions will come back upon his own head," Neji said, "There's no telling how this will affect his sanity."

"Should that matter to us," Ryota remarked with a shrug, "Sasuke isn't your comrade anymore."

"And if he decides attacks us when he finds out that his clan's destruction was in fact ordered by Konoha," Chouji asked.

"Then we'll deal with him should that happen," Naruto replied, "Just like every other missing-nin."

This earned the group's attention as many in the group minus Sakura had raised eyebrows.

"Naruto-kun you were always the most youthful about bringing Sasuke back," Lee said, "Did today's event led you to have a change of heart, especially toward your promise to Sakura-san?"

"Actually," Naruto explained, "I came to that decision days ago. Sakura-chan and I talked about it in length and we both decided that we both had to accept the cold hard truth for what it is and to let go of the past."

Sakura nodded in confirmation.

As Tenten was looking around, she pointed out, "A lot of kids and teenagers are still arguing with their folks. Obviously they're not happy with how we've been lied to over the years."

"They've been inexcusably unyouthful and manifested false flames," Lee remarked, "I don't think anything they say can justify their actions."

"The sins of their past is coming back on their heads," Shikamaru said, "It's going to be a long while before the older ones can regain the trust of the younger generation."

"A lot has been happening lately," Ino pointed out, "I can only wonder what else we are to expect."

"This is only the beginning I'm sure," Sai said, speaking for the first time after a long period of silence.

"Well let's not dwell on that too much," Naruto said, "Whatever happens we'll just have to be ready to face it together."

Everyone nodded.

"Naruto-niichan!"

The group turned to see Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon hurrying over to them.

"Hey guys what's up," Naruto greeted the young trio. Standing in front of the Naruto, Konohamaru said, "I can't believe that you're also related to a Hokage and the Yondaime of all people!"

"I can't believe I paid no attention to the resemblance between you two," Moegi admitted.

"We've seen Yondaime's picture so many times yet we never gave attention to what mistakenly appeared to be the most insignificant details," Udon commented.

"You can thank my jiisan and the other older farts for that," Konohamaru remarked, "I can't believe how we were led to believe that the Uchiha clan were noble people when they died; when in truth they were actually lower than scum. I'm sure the villagers feel like morons now for worshiping that clan of traitors!"

"The name of the Uchiha clan has lost all of its respect and admiration," Sai stated, "No one will ever think highly of that dickless clan ever again."

"Sai!," Sakura berated as she smacked him across the head, "Watch your language in front of children!"

Sai could have easily avoided that but it was one of those few times he let Sakura get away with her actions.

"So how does it feel knowing that you're the son of Yondaime and his sole heir," Moegi asked. Scratching his head, Naruto replied, "No different really. I'm very happy knowing that I had parents that didn't just abandoned me but that they really did love me. But I'm still the same guy."

"But with power," Konohamaru remarked with a grin.

"Naruto won't let that go to his head I'm sure," Shikamaru said, "It's not in his nature to be that troublesome…I hope."

"Hey," Naruto retorted. Swallowing her nervousness, Hinata approached and took Naruto by the arm.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata invited with a blush on her face, "Since the day isn't over yet, would you…um…like to come by for some tea and cinnamon rolls?"

"That sounds great," Naruto smiled he was being tugged away, "Though I never been to your house before. Your folks won't mind will they?"

"Who could refuse the honor of having the Namikaze heir and son of our late Yondaime in their home," Hinata replied while she and Naruto left the group behind.

"That hot girl is finally stepping up to him," Konohamaru chuckled, "It's about damn time too."

"You mean you knew Hinata-san like Naruto," Lee asked.

"C'mon," Konohamaru remarked, "How much more obvious could she make it? I just couldn't believe niichan never picked up on it till now."

"Hey," Kiba asked, "Weren't we supposed to meet up with Kurenai-sensei later?"

"Kurenai-sensei canceled the meeting with us," Shino reminded, "She figured that we would want to be there to support Naruto should anything happen."

"Hinata obviously wants to be his _only_ support," Konohamaru remarked teasingly with a chuckle. That comment earned Konohamaru several frowns.

"You're not very funny Konohamaru," Sakura scolded.

_I won't lose to you Hinata_, Ryota said within herself before turning to the group, "Well everyone, I'm heading out. See'ya."

Ryota took off with a shunshin, leaving the scene in a cloud of white smoke. Sakura looked toward the direction Hinata and Naruto left in together. Many thoughts filled her head as she thought about what Tsunade revealed about Naruto's background and how Naruto's life was going to be affected as a result. She was also thinking about what Konohamaru said just a moment ago.

"Hey Forehead Girl," Ino called out, "Earth to Forehead Girl!"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh," Sakura muttered cluelessly.

"You spaced out on us Forehead Girl," Ino pointed out, "What were you daydreaming about?"

"Um…Nothing really, Ino-pig," Sakura replied, "I'm going to leave and head to be hospital now to see what I can do there for the rest of the day. Bye."

Sakura thought as she started heading out away from the group. Ino suspected something was up with Sakura, but she decided that she would address with her at another time and place. The rest of the group soon dispersed and went on their separate ways.

* * *

(Later That Evening; At Jiraiya's House)

Jiraiya was sipping some tea while sitting in the kitchen with Naruto. The blonde returned back only twenty-five minutes ago after spending the day at the Hyuuga compound, mostly with Hinata. Jiraiya teased Naruto about his unofficial "date" with the Hyuuga heiress, causing Naruto to snort with a light blush on his cheeks.

In truth, Naruto had a fun time with Hinata though Hanabi came by to observe Naruto here and there. Naruto felt awkward by Hanabi's actions as he saw how the younger Hyuuga would look at him with critiquing and analyzing eyes. It was as though she was searching for whatever it was that made Naruto so interesting to Hinata besides what Hinata told her and what she and the others heard from Tsunade earlier. Hiashi gave Naruto a few respectful words in greeting but that was all. It didn't bother Naruto one bit since he wasn't expecting automatic changes from everyone's point of views about him.

Kō, a member of the Hyuuga clan who used to watch over Hinata when she was younger, couldn't believe how the same blond Jinchuuriki he always tried to get Hinata to stay away from was the very son of Yondaime. Tsunade's speech earlier made him feel inexcusably foolish and guilty for his past sins against Naruto. Without ceremony, Kō got on his hands and knees with his head bowed to the floor as he apologized to Naruto for being among the many who contributed to his bitter life. Naruto accepted his apology and assured that he carried no ill will towards him or anyone else.

Several minutes later, a knock come from the front door.

"Who could that be," Naruto asked.

"Why don't you go find out gaki," Jiraiya told him. Shrugging, Naruto got up and went over to the front door. Opening the door, he saw his teammate standing there at the door.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto asked, "What's up? Did baa-chan call for us?"

"No," Sakura said, "I came by to see if you're alright. I was concerned about how you were feeling during today's assembly event. I didn't get to say much to you about it before Hinata snagged and took off with you."

"I see," Naruto replied, "You want to come in?"

"I'd love to but I can't actually stay unfortunately," Sakura said, "I have to report to hospital in the morning to start a new training session with Tsunade-sama."

"Baa-chan is working you into the ground like a slave, huh," Naruto remarked.

"Naruto have some respect for Tsunade-sama," Sakura scolded lightly, "In any case, I'll see you tomorrow. Feel free to stop by and see me if you want to talk to me about anything. Bye."

Sakura turned and made her way back home. Naruto closed and locked the door and then returned back to the kitchen.

"What did your teammate want," Jiraya asked while sipping his tea.

"Nothing. She said that she just came by to check up on me and see how I was doing."

"Oh," Jiaiya replied, "Was that all?"

"That's what Sakura-chan said," Naruto said, "She left right after that. She was just concerned about me."

"Looks like your friendship with that girl has been making some gradual improvements these last couple of days," Jiraiya acknowledged, "That's good to see."

"She said that I could stop by the hospital and see her if anything came up," Naruto said.

"I'm sure you coming to the hospital will save her the time and trouble sending you there instead," Jiraiya chuckled. Naruto snorted and frowned at his sensei, clearly not amused by the implication of his joke.

**We'll work on keeping Sakura in line if she still thinks she can use us as her anger management outlet, 'N. Naruto' said.**

Naruto wordlessly agreed with 'him' in his mind.

* * *

(A Few Hours Later)

It was passed midnight and nearing one in the morning. Tsunade was in her office sitting down at her desk with an empty bottle of sake on top of her desk. Danzo, Homaru and Koharu left her office hours ago after an intense argument that broke out between them, Tsunade and Jiraiya concerning her actions during the assembly. Danzo played the role of the mediator between the two parties, not wanting things to get out of control between them. His intentions though weren't for their benefits but for the benefit of his own objectives.

Danzo wanted the Uchiha clan gone since their betrayal and Tsunade's stunt in publicly denouncing that clan and Sasuke while making it clear that she wasn't duty-bound to keep Sandaime's promise to Itachi gave Danzo a legit excuse to have Sasuke taken cared of without Itachi carrying out his threatening blackmail against him for his actions against Sasuke. Inwardly, Danzo had a smile on his face.

Jiraiya had left a hour after they did, knowing that Tsunade wanted to be left alone and not bothered by him or anyone else. Her head was pounding from the side effects of her partially drunken stupor though she was becoming sober. It wasn't until another four-five minutes when her head stopped hurting.

A moment later…

"Tsunade-sama!"

The door burst open with Shizune rushing in with an urgent look on her face.

"What is it!," Tsunade inquired while becoming more serious.

"There's a chaotic riot at the Uchiha District," Shizune explained, "Huge mobs of villagers stormed into the district and starting tearing the place apart! Even as we're speaking they're burning and razing that district to the ground!"

There was a brief pause between the two medic kunoichis. After a minute the silence was broken.

"Are there any reports of ninja activities as all of this is happening," Tsunade asked.

"No ANBU or any of the other ninjas were reported to have been seen in the crowd of rioters," Shizune answered, "It's as though they all turned a blind eye to what the villagers are doing."

"As will we," Tsunade replied, "It sounds more like the villagers are doing me a favor."

Shizune was partly taken aback by Tsunade's behavior.

"After today," Tsunade continued, "I was planning on demolishing that district anyway. They just saved me the trouble doing it myself. So let it burn."

Shizune gave no reply to that. After a short moment…

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune asked carefully, "Pardon my asking this but, what if Itachi decides to return?"

"…," Tsunade thought for a moment then replied, "Itachi had no intentions of ever returning, especially since he joined the Akatsuki for reasons unknown. He placed all of his expectations in Sasuke and clearly all of his hopes in Sasuke ended in failure. Itachi has nothing and no one in Konoha to come back to."

Shizune took a moment to absorb Tsunade's words to her.

"What do you want me to do," Shizune asked.

"After the riot is over," Tsunade explained, "Find me some contractors, engineers and an architect. This gives me an opportunity to do something useful with that soon to be available plot of land with the treasury that once belonged to the Uchiha clan. That will be all."

Without saying another word, Shizune left Tsunade's office, leaving the Slug Princess alone with her thoughts. Turning her chair, she looked out of the window too see the late night skies over the village. Word about what happened was going to spread like wildfire through all of the elements nations and the rest of the world.

"Congratulations Tsunade," Tsunade said to herself in sarcasm, "You really made history today."

History was made indeed; (Uzumaki) Naruto's clan's rise to nobility and prominence required (Uchiha) Sasuke's clan's fall to dishonor and shame.

* * *

**Tsunade finally announced Naruto's new status and heritage to the villagers. But she also used the truth behind Uchiha clan's massacre to redirect the anger and bitterness they had for Naruto. What will happen to Naruto now? Will the villagers come to accept him? How will Itachi and Sasuke react when they find out what happened? Find out next time.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: An Unlikely Return

**Chapter Thirteen: An Unlikely Return**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: To all of my readers:**

**I'm deeply sorry for not writing for all these months. My reasons for my long absence weren't because of lack of reviews for my fics. No. I had personal matters and affairs in my private life I had to take care of which left me with no time for writing or finding any new inspirations. Plus with the way the manga has been going, to tell you all the truth, I really didn't know what to write or where to take the stories.**

**Honestly, several times I seriously thought about scrapping and starting my entire Naruto fanfic stories all over after seeing the new developments in the manga. But I didn't find it in myself to do so, finding that doing so would be such a waste, not to mention that it would upset a lot of readers who read and enjoyed my stories. I'm still in the process of taking of my personal affairs but I've managed to write this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

(Five Days Later)

It's been five days since Tsunade's proclamation and a great deal has taken place since that day. The entire Uchiha District was completely destroyed and burned to the ground. Not so much as a stone or brick remained standing in that once renowned territory. All of the ninjas, from Genin to Hokage, knew of the riot but gave no consideration to stopping it, not wanting to show any form of remorse or sympathy to a clan of traitors.

During the second day after the proclamation, news of Tsunade's proclamation was indeed circulating throughout Hi No Kuni and it soon started to extend even further beyond Hi No Kuni. With the way the news was spreading it wouldn't be long until the other elemental nations and the Akatsuki got wind of the news.

Also since that proclamation, life for Naruto started improving. Many people, young and old, approached Naruto and apologized for their horrible treatment of him and asked for his forgiveness. Naruto accepted it, and only sought to be treated fairly like every other ninja in the village. During the third day, Hinata had spent most of her free time with Naruto. Though she still acted somewhat shyly around him, she was still making the desired improvements in building up her confidence. Ryota too wanted to spend more time with Naruto, but her hectic work schedule for the last few days left her with little to no time much to her frustration.

At the same time many parents and other adults were dealing with the loss of trust and confidence their children and younger ninjas once had in them. With the amount of lies and cover-ups that were exposed by the Hokage herself, the younger generation didn't know what to believe or whom of the older generation they could truly trust without putting their word into question.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was at the training ground with Sakura and Sai. All three of them were waiting for Kakashi's to make an appearance and as usual he was late.

"Does Kakashi-sensei arrive late all the time," Sai asked.

"You'll get used to it," Naruto said while sitting in a meditating stance on the grass under a shady tree. Sai said nothing more to Naruto and turned to look at Sakura. Seeing this Sakura asked, "And what are you looking at?"

Sakura didn't forget the stunt Sai pulled on her about that paper bag he wanted her to wear over hear head and face.

"I couldn't help but acknowledge that you remind me of a boy I once knew," Sai remarked with a fake smile.

**'****Yep,' 'N. Naruto' remarked, 'Sai is just I as thought he would turn out be.'**

_You don't say_, Naruo mentally replied.

Sakura looked ready to pulverize Sai when a puff of smoke appeared and revealed Kakashi.

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi said, "I got lost on the road to life."

"Maybe if you use both of your eyes you'd see the road better," Naruto remarked cynically. Kakashi shrugged and addressed the team, "I have an assignment to carry out today and I'm afraid I won't be able to train you three today. But I found another Jounin who gladly accepted to fill in the gap for me in my stead."

"If it's Ebisu I swear to God I'll-," Naruto was cut off when a peddle was flicked to his head.

"No it's not him Naruto-kun," a feminine voice said. A female Jounin appeared from out of the ground with her Icha-Icha Paradise book in her hand, "Though Kakashi did admit to considering the option of having Ebisu substitute for him."

"Hey Ryota," Naruto greeted as he stood up off the ground, "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious Naruto-kun," Ryota replied, "I'm the Jounin filling in for Kakashi."

Ryota smiled toothily as she approached and leaned closer toward Naruto's face, "For the rest of the day I own you."

Sakura didn't like the look on Ryota's face, let alone her actions. She sensed that Ryota had an ulterior motive behind volunteering to substitute for Kakashi.

"Ryota will be your instructor for the day," Kakashi said, "I trust you'll give her the same respect as you'd give me."

"So long she doesn't turn into a giddy schoolgirl with a crush while around Naruto," Sakura mumbled lowly under her breath with a frown.

"Did you say something Sakura," Kakashi asked.

"Nothing important," Sakura waved off. Kakashi shrugged, "Whatever. Ciao."

Kakashi shunshin'd from his team, leaving Ryota with the group.

"Alright you three," Ryota started with her opened book in her hand and her face in the book, "What does Kakashi usually have you guys do during your training sessions?"

Before hearing any reply, Ryota giggled and blushed while reading the contents of the book.

_She's like a female Kakashi-sensei_, Sakura thought

"We would do physical exercises and spar with each other," Naruto answered.

"How often do you guys spar with Kakashi," Ryota asked before decided to close and put her book away.

"Not often," Sakura answered, "In fact rarely."

"I'm new to the group actually," Sai said, "So I know nothing of this team's dynamics."

"Is that right," Ryota said before taking out and tying a black blindfold around her eyes.

"What are you doing," Naruto asked.

"What does it look like Naruto-kun," Ryota said, "I'm preparing for today's training session, only I'm doing this with a handicap."

_She can't be serious_, Sakura thought as she watched the Jounin finishing tying to black blindfold over her eyes. Sai narrowed his eyes, seeing that Ryota was up to something. Naruto knew not to take Ryota lightly as 'N. Naruto' told him about her.

Without warning, Ryota speedily jumped into the air and diving straight at them.

"Look out," Naruto warned before the three of them jumped away from each other and from where they were standing. Rytoa landed down with her fist plunged deep into the ground forming a large crater in the process in the spot they were standing at previously.

"What the hell was that about," Sakura yelled.

"It's simple," Ryota remarked, "Fight me as your lives depend on it."

"Isn't this rather extreme!," Sakura retorted.

"Oh," Ryota mocked, "But you said you didn't want me to turn into a giddy schoolgirl with a crush while around Naruto-kun."

Sakura gulped when she saw that was busted.

"Leave it to the she-male to make things interesting," Sai remarked.

"Shut up!," Sakura retorted. Ryota rushed at Sakura who barely had time to evade her assault. The pink-haired kunoichi parried and dodged as many of Ryota's kicks and punches as she could but the Jounin was fluid and swift in her movements and she landed a series of blows on Sakura's body before sending her flying backwards with a swing kick to her gut.

"Ninpō: Chōjū Giga," Sai said as his five rhino drawing came to life and charged after Ryota. She performed a set a hand seal before the ground under the five rhinos split open, causing the rhinos to fall in completely. Ryota then clasped her hands together, triggering the ground to close and crush the ink rhinos.

Naruto swiftly came and swung kicked Ryota at her legs. The Jounin fell to the ground as Naruto rushed to pounce on her. Ryota rolled away before making some distance away from him.

_I couldn't sense him_, Ryota contemplated, _How did how avoid my land detection?_

She sent a pulse of chakra through the ground and located Sakura and Sai, but she couldn't pick up on Naruto's presence.

_Where is he_, Ryota wondered, _Why can't I sense where Naruto-kun is standing?_

Naruto carefully moved closer to her avoiding to make a sound. He got very close to her when his right sandal grazed over a small rock.

_Damn it_, Naruto cursed seeing his blunder.

"Found you," Ryota said with a smile as she flipped behind Naruto and delivered a swing kick to his head. Naruto learned forward allowing her feet to pass over him. She charged at him and engaged him taijutsu combat. With 'N. Naruto's' guidance, Naruto managed to defend himself against Ryota though he didn't go on the offensive yet. Ryota used one of her earth jutsu to grab and encase Naruto's feet to the ground. However Naruto puffed out, revealing himself to be nothing more than a kage bushin. Again Ryota couldn't detect where he was.

Seeing her distraction, Sakura pulled out her kunai and several shurikens. She ran behind one of the trees and move to another get close to Ryota. Just as she was about to strike the Jounin, Ryota turned and perform another set of hand signs.

Sakura was barely able to dodge a stream of sharp rock projectiles that were launched straight at her. A couple of those projectiles made contact and bruised of her arms and legs whereas one punched her hard in the gut. Sakura doubled over before falling to her knees in pain. She turned to Sai and fired at him also. He managed to evade the assault as he prepared his paint brush and stretch board. Naruto restored to his wind element and use it as an air bubble shield to deflect the rocks away from him.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu," Naruto said before summoning three of his clones. One went to retrieve Sakura and the others went to temporarily distract Ryota. Sai painted some lions and brought them to life before sending them out against the female Jounin, providing Naruto additional cover while he went for Sakura.

The clone picked up and carried Sakura back to Naruto. Before reaching him, the ground caved in underneath them before sucked them into the ground. The clone tossed Sakura away as the real Naruto ran and caught her in his arms bridal style.

"Pull back," Naruto suggested, "Sai, pull back!"

Sai nodded before his ink animals were destroyed. He regrouped with Naruto and the three of them took off into the forest.

"You guys won't get far," Ryota smile as she started walking into the direction them disappeared into, giving them a head start to make some distance between her and them.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was still carrying Sakura with Sai following next to him. They ran for a few minutes before coming to a stop to catch their breaths. The blond put Sakura down before she took a moment to heal herself. Though her medic skills weren't up to par where she would like them to be, it would have to do to at least make the pain subside.

"Ryota-san's method of training is rather unique," Sai said, "She nearly caught us off guard with the mannerism she presented herself as earlier."

"She's a ninja," Naruto said, "Deception is all part of the life we live, yes?"

Sakura was done healing herself.

"We can't just go all out on her," Sakura said, "She'll crush us before we could even get near her."

"So what do we know about Ryota-san," Sai asked.

"She's a high A-class Jounin who specialized in earth-type jutsus and she's has an affinity for earth," Naruto explained, "She has insane strength similar to Tsunade no baachan's and her self-imposed blindness doesn't hinder her ability to fight against many opponents."

"Is that all," Sai asked.

"And she's an open pervert frowned upon by other kunoichis," Sakura added.

"So what's the plan of action against her," Sai asked.

"Stealth," Naruto suggested, "Another fact about Ryota is that she's an excellent tracker and she doesn't need her eyes to see as we all saw."

"How could she be able fight us without having the ability to see where we are," Sakura asked.

"Sakura-chan I thought you all of all people would have known that a physical handicap doesn't mean that one still can't become a ninja," Naruto replied, "Lee is living proof of that."

Oddly enough Sakura felt bad about being chided by Naruto for her bit of ignorance.

"She uses another means to "see" us," Sai realized.

"That's right," Naruto confirmed, "She uses her earth affinity to detect and locate targets through seismic vibrations from ground. Her feet are her "eyes." That was why she was able to find you both."

"But she had a harder time finding you though," Sakura pointed out, "Why couldn't she find you as easily?"

"That's because I'm her exactly opposite," Naruto said, "Whereas she's earth and I'm wind. I resort to using my wind affinity to levitate me just enough off the ground and using my chakra I glide on the air molecules above the ground without touching to surface, thus leaving her completely blind to my whereabouts."

Sai and Sakura thought the idea was pure genius and absolutely cunning.

_When did Naruto become this smart_, Sakura thought before she asked, "When did you start training with wind element? If anything, ninjas with an affinity for wind are rare from what I heard."

"Aren't I full of surprises," Naruto grinned.

"Aren't you modest," Sakura snorted.

"Anyway," Naruto returning back to the topic at hand, "Ryota will be coming here soon and we have to ambush and subdue her."

"So what's the plan," Sai asked.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Ryota was walking through the forest in search of Naruto and his team with the black blindfold still tied around her eyes. Twelve minutes went by and she didn't locate them yet. Not that she had a problem doing so, but she was seeking to make it more fun for her own amusement.

As she continued her trek through the forest, she picked up on seismic vibrations traveling through the ground. However it wasn't coming from the direction Naruto and his other two teammates went into. It was coming from behind her and it was traveling toward her fast. Judging from its speed, the source of the vibration would reach her in less than a few minutes. As it came closer, Ryota sense a form of familiarity with the vibration her body was picking up on. After a few moments, she managed to identify the source of the vibration.

Ryota stood her ground with her back still facing the intruder who now appeared a couple of feet behind her.

"It's been while," Ryota said, "Hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has Ryota," the intruder replied, "It took me a while to find and track you down."

"I'm no longer part of Iwa," Ryota stated, "I hope that's clear Tsuchiko."

"I know that's what you would like to believe," Tsuchiko said, "But I have my orders from the new Tsuchikage; you are to be returned back to Iwa."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Ryota said, "I'm a citizen and shinobi of Konoha now. All ties I had with Iwa have been severed by the previous Tsuchikage after he officially dismissed and removed me as one of Iwagakure's ninjas. Your new Kage has no authority over me. And even if he did, it doesn't change the fact that I have no interest in going back to Iwa."

"Like it or not," Tsuchiko retorted, "I have my orders."

Ryota walked off from Tsuchiko, "Tell your presiding Tsuchikage that I won't be seeing Iwa or him at all."

"Though I don't like it anymore than you do," Tsuchiko replied, "I've been charged to have you returned to Iwa."

The earth manipulator didn't get far when her ears heard the sound of electricity being generated. Ryota removed her blindfold and turned to see Tsuchiko forming a lightning armor to surround her body.

"By force if necessary," Tsuchiko stated as Ryota get ready for the coming fight.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto, Sakura and Sai were all in their assigned positions waiting for Ryota to make her appearance. Fifteen minutes passed and there still was no sign of Ryota.

"Where is she," Sakura asked quietly, "She should have been here by now."

"Your henge'd kage bushins must have been taken out," Sai said.

"No," Naruto disagreed, "I would have known if they were. Ryota still hasn't intercepted them yet."

"I find that hard to believe considering her ability to detect seismic activity," Sakura remarked.

Naruto was about to say something when his mind received new information.

"Ryota's in trouble!," Naruto said with urgency, "She's being attacked!"

"So she finally found your kage bushins," Sai said.

"No," Naruto replied, "That's not it! They found her and she being attacked by an enemy ninja from Iwa!"

The three of them took off from the trees and followed Naruto's lead.

**'****Tsuchiko is it,' 'N. Naruto' said, 'She's a medic ninja who specializes in lightning manipulation. She'll definitely give Ryota a hard time.'**

_Anything else you like to tell me about her_, Naruto asked.

**'****In terms of rank,' 'N. Naruto' said, 'She's a high A-class Jounin like Ryota so don't underestimate her.'**

Naruto nodded as he and his team hurried to Ryota's location.

* * *

Ryota was breathing hard while catching her breath. Tsuchiko proved to be more of a problem than she anticipated. The earth manipulator was aware that she had been away from Iwa for a number of months but she wasn't aware of how much have changed until recently. And from what she was seeing, Tsuchiko improved tremendously in her fighting abilities.

Already many of her earth-type attacks and taijutsu were countered.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be Ryota," Tsuchiko advised, "Despite our sour past, I really don't want to hurt you. Comply and follow me back to Iwa."

"You make sound as though you can actually hurt me that easily," Ryota replied after catching her breath, "I'm not that easy to overpower."

"No," Tsuchiko said, "But it can be done."

Tsuchiko threw a barrage of shurikens at Ryota. Ryota managed to evade being struck by the shuriken as they hit the surrounding trees.

"Your aim is lousy," Ryota mocked.

"It wasn't you I was aiming for," Tsuchiko replied as she now focused her lightning element. She then shot beams of lightning out of her hands and at the shurikens embedded into the trees surrounded Ryota.

"What the hell!," Ryota exclaimed before she was battered with lightning stabs. Ryota screamed loudly from the assault that she found herself unable to escape from the attack. When the assault ended, Ryota fell to her knees while holding herself. She sustained many injuries and wounds but other than that she was still alive.

"D…Damn it," Ryota gritted while bearing the immense pain.

"You may not that easy to overpower, but like I said," Tsuchiko said, "It can be done."

There was a loud roar of a lion that caught Tsuchiko off guard. She was tackled to the ground by what she found to be a black and white painting of a lion trying to devouring her. Naruto and Sakura hurried over to Ryota to check on her condition.

"Sakura get her to the hospital," Naruto said, "Hurry while I help Sai deal with the intruder."

Naruto made a kage bushin to aid Sakura with the task.

"Sai and I will catch up with you later!"

"Ryota isn't going anywhere," Tsuchiko said before destroyed the ink beast with one of her kunais. She kicked into the air and flipped back up onto her feet. Tsuchiko had a claw mark injury in her left arm and shoulder.

"Ryota is to be brought back to Iwa," Tsuchiko said, "By order of the Tsuchikage."

"That's not going to happen," Naruto replied, "Ryota is part of Konoha now and you're trespassing!"

"Who are you boy," Tsuchiko asked.

"The name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto replied, "And I'd be careful at whom you're calling a boy."

Tsuchiko's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Did you say Namikaze," Tsuchiko asked, "As in…the son of the Yellow Flash?"

"I am so what of it," Naruto said.

"So the Yellow Flash had a son after all," Tsuchiko said, "Yes his features stand out quite clearly when I look at your face."

"Well your face is going to be planted into the ground in a minute," Naruto replied, "You'll pay for hurting Ryota."

Tsuchiko thought about fighting Naruto briefly until…

_I better retreat and report back to the Tsuchikage about these new predicaments_, Tsuchiko contemplated, _If I keep fighting it'll draw more reinforcement from Konoha which will result my eventual capture._

"I may have failed my mission in retrieving Ryota with these new changes of events," Tsuchikage said, "But I'm sure we'll meet again Naruto."

Tsuchiko shunshin'd from the scene and left the group where they were.

"Looks like I scared her off," Naruto smirked.

"Indeed you have Naruto-kun," Sai said with his fake smile, "You are quite a dreadful sight when you want to be."

"C'mon let's help get Ryota to the hospital," Naruto suggested.

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

After Ryota was brought to the hospital, Naruto and Sai went and reported the incident to Tsunade while Sakura stayed behind at the hospital. The Slug Princess wasn't at all surprised that what happened took place but she saw that it wasn't worth creating a bigger international incident in spite of the offense. After the debriefing, Naruto and Sai left the tower and headed to the hospital.

When they arrived there, they found Sakura and inquired of Ryota's condition.

"Ryota's injuries weren't life threatening," Sakura assured, "She'll make a full recovery and be back on her feet in two days."

"That's good to hear," Naruto said, "Though I'm sure Ryota is upset about how things turned out."

"Well," Sakura suggested, "The day isn't over yet Naruto. We can still find things to do."

"That's nice and all but," Sai said as he turned and walked off, "I think I'll leave."

"What," Naruto retorted, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Since Kakashi-sensei isn't here and Ryota-san in temporarily decommissioned," Sai elaborated, "I figured we have the rest of the day to do our own thing. Frankly, there's this painting that I was working earlier that I want to go back to finishing. Now if you two will please excuse me."

Before Naruto could say another word, Sai dismissed himself from his team.

"Well at least he wasn't a jerk about not want to hang with us for the rest of the day," Naruto admitted.

"I guess it'll be just the two of us for the rest of the day Naruto," Sakura said, "So what would you like to do?"

"Are you trying to turn this into a date Sakura-chan," Naruto teased.

"Don't be stupid Naruto," Sakura replied though a faint blush appeared on her face, "Since I have nothing to do today at the hospital and Tsunade-sama is too busy to teach me, I figured that you'd want some company."

**'****Specifically yours you mean,' 'N. Naruto' remarked.**

"Specifically yours you mean," Naruto repeated.

"Is there anything wrong with me wanting to spend my free time with you," Sakura asked with her arms crossed over her breasts.

"No, nothing at all," Naruto said, "I didn't have anything planned for the day since we were suppose to being training."

"So let's go and train," Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto by the arm and hauled him out of the hospital. It was a bit of a while before Sakura and Naruto arrived at the next available training ground, that one being surrounded by trees and a lake.

"OK Naruto," Sakura said, "We'll spar together, one-on-one. No ninjutsu of any sort."

"And none of that developing super strength either," Naruto added.

"That's not a ninjutsu," Sakura retorted, "It's a special form of chakra concentration through my body and into my fists."

**'****Anything to give herself the advantage,' 'N. Naruto' acknowledged sourly.**

"Whatever," Naruto replied, "Fine no ninjutsu."

Naruto got into a fighting stance and Sakura, standing eight feet from him, got into a fighting stance also. A moment later, Naruto charged at Sakura and Sakura charged at him with a kunai in hand. Naruto slid and ducked down, aiming his attack at her feet. Sakura barely evaded the attack as she jumped over his sliding leg. Using wind manipulation, Naruto blasted Sakura off her feet and down onto the ground face down.

"One point to me," Naruto grinned at he stood back up. Sakura got back up though she was feeling sore with a bit of dirt and grass in her mouth and face.

"Uh…I'm not so sure that's edible Sakura-chan," Naruto joked. Sakura spat the grass and dirt out of her mouth and gave Naruto a menacing glare.

"You're dead Naruto!," Sakura screamed as she rushed at him with chakra being focused into her fists.

* * *

(All The While)

Sai was back in his apartment continuing with the painting he was working on earlier. It was an abstract painting he decided to do after seeing an old painting from an art book the other day.

"Sai-san," a masculine voice spoke from the window. Sai turned to see a masked Root ANBU standing by the window.

"Yes," Sai replied, "Is there something Danzo-sama requires?"

"Danzo-sama heard about the encounter that occurred with the kunoichi from Iwa," the Root ANBU.

"Yes," Sai said, "Naruto-kun and I gave a full report about it earlier today. But since the enemy kunoichi retreated with Ryota-san sustaining non-fatal injuries, Tsunade decided not to pursue any actions against Iwa."

"Yes," the Root ANBU said, "Danzo-sama is very well aware of that. But with Iwa soon learning of Naruto's heritage there's a high possibly that it'll attract their attention. If it'll move them to any form of action is yet to be known for now."

"What does Danzo-sama intend to do," Sai asked.

"For now," the Root ANBU answered, "He intends to keep his objectives quiet until further notice. His orders to you is to continue your training and report anything you believe should require his attention."

Sai wordlessly nodded before the Root ANBU shunshin'd away from his sight. Without saying anything else, Sai just went back to his painting.

* * *

(Back At The Training Ground)

Sakura was holding her sore and bruised right arm while catching her breath. So far her clothes were dirty, her hair was a mess and she had a couple of injuries to tend to.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "Do you yield or are you ready to go another round?"

"Damn it Naruto," Sakura cursed, "I'll get you back for this!"

So far, Naruto had kept up in evading Sakura's enhanced punches and kicks while delivering blows of his own. While under 'N. Naruto's' guidance Naruto made no attempt to go soft on his teammate.

"Sorry if I was a little rough with you Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "But I felt obligated to return the favor after the last time we sparred."

Sakura thought back to when she last sparred with Naruto and how she brutalized him and leaving him for Kakashi to bring to the hospital for treatment. The pink-haired Genin recalled how a few days later Ino exposed to her face how Sakura used the sparring session as an excuse to vent her jealous rage against Naruto for how Ryota was acting around him.

"Sakura-chan your face is all red," Naruto pointed out as he looked closer, "Are you ill?"

Snapping out of her spaced out trance, Sakura realized how close Naruto's face was to hers.

"I'm fine you baka," Sakura replied, "And I'm not ill either."

"So why is your face all red," Naruto asked, "Does being close to me now makes your face change color like Hinata's?"

"Baka," Sakura retorted before pushing Naruto away, "When did you become full of yourself?"

"I'm not," Naruto replied, "I just couldn't miss the chance to tease you again."

"Whatever," Sakura huffed, "Anyway I think we sparred enough for the day and I'm an absolute mess. Thankfully it's nothing a little shower and rest can't fix."

"I guess you'll want to head on home and get cleaned up," Naruto figured as she shrugged, "C'mon I'll drop you off."

"I'm not ready to go home yet," Sakura argued, "We still have time to do other things together, right?"

"We do," Naruto agreed, "But I really don't have much on ideas of what else we can do. When I was spending my day with Hinata the other day, I did things she enjoys doing. I'll admit they were rather fun."

Sakura's felt a vein pop in her head as her right eye twitch a few times upon hearing Naruto's comments on how his time with Hinata was entertaining.

"I understand Naruto," Sakura said, "I'm boring to you. I'm sure if it were Hinata in my place you'd find loads of things to do with her that you couldn't do with me."

"No, no! I'm not saying that Sakura-chan!," Naruto panicked, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you! It's just that…"

"It's just what Naruto," Sakura asked.

"I don't know what girls find entertaining," Naruto admitted, "I really don't know what you, Hinata, Ino or any other girl find amusing and fun. All of you have different likes and dislikes. I might find something that I like doing but it might turn out to be something dumb to the rest of you. I really don't know what to do."

**'****Smooth moves Prince Charming,' 'N. Naruto' remarked in sarcasm.**

When Sakura thought about it, she found that Naruto was telling the truth. Considering the kind of life he lived through over the years, she found that she couldn't realistically expect him to know a lot about what girls find fun, exciting and downright pleasing.

"I suppose I did come down on you a little too hard," Sakura said, "I overreacted. Wait, I have an idea."

"What," Naruto asked.

"Well," Sakura grinned, "Since you openly admitted that you're a helpless and clueless guy with no knowledge or experience in romance whatsoever, I can educate you on what guys can do to woo and win a girl's heart. Leave it to me Naruto; I'll help you succeed in having understanding and experience in romance."

**'****Yeah right,' 'N. Naruto' remarked cynically, 'She failed to even succeed in her own pursuit of romance; the hypocrite. Here's my advice to you: you're better off heading to the library and reading up on dating and romance little brother. I can even help you point out the books you can have your kage bushins study and read up on. But most importantly little brother, when romancing a girl, the best thing you can do is to just be yourself, not be stupid.'**

"Well Sakura-chan," Naruto suggested, "I really appreciate your open mindedness to my needs. But maybe we should head to the library or the book store to see if there are any books we can find that can help us in that subject. I'm sure we can find something there for you too."

"What's that suppose to mean," Sakura asked.

"You said that you wanted to help me in being more romantic with a girl," Naruto replied with a shrug, "So I figured that you'd want to read up on how you can become more feminine with a guy."

"What was that!," Sakura screamed as she charged and ran after Naruto. Naruto ran and took to flight back to Konoha with a red faced Sakura hot on his trail.

"Get back here you jerk," Sakura yelled, "I'll teach you how to talk respectfully to a girl!"

"I was just giving my honest opinion in what I felt you needed improvements on," Naruto replied, "And I'm not a jerk!"

**'Though you aren't very tactful in your choice of words to girls little brother,' 'Naruto' snickered, 'But you're ****honest at the very least. ****So it's a start.'**

* * *

(Elsewhere)

On the outskirts of Konoha, two ANBU ninjas were on guard. While on post, another ANBU shunshin'd and appeared in front of them and walked over to them. That ANBU in particular hadn't been seen for a long time. The estranged ANBU took out his badge and ID and presented them to the two ANBU ninjas on guard. After examining the badge and ID they granted him access without trouble and the second ANBU escorted him into the village via secret passage.

* * *

(Twelve Minutes Later)

In the Hokage Tower, Tsunade was at her desk taking a break from her paperwork when a knock came at the door.

"Yes," Tsunade said before the door opened, revealing the estranged ANBU and his escort. Seeing who it was, Tsunade nodded to the escort, signaling that it was OK for him to leave. After he shunshin'd, Tsunade was now left alone with the estranged ANBU.

"It's been years Weasel," Tsunade said, "Never in my days did I think I'd ever see you step foot in this village again."

"Circumstances have changed," ANBU "Weasel" replied as calmly and stoic as ever, "That being the case I had no choice but to return; though I don't exactly have a home to return to."

"…," Tsunade then said, "That can be taken care of. Now, remove your mask."

The ANBU did as instructed and removed the weasel mask off his face, revealing the face many in Konoha hadn't seen in the last couple of years.

"Welcome back to Konoha," Tsunade said, "Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

**Itachi has returned to Konoha! What will result from this? How will others react to Itachi's return and what will the Akatsuki do with regards to Itachi's betrayal? And what will Naruto and Sakura find the answers in their pursuit of improving their love lives? Find out next time.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Domino Effect

**Chapter Fourteen: The Domino Effect**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in the new chapter upload. As many of you can tell, FFN is have difficulty with a complicated glitch on their site and many members, myself included, couldn't edit or upload our new chapters for days. Hopefully this problem will be fixed soon.**

* * *

(Three Days Later)

Sakura, dressed in her nurse uniform, was in the hospital performing her routine training and internship with the medic staff on hand. Currently though, she was on her break and sitting in the lounge with a particular book in hand. Her focus was deeply rooted in what she was reading before her mind wondered to what Naruto told her yesterday:

"…_I figured that you'd want to read up on how you can become more feminine with a guy…I was just giving my honest opinion in what I felt you needed improvements on."_

_Naruto really does think I lack femininity_, Sakura though dejectedly, _I wanted to pound him into the ground for that statement. But every time I think about it, I found that he was right about me, considered how I've acted around him and others, but especially towards Naruto._

While thinking about that, an infamous statement N. Naruto said to her some time ago came to mind:

_"Even in this universe you never change at all Sakura. You're still the same Dekosuke I often took you for."_

What people often thought and said about her had gotten to her in time's past, but subconsciously Naruto's opinions of her really mattered to her. N. Naruto didn't say he hated her but at the same time he didn't think highly of her and didn't see her as someone who can change.

_Even he didn't think I'm feminine_, Sakura thought,_ I really am that awful as a girl. I wonder if I can change that…_

**"****Of course we can change ourselves," inner-Sakura replied, "We'll show Naruto just how feminine we can be. We'll have him eating his words for sure! Shanaroo!"**

"Sakura," a medic-nin called out to Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi snapped out of it and quickly closed the book and she stood up in attention with the book hidden behind her.

"Yes, Shizune-san," Sakura greeted.

"I left some medic reports on Ryota's progress in her room," Shizune explained, "Would you please be so kind as to retrieve them for me?"

Sakura nodded and did as she was requested to. Upon arriving on the third floor and entering Ryota's recovery room, Sakura found not only Ryota in her room, but also Sai, Hinata and Naruto.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted.

"Naruto," Sakura greeted, "What are you three doing here?"

"We came to see how Ryota was doing," Naruto said, "Sai and I ran into Hinata on the way here who also wanted to see how she was doing after hearing what happened yesterday."

"I see," Sakura replied before going over to retrieve the clipboard from the nearby table.

"Naruto-kun," Ryota said, "We'll have to make up for lost time after I get out of this hospital bed. That Tsuchiko made of mess of everything when she showed up."

"Don't worry about that," Naruto assured, "We'll have plenty of time to hang and do whatever it is you like doing."

"I know Tsuchiko was skilled," Ryota said, "But I didn't think that she was at the level where she was able to land me in the position I'm in now. I really fell behind in my own abilities to counter ninjas like her."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Naruto replied, "Take it as a gauge in seeing where you and Tsuchiko now stand and where you need to make improvements on and how you can grow stronger from there. If you do that you'll kick Tsuchiko's ass next time for sure. Dattebayo!"

"I'm sure your days of routinely receiving ass kicking helped you to gauge where you stood with others and where you needed to make improvements on and how you could grow stronger from there," Sai remarked.

"Shut up Sai," Naruto shouted. Sakura giggled from Sai remark and Naruto's reaction to it. Hinata went to calm Naruto down while Ryota saw how she could change the subject.

"Sakura what's that book in your hands," Ryota asked. Sakura, realizing her mistake in exposing her book, slid the book behind the clipboard.

"Oh it's nothing," Sakura said, "Just something I was looking into just to pass the free time I had."

"Is that right," Ryota remarked, not believing a word Sakura said, "Mind if I take a look into it?"

"Oh it wouldn't interest you anyway," Sakura said trying to sway Ryota off the subject.

"Why not," Ryota said, "I'm sure I can give the book's advice a chance."

Sakura was getting nervous, not wanting to expose herself in front of Naruto and the others.

_Damn it she's on to me_, Sakura deduced.

"What are you talking about Ryota," Naruto asked, "It's probably some medical book filled with a bunch of complicated stuff anyway."

"Yeah, that's it," Sakura agreed quickly, "Anyway, Shizune-san is waiting for me so I better go. Bye."

Sakura hurriedly exited the room, leaving a confused Naruto and Hinata behind with Sai giving his famous fake smile.

"Sakura was really jumpy for some reason," Hinata said stating the obvious.

"She was hiding something," Ryota said, "And Naruto-kun just covered up for her and gave her an excuse to run before we can see what she was really up to."

"Whatever the book was I'm pretty sure wouldn't have interest you anyway Ryota," Naruto said.

"You're probably right," Ryota agreed, "She'll most likely need that book more than anything, all things considered."

"Well Ryota-san," Sai said, "Seeing that you're doing well, I'll be on my way now."

Sai made his exit out of the room, leaving Ryota with Hinata and Naruto.

"What a source of comfort he was," Naruto remarked.

"I'm not bothered by it," Ryota said, "Both you and Hinata being here is enough for me."

For the remainder of the time, the three of them talked and chattered away while also sharing some good laughs together.

* * *

(Several Moments Later)

"Thank you Sakura," Shizune said as she was given the clipboard.

"Anytime Shizune-san," Sakura replied being seeing Sai exiting the hospital by himself.

_Naruto and Hinata are still with Ryota then_, Sakura figured. Returning back to reality, Sakura looked at the older woman and decided to seek out some advice.

"Shizune-san can I asked you something," Sakura asked.

"What is is?"

"What can I do to become more feminine," Sakura asked. Shizune blinked a few times before she asked, "I beg your pardon."

"I want to know if you can give me some advice on what I can do to become more womanly," Sakura explained.

_Where is this coming from_, Shizune wondered and then asked, "Why are you asking such questions of me?"

"Seeing the way you carry yourself in public and in your profession," Sakura said, "I thought you'd be the best person to ask; beside the fact that you're closer to my age than Tsunade-sama."

Shizune was wondering on Sakura's motives in asking her such questions. That was when she looked at the book in her hands.

"What's that book in your hand," Shizune inquired. Sakura handed Shizune the book as the older woman reached out and took the book. Looking over the book, the veteran medic-nin saw what kind of book Sakura was looking into.

"_"__Establishing The Womanliness In You"_," Shizune said reading the title out loud, "When did you start reading this book?"

"The other day," Sakura replied.

"What brought about this," Shizune asked, "I don't recall you having issues with how you see yourself."

"I did in time's past," Sakura made clear, "That was before I met Ino. Even now part of me still has it."

"Care to share your concerns with me," Shizune offered. Sakura and Shizune walked and went into an empty office and closed the door behind them. Shizune took a seat with Sakura sitting in front of her.

"During my academy days," Sakura explained, "I suffered from low self-esteem and was often picked on and bullied by the other girls. Ino helped me through that when we were younger and we became best friends. This was before our then rivalry for Sasuke started and damaged our friendship though we did later fix things between us so."

Shizune didn't miss how Sakura dropped the honorific she had always used with Sasuke's name.

"But Ino isn't person we're talking about, are we," Shizune asked. Sakura shook her head.

"It's about Naruto-kun, isn't it," Shizune figured. Sakura lowered her head as if she was just exposed. There was an awkward silence between the two medic-nins. Neither said anything for a moment as she one was waiting for the other to break the silence. Soon one of them finally decided to do so.

"What changed," Shizune asked directly. Sakura looked up at the older woman, "Huh?"

"What changed your views of him all of a sudden," Shizune asked, "Does it have anything to do with the proclamation of him being a Jinchuuriki or him being the son of Yondaime?"

"It's not that Shizune," Sakura replied, "In fact it goes much deeper than that, as far back to our academy days."

"I'm listening," Shizune said. Sakura saw that in spite of Shizune's interest in her situation, the older woman had a protective older sister spirit for Naruto. Acknowledging that, Sakura saw she had to lay her words carefully.

"Back then," Sakura continued, "It was no secret that Naruto had the hugest crush on me. For all I could remember, Naruto always annoyed me repeatedly in asking me out on dates; all of which I refused in hopes of one day getting together with Sasuke. I would hit, punch and kick Naruto to the ground, wall and nearby furniture or tree, whenever he did something that was considered stupid, reckless and downright idiotic.

"Yet despite this, Naruto always placed me in high regards and would often compliment me about my looks and book smarts. I went as far as to use Naruto's acknowledgment, compliments and attention as a means to boost up my self-confidence and self-esteem. Back then all I cared about was getting Sasuke's attention and interest while I was using Naruto.

"This continued through my remaining academy days and even after we become Genins. Even after Sasuke deserted Konoha I continued using Naruto's praise and interest in me as a means to heighten my self-confidence and self-esteem. I knew it was shallow, inconsiderate and selfish of me but-"

Sakura paused momentarily as she took a moment to gather her thoughts and feelings.

"Yes," Shizune remarked while waiting for the younger girl to continue.

"I didn't realize how attached I was to Naruto and how subconsciously I came to rely on his view of me so heavily. When the other Naruto came to this world, to find out that that version of Naruto looked down on me with strong disapproval in both his and this universe made me feel deeply sad. And the fact that he was what our Naruto could have been had me wondering if Naruto would have viewed me the same way as the other one does.

"I was surprised at how the thought of Naruto's displeasure troubled me that much. From the other Naruto's tone and choice of words, I saw that he didn't think highly of me and that his relationship with my counterpart wasn't like anything our Naruto and I have.

"Your relationship with Naruto-kun," Shizune asked with a raised eyebrow. Sakura blushed upon seeing the choice of words she unwittingly used.

"I-I mean my friendship with Naruto," Sakura blushed and hurriedly corrected herself. Shizune gave Sakura the nod to continue.

"When Ryota came and joined our village, Tsunade-sama assigned my team to give Ryota a whole tour of Konoha. During that mission, all she did was flirt with Naruto, ask him a whole bunch of questions and laugh at all of his jokes. I didn't want to admit it but…"

Shizune stayed quiet as Sakura took a breath to continue.

"I was so jealous," Sakura admitted, "I couldn't believe how another girl was able to take Naruto's focus and attention away from me. So much so that the next day I used the sparing match as an excuse to vent my jealous anger out on Naruto. Ino exposed this to my face after I told her about the events that took place during the D-rank tour mission my team and I did."

"I always believed that Naruto would continuously pursue me for dates and getting me to become his girlfriend. Ino however argued by saying that she completely doubted that Naruto would do such a thing because she believed that Naruto would eventually move on from me and to someone else. I argued by saying that I never saw Naruto look at another girl in all the days I knew him and that he constantly sought to be around me. Ino shot back by saying that if the other Naruto was any testimony to what our Naruto could become in the future, without doubt, there would be other females that would seek his attention and affections.

"I didn't want to believe her even though I knew Ino was right. Days ago when I sat down and really thought about how I treated Naruto and everything I put him through, I broke down and cried. I felt so awful and ashamed of myself.

"From then on, I sought ways to right the wrongs I've done and to become a better friend and person for Naruto. I even talked him out of keeping that promise to get Sasuke back."

That caught Shizune by surprise.

"You got Naruto-kun to forgo his promise to go after and get Sasuke back," Shizune asked.

Sakura nodded and continued, "He almost got killed for trying to keep that promise the first time at my request. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he were to be killed for sure trying to keep such a selfish promise I had him make for me. I didn't want him to carry that burden of going after a traitor anymore and I wanted us to let go of the past and move on from it."

"Things have started to get better between me and Naruto, though I'm still working on improving myself. After Tsunade-sama announced Naruto's heritage to the village, I wanted to give my full support to Nrauto. However Hinata went and invited Naruto over to her home while I stood by and watched as they left together. Konohamaru went and joked about how Hinata wanted to be Naruto's only means of support, which made me both upset and jealous. And I saw that Ryota didn't exactly look too thrilled about it either.

"A couple of days later, Kakashi had Ryota substitute in his place to train us for the day since he had another assignment to do. Again Ryota started flirting with Naruto much to my annoyance before she started a fierce battle session between herself and the three of us."

"And that was the same day this Tsuchiko girl from Iwa attacked and ambushed Ryota," Shizune deduced.

"It was," Sakura confirmed, "After that incident with Ryota being hospitalized, Sai left and went his own way and before Naruto could do anything, I suggested we spend the day training together. Later though after our sparring session was over, he said that he didn't know what else they could do for the day and then he compared his time with me to the day he spent with Hinata while remarking that he had fun with her."

"And I'm sure hearing that didn't make you happy," Shizune figured.

"It didn't," Sakura replied, "But Naruto confessed that he doesn't really know what me, Hinata, Ino or any other girl finds amusing and fun since each of us are different. He added that he might find something that he likes doing but it might turn out to be something dumb to the rest of us. He was totally clueless and yet he wanted to go on dates with me; ironic really.

"When I said that help him in understanding a girl's thinking on they we find fun and enjoying and flip things around and suggested we head to the bookstore to find books on the subject. Then he added that we could also find books that could help me too. When I asked why, he said that I could learn to become more feminine with a guy."

"I'm sure you or any girl for that matter wouldn't happy with what he said to you," Shizune said, "I know I wouldn't be happy with such bluntness even if he was being honest."

"I wasn't and I wanted to clobber him for it," Sakura agreed, "But again I found myself thinking about what Naruto said about me lacking femininity and well, here we are now."

Shizune stayed quiet as she process everything she was told. She had to admit that she was expecting some shallow reasons for Sakura's change and interest in Naruto from looked like to be from out of nowhere. But after hearing Sakura's story, she saw that the girl was being sincere and completely truthful.

"That's quite a story you told me Sakura," Shizune said, "It was more than what I was expecting to hear. But tell me Sakura, did you really love Sasuke?"

Sakura thought about the question.

"Let me ask you this," Shizune said, "What was it about Sasuke that attracted you to him at first?"

"Well," Sakura said, "Like all the other girls, I thought he was handsome, smart, skilled and a prodigy. He was the top student in our class, someone whom I thought had real potential. Back then he had this aura to him that just seemed to attract many of the girls and I."

"Most of your beginning reasons sounds more like a superficial crush," Shizune pointed out, "What was it about his character that attracted you to him? What did he see _you_ for?"

Sakura stayed quiet as she tried to come up with a plausible explanation. So far most of what she came up with didn't sound satisfactory to her. The older woman continued to wait patiently for Sakura's answer.

"Back then," Sakura said as she lowered her head, "I thought I knew."

"What do you mean," Shizune asked.

"I thought I knew Sasuke," Sakura said, "I thought I could understand him and what he was going through in his life. I thought I could help and change him. I wanted to believe that in time Sasuke would see me as a potential girlfriend and would want to go out with me.

"But I was only lying to myself. The truth was I understood nothing about him or Naruto for that matter. Sasuke never looked at me as anything more than another teammate whom he had no interest in. He never complimented me for whatever skills I had, said I was pretty or called me a precious friend like how Naruto would. All I was to Sasuke was annoying obstacle between him and his ambitions.

"Through it all, Naruto was always there for me whenever I was in need of emotional support, encouragement and reassurance. Despite my poor behavior back then, in spite of how blind I was to the truth and how others thought and looked at me, Naruto always looked for the good in me and look out for my best interests, even at his own expense. He was so selfless and was willing to sacrifice his happiness for my own. Until recently, I never appreciated Naruto or all the things he's done for me. That's why I want to change myself."

"It sounds to me that you have a better understanding of Naruto-kun now than before," Shizune said, "Something I'm happy to see. I can see that you really do care for Naruto-kun otherwise you wouldn't have held his opinions of you in such high regards, which you always did. But you never allowed yourself to admit the truth until recently. Now you seek to strengthen your womanliness and bring out your feminine charms on the basis of what Naruto-kun said about your character.

"Now here's my next question, what do you honestly hope to accomplish in all of this? Because it's perfectly clear that both Hinata and Ryota have the same goal toward Naruto-kun. You mentioned earlier that you seek become a better friend and person for Naruto-kun. But be honest with yourself, do you really want to become just a better friend for him or something more? Because if you're willing to constructively change yourself for him as he's trying to improve himself, then maybe you ought to be more truthful with yourself about your feelings for him. That's one of the many ways of demonstrating true womanliness."

Sakura remained quiet as she thought about what Shizune said. After a few short moments contemplating the older woman's words, Sakura broke the silence.

"Is there more you can instruct me on," Sakura asked sincerely, "Please? I'll appreciate whatever help you can offer me very much."

For the next hour, Sakura listened as Shizune offered her some helpful advice.

* * *

(Meanwhile; At ANBU Headquarters)

Behind closed and locked doors, Tsunade was having a private meeting with Jiraiya and Itachi who was dressed in his black ops ANBU uniform. All three of them were seating around a large table in the center of the meeting chamber. This meeting started over an hour and thirty-minutes ago. Two ANBU ninjas were stationed by the door and they were ordered that no one was to enter the meeting chamber. Itachi's return to Konoha still hadn't been made public knowledge to the populous yet though a number of the villagers had requested for Itachi's return.

"And that's everything about the Akatsuki that I know of up to now," Itachi concluded.

The two Sannins took in everything they were informed of: from to the identifications and abilities of the main members of the Akatsuki to the shocking news that Madara was still alive. The two older ninjas were finding the fact about Madara still being alive hard to swallow after it had been said that he was slain by Hashirama years ago at the Valley of the End.

What was also sobering was finding out that it was Madara who had awakened and brought Kyuubi to attack Konoha and later assisted in wiping out the Uchiha clan. All of those events ultimately led to so many other chains of events. Jiraiya was especially shocked after he heard about Konan and Pain, with Pain being figurehead and secret ruler of Amegakure. What also disturbed Jiraiya was learning that Pain had a Rinnegan while clearly Yahiko never had it when it was Nagato who did. The Sage could only wonder how that happened.

"This was more than what we were expecting," Tsunade said, "I had no idea that Madara was able to survive for this long a period. And to top it all off, he's the true leader of the Akatsuki."

"Yes," Itachi said, "Though he's not as powerful as he was before he's still a dangerous threat. His true plan for the bijuus is still unknown at this time. The only thing I was able to acquire was the name of his plan involving all nine bijuus, which is called "The Moon's Eye." This plan has been kept top secret from all of the members of the Akatsuki. Even I had a difficult time trying to investigate and learn more about this plan as Madara wasn't too trusting of me and he always sought to keep an eye on me."

"Do you suppose they'll hunt you down for deserting them," Tsunade asked.

"Not likely," Itachi replied, "Presently they can't spare time, manpower and resources hunting me down. Also, they're continuing to focus their prime objective in locating all of the known Jinchuurikis."

"When do they plan to be on the move again," Tsunade asked.

"They're on the march even now," Itachi answered, "They're also accepting any missions or bounties to help build up their revenue. There is a chance that they might move through Hi No Kuni. I was originally assigned to capture Naruto-kun considering that the Sharingan can control Kyuubi. That was also how Madara was able to manipulate Kyuubi into attacking Konoha on both occasions during the reign of Shodaime and Yondaime."

"This is far more information I received about the Akatsuki than I ever did from my spy network," Jiraiya spoke up after a long period of silence, "You've been a great help and asset to us Itachi."

"…My one true failure and disappointment is Sasuke," Itachi replied, "Who completely undid everything I planned and hoped he fulfilled."

"I know you had high expectations for Sasuke," Tsunade said, "However Sasuke never possessed the will of fire. I know that your clan's shameful disgrace was a truth you were hoping would never see the light of day. But clearly Sarutobi-sensei was deeply troubled maintaining the illusion that the traitorous clan's name was clean while the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan's name was sullied in their place.

"During Naruto's public inauguration as the rightful sole heir of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan, the village was about to be divided as a possible riot between the citizens and ninjas was looking to break out. For the sake of maintaining order among through the village and to prevent Naruto and his future descendants from suffering further, I decisively chose to dispel your illusion that the Uchiha clan was slaughtered as a result of your twisted ideals of testing your abilities and seeing what you were capable of. In effect, the populous took and redirected their anger from Naruto to your traitorous clan which resulted in the Uchiha District's destruction. All of the ninjas turned a blind eye to what happened."

Itachi said nothing as he looked as stoic as ever.

"I'll understand if these recent events have led you to develop feelings of resentment towards me and the rest of the village."

Itachi looked at Tsunade straight in the face.

"As the Hokage," Itachi said, "You did what you believe was for the good of village as a whole. I did my duty as a shinobi protecting this village from both the inside and out. I hold no ill will towards you or my homeland. I'm loyal to Konoha not to the Uchiha."

"The villagers will more than willingly offer you their full support knowing of all the things you have done for them," Tsunade said, "Which was at a great personal cost to you."

"Much like Naruto-kun," Itachi replied, "Though unlike me, he didn't have a choice in the matter."

"But he proved to be loyal to Konoha regardless of his harsh trials as did you," Jiraiya said.

"…I thank you for your confidence and trust in me," Itachi said, "And as I've always have, I'll continue in my service to Konoha."

Tsunade nodded, "In regards to your new lodging-"

"A new house with an acre of land would be a good start for now," Itachi said, "But not in the former Uchiha district."

"Is that all," Tsunade asked.

"…No," Itachi said, "There's one other request."

"We're listening," Jiraiya replied. After gathering his thoughts together, Itachi went on to explain his request. Jiraiya and Tsunade were a little surprised by what Itachi told them but in the end, they told him to consider it done.

* * *

(In Otogakure)

Orochimaru was in this chamber when Kabuto when knocked on the door.

"Enter," Orochimaru said, granting Kabuto access to the chamber.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said, "I have some very interesting news for you."

"Speak," Orochimaru said, "And this better not be a waste of my time."

Kabuto went on to relate his news to Orochimaru. As the Snake Sannin listened, the smile on his face grew bigger and bigger. By the time Kabuto was done, Orochimaru broke out into a loud fit of laughter, one Kabuto hadn't seen since, ever.

"…Oh…the irony!," Orochimaru laughed, "It's just too funny!...I haven't had a good laugh like this in a while!"

"I'm happy that my news has put you in good spirits Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said.

"Indeed it has," Orochimaru said as Kabuto approached him with a book in hand.

"So that's the book that was written by Sarutobi-sensei," Orochimaru acknowledged.

"My spy managed to acquire and bring it here to me to give to you," Kabuto said as he handed Orochimaru the book. The Sannin took the book and reading into it. His smile only widened as he read the authenticated words written by his late sensei.

"And Naruto just so happens to be the son of the late Yondaime Hokage," Orochimaru said, "It makes sense considering that someone of Yondaime's character wouldn't have chosen just anyone to be the host of Kyuubi. But Naruto isn't my concern at this time."

Kabuto said nothing concerning that statement.

"Bring me Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru ordered, "I want to have the pleasure of giving him the news of what _truly_ happened to the Uchiha clan. I'm sure his reaction will be deliciously priceless."

"As you wish Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said with a bow before leaving to retrieve Sasuke.

* * *

(Location Unknown)

In a closed off cave, eight figures in spectral projections were having a meeting together about their progress and everything else that had taken place concerning their organization. Currently one of them was reporting what he found out concerning one of their members.

"Are you sure of what you found out," Pain asked.

"Yes," Zetsu confirmed, "Itachi has defected from us and returned back to Konoha. From what I also found out, Itachi's wiping out the Uchiha clan was in fact done on orders issued by Konoha after that clan turned traitor and sought to overthrow the government and take control of the village."

"A double agent who was amongst us," Pain said, "This is indeed troubling."

"You can never be too trusting of any Uchiha these days, yeah," Deidara remarked.

"First Orochimaru left the organization and now Itachi," Sasori said, "The Akatsuki won't last long if we continue to dwindle in number like this."

"I'm now without a partner," Kisame said, "But I can still handle myself with little to no problem."

"Be that as it may," Pain said, "But Itachi's desertion does delay things for us."

"Are we to go after him," Hidan asked, "He would make a most worthy sacrifice to Jashin-sama."

"You and your ridiculous religious rituals," Kakuzu remarked, "They're a waste of our time."

"Shut the fuck up!," Hidan barked, "Don't you dare speak such blasphemy!"

"Enough!," Pain cut in sharply, "Right now we can't get off track in carrying out our goals. For now, focus on acquiring missions from villages, towns and organizations willing to employ our services. No one is to pursue Itachi at this time. Am I clear?"

"Yes leader," Kisame said.

"Whatever," Deidara shrugged, "Though if I was given a chance to kill him, I'd have made his death a true work of art, yeah."

"Dismissed," Pain said before severing the telepathic link he made with the other remaining members. The sole female of the group approached her partner.

"Itachi is a formidable fighter," Konan said, "Is keeping him untouched a good idea Pain?"

"Itachi won't be a problem," a figure said from the shadows. Both Konan and Pain turned to see who it was that entered the fortress. It was a ninja with an orange spiral mask and a black robe with red clouds.

"Madara-sama," Pain said as Madara took a few steps forward before stopping in front of them.

"Itachi was proving to be a thorn in my side for some time while he was part of the Akatsuki," Madara said, "But with him no longer here, I don't have to concern myself with him."

"But what will we do about finding a potential replacement," Konan inquired.

"Let me worry about that," Madara said, "I have in mind who I want as Itachi's replacement but he's not ready to join us at this time. Until then, focus on your current tasks and continue looking for new members willing to join our noble cause."

The two of them nodded before Madara turned walked back into the shadows, disappearing from their sight.

* * *

(Back In Otogakure)

Orochimaru watched as Sasuke read the book from cover to cover. The Sannin watched as Sasuke silently read the history between the Senji clan and Uchiha and everything that led up to his clan's destruction. Earlier Orochimaru told Sasuke of Naruto's heritage being announced to Konoha. Sasuke was indeed surprised that the one he always looked at as a dobe was the son of the great Yondaime but he deduced that the villagers wouldn't have accepted such a truth.

That opened to the door for Orochimaru to explain what Tsunade did to turn the villagers' hate toward Naruto toward the Uchiha clan. When that was done, he gave Sasuke Hiruzen's book explaining in details the ugly truth about the history of the Uchiha clan. Neither Orochimaru nor Kabuto said a word as they allowed Sasuke to read the journal. It wasn't until about fifty minutes later when Sasuke was done. When they saw Sasuke close the book, Orochimaru decided to hammer the nail deeper.

"I received word from a reliable source that your former teammates Naruto and Sakura have abandoned any intentions of ever seeking to find and bring you back to Konoha," Orochimaru said, "But that's not all; The people of Konoha have been requesting that your brother be found and allowed to return. They want to welcome Itachi, the one who slaughtered the Uchiha clan on Konoha's orders, back home with open arms. He's their newly loved prodigal son whose return they desire; whereas you're looked down at as a wanted traitor and criminal in their bingo books by order of the Hokage. The Uchiha District was also burned to the ground by the villagers while the Hokage and all of the ninjas looked the other way and did nothing about it. In its entirety, with the exception of Itachi, both you and the Uchiha clan are officially _nothing _to Konoha."

Sasuke stood there as he absorbed everything he learned and heard. His head was spinning as he saw that everything he was led to believe for years was inverted and revealed to be an outright lie.

"I'll kill them," Sasuke said lowly but loud enough for Orochimaru and Kabuto to hear, "I'll kill them."

After a short moment of silence…

"I'LL KILL THEM ALL!," Sasuke roared with tears streaming down his face, "I'LL SLAUGHTER EVERY MAN, WOMAN AND CHILD! I'LL DESTROY KONOHA AND TAKE REVENGE FOR WHAT THEY DID TO THE UCHIHA CLAN! I'LL MAKE THEM SUFFER THE FULL BLOWN FURY OF MY WRATH! I'LL SHOW THEM NO MERCY!"

Sasuke's rage was boiling as his bloodlust soared through the roof. The cursed seal was also reacting to Sasuke's rising dangerous rage. With the thirst for mass bloodshed, Sasuke turned and hurriedly headed towards the door. However, he was only able to take several steps before he fell forward to the ground and lost consciousness. Kabuto stood over him after effectively knocking him out.

"Well he took the news better than expected," Kabuto remarked.

"This ensures that he has nowhere else to go but here," Orochimaru said, "No one will want him and he certainly can't return to Konoha or go to any of its allied villages. His hate for Konoha has certainly grown stronger and this will serve as a drive to make him train harder to become stronger thus producing a stronger body for me to later possess. You did well Kabuto."

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said.

"Take Sasuke-kun and return him to his room," Orochimaru ordered, "Notify me the moment he regains consciousness."

"As you say my lord," Kabuto said before following Orochimaru's orders.

* * *

(Later That Afternoon)

Sakura, still in her nurse uniform, left the hospital after finishing her internship tasks for the day. After learning that Naruto and Hinata were no longer in the room with Ryota, Sakura went on her way home. While on her way, she thought about everything Shizune told her and the advice she was given from her.

"There's so much for me to change about myself," Sakura said to herself, "Especially if I want to be seen as being more womanly."

"By whom do you want to be seen as more womanly," asked a female voice from behind. Sakura jumped upon seeing that someone caught her off guard. She turned to see Ino behind her.

"What's up Forehead," Ino greeted, "You started talking to yourself about becoming more feminine."

"Oh, Uh…ignore that…," Sakura said with a nervous laugh, "…By the way, did you see Naruto-kun by any chance?"

Ino didn't miss the honorific Sakura used with Naruto's name.

"I haven't seen him all day," Ino replied, "Why?"

"I wanted to see and talk to him about something," Sakura said, "But Ryota told me that he left with Hinata somewhere after they spent most of their day with her."

"Speaking of Ryota," Ino asked, "How's she doing?"

"She's doing fine really. She'll be allowed to return home tomorrow morning."

"That's good to hear," Ino said, "Sorry that I can't help you with finding Naruto."

"That's OK," Sakura said, "I'll find him when I find him."

"Sakura-san, Ino-san," another voice greeted them. The two girls turned to see Hinata approaching them.

"Hey Hinata," Ino greeted, "Where's Naruto? I heard he was with you and Sakura here was looking for him."

"He was with me," Hinata said, "But Jiraiya-sama came and told Naruto-kun that he had to come and leave with him."

"What for," Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Hinata said, "He didn't say why."

"Looks like you're going to have to get a hold of Naruto another day Forehead," Ino remarked, "He's just out of your grasp."

"Oh be quiet pig," Sakura retorted, "In any case, I'll find Naruto-kun later. I have to go. I'll see you all later."

Sakura left the group and continued on her way home.

"I wonder what Sakura wanted to see Naruto-kun for," Hinata said.

"That's an interesting question," Ino replied, "I suspect something's up with Sakura and I'm sure Naruto is the center of it."

"What do you mean," Hinata said.

"I overheard her talking to herself about how she needs to become more womanly and she referred to her teammate as "Naruto-kun"."

"Aren't those good things," Hinata asked.

"Since when has Sakura ever called her teammate "Naruto-kun"," Ino asked, "If you ask me Hinata, she has an ulterior motive and her wanting to change herself to be seen in a more feminine light involves Naruto."

Hinata knew that Ino was one that loved juicy gossip and digging up the latest dirt on anyone.

"And you…figured all this from…a few words you overheard and…the way she refers to Naruto-kun now," Hinata asked while hoping Ino was wrong about the ulterior motive part, "Don't you think you're exaggerating?"

"Open yours eyes and learn to read between the lines Hinata," Ino advised, "I'm sure you've seen how Sakura has been acting lately, haven't you?"

"Well, I-I…," Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata," Ino said, "Sakura is my friend, but so are you, and I know how you deeply feel for Naruto. But whether you want to hear it or not, Sakura likes Naruto a lot also."

The Hyuuga heiress was stunned and silent. First it was Ryota and now it was Sakura too. Hinata could only wonder when and how could this have started.

"B-B-But Sak…Sakura ne-ver look…ed at Naruto-kun…in such a-a way," Hinata replied in disbelief between stutters, "Surely you…yo-you must b-be mistaken. I-It's just ano…ther go-gossip."

"I know you would like to believe that Hinata," Ino said, "But if you don't believe what I say, then by all means go to the horse's mouth and find out for yourself. If anyone asks, you heard nothing from me."

Hinata thought about what Ino just told her. Ryota already confirmed it with her that she was interested solely in Naruto for reasons Hinata never knew at first. Now she had Sakura as another potential rival for Naruto's affections. But what made Hinata worry even more so with regards to Sakura was that Naruto had always liked the pink haired Genin since their days at the academy. Hinata didn't want to think about the possibility of losing Naruto to either Ryota or Sakura. But in the state of mind she was in she couldn't face Sakura about the issue yet.

"I'm going to return home now Ino-san," Hinata said, "Thanks for making me aware of things."

The Hyuuga heiress departed from Ino and went about her way home. There was so much on Hinata's mind that she had to sort and clear out before she confronted Sakura personally…

* * *

**One thing has led to another in these chains of events. What was Itachi's request to Tsunade and Jiraiya? How will Hinata deal with now having to worry about Sakura seeking Naruto's affections? What will result now that Sasuke knows the truth about his clan's history and why they were destroyed? Find out next time.**


End file.
